The Cursed Princess
by wiseone13
Summary: "What are we supposed to do" her voiced was filled with worry and fear. "I don't know Pipes but she isn't going to stop till Annabeth is dead the date it set all we can do is hope that Annabeth well be saved by love that's what the Fates declared a long time ago". A sleeping beauty story PJO themed.
1. Prologue

**Hi People of Earth**

**Wiseone13 here with another story. The stories well have some similarities as the cartoon Sleeping Beauty. I was looking around and saw no one made a Sleeping beauty PJO and finished it and if you find some let me know. Also I got Maleficent and it was cool. Now bear with me I know my grammar isn't the best but I really want to do this so here it goes.**

**Third Person**

**Prologue **

_Decades after the dark ages of Greece. The many kingdoms throughout the land were at peace with each other. Though, peace never lasted for long._

_The fates had foreseen a great enemy, with excessive power; a mere mortal would die before its first step into battle. _

_The three wise women had created a prophecy, although she only gave them the first half. _

" _A princess born from a curse shall bring peace to the land _

_And a hero shall slay the beast that harms his hand."_

_These two simple lines gave a great a burden to princesses and warriors throughout Greece. Year by year the kingdoms of Greece, began to think of the 'prophecy' as bedtime stories for children._

_Soon worry and fear for this new threat vanished. _

Our story begins in a beautiful kingdom called Olympia. The kingdom was known for victorious battles against enemies.

Born on July 12th, the daughter of King Franklin and Queen Athena was born. The king and Queen named their child Annabeth. On the day she was born, the kingdom cheered at the sound of her name. It had been many years since a baby girl was born in the royal line.

A year later, the king and Queen wanted to celebrate their child's first birthday. Also to insure their kingdoms safety, they invited King Poseidon and Queen Sally of Atlantis.

To seal a deal between the two kingdoms they promised the hands of their children.

Prince Perseus, the youngest child of King Poseidon, was only 3 years old about to walk in to an unknown kingdom where his adventure begins.

The noble citizens who attended the party gave gifts to the princesses and danced around having a swell of a time.

The laughter dialed down as the royal guards blew the horn and spoke, "I present to you the King and Queen of Atlantis". The doors opened and walking in were King Poseidon and Queen Sally with their child Perseus in Sally hands.

The King and Queen of Olympia rose from their thrones and welcomed their guest.

"Shall we," Poseidon said. The four walked to the front of the thrones. Athena raised her hand silencing the room "Now I am honor to introduce Queens Sally, King Poseidon and their youngest son Prince Perseus". The kingdom clapped for the royals of Atlantis. "I am happy to announce our new partner in trade with the kingdom Atlantis. However we need to seal the deal".

King Fredrick looked at the child Perseus by his mother's side "When my daughter reaches the age 18. Peruses and Annabeth well unite us in holy matrimony".

The people cheered for the prince and princess the future king and queen. Sally looked down at her son, with a smile she said, "Our gift to the new Princess is a golden charm bracelet". Sally handed the small black silk box to her son. Queen Athena guided the prince to where her daughter slept.

At his first sight of his bride Perseus smiled, she had little blonde hair on her head, and her lips were bright red.

Perseus jumped when Annabeth's gray eyes open. Grey met Green for the first time that day. Perseus liked her grey eyes and mumbled "pretty". Athena put Perseus down. He gave queen Athena a quick bow and ran back to his mother's arms.

Three glowing lights entering the room, interrupting the kings next announcement.

Everyone looked towards the King and Queen expected the king and queen to panic at the new arrivals. However that wasn't the case. Queen Athena smiled at the three lights in the room, knowing who they were.

The three lights stopped in front of the thrones and created a flash of bright gold light. Behind the light was three young fairies.

A young female in a beautiful white gown stood on the right side of the kingdom. Her hair is short chocolate brown in thin braided strands on the sides of her face. Her eyes changed like a kaleidoscope: to green to blue or to brown. She wore no makeup, her beauty was natural.

Standing in the center of the kingdom was a male man with curly brown hair and brown eyes. He wore mischievous smile on his face. His attire was unique, a green v-shirt with brown jeans.

Standing on the left was another young female. She had brown hair curly and long brown. Her skin was brown and her eyes were hazel gold. Looking into her eyes you saw the riches you desire. They all had little white wands and on their back were shinny little wings.

"Hello Your Highness as you know I am Piper the charmer, of Fairies" the women on the right announced and bowed.

"As you know I am Leo the user of elements, of the Fairies," the male said with his signature grin

"And I am Hazel, collector of treasures for the fairies" the female on the left said and bowed as well.

"We have come today to give gifts to the child as we did to you your majesty" Piper told Athena. Athena smiled "Of course this way". She rose from her throne and walked towards her daughter.

They gathered around the crib admiring her beauty.

"Oh she is so cute" Hazel said. Leo nodded "yeah she's cute remind me again why I had to come"

Piper smacked his head, "Because Athena is our friend, and she needs all the support now than ever, so stop whining you know what to give her". The two nodded, "Good" Piper said, really excited "Let's do this". The three grabbed their wands backing form the crib. They faced the audience "We have come here today to give the young Princesses gifts that we'll be with her all her life", Hazel said. Piper went up to the crib to cast the first gift.

"_My gift to the child is the gift of beauty,"_ Piper said loud enough for everyone in the crowd to hear. At the end of her wand pink mist spread around the baby making her giggle a little. _"She will be loved by everyone in her reach even her voice will have beauty like the dove"_ and with her last word a white dove appeared over Annabeth's head then vanished. Piper bowed to the King and Queen and head back to Leo and Hazel. Who were arguing on who goes next? Piper rolled her eyes. She was going to drag Leo up but Hazel yelled, "Fine I'll go" she said a bit too loud. Everyone laughed which made Hazel blush as she walked to the baby.

Hazel brought up her wand "_My gift to the princess is the gift of wisdom"_ Hazel said it just as Piper did but, gold mist came out of the end of her wand around the child. Annabeth look amazed at the color admiring its beauty. _"For she will always have a plan and the knowledge as the owl itself_" Athena smiled at the gift her daughter was getting. The chase crest showed above the princess, a gold owl vanished at Hazel's last word. Hazel stepped back bowed to the king and queen and went to Piper and Leo.

Leo steps up grinning like a mad man he cracks his knuckles "Get ready to be amazed". He earned a smack form Piper "Ow ok ok gee what got you all cranky". He rubbed his head, which really hurts. Athena and Frederick smiled at their old friends bickering. Leo stepped up to the child he brought up his wand. At the end of his wand fire blue lit. "_My gift to the child is the gift of crou—"_, but before he could finish a dark glowing light appeared at the front of the doors.

A figure appeared in the black mist, it was a woman a little older then Queen Athena. She wore a black sleeveless gown that dragged behind her. She has her blonde hair pull back in a high ponytail, the ancient Greek style making her black eyes pop. She had golden skin just like Athena and on her shoulder was a small polecat.

'No it couldn't be' Athena thought, she raised form her throne with her husband at side. Poseidon and Sally pulled Perseus a few meters away. Leo, Hazel, and Piper stood around Annabeth's crib hoping she didn't come to harm the princess. Athena was full of fear on the person walking up towards her and her husband. The women kept walking and pitting her polecat. No one dare attack her knowing that it was suicide.

When she smiled at Athena and eyed the direction of her daughter, Athena found the courage and anger to say "Hecate".

Hecate smiled at Athena "Hello Athena How is my little sister".

Athena tried to hold her anger she would not let her sister hurt her family and kingdom. "I see no sister of mine here now leave Hecate"

Hecate laughed at her sisters attempt to get her out "I will" she said now walking in front of Athena "I never planned on coming back here, but when I found out about my nieces 1st birthday, I couldn't miss giving her a gift as will" she said with an evil smile.

Frederick was now ticked she was not going to hurt his baby girl "No!" he said full of anger "Leave NOW! Hecate". Hecate laughed and put her polecat on the ground. "Oh Frederick always trying to be brave, I hope you're treating my little sister right" She gave him a wink. Frederick did not react to what she had said, but kept an eye on her.

"Hecate please just go now, you have no business here" Athena said

Hecate ignored her and started walking, smiled at Poseidon and Sally. Sally tighten her grip on her baby 'This witch won't hurt him' Poseidon thought angrily. Hecate saw the prince in Queen Sally's arms and smiled. "Aww this is the boy the fates declare a hero" She looked at the crib where Annabeth was sleeping. "I see" Hecate said "A marriage Oh how cute".

Hecate waved her hand and green mist appeared in her hand going to Perseus. The prince was frightened at the green mist coming towards him he hugged his mother's leg.

"Hecate" Athena said full of fear for the young Prince. Poseidon was to slow to react, the green mist touched Perseus. He grew pale and motionless and fell asleep. Sally yelled as her son clasp on the floor.

"Oh Poseidon don't worry he's just sleeping" Hecate said grinning "Perseus Jackson don't worry we'll meet again and what I will do to your soon to be wife won't be bad compared on what is in store for you" and with that threat Hecate started to walk to her nieces.

"Hecate Please I know you are mad at me but Please" Athena said so close to breaking into tears "Don't do this to Annabeth she has done nothing". She laughed at Athena's plead.

"Come any farther Hecate and you'll have the fight of your life" Leo said full of rage and sadness. He had hoped to see guilt in her eyes, but just he saw was darkness.

"Leo, Piper, Hazel my old friends how are you doing" Hecate said looking at Leo. He couldn't look at her again it hurt too much.

"Leave Hecate" Piper said using her power over her.

"Silly friend you can't charm me" and with a wave of Hecate's hand the three flew to the back of the room turning back to small fairies.

"HECATE Don't!" Hazel screamed form across the room. "I'm sorry old friends", but Hecate didn't sound sorry. Hecate looked down at her niece with no guilt 'She looks like Athena' Hecate thought 'what to do what to do". Hecate looked back at Perseus's sleeping body and smiled.

She waved her hand and began her spell

"Listen well all of you"

'_Listen well'_

Her voice echo throughout the room filled with evil and darkness. Out of her hand, green mist spread threw out the castle floor.

"You will live in grace and beauty",

'_Grace and Beauty'_

"Will be loved and honored by all who meet her"

'_Love by all who meet her'_

"Hecate Please" Athena begged with a tear slipping down her check. Hecate put her indicts figure to her lips, silencing the queen. She looked at the prince and back at Annabeth once again with an evil smile.

"But" Hecate said and even more green mist spread the floors of the castle. She walked to the front of the room and continued

"On the sun set of her 18th birthday" Hecate saw a spinning wheel and smiled "She'll prick her finger in a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death!"

'_A sleep like death' _

"Hecate NO!" Athena yelled

"_NO ONE_ _ON EARTN CAN CHANGE IT!" _and with the last word green mist exploded all over the room and Hecate disappeared in thin air leaving her last words echo in the room. Athena broke down into tears and ran to her baby. King Franklin called the guards and let everyone out and that no one shall speak of this or will be send to the dungeon. All who was left was Poseidon, and Sally trying to wake their son, the three fairy's getting back up and the Chase's holding their baby girl.

"This is all my fault" Athena said.

"No Athena this is not your fault we'll try everything in our power to prevent this" Frederick said trying to claim his wife.

"Frederick even if we could do that Hecate will come back" Athena said crying.

Piper was thinking of how to fixes this. Their powers aren't as powerful as Hecate to break the curse, but they could bend it. "Queen Athena I think I know what we could do"

"What Piper what can you do to break the curse" Athena said hopefully

Piper shook her head sadly "Our powers aren't strong enough to do that but we could bend it" I said. They looked confessed and so did Hazel and Leo. I sighed "Leo could give her something to help Annabeth out".

They nodded and put Annabeth back on her crib. Leo looked confessed "What do I say". Piper whispered what to do in his ear.

Leo was a nervous wreck as he walked towards Annabeth prying to the gods it will work. Leo said the spell again in his head hoping not to mess up. Leo couldn't help but feel sorry for Annabeth. So young and so pure, he remembered when Hecate was young and funny. The magic pranks she and he pulled. He frowned at that memory 'O Hecate what happened to you' Leo thought sadly. He cleared his head and focused back pulled his wand out

"_Dear sweet Annabeth you've been given a curse that can't be broken"_. Fire blue mist speared around the child "_But the curse well change…not in death but sleep until true love's first kiss". _

Above Annabeth's head shined 2 blue symbols, an Owl and a Triton. Then it vanished causing Annabeth to slip into a deep sleep just as Peruses. All eyes were on the young prince and the fear of what's in store in the next 17 years.

"Frederick she's still not save here," Athena said. Hazel thought for a moment then had a gran idea.

"Lady Athena we could take Annabeth," Hazel said. Piper and Leo looked at her as if she was crazy. Piper thought of the idea and nodded in argument. She wasn't happy about changing a dipper, but if it keeps her safe Piper was willing to do it. Athena and Frederick didn't like the idea of giving their only child to their old friends, but Athena knew it was the only way.

She looked up at her husband "Frederick it's the only way" Athena said letting a tear fall. The king looked at his sleeping baby girl. He picked her up from Athena. 'We won't see her grow up' Athena thought. 'Never hear her first words' Frederick thought as well.

"Where would you go" He asked

"They could live in the woods in front of my kingdom" King Poseidon said. He felt bad for the princesses and knew a place in the woods where friends can keep an eye on her. He could tell that Annabeth will be a big part of her son's life so he had better help.

"We could keep an eye on her and when she turns 18th we'll bring her home before sunset" Sally said. She held her little boy in her hands. Sally may not know anything about being queen, but she wants to help Annabeth.

"Very well" Athena said "Thank you Sally and Poseidon when this is all over you will have your wedding" The 2 nodded leaving the throne room with their son. Sally turned to Hazel, Piper, and Leo "You're welcome to ride with us to Atlantis". They nodded and Sally joined her husband. Poseidon smiled at his queen, he remembered when he meet her in the village candy shop and knew she was the one. He thought about his first wife, how she died giving birth to his oldest son Triton. He gave her a brave smile held his Queens hand as they left the room.

Frederick handed Annabeth to Leo, who was nervous holding the baby. Athena kissed her daughter's forehead "You'll became a great queen one day….You'll go through so much but at the end everything will be fine" Athena said now crying.

Franklin sighed, "Good bye my Princess we will meet again soon".

Athena and Franklin stepped back "Go" Athena said. The three nodded walking outside to the carriage that will take their daughter miles away.

When they left the room, Athena broke down in tears, hoping to see her daughter once again.

**First Chapter of my new story done. **

**I really like this story and hope you guys well to. I don't have much to say but yeah here it is.**

**DL is ending soon and I'm excited.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**-wiseone13**


	2. Chapter 1

_**'Edit'**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of The PJO or HOo books that title goes to Rick Riordan.**

**Third person POV**

**Chapter 1: A new change **

Outside the castle the three fairies entered the carriage behind the king and queen and followed them out the gates the kingdom of Olympia. Piper frowned looking back at the castle, she cannot believe that there were leaving their home the place she grew up, but she was happy that she is doing this with her two best friends.

Leo was still holding princess Annabeth in his arms and Leo couldn't help, but smile at the baby. She was still sound asleep enjoying his body heat. Leo's mind wonder to his old crush on Hecate, they used to be best friends until Athena become queen and not her. At first, Leo sided with Hecate that she should have become queen, Hecate is the oldest, but when Leo saw her boss people around treating them like slaves, he changed his mind. Soon Annabeth woke up and started to cry interrupting his thoughts. Leo didn't know what to do he never took care of a baby before and he was deftly not changing her dipper.

"Shhhh Piper what do I do she won't shut up" Leo complained to Piper.

Piper rolled her eyes "Give me her she's probably hunger I'll feed her".

Hazel watched as Leo gave Annabeth to Piper. Hazel was very tired and worried about Annabeth, a girl this young should not go through this. She has been in between one of Hecate's curses before and it was not pretty. Lucky for Hazel she can't die by magic combat. Hazel looked back at the baby realized a problem.

"Um guys when are we going to tell Annabeth about…. you know" Hazel said.

Piper replied right away "We don't tell her, not till the eve of her 18th birthday we don't want her to worry about the curse just yet ".

"We need to talk to queen Sally and King Poseidon" Piper said "We need to know the plain".

_Meanwhile with Queen Sally and King Poseidon:_

Sally held her sleeping son. "Honey what did Hecate mean when she said 'Your time well come'". Sally was worried, she knew that the next child of Poseidon will play a big role in this world but Sally still couldn't help ,but worry.

Poseidon didn't know how to answer, he remembered what the young oracle told about his next son. He sighed and looked upon his wife and son. "I do not know my queen but we'll make sure to keep him safe, I fear Hecate won't just go after Princesses Annabeth".

Sally would have liked her son to go out in the world like she had, but she feared that her baby was in much danger.

Perseus was finally waking up from his slumber and was happily greeted by his loving mother towering above him.

"Mommy" Perseus said. He was only 3 and half years old but he still had a very active imagination. He turned his head to the left and saw his father smiling "Daddy". Even at a young age Perseus was kind and gentle and loved his mother and father even his older stepbrother Triton even if the felling wasn't mutual. His father took him away from his mother's arms and held his boy in his. "You're going to help Olympia my boy you'll destroy the darkness clouding the people from seeing the light, Just you want you'll become a great hero".

Of course the baby had no idea what his father said, but all Perseus took form his father speech was his smile. A warm loving smile Perseus knew he would keep for as long as he lives.

_Back with the trio:_

After feeding Annabeth she feel back asleep as well as Piper and Hazel. A couple of feet away the king and queen were riding in their carriage. The trio couldn't have their talk, but they were determine to have it. While the girls were asleep Leo watch Annabeth sleep soundly hoping her fate we'll be alright. Leo hates it but he knows that Hecate he knew, as a child was long gone. He won't admit to anyone but he liked Hecate even loved, and his love blinded him form seeing who she became. Leo had the chance to stop her; Piper and Hazel told him she was different. He blames himself on what happened to the princess and hopes it all ends well.

Piper wakes up from her sleep and sensed love. That's one of her famous powers, she could sense emotion when it at its highest and most of the time she sense love. You could say Piper is the daughter of the goddess Aphrodite herself. With her beauty and love towards others. Piper looked at Hazel who wake up too, she was looking down at Annabeth's sleeping body humming a lullaby while in Leo's arms. Piper thought Hazel was thinking of her boyfriend Frank _the shifter_, but when she looked at Hazel's eyes there was some love in them, but with a hint of remorse. So it couldn't be Hazel, she looked at Leo in disbelieve. Why would he be felling love right now, but then she thought about Leo's first love Hecate and knew what he was thinking? Piper caught Leo's eye and saw lots of emotion in them. Love, hurt, and guilt was the three emotions she felt the most. She looked down at what he was looking at and saw that he was looking at Annabeth. Piper now knew what he was thinking and couldn't allow it.

"Leo" Piper said sweetly. Leo looked up and when he met Piper's eye's again he knew that she felt his emotions and mentally slammed his head to the wall.

"Yes Piper" he said trying to play cool and forced a smile, but he couldn't fool Piper.

"Stop blaming herself Leo" Hazel jumped away from her thoughts about Annabeth finding love and now focused on what Leo and Piper were talking about.

"I'm not blaming myself" Piper, and Hazel knew it was a lie right when the words left his mouth. Hazel put her hands on Leo's "Leo please we know what you're thinking about so take out the act" she said gently.

"Leo" Piper said "the fates are cruel they wrote Annabeth's Fate a long time ago and I have a feeling Prince Peruses will play a big role in it we have no say in any of this".

That was the end of that desiccation. The sun went down hours later and they all went to sleep, will not all.

Prince Peruses was on his father's lap leaning out the window looking at the big shinny full moon. The prince admirer its beauty and giggled when a cold breezes hit his face. He wasn't the only one looking at the moon. In the carriage behind him, a princess woke up form a sound of a laugh. What she saw when her beautiful grey eye opened was a bright full moon. She smiled and gave out a soft giggle as a breeze hit her as well.

The next morning the two carriages stopped and the trio was summon.

"We have come to our destination The queen and king ask for your presents" The driver tells them stepping to the side to let the 3 out.

The three nodded and exiting the carriage. Princesses Annabeth fell asleep a couple minutes before they stopped. The trio spotted the royals standing near a door for a nice wooden 2-store cottage. To the trio it was the most beautiful house they ever laid eyes on.

"You three shall live here and raise the child," king Poseidon said.

"We'll ship food and water to you and some clothes for Annabeth" Sally said.

While the 5 talked Prince Perseus was playing with the dirt a couple of feet away. He took out his ring his father gave to him on his 3rd birthday. He dig up a hole and burrowed the ring in the dirt. At the time, he thought the ring was going to blouse into a tree and make a ring tree, but what he didn't know was that the fates were at work.

"Thank you your highness for all the help" Hazel said

Sally smiled "It's not hard just be careful with the trolls there a bite of a hand full throwing mud everywhere".

Sally called her son who just finished planting his ring. She laughed at how dirty he was, but she still carried him on her arms. They said there good byes and the trio watched the queen and king leave.

As soon as the carriage was out of sight, the three entered the house. As soon as you walk in you see a table and on the side the kitchen with a window in front of the sink. When you turn to your left, you see a staircase that leads to the three bedrooms. Then to the left was the fireplace and a wooden rocking chair in front.

While Leo goes straight to the kitchen to get food, Piper and Hazel went upstairs to put Annabeth down.

Lucky for them there was a crib right next to a bed. Anna's room had a nice window giving a beautiful view of the forest. The room's wall was a Champlain color, her bed was all white, sheets, frame as the same for her crib. The other side of the room was a nice small desk and a closet. It was plain, but Piper and Hazel knew soon the walls well be filled up with pictures.

They rocked the crib back and forth while they watching Anna sleep.

"Piper" Hazel said, she was a bit confused on how to do this she never took care of a baby before. "How did you care for a baby?"

Piper almost laughed at the question "Don't worry Hazel I took care of my sisters baby once. I'll tech you and Leo a thing or two".

"Wouldn't it be easier by using our magic?" Leo said walking in with a piece of bread in his hand. Annabeth started to cry saying that she was now hungry.

"O that reminds me no magic or flying," Piper said going down stairs to get the baby food. "WHAT!" Hazel and Leo screamed following Piper down stairs.

"Piper are you serious" Hazel demanded "We can't do anything without magic". Truth be told Hazel was scared in all her life she always had the help of her magic. Never had she done anything without it.

"Hazel calm down" Piper said calming her friend down "I know how to clean and I'll tech you". She pointed at Leo "Leo knows how to cook and he'll touch us and the things we don't know we'll read how to do it". Piper finished saying like it was the easiest thing ever.

"Piper it's been many years since I last cooked and you know cooking is what we both used to do" Leo said quietly. The two knew he was talking about his mom; Hazel put a hand on his shoulder "We can do this we have to for the princesses".

Leo nodded "Yeah let's get the food before she starves up their". Piper smiled and got the baby food happy Leo was back.

After Piper fed Annabeth, the three stared at her excited for all different reasons. Leo can't wait to teach Annabeth some pranks and take her exploring around the woods letting her see all the beautiful creatures. He smiled at that happy thought to treat Annabeth as a little sister.

Hazels always wanted to have a little sister. Piper is great but she's older then her and little more mature. Now Hazel can play dolls or princess with her like all older sisters do with their younger siblings. She thought of her little step brother who lives here in Atlantis. Hazel thought rocking the crib back and forth.

Piper always had things done for her, but she meet Athena and became a charmer things were different, a happy different. She meet a boy who she later loved, every thing was prefect, but Hecate brought a darkness to the peoples hearts of Olympia. Piper hopes to have wonderful memories with her new sister. She wanted to think of Annabeth not as just a child but as a younger sister.

The three knew that they shouldn't bring Annabeth into the village with people who may be working for Hecate, but they also didn't want her to stay here all 18 years. They wanted Annabeth to have a childhood worth remembering before her time to bring peace.

Annabeth was now waking form her sleep and when her grey eyes opened she saw faces of the people she'll always love. Right there in her little mind she saw a pair of sea green eyes. Anna giggled when Leo tickled her stomach. Her giggle put smiles on the threes face.

Hazel picked up Annabeth up and looked at her with a smile. Leo shook her little hands "We promise Annabeth Chase that we'll give you the best child hood anyone can ever ask for" and they kept their promise.

**Wow I got some Review for the very first Chapter that's amazing. **

**Anyway I'll like to thank AwesomeTooAwesome, G-r-eek fangirl, EMM (Guest) for the lovely reviews.**

**Comment on what you think will happen and such. This is my plot so things won't be exactly to the books, but their well be some moments I hope you catch. Therefore, I'll update every other Friday or Saturday.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow **

**-wiseone14 **


	3. Chapter 2

**'EDIT 3/10/15'**

**Third Person POV**

**A life of the****lost Princesses**

The trio kept their promise. Princess Annabeth now known as Anna, (so no one can accuse her of being the lost princess). Anna indeed grew up in grace and beauty. At the age of 10 Anna became very wise and read all the books in the house. She loved learning new things and the story's her aunts and uncle told.

"So the troll and the fairy made a plan to take down the two evil fairies" Uncle Leo told one night. Every night he sat on a chair right next to Anna's bed and told her fairy tales and the old myths people follow.

In most stories he told were with the two evil fairies. Aunt Piper and Hazel kept giving Leo death glares, Anna never knew why, but she always ignored it listen to the story.

"What did they plain?" the child asked one night.

"A fine plain I might say during the night when the two were asleep they'd go to their sleeping courtiers and dirty the whole place with mud and for their finally touch draw on their faces" her uncle would say proudly like he planned it himself.

"But wouldn't the two hear footsteps I thought fairies had kin senses that knew when a person or creature was near" Anna said remembering form a book she read.

"Yes" Her aunts would say "But the dumb fairy and troll forgot such important in formation and you know what happened"

Anna shook her head "The two 'Evil fairies' got out their wands and cast a spell on the two that they would say everything backwards," Aunt Piper said rather proudly. She put quotation on _Evil fairies_ which Anna just let go she just laughed her heart out the _"Evil Fairies"_ move. As her uncle just pouted quite upset on how the tables turn, "Ok!" he said loudly "Time for bed".

He tucked in the 7 year old ignoring her protest of not being tried, "Sweet dreams my Princess" he whispered and kissed her check. Anna smiled and closed her eyes loving her uncle's nickname for her.

"Aunty" the 8-year-old said to her aunt "What's in the woods?" She pointed at the woods.

Hazel looked sad at what the child asked, "A beautiful places but dangerous as well" Hazel answered.

"I want to go inside, she the pretty butterfly that enter the trees" Anna thought out loud.

Hazel sighed, wanting the same for the child, "Maybe you can someday princess".

Anna turned around not facing the woods anymore and looking at Hazel "Why do you call me princesses" Hazel was surprise at her sudden curiosity. She wanted to get Piper and Leo, but they were out in the village.

Luckily Anna just kept taking "I don't live in a castle and I don't I have a crown". Anna read so much about princess stories to know she wasn't one.

Hazel sighed, she didn't know what to say really. She was rarely alone with Anna, but she knew this was going to happen soon. She was going to ask a question Hazel needs to answer. She kneed to be face to face with the child, "A princess is a girl who has strength, confidence and wisdom to rule her kingdom. It has nothing to do with having a crown. Your aunt, uncle and I think you have these personality and you can soon make other people happy as well".

Anna giggled and hugged Hazel's leg "I love you Aunt Hazel".

Hazel smiled and hugged the child, "I love you to Anna". She only hopes moments like these last.

One day when Anna was 8 she got curious about her real parents and asked her aunts and uncle one day during the evening supper.

"Aunt Hazel" the little blonde asked picking on her meat loaf.

"Yes darling what is it" Hazel was always the sweet and kind one while Leo was the goofy and Piper the stricter but still knows how to have fun. Anna loved her family, but they why they act nervous when Anna is alone. Doesn't go unnoticed to the child.

Besides that she needed to ask the question that was bothering her for a while. Anna sighed and said what was bothering her "What were my parents like" she blurted out looking down at her food suddenly not so hungry.

Leo almost spit out his food while the other two tried hard not to chock "Why so curious now honey" Piper said calming herself down a bit.

Anna shrugged "Just curious, all the books I read they had parents I just want to know how mines were before they took me to you guys". The trio told Anna that her parents disappeared. They said they were brave, kind and they loved Anna very much. In most stories the hero's become what they are, by their parents. How could Anna know who she is if she doesn't anything of her parents.

As the trio explained things to Anna, they said the same thing as before, but this she had new information, "So they could be alive," Anna said hopefully. She would love to one day have her parents come back have a father call daddy.

The three exchange nervous looks, "Maybe" Hazel said with no emotion.

"Happy 9th birthday Anna!" her aunts and uncle yelled at the sleepy girl. Anna rubbed the sleep away and looked at her family. She looked at the blue cake her uncle made and smiled at the three.

"O you remembered thank you" She said her eyes full with happiness.

"Of course we remembered silly now make a wish," Her uncle said rising the cake closer to her face. Anna closed her eyes and thought deeply on her wish _I wish that I had a friend my age to talk to please. _With that, Anna blew her the candles.

Leo, Piper and Hazel heard her wish and were determine to grant it.

"Go ahead and get ready princess. After your done you'll open your presents" Piper said.

Anna smiled kissed all threes checks and got out of bed to get ready.

"I'm going to call Jason," Piper said walking down stares having a plan formed for the princess.

"Why" her two friends said confused. Piper rolled her eyes "Jason has a little sister Anna's age maybe we can grant her wish today on her birthday".

Leo and Hazel exchanged looks, "Alright Let's do it call your little boyfriend" Leo said with a cocky grin. Piper rolled her eyes again and got a drachma out of her pocket to call Jason.

After Anna put her grey gown on, and hopped down stairs. She was excited for her wish to come true. Anna loved her family, but she wants a friend that'll have her back and they'll do everything together like the characters in her books. When she got downstairs, she saw her aunts, uncle and a blonde tall man.

"Anna" aunt Piper said, "This is my boyfriend Jason you never met him because he's always working". Piper didn't want to say that he couldn't be near her mission, Anna would have asked what was the mission with her clever brains.

Anna nodded and waved her little hands a little shy with the new visitor.

Piper smiled "And he has a little sister" Piper prayed to the gods that this well work "She's a little older than you but I want you to meet her…..Thaila". A small girl on the looks of her she was 10 maybe 11. She wore all black clothes and had raven black hair. She had that look that told you she was no one to mess with. With her lightening blue eyes Anna was a little scarred, but when Thaila smiled she knew they'll be great friends.

Thaila saw the little blonde girl and smiled. "Hi am Thaila" Thaila raised out her hand. Anna hesitated but she eventually said, "Hi am Anna". The two kids shook hands smiling.

Piper, Hazel and Leo were thrilled that Anna was happy.

"Come on Annie" Thaila said climbing a tree next to Piper's garden. Anna looked up rolling her "I'm not going up there and breaking an arm Thaila am staying down here". Thaila rolled her eyes knowing she can't see, "you're going to all miss the fun as always".

Anna herself rolled her eyes at her best friend. She placed herself on the bark of the tree reading about her Greek history. In her book, it told her many stories of the gods and mythical creatures. Many people stopped believing, but others like Anna didn't. She was reading about The Greek goddess Athena when she heard noises from the bushes.

"Hello who's there" Anna said quietly. No answer "Thaila if that's you please stop" again nothing. She placed her book down and walked towards the noise.

"Hello" Anna said quietly. Anna was curious, worried, but not scarred. She was excited, hopping for adventure. She looked down at the green bush and heard a whimper. Anna became much more curious and she pushed around the leaves, digging deeper into the bush. She kept digging tell she no longer felt leaves, but fur. She looked at what she touched and her grey eyes widen.

It looked like a black baby horse and it seemed to be sleeping. Anna picked up the foal and sat it on her little lap. "Hi there little guy what are you doing here," Anna said calmly. She found out he was sleeping and having a bad dream. The foal kept moving his black tail and whimpering. She wondered about what he was dreaming about, she pet him and the animal seemed to calm down with her touch.

"Hey there fella" Anna said knowing he can't hear her "It's okay am here I won't let anything happen". She took out her red, white rose necklace Piper made her and put it around the horse sealing her promise. Right when the necklace was around the foal's neck. The animal then woke up and leaped off Anna's lap. It startled her, as the foal looked at Anna sitting on the ground. The foal seemed hurt, it was all black as a raven's wing beautiful. The foal walked in a circle around Anna as if judging her if she's worthy of his time.

"O good you're okay" Anna said getting up. The foal looked at her with curiosity then back at the woods debating on where to go. "You want to go home" Anna said. There was sadness in her voices. She was hopping for him to stay here with her, but Anna knew there was a family at there looking for him.

"Well" Anna said a tear falling down her check "Go home".

The foal turned towards Anna and bowed. She giggled and bowed back. Then the foal ran into the woods. Anna watched as he left, she could have sworn she saw little black wings on his back.

"Anna what are you looking at", Thaila said from behind. She turned around to see her friend scratch up and dirty it was hard not to laugh at.

Thaila rolled her eyes at her blonde friend, "Hahaha come on Leo's making spaghetti". Anna giggled and the 13 year old ran into the house leaving Thaila behind to complain.

For the next 5 years, Anna was happy. Thaila come almost every day to hang out with Anna, which filled her with joy. She was loved by all the animals and creatures to walk by her, she was kind to all things and was very wise. Her life was like this for quit a while well…... it changed when she was 16 entering the woods for the very first time.

**Finally got this done.**

**Sorry am a day behind of been sick for the last week and I couldn't get myself out of bed. This was just a filter chapter and I hope you liked it. This might be the shortest chapter I well write for this story so don't worry. **

**AwesomeTooAwesome: **Thank you so much! And I hope you like this chapter.

**Aveca:** am touched

**Sophia the daughter of Nyx: **Thanks and I hope you keep reading this story.

**Thank you all again and see you soon.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review **

**-wiseon13 **


	4. Chapter 3

**Third Person POV**

**Into the forest**

Looking out the window is one of the many things Anna loved to do on a sunny summer day. She could see the forest and its creatures. While further away she sees the castle of Atlantis. She saw the birds flying around the trees and the rabbits and deer running around on the beautiful flowers. Ever since she was little, she always wanted to go into the woods and meet the nymphs and dryads. In the stories in her books, there were beautiful buildings and animals. Nevertheless, there were also dangers with scary things, but that made Anna wants to go into the woods more. She was looking out her bedroom window with her best friend Thaila on her bed.

She knew Thaila was talking to her but she couldn't help but hear the sounds in the forest. Anna heard the birds, and she even heard a horse.

"Anna are you even listening" Thaila said throwing a pillow at Anna. She turned around and her face made contact with the pillow. She sent Thaila a glare that she always ignored. "Why did you throw that" Anna said walking away from her window.

"I threw that because you weren't listening to me with my rant about Nico being an idiot. Why weren't you listening", Thaila now look sad and Anna felt guilty. Her best friend come over, wanting her help and all she did was think of her own problems. Nico was Thaila's friend (who she has a crush on) form the village , Anna wasn't allowed to go to, 1. for her safekeeping according to her aunts and uncle and the last reason they gave her was it's too far from home. Anna mentally face platted her head and focused back on Thaila, she blamed her stupid ADHD.

Anna sat next to Thaila on her single bed "O Thals am sorry I was a bit….distracted"

Thaila sighed, she is a tough girl that didn't let anything bother her. She could be scary at times and maybe a little mean, but when you become her friend Thaila will have your back. Her hair was shorter now since they were young. She dyed a piece of it blue like her electric blue eyes. "It's ok never mind about my problem what's up with you".

Anna didn't meet her eyes "UM…." She wasn't sure if to tell her friend about what's she's feelings, but she didn't want to keep secrets. She sighed and began to talk. "I was listening in the beginning, but I got distracted and began listening to the noise in the forest and how much I always wanted to go and explore them". She didn't mean it to be so deep, but she couldn't help herself. Anna was lucky to have Thaila to be such a great listener, Anna become a bit disappointed in herself not being there for her friend when she needed it.

Anna was waiting for her friend to reply, but Thaila just sat there with her thinking face. Anna grew impatient with her ADHD, she couldn't stand the quite. Right when she was going to crack Thaila got up. "Wait here I'll be back" and she walked out of the room not letting Anna say anything.

When Thaila finally come back she was welcome with an angry Anna. Thaila yet again ignored the glare and smiled. That made Anna soften up "Thals what are you Thinking". Thaila knew Anna hated not knowing things so she loved playing with her, "Well Anna I'm going to be your hero and make your dream come true".

Anna was confused and let Thaila continue, "We are going into the forest"

"Annie close her mouth her going to shallow a fly" Thaila said. Anna closed her mouth and looked at Thaila like she was crazy.

"Thals am thankful for you trying but my aunts and uncle well find out and I'll be busted" Anna said. Of course, Anna wanted to go more than anything. She knew in her mind it wasn't wise to go, but in her heart she wanted to leave right away. She hated deciding between the too, but she always chose her brains.

Thaila chuckled "don't worry about them I told them were going to be stuck in this room all day and to not bother us"

Anna looked at her friend in disbelief "They actually believe that nonsense" She knew her parents were smarter than that, Leo she understood, but Piper and Hazel.

"Well" Thaila looked down but Anna saw her smile "I had some help". She brought out her wand and Anna's gray eyes widen.  
"You did not" Anna said angrily, she did like the idea of you half-blood friend casting magic on her mortal parents.

Thaila halved smiled "Yeah" was all she said.

Anna crossed her hands "You know that's not going to work you're a half-blood and out of practice. They're going to find out."

Thaila winced at being call a half-blood. It's not insult, just means your blood is a mixture of two different beings. Like Thaila is half fairy and mortal. "Who cares if we get in trouble come on Annie live a little".

Anna thought for a little bit, she looked out her window and for once, she ignored her brain "Alright lets go".

* * *

"Come on Grover it isn't fun when you wine" a husky boy voice said. The boy turned towards a scrawny 18-year-old boy with brown cruel hair and forest brown eyes. He was shorter than the boy next to him and was less muscly as well. He kept looking around with a scared expression expecting to soon get caught. They boy who spoke laugh at his best friends expression "Don't Worry G-man everything well be fine come on have some faith in me".

The boy's smiled grew wider. He had jet-black messy hair, sparkling sea green eyes, which has always reflected the sea. He was of course tall and muscular and had laugh lines.

"But my Prince if your father-"Grover was interrupted by his friends friendly glare. "Grover you don't need to call me prince or even Peruses for that matter when were outside the castle call me Percy Pleases".

Grover sighed and nodded "Sorry Perce am just used to calling you that" Percy nodded. He always hated people saying his name. When people call him Peruses it was always for prince duties. Percy always wanted to be a normal kid and hang out outside the castle and into the woods. Of course that wasn't going to happen and he was okay with that he know it was something the fates can't change.

"Come on Grover let's get deeper into the forest I think were close to where the nymphs and Pegasus live", Percy said and continue walking till Grover got a hold of his hand. "Percy let's get back your parents well be worried" Grover looked back at the castle almost out of sight "If something wrong happens I could get blamed and they'll make me live back in the streets".

Percy looked at Grover, he remembered the first time they meet: _Percy was only 12 years old when he couldn't sleep and walked around the castle. He heard noises coming from the kitchen and when he opened the kitchen door, he saw Grover looking through the big fridge. Grover didn't notice him till Percy said "What are you doing". Grover stopped and turned with a jug of milk in his hand. With most people they would have dropped everything and run, not Grover. When he saw Percy he dropped the milk and was saying sorry and rambling. Percy didn't care that he was stealing they had lots of food he only cared about why he was doing it. When he asked Grover was surprised but answered "I don't have any money and I was hungry and I guy said he come here and got some food. I thought maybe I could be lucky". Percy then realized that there were people starving out there. "You don't have to steal anymore," Percy had said calmly to young Grover "You can stay here I never really had a friend my age". Grover light up "Friends… we barely know each other and you consider me a friend". Percy didn't even hesitate he nodded._ The next morning his parents made Grover Percy's personal servant.

Percy smiled at the memory a long time ago "Hey Perce" Grover waved his hand in front of his Face "You alright you dossed off".

Percy waved him off "Yeah its fine come on" again Percy tried to walk but Grover pulled him back. "Perce-"

"Please Grover my parents are sending me away in two weeks this might be my only chance to go through the forest. I won't be back tell am 21, three years Grover and I won't have time to come here it'll have to get ready for my coronation Please".

His best friend sighed "Fine but if-" of course he was cut off

"Yes I knew you'll come around lets go I-"He stopped when he heard a noise somewhat of a horse galloping in full speed. Percy and Grover exchange looks and had a little argument as they always do.

'Percy let's get out of here' Grover eyes were filled with panic. 'No let's see what it is' Percy shook his head and Grover knew Percy was too stubborn and wasn't going to go with him.

Percy turned around and met with the most beautiful black horse ever. Percy never had seen a horse like this. It was full black not like any horse in the castle stables. The horses were brown and white not black, but that wasn't the weirdest part, the horse had long black wings.

A Pegasus

Percy remembered the stories his mom told him of all the old Greek mythology and remembered the Pegasus.

"No way" Percy walked towards the horse. All the horse did was stood there letting Percy approach.

"Percy!" Grover whispered, "Be careful".

Percy stopped realizing what he was doing. He wasn't even scared, Percy heard the horse say something to him something around "Come my prince" it sound like an old western cowboy's voice. It sounded crazy a normal person would have turn back and run, but Percy wasn't a normal guy. He could hear Grover giving him warnings, but Percy kept going. He remembers his father telling him the rumors of the mythical creatures, that their real and live in hiding. His father believed it with all his heart his son not so much, but now he was having second thoughts.

The horse just spread his wings and repeated the same sentence. Percy was right in front of the horse. "_Hello Prince_" The horse said Percy jumped but let it go letting the horse continue, "_May I call you boss_". Percy shrugged "umm…".

"_I'm just going to call you that lets go_" Percy didn't even get to answer the horse grabbed him by the shirt with his mouth and threw him on his back.

"Percy!" Grover yelled.

Percy was still in shock while the horse speared his wings and then ran deeper into the woods.

* * *

"Thaila this is amazing," Anna said happily. Thaila took Anna to where the creatures of the forest lived. There were nymphs, trolls, dryads, Pegasus, fairies, and other creatures she hasn't learned yet. It was all like the stories Leo said to her before bed.

The nymphs and dryads come out of their homes to see the girls. When they saw the two they knew, it was Princess Annabeth. All of the enchanted forest knows of the powerful cruse Hecate gave the child. The Pegasus smelled the sea and looked around for their new friend.

Right when Anna was in sight all the creatures bowed to her, which creped her out. The local fairies come and saw this; they also knew the gift she reserved years ago. Thaila smiled and knew all the animals loved her friend. Everyone did it was part of the gifts.

"Come on Blondie-"Annabeth glared at Thaila "Don't call me blondie". She put her hands up in arrest "Anyway I want you to meet someone". Thaila took Anna's hand and dragged her to a juniper tree. Anna curiously watched her friend knocked on the tree. She jumped when a girl come out of the tree.

Thaila laughed, "Anna this is Juniper she's is a tree nymph and one of my friends"

Anna waved "Hi" she was very excited finally meeting a one of the many beautiful creatures in the woods. "It's really nice to meet you where are we anyway".

Juniper smiled it has been a long time since a mortal walked in these woods, but Juniper knew Anna was different. Anna had this scent that most mortal don't have and this scent she hadn't smelled in a long time… "You're in the center of the woods" Juniper explained "Here is where most of us live its safe because it's very hard for regular mortals to find". Anna smiled and looked around again, "This place is beautiful," she whispered to herself. Anna saw the Trolls talking to the fairies. The Dryads and Nymphs were giving the plants glow. She looked back at the many fairies, they were in their miniature form with their wands out.

"Thaila do you have your wand" Anna asked.

Thaila rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Out of nowhere, a black wand appeared in midair. "Wow" was all Anna could say. She never say her friend do magic. She told her multiple times that she was a half-blood and doesn't have as much power as a full-blood.

Thaila laughed "Yes I have my wand I always have it. Jason told me not to use my magic when am with you". Jason was Thaila's half-brother. Their father was a fairy and he cheated on his wife with a mortal. They were about 6 years apart so Jason was the one who took care of Thaila.

Anna nodded "Can you become small like them" Anna pointed to the other fairies. Thaila shook her head "No only full-bloods can".

Anna wanted to ask more, but a troll pulled on her dress. She looked down and say a cute small troll give her a red rose. The troll was like any other person just smaller with big hands and a big nose. Anna smile and bend down to be face and face with him.

"Hi cutie" Anna said sweet and softly. She didn't know but her voice brought happiness to all the creatures even the satyrs walk up from their afternoon nap.

The troll smiled and gave Anna the rose. "Aww thank you what's your name" Anna put the flower on her left ear pulling her hair back. The troll looked down and answered "Conner" he said softly.

Conner was speechless Anna was beautiful and made the whole woods want to kneel before her again.

Anna smile at the little boy "Hello Conner want me to sing you a song". Conner smile, if she was nice and beautiful she had to be a great singer, Conner nodded.

Anna didn't know any song to sing. She sat on the bark of Juniper's tree with the boy on her lap and all the fairies, Satyrs, nymph, dryad, and Pegasus gathered around to hear. Thaila looked at her friend with pride and knew she was destined for great things.

Anna kiss the boy on the check and began singing from her heart.

-0-0-0-

Percy couldn't find a way to slow the horse down, he didn't want to anyway. He loves the rush it gave him galloping across the meadows. Of course, he worried about Grover and if he could find his way to him, but right then he wasn't thinking. Percy sat aside his parents, his kingdom and the rules.

He opened his eyes and realized they were on the ground. If this horse can go this fast on the ground, Percy wondered how he was up in the sky. At the time, he didn't think about the horse and him talking. He trusted the horse so he let go of his mane and brought his hands up.

"WOOWOO!" Percy screamed. He finally felt free. No rules no kingdom to worry about just Percy.

The horse seemed to like that; he was having fun because Percy could have heard him laugh. That still didn't bother him. The Pegasus right there was all he could focus on. Of course, something ruined it.

Percy heard the most beautiful voice ever from the direction the horse was heading; it was a girl's voice. He had never heard such beauty before. He remember his mom sing this lullaby from when he was a kid. Percy wouldn't say it in front of his mom, but this girl was a 100 times better.

He needed to see this girl. The horse knew that to because, he said "were almost there" in Percy's head. The closer they got the more he grew impatient.

When the horse slowed down Percy jumped off. He didn't seem to mind because he just encourage Percy to get closer to the vines. So he acknowledged and walked. The voice seem like it was right in front of him, but what was in front was a bunch of vines. Percy sighed and moved the vines a little, until he saw the light from the other side.

On the other side there were many creatures in the middle of them all was a beautiful girl maybe a few years younger 1 or 2 tops. She had curly golden blonde hair that come down her shoulders on her left ear was a flower. Her skin looked tan and her lips were as red as a rose, but the best parts to Percy were her eyes. They were stormy gray they looked cute and intimidating. Like a storm brewing in the shy.

She was singing to a troll on her lap and it was the lullaby his mom sang. Percy stood there behind the vines listening to her sing. It was music to his hears.

When the song ended, everyone clapped "Anna that was beautiful" a tree nymphs said. She looked like the nymph of a juniper tree.

Percy smiled her name was Anna he thought. He couldn't help but think that her name was missing something, but he couldn't but his finger on it.

Anna smile which made Percy heart skip a beat "Thanks my aunt sang that to me when I was younger". She let the little boy off her lab as she stood up. She was tall for a girl and her clothes look of a village girl. A grey gown with a white apron tied around her waist. Percy knew he never seen her in the village, so she couldn't be from here yet where else would she live. Maybe Olympia, but it still a long walk.

"You're really good Annie tell me why you never told me this hidden talent," a formulary voice said. Percy turned and in his hooray it was Thaila.

Thaila was Percy's cousin Nico's friend/girlfriend. He wasn't sure if they were dating Nico failed to tell him that information, but they were close friends. The one thing Percy didn't get was why she was here. He knew she was a half-blood, but he didn't expect to be with her, the beautiful girl. He was getting more curious by the minute about this Anna. How had Thaila fail to tell him about her?

He wanted to stare at the blonde-haired woman all day while she argued with Thaila, but the black Pegasus started making noises behind him.

"Shhhh" Percy hissed back. He didn't want the two girls too know he was spying, but the horses won't shut up. He stomped his foot up and down countless of times and hissed at Percy like he wanted him to move. He just stood there confessed at what the horse was doing. Percy guessed he seemed irritated because he went up to him and grabbed him by his shirt then throw him over the vines.

Percy landed in a thud, face first "Owww stupid horse" he mumbled to himself. He turned back and saw the Pegasus right in front of him. He looked at Percy and bowed which was weirder. Percy got himself up and he didn't realize tell a second later that everyone around him would be bowing. All the nymphs, fairies and trolls.

"Percy" a girls voice said, he turned around and it was Thaila and that Anna girl looking at him weirdly.

Percy didn't keep his stare with Thaila his eyes focused on Anna's eyes. Her gray beautiful eyes meet his and it seem like forever while staring into her eyes. Everyone bowing at his presence became a blur and while looking at Anna's grey eyes he only made out one word "…..Hi".

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**Yeah they finally met. Got this done a day early. Get ready for some serious Percabeth in the next coming chapters. **

**Now Keep in mind this isn't going to be the same as sleeping beauty movie and Maleficent. **

**Their well be some inside jocks as well. **

**Sophia the daughter of Nyx: **Read to find out

**AwesomeTooAwesome: **O MY Freak in GOD. You scared my there. LOL I'm happy you liked it.

**Percabethbooklion: **I hope this is okay. Its not like the movie, but I wanted to make it my own.

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. I know I did. Go ahead and till me about it if you like. I won't be back till the first week of the new year. **

**Love you all.**

**Review, Like, follow**

**-wiseone13 **


	5. Chapter 4

**A New friend**

**Third Person**

Anna was met with the most beautiful sea green eyes she'd have ever seen. They were beautiful like the sea. Anna loved seeing the sea. The crashing in the waves, how the sun set at the end of the day. How it looked in a calm day or even in a storm. She saw it in the boy in front of her. When he looked around to see everyone bowing, she took the chance to observe him.

He wore blue jeans that reached his ankles and a white long baggy sleeve v-shirt. She saw the muscle threw his clothes and little of his tan skin. He had big sea green eyes and his hair was a messy black Raven. Around his neck was a necklace with a weird symbol: a Triton. Anna has read about the Triton; it was a symbol of the Greek god Poseidon. Some families who warship the god has it as their family crest.  
When everyone bowed, Anna felt out of place even Thaila seemed uneasy when the boy appeared out of the vines. When everyone was back on their feet, the boy and Anna still locked eyes. Anna was scared no matter how cute she thought he was. By the look of him, he was an older man maybe a few years older. In addition, he was the first man she ever might that wasn't her uncle.

Everyone was silent while the two were looking at each other. Anna felt eyes on her, which she hated. The creatures knew who the two were anyone who had keen sense of smell knew. They had a strong and powerful odor. Thaila wanted to believe that her two best friends could be the ones the people need. Ever since she was little, she heard the story of Princess Annabeth. How Hecate cursed her to get her sister back and how Piper, Leo and Hazel helped. The first time she saw Anna Thaila knew, she was one of the week mortal. Anna was shy and didn't look brave. Thaila knew she was afraid of a little spider, so how is she the power they need, then theirs Percy. Thaila and the boy go back since they were just in dippers. Her father Zeus, and Percy father King Poseidon were like siblings along with Atlantis closes partner in trade Lord Hades. They were friends at a young age after Poseidon and Hades saw Zeus in the woods as a fairy. He had Thaila with a mortal name Beryl Grace, Poseidon had Percy and Hades had Nico. The three of them hang out all the time and they become close friends. Percy and Thaila become more like brother and sister. Nico and her well... let's just say they would like to be more then friends….end of that.

When Thaila saw Percy standing there staring at her best friend, she was at first mad and with that anger she let it out at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Thaila yelled. Anna was relived Thaila did that; she could have sworn he was moving toward her and Anna was scared to admit she was doing the same.

Anna stepped back and so did the mystery boy "Why am I here why are you here Thaila I thought you said you were with Jason!" the boy yelled back. Now Anna was curious how this boy knew Jason let alone Thaila. By then the rest of the creatures back down and let the two discuss still having smiles on their face. Juniper pulled Anna back "Come sit I have a felling this is going to be a while".

Anna looked back at the two arguing kids and sighed knowing Juniper was right. She followed her to her tree and sat on one roots of the tree watching this fight.

Thaila crossed her arms over her chest "I was with Jason you Kelp head I just decide to visit a friend the real question is why are you here if your father found out you left by yourself—"

"I'm not by myself Grover's with me" Whose Grover Anna thought while the two bickered.

"Then where is he" Thaila shot back, the boy was quit for a moment which Thaila smirked about. "This…hor—Pegasus dragged me here away from Grover," he said looking for the Pegasus, but he wasn't lucky the Pegasus was nowhere to be seen. Anna thought it was a made up story and so did Thaila "liar".

The boy swag his hands in the air frustrated with Thaila "am not lying Thals have I ever lied to you before"

"Yes" she said a little too quickly.

The boy groaned and but his hand in his midnight hair "Beside the time—", but the boy was interrupted by a loud squeal coming from beyond the vines. Thaila and the boy looked at the lines of vines. Thaila took out her wand and the boy took out a ball pen. That caught Anna by surprise why would he need a pen. She hoped this boy was smarter then he put on.

Out of the vines, a beautiful black Pegasus come out of nowhere and on his back was a scrawny boy with curly brown hair. He was still in his daze from the ride, but Anna heard him mumble "that's was fun lets go again". The green-eyed boy chuckled and looked at Thaila "Believe me now". Thaila rolled her eyes "Whatever Percy help Grover down". Anna smiles _Percy _she liked that name coming out of her mouth. When Thaila come close to the pegasus it back away from her. She kept coming forward, but the pegasus always stepped back.

"GRRR what is wrong with this thing!"

"Thaila" Percy said calmly, Anna guess he knew how Thaila was "He's not a thing, he's a pegasus named Blackjack". That got her and Anna "How do you know his name" Anna finally spoke out. The two looked at her realizing she was still here. Percy gave her a beautiful smiled that Anna wanted to melt in, but she held her pride "He told me" and he walked towards Blackjack as if it was the most normal thing to come out a person's mouth.

Blackjack didn't move when Percy walked towards him which irritated Thaila a lot. Anna decide to stand next to Thaila, but Juniper pulled her back "Are you sure you want to go over there". Anna nodded and looked at Percy helping the boy off the horse Anna remember his name was Grover. "I think he's cute," Juniper said. At first, Anna thought she was talking about Percy. Something in her gut, tighten at the thought, but when Anna looked at whom her new friend was starting at and it was Grover.

Anna smiled "you should talk to him".

Juniper blushed "We'll see now go get your hero" and with that, she jumped back in her tree. Anna didn't get it, but she let it go and kept walking to her friend.

"You alright G-man" Percy told Grover who nodded with a hint of blush on his checks "What happened" He asked Grover.

"Well when this" He said patting Blackjack "Eager fella got you I run to catch up, couple of minutes later he come back and grabbed me then started to run".

Percy and Thaila smiled and Anna was a little jealousy of them. Having this friendship and her well never really was near people. She always asked her aunts and uncle about going into the village, but their answer was too far or not enough money to get a carriage.

"Now" Percy said petting Blackjack "Why are you here Thaila".

Thaila looked at Anna, which made her frown at her friend. What was she going to tell them? That some random girl she meet or the truth.  
"Ummm" She said and looked down. It took a lot of Anna to look up at the boys, but only Percy was looking at her. She tried not to meet his eyes, but she couldn't help it. As before, Anna got lost in his eyes. She saw confusion, and frustration, yet she saw kindness and happiness. She wanted to stay like that forever see his emotion figure him out, but he had to ruin it

"Have…we meet before" he barley spilled out. Yeah I think I would remember meeting you Anna wanted to saw, but she couldn't form words looking in his eyes she just shook her head. Percy smiled at her and brought out his hand "Then I never properly introduce myself I'm Percy". Anna smile "Anna" shaking his hand, they held hands a little too long then needed. They both looked at their entwined hands and blushed. They let go and Grover brought his hand to Anna "And am Grover Underwood this defuse best friend" he pointed at Percy who playfully punched his shoulder. Anna smile "Hi".

"So" Percy said, "How do you know Pinecone face here" Thaila glared at him, but soon let it go. Anna was shocked Thaila isn't the one to forgive easily. He must be important to her, boyfriend. Anna clenched her fist at the thought then she remembered Nico and calmed down.

"Umm she's been my best friend since we were 12", Anna blurted out a little too quick, but they didn't seem to care.

Percy looked at Thaila with a why did you tell me face "How do you know Thaila?" Anna asked. Percy was a little surprises "What". Anna rolled her eyes know getting a little lose "How do you know Thaila".

Percy smiled at Anna she was different and he liked it. She didn't swoop over him like other girls and she didn't give him any respect. He liked it a lot. "I've known her since we were in dippers".

Now it was Anna's turn to be shocked "Really" She turns to Thaila with a raise of a eyebrow.

Thaila was a little unconformable with this she was told from Jason to keep Anna hidden in the dark. Of course, she questioned it but Jason just told her to trust him and she did. She sighed, "Sorry Annie I couldn't tell you about it because…your Uncle said not to" Anna groaned, "He was just trying to protect you" Thaila said trying to cover for Leo. Lucky it worked "Fine". Anna wasn't done with Thaila she had lots to explain for later.

"So" Thaila said "seems none of you guys been in the Enchanted frosted so I'll be you tour guide for this evening". The three laughed at how Thaila is well Thaila. Grover followed Thaila, but Percy and Anna stayed behind with Blackjack. Percy was petting the horse and Anna watched. Blackjack hair was soft and smooth at the touch of Anna. "Beautiful" Anna murmured which Percy caught. "Yeah he's a beauty".

She looked at him and saw that he was doing the same. She looked away and Anna felt her checks warm up to a blush.

"Is this your horse?" Anna said keeping her eyes on Blackjack.

"No" he simply said, "like I said he just grabbed me and took me here".

Anna smiled "Seems to me that he likes you".

This time Anna look at him. He was smiling now looking a Blackjack. "Yeah he keeps calling me boss". Then he frown realize something wrong then looked at Anna.

"Please don't say you don't believe me", Percy pleaded. Anna looked into his gorgeous green eyes and knew he was telling the truth no matter how crazy it sounded.

She smiled "I believe you" that brought a smile on his face. Anna was happy she was the one that got him to smile "So are you the only one that can communicate with him".

Percy looked back at Blackjack, it seemed that they were discussing something; Anna thought by the surprise look he had on. "He said that it's only me because…he….well. A Pegasus can communicate can only with one being and they have to decide…um…yeah". Anna looked at him and in his eyes it was plead to believe him. That explanation seems off and not the truth, but she wasn't going to push him she had only met him after all "Ok" she decided to say. He looked back at Blackjack and they talked again. Anna stood their silently waiting for their little talk to end.

After a while, it did and Percy smiled like a goof it made Anna laugh. "What's so funny?" he said completely confused.

"You had a cute goofy smile that made me laugh" Anna said and when she realized what she said she blushed and so did Percy. "Thanks your smile is cute too" Anna smile at that.

"So why are you smiling like a goof?" Anna asked.

"Well…" Percy looked at Anna and moved a little closer to her. "He asked if we wanted to ride him".

Anna heart did a flip when he stepped closer to her again. She always wanted to ride up in the air. Surprising Percy, she stepped closer too "That would be fun". They were so close that they felt each other's warm breath. Anna could almost fell his world-wining smirk "Then let's go". He grabbed her hand that felt prefect in his and dragged her on Blackjack.

"You're lighter than I thought" Percy said which gave him a kick in the stomach while he was helping Anna up. When she was up on Blackjacks back Percy sat right behind her. He put his hand on her hips and whispered in her ear "He wants you to tell him when you're ready". It brought chills down Anna's spine, but she nodded. She took a deep breath wanting to do this more than anything. Blackjack spread his wing ready to fly. Anna took a deep breath "Ready".

Percy tighten his grip on Anna "You heard that Blackjack let's get out of here". Blackjack shot up to the sky like lightening leavening their confused friends.

* * *

_Grover and Thaila _

Thaila was just about to introduce Grover to Juniper when she heard a horse noise from behind.

"What in the world" Thaila said as they both turned around. The last thing they saw was a black blur.

"What was that" Grover asked as they both walked to where Blackjack should have been. Thaila laughed knowing her two friends. Percy is known for his rebel attitude. He would always want to do things his father told him not to do. Like going to the village with Nico and me when he's not aloud too. Annabeth in other hand was the one for adventures. She always talked about going places in her books and to Thaila it was annoying. "O am sure those love birds well be alright".

Grover looked shocked he knows Percy better than anyone does. Being in love isn't one thing Percy is named for. "You're kidding me".

Thaila rolled her eyes, "Don't you see how they look at each other" Grover still didn't have any idea what she was talking about "GRR Grover come one".

Grover checks turned pick as he looked down ashamed "Um how do they look at each other".

"Makes me want to puck right on them".

"Ewww" Grover squealed. Thaila laughed at his childness "Come on Grover I want you to meet a friend of mine"

* * *

_Percy and Anna_

Beautiful. That was the one word Anna could describe all this. Her hands were still around Percy as they swooped up and down the sky. Anna loved the feel of the wind in her hair, she knew her hair must have been a mess, but she didn't care. She felt free and safe with Percy. He tightened his grip on her and she sniggled into his chest . She loved this and while in that position, she opened her eyes. She met with the sight of the Kings palace and her breath was taken away. The castle was beautiful and the architect was amazing. How they build it the texture was amazing. Anna wanted to build something that beautiful one day and make it her own. She felt Percy tense up and said something she barely caught on "Blackjack go around the forest for a while I need to do something". Blackjack seemed to be ok with it because next thing Anna felt was Percy turning her around.

"Percy what are—"

"Sshhh Anna you ask a lot of questions just hold on" Percy said still struggling to turn her around.

Anna laughed at the touch he had on her waist "Well the wise ones always ask questions" trying not to think that he was moving her on top of a flying horse miles from the ground.

Percy finally managed to turn her around and she was face and face with him. He had on that smirk that made Anna's insides jump. He held on her waist to keep his balance on Blackjack. "Well I guess you're just a Wisegirl". Anna tried to hold a blush from showing, but she knew it was hopeless.

"Really? Is that supposed to be an insult because I thing that was a compliment". Anna was getting conformable with Percy like they've been friends for years. It scared her, but she set it aside for later wanting to enjoy this.

Percy rolled his head back laughing, "Like you can do better".

Anna gave him her own smirk "Is that a challenge".

"You bet" and again Percy looked into her gray beautiful eyes. Percy couldn't help, but think how pretty she is. Her golden blonde hair was a mess from their ride and her grey eyes filled with excitement, happiness. He was happy to be the one to give her this happiness. He couldn't help, but move some hair from her face. She blushed and looked down. Percy thought she was cute blushing.

"Um….what now" she asked. She looks so cute Percy thought. He wanted to look at her forever, but she didn't.

"Percy" she said calmly "What now".

Percy didn't know what to do when Blackjack said to go on a ride he didn't think on what after. He looked down in the ground and saw something that caught his eye. He started to turn Anna back around ignoring Anna's complaints. When she was back in front, he told Blackjack "Hey buddy head down there pall".

"_Sure thing Boss"_ Percy couldn't help but think what Blackjack told him "_I can talk to you because you have a gift from a god. Your blood is royal the gods like to see a powerful rulers"_ that gave him the creeps. He didn't know anything about gifts and when he spoke in his mind it send chills down his spine. He was going to have to get used to it. He heard Anna say something and the concern he felt was gone.

"Percy what are we doing" Anna said. It made Percy smile on how she said 'we'. They didn't even know each other and they were acting like they did for years. Well that was going to change for them soon.

"Don't worry Wisegirl were just going on a little adventure" Percy told her.

Anna jumped a little when he said that then smiled and snuggled on Percy chest again.

Percy liked how this felt and smiled as well "Bring us down Boy"

**There you go **

**I think there's a little bit of grammar errors, but I think its fine. **

**I have so many idea's for this story and I hope your enjoying yourself. **

**I'm going to make the forest part a little different than the movie. I want them to get to know each other more and if it seems confusing all question well be answer soon.**

**Tell me your favorite part so far or what you're hoping to see?**

**Percabethbooklion: **Thanks, and I know that you saw it. I'm kinda seeing it

**Sophia the daughter of Nyx: **:D

**AwesomeTooAwesome: **lol thanks you again and here it is. Hope you liked it.

**Burned Blue Cookie: **(I'm a Dudette) Lol I hope this makes up for it and hope you had an amazing holiday.

**See you guys soon!**

**Review, like, follow**

**-wiseone13**


	6. Chapter 5

**Getting to know you**

**Third person POV**

"Piper" Leo complaint "Why can't we take Anna to the village I mean she's 15". Leo knew what Piper was going to say, but he wanted to go into the village. He hadn't been there in mouths and he wonders what the news is.

Piper sighed "Leo you know we can't do that" she wanted to go to the village and see Jason, but she knew the cost of it "Especially with her 18th birthday on the way Hecate well stop at nothing to get Annabeth". Hearing Anna's real name brought shivers to the three. Hazel sighed, "She's right Leo we can't put Annabeth in harm's way just for your own self needs".

Leo sighed "Fine but—"he was interrupted with a bright light appearing right in front of the front door. Leo and Hazel shot up from the couch and looked at the door ready for an attack. They didn't have their wands, but they had a few tricks up their selves.

In front of the door was an 18-year-old red head freckled girl. She wore a green hood coat that covered most of her face. Red curls fell down her shoulders, but they knew who the mysteries person was.

"Rachel Elisabeth Dare what bring us this great honor young Oracle?" Leo said most unpleased. Leo thought the Oracles were always so cocky.

Rachel didn't seem offended of Leo's attitude she knew he had a past with the last Oracle of Delphi. Let's just say they didn't agree with the political laws in the world. She however is different from the others and Piper so that. Most people thought she was a crazy mortal girl with problems, but she has a love for the arts. Her best friend The Price of Atlantis is the only one who knows.

She pulled off her green hood and emerald green eyes lit with amusement "Hello Leo, Piper Hazel how are you guys in this fine afternoon".

"Why you are here Dare" Leo said a little too harsh, but he didn't care "You only show up like this to give us a prophecy or bad news".

Rachel rolled her eyes not even a tad insulted. She was very pleased when he got punch by Piper. She always was her favorite out of the three. "Sadly no… I come to give you a warning if you would accept it".

Leo was about to refuse nothing good can come out of an Oracle of Delphi, but Hazel beat him to it.

"Yes….Can it help Annabeth?" She asks wanted answers or at less hints. Hazel can sense power within a person. One of the powers she favors the most. Sensing other powers from below was sort of her thing and she felt a strong presents near.

Rachel bit her lips "Possible, but it's hard to tell it can go both ways". She could tell they didn't like that answer. "Well I best be off" Rachel didn't want to say what she came here for. It didn't seem like the right time to tell them the clue. She pulled her hood over her head and turn towards the door "It was nice seeing again but I best be—", but as she was about to open the door a ball of fire come her way inches from her face. Rachel was shocked at first, but laughed at how Leo was acting.

"Leo!"Piper and Hazel yelled at him. Using their powers was dangerous Hecate could sense when power is being use. Leo couldn't think clearly he knew this could help Annabeth. Rachel came here to give them information and that she was going to do so even if he thought no before.

Piper and Hazel couldn't believe Leo and were about to make him apologies when Rachel started to laugh. "O Leo you won't ever learn" Rachel walked up to him not talking her hood off making her much more creepy. "I have much more power than you so don't test me" her eyes filled with anger that no one knew she had. Even Piper and Hazel were shocked. Leo stood still not even flinching, but they all knew he was trembling from inside. "You come here to give us information to help Annabeth so you better deliver it Oracle".

Rachel sighed and looked at Piper and Hazel hoping from them to disagree with Leo, but the stood strong wanting answers as well. She sighed, it seems like she had no choice.

"Very well, but mark my word knowing this you put yourself at risk" Rachel warned the three stood silent waiting for the information.

Rachel took a deep breath and the spirit of Delphi took over "_The prophecy has begun"_ her voice was creep and old echoing across the house. Green mists came from Rachel's mouth as she said _"The two savors have meet and it has been done"._ The three were shocked how the prophecy could begin, what did she meant by the heroes have met if Anna was upstairs.

_In 14 days' they well spread apart, _

_Day, and night she well think of him _

_Moon or sun he well think of her _

_But in 2 years he will return and the last fight well begins". _Rachel then clasped on the ground. Leo rushed to her side still in a daze as Hazel and Piper.

"Rachel are you ok" Leo said helping her up. She only nodded and got up.

"Well did you get the information needed" Rachel asked putting her hood back on. The three-nodded still in shock, Rachel sighed, "I told you that it was a bad idea". Rachel still didn't get a response "Fine am leaving". Before she left the house she looked back at the trio, "O and I might want to check if Anna is still in her room".

Piper was the first out of her daze and took in what Rachel said. So many things piled in her head. She needed to think clearly, but she got what Rachel meant. Fear come rushing in as realization stroked. "_Annabeth!"_

Piper ran up Anna's room screaming her name, but no answers come. Hazel and Leo soon were out of their daze and followed Piper to the empty bedroom.

"No" Piper mumbled not believing what she was seeing.

"She left" Leo confirmed which made things worse.

* * *

Anna didn't even think of her aunts and uncle when Percy and her got off Blackjack. Percy was the first one off as the gentlemen he is he helped Anna off. Anna giggled at his touch on her waist, he didn't let go when she touched the ground. They starred at each other's eyes. Green and Gray the prefect combination for the ocean Percy thought. Her greys were like a storm at the beach and he loved how intimidating she was. They probably would be looking at each other all day if it wasn't for Blackjack talking.

"_Umm boss is there something in her eyes"_. Percy looked at the horse, blushing bright red. Maybe as red as her beautiful rose lips he thought, but that caused for a deeper shade of red to appear. He let go of her waist and looked somewhere anywhere else, but her.

Anna in the other hands was a bit sad. She liked the feeling of his arms around her. It brought her body the warmth it need and his eyes. She loved his eyes if she hadn't made that clear. Sea green perfect, he looked perfect. She turned red ashamed of herself, thinking like that about a complete stranger. Then she mentally face planted how can she agree to any of this. She let her heart decided and completely blocked out her brain from telling her the outcome of this. When he let go of her waist Anna stepped back, but Percy didn't seem to notice. He was looking at Blackjack his face as red as the rose. She couldn't hind the smile that formed, he looked cute while blushing.

"Blackjack" Percy said uneasy still looking down not meeting Anna's eyes "Wants some…. um berries…. I'll be back stay here" and like that he wondered into the trees. Anna was a bet disappointed that he wouldn't look up at her. Like there was something on her face. She shook that thought. She can't let a boy's thoughts, especial a boy she just meet cloud her judgment. She did in fact stay with Blackjack petting his head.

"What in the world did you say to get him all jumped up" Anna murmured. Blackjack made a noise that sounded like a response. She sighed and just focused on the horse.

Anna loved the warm breeze hitting her bare neck. The sounds of the birds cheeping if she closed her eyes she could imagine herself looking out her bed room window. Her eyes sprung open at the thought of home. Her aunts and uncle were going to kill Anna when they found out she left. That was the number one rule that she had to follow don't leave without telling them and she broke it. She wanted to walk away, but what about Percy. Would he care if she left?.

Blackjack's head moved up like he was stretching giving Anna view and what she saw surprised her. Around Blackjack's neck was a red and white rose flower necklace. Just like the one, she put on that foal when she was ten. Can that horse be Blackjack? It would explain why she thought she saw wings. She couldn't think any more of it because Percy said "Hey you okay".

Anna looked a bet pale when Percy walked back, but she just nodded and he had to let it go. He walked up to Blackjack and fed him the berries he found by the lake. Anna was just by his side deep in thought. He couldn't help, but think he knows nothing of her. O he was going to change that.

"Anna" Percy said interrupting her thoughts "Is it weird that we know nothing of each other".

Anna sighed and gave Percy a warm smile. She has been waiting for the right time to say the same thing "Yeah weird". There was silence for a while, but it wasn't awkward like she thought it would be. It was relaxing and conformable Anna liked it.

Percy took his eyes away from Blackjack and back at Anna. She was looking down at her shoe's looking shy and innocent, cute in Percy's eyes. She bet her red lips and her golden curls fell down her shoulders. He just wanted to pull it over her ear, but he held back having another plan. Percy went out and grabbed Anna's little fingers. Her hands were cold, but soft. They fit perfectly with his hands.

His hands were warm on Anna's ice-cold hands. Surprising herself Anna didn't blush, but smile at what Percy had the guts to do. She took a deep breath and looked up to meet with these beautiful pair of sea green eyes. That beautiful smile he had on his face made Anna's legs wobbly. "Let's get to know each other" Percy sighed quietly.

Anna smiled showing Percy her white pearl teeth "And how are we going to do that".

Percy tightened his grip on Anna's hand "Not too far there's a lake I want to show you". Percy just thought of the idea and loved how it made Anna smile wider.

"Okay" was all Anna could say. Her insides were bubbling up so excited and scared for what's going to happen next. Percy lend in towards her making her flinch. "Let's go" Anna felt his warm breath and smelled a hint of him. Sea breeze and chocolate chip cookies, Anna could live off the smell. Percy tugged her arm towards the direction he left before.

"Let our Adventure Begin" Percy said taking her through the path. Anna couldn't help but smile at how he said 'our'.

-0-0-0-0-0-

They walked for a couple of minutes not saying a word to each other at all. He'll see Sombre Tit birds all the castle, but he just noticed their beauty. Anna picked a grayed one up petting its little feathers.

Anna loved the animals in the forest, that's all she heard the sounds of their noises. She loved the silent but she wanted to know more about him. Anna decided to take matters in her hands

"What's your Favorite color?" Anna randomly said letting the Sombre Tit fly away.

Percy was surprise at that sudden statement, "Hu".

Anna rolled her eyes and she stopped walking and turned towards him "You said we should get to know each other so What's your Favorite color?".

Percy shook his head smiling "And you choice that as your first question

Anna rolled her eyes annoyed "Well you just answer the question".

Percy put his hands up in arrest smiling " O Sorry Wisegirl".

Anna looked at Percy weirdly it made him laugh. He gave her a wink and it just confused her more. Percy sighed "That's your nick name since you seem so smart".

Anna blushed and nodded. She mentally face planted how could she be so stupid.

"Blue" Percy said and he said taking the tension away, "That's my favorite color".

Anna smile, "and what's your favorite color Wise girl". Anna rolled her eyes at the nickname. She loves the color gray, but she thinks it might be something else.

"Green" she answered. Percy smiled and said "Blue is better".

Anna laughed and too smiled at him. "My turn" She said to him "How old are you".

Percy hesitated and he doesn't know why, "18" he simply said.

Anna nodded not saying anything. They both didn't talk just walked. Anna didn't know why, but 18 seemed to be a big duel. It was as if she heard it before. Which is crazy of course, she heard it before it was a common thing to say, but why did it feel so weird to her.

Percy was debating with himself. Did he say something wrong? 'All I did was answer your question' he thought. Was she scared that he was older than she was. Did she think he was going to hurt her? He cleared his mind and looked at Anna walking beside him. She seemed confused not scared. Percy let out a big sigh and continued their game.

"And you" he asked.

All Anna heard was his voice "Uh" She blushed when he laughed at her. She wasn't supposed to be dumb.

"I said how old are you?" Percy repeated again.

"15" Anna said.

Percy nodded "Your turn"

Anna nodded "Where are you from".

Percy was silent and Anna hoped it wasn't too soon to ask.

Percy needed to be careful on what he says and with his ADHD he really needs to be careful. "I live in the village in Atlantis".

That was all he said and Anna was quit disappointed she wanted know more, but she knew better to push. "You're turn".

"How about you Wisegirl where do you live" Percy asked curious. He would like to see her again if it was possible.

"Um…I live in a cottage round here" She answered and Percy knew that was all she was going to say.

Anna knew she needed to change the subject it wasn't that she doesn't trust Percy. She isn't sure yet they barely met anyway. "What are the things you like doing".

Percy liked that question and when he saw what was in front of him he smiled "I'll show you". He grabbed Anna's hand took her to where a bunch of vines hanged.

"And how can you show me" She asked curious now.

Percy pushed the vines away and when he heard Anna's gasped he smiled "Because what I like doing is being in water".

"This is the lake you were talking about right," Anna said. Percy nodded and squeezed her hand. "Yeah it is, come on lets go sit".

Anna was confused, but it didn't matter she let Percy take her where ever he was going and she focused on the lake.

The lake was as wide as a Piper's garden (Which was a big) and around it were flowers all types of flowers. Trees circled the lake covering from eye view. If Percy didn't stubble upon this land they would have never seen it. He sat them both down on a rock near the lake. Nearby was a deer and fawn drinking some water, birds taking baths and squirrels on the tree looking for nuts?

"How did you find this" Anna said softly.

Percy shrugged; his shoulders gently touching Anna's on the small rock. It should have been unpleasant being near someone this close, but it wasn't. It was quit pleasing. "I don't really know when I was looking for berries; I saw a bunch of squirrels running towards this direction. So I thought squirrels like berries, so I follow the squirrels and I ended up here".

Anna rolled her eyes at that weird comparison "Classic Seaweed Brain answer".

Percy took his eyes away from the water and raised a brow at Anna's insult attempted. It made her blush a little shade of pink, which he thought was the cutest thing "Seaweed Brain".

Anna moved her hair over her ear a little embarrass with her head down she said "Um…. you seem to love the water the way you look at it and you said you like being in it" She looked up and almost laughed at Percy's confused face, but she didn't and that somehow gave her a bit confidence. "Sometimes you give me the weirdest answers and it seems you have seaweed stick up there", she pointed at his head "So seaweed brain".

Percy looked at Anna and laughed "Is this just a comeback for me calling you Wisegirl".

Anna laughed at her own weird nickname "Actually Wisegirl sounds more of a compliment than an insult" Percy squeezed their still entwined hands "Maybe it wasn't an insult". Anna turned pick and focused on the deer and fawn.

Of course, he noticed the little blush, but smiled at how she tried to hide it "Let's continue asking questions since you asked how I found this place it's my turn".

Anna punched his shoulder "OW!. Why you do that," Percy said rubbing his in pain shoulders. He didn't know Anna had such strength, turns out there's more to her than he thought and he intended to find out more.

"Because you're a seaweed brain, now your question is" Anna didn't know where that come from, but she liked it. She liked messing with him; it was as if she was being herself.

"Ok ok Let me think" Percy said still rubbing his arm, Anna laughed and he did the mature thing and took his tongue out. Anna laughed her heart out at his maturity.

Percy liked her laugh and her smile. He like it on that pretty face, he like more that he's the one that caused such beauty.

"What are your…. hobbies" Percy said and a little hesitated when Anna put her head on his shoulder. It didn't seem weird which he thought it would be it felt like they were connected. It brought memories of when he was little with his mom. His mom would help him connect the puzzle pieces. She would say "_Ever piece has a pair to connect with you just have to open your eyes and look. And sometime it's right in front of you."_

_Percy would open his big green eyes at the bunch of little pieces in front of him and sigh in frustration "I can't find it mommy"._

_His mom would smile and kiss his check "You we'll soon my Prince" _

He smiled at that memory of his mother. He loved her very much and would do anything to please her, but why that memory. Why did he remember it then?

"Percy" a girl's voice called he turned his head next to him and it was Anna calling "You ok. You spaced out". She seemed worried and it hurt Percy that he made her worried.

"Sorry Anna it seems that I've been spacing out a lot lately. What happen?" he said trying to shack the memory away.

She rolled her eyes and put her head back on his shoulder "I answered your question. I like to read".

Percy smiled his girl-loved books.

_His girl, _he thought he shook that off knowing not to think too much of it.

"What do you read?" He asked.

She shook her head on his shoulder "You already said your question it's my turn".

Anna felt Percy chuckle "Ok ask away".

Anna blushed; putting her face into Percy's neck, "I don't have a question"

Percy smiled "Well Wisegirl why don't we look at the sunset tell you figure out what to ask".

Anna nodded loving that idea. They looked at the sunset Anna practically on Percy's lap. She couldn't help, but catch his sent again. He smelled like the sea on a sunny day. She felt his chest rise up as he breathed and his warm breath on her ear. It was perfect and she wanted to make it last.

She closed her eyes and let the last of the warm sun hit her skin. She thought of how Thaila would think of this. She would go on yelling at her that she just met the guy, but it wasn't like they were doing anything bad. It seemed like a nice gustier to let someone sleep on their shoulder. Anna opened her eyes to catch the sun now almost out of sight.

Aunt Hazel would love this she thought. Then it hit her hard, her aunts, her uncle, Thaila. She's been gone all day and when they find out it was with a boy she just meet. She was sure dead.

She jumped off the rock sending Percy backwards towards the ground "O! Percy".

Percy was a bit taken back, but he got his self-up from the ground "I'm fine-" he saw how panicked Anna was and frowned "What's wrong" he asked so sweetly getting closer to Anna it made her knees buckle up, but she stood firm.

"It's getting late I have to go" Anna walked back and headed the way they entered. It took Percy a second to take all that in, but when he did Anna was behind the vines.

"Shit" Percy mumbled and ran to Anna. "Anna wait!" He screamed out and Anna turned around to be very close to Percy that she felt his warm breath.

"I still want to know more about you," he simply said.

Anna sighed knowing what she had to do "I'm sorry Percy I have to go".

Percy couldn't take her leaving "Do you even know how to get there". She hesitated which gave Percy his answer. He walked back away from Anna and gave out sharp whistle.

"Percy what are—",but Blackjack swooped down right by his side.

"Blackjack well take you home" Percy said grabbing Anna's hand putting it on Blackjacks mane.

"Percy—" ,but he didn't let her speck.

"And tomorrow whistle like I just did and he'll come to you and bring you here to the lake I'll be here waiting for your next question".

Anna didn't know what to say, but "Okay".

Percy smiled and picked up Anna onto the horse's back.

Anna smiled and met with Percy's eyes one last time that day "I'll see you tomorrow" she said.

Percy smiled and took her hand "You bet Wisegirl".

He gave her hand one last squeeze and let go "Take her home and come back for me".

"_Sure thing boss, but I want donuts after this" _and with that, Blackjack shot up to the shy like a black bolt and disappeared into the black sky.

**Wow here it is. I Hope you enjoyed it. I love writing about Precabeth moments like these. Hope this isn't moving too fast and Just a reminder this is an AU story. So the characters well be a little different as said in the books. **

**Anyway thank you for all the lovely reviews, every time I read them a smile appears on my face =).**

**AwesomeTooAwesome: **Thanks, I'm happy you LUVED IT

**Cupcakefairy123: **sorry, but here it is. You must have hated all the Cliffys Uncle Rick had (I know I did)

**Burned Blue Cookie: **Yeah Love comes in many ways, but I believe that you need to know the person before you say 'I love you'. Yeah I had an amazing holiday and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Sophia the daughter of Nyx:** Thanks, hope you liked this one as well.

**Talk to you guys soon.**

**Favorite, follow, review**

**-Wiseone13**


	7. Chapter 6

**Third Person POV**

**Thinking of you **

Anna didn't realize she was back home till Blackjack shook his head. She opened her eyes and the pink sky was turning black. She got off his back and went to pet his head.

"Thank you Blackjack" She said sweetly and he picked his head up for Anna can see the rose necklace again.

"I guess you are the little foal I saw that day," Anna whispered. Blackjack nodded his head back and forth making Anna laugh.

"You know what these two types of roses together means" she took the necklace off Blackjack and held it on the palm of her hands. Looking at the white and red roses, surprise they still look like they we're just picked yesterday.

"It means united" Anna said still looking at the flower "I wanted to pick the pink roses, but Aunt Piper said that each rose color has a meaning and each meaning has its purpose, whatever that meant". Anna sighed and was about to put the necklace back on Blackjack when he backed away.

Anna looked disappointed "You don't want it anymore". Blackjack shook his head side to side like he was saying no. It surprised her that Blackjack understood what she said. She didn't understanding his request, but took the rose necklace back around her neck like she was 10 again.

"You should go get Percy, it's getting late." Anna said, "I'll call you…or whistle to you tomorrow". Blackjack bowed to Anna, she smiled and bowed back. With that, he flew up into the now dark sky.

Anna rubbed the back of her head and sighed. Could she see Percy tomorrow, o how much she wanted too, but would her family let her.

"Anna!" someone screamed from behind, Anna was afraid it was going to be her Aunts or uncle. She turned around and sighed in relieve it was Thaila running over to her.

"Where have you been with that kelp head?" she demanded. Thaila looked worry and Anna groaned. They weren't supposed to be out long, but for the first time she lost track of time.

"I'm sorry Thaila we didn't even realize the time." Anna said.

Thaila sighed, "Well I couldn't go back to the house without you so I took Grover home, and waited out here till you came".

Anna put her head down felling guilty, but not ashamed she would do it again to see Percy again which scared her. He made her feel things that felt weird to Anna things that she can't comprehend.

Thaila smiled at her best friend "Come on we have a lot of explaining to do. Just stay behind me and let me do the talking you suck at lying".

Anna rolled her eyes at her best friend, but followed her into the house.

"Anna!" Hazel screeched at the sight of her "O where have you two been".

Anna looked at Thaila who looked at Hazel innocently.

"It's my fault I wanted to take Anna to meet my friend. You know Juniper and we got caught up having fun we lost track of time".

"And that's all you did was talk" Leo said directly towards Anna.

Anna sighed "yes we talked for hours", she hates lying to them, but she needed to play along with Thaila's story.

Leo didn't buy it, when he was about to protest Piper jumped in.

"Well, at least you're okay, but you shouldn't go off like that. Promise me you won't do it again". Thaila agreed while Anna stayed silent. Piper focused on Anna she hated using her power on Anna, but she had no choice.

Piper felt a strong emotion from her daughter, and was afraid what it was. She looked into Anna's eyes hoping to see what it was.

Leo, Hazel and Thaila knew what Piper was doing. They knew Piper wouldn't use her power if it wasn't important, the thought brought the three over the edge.

Love.

That was the feeling Anna was falling in love. She's close to close for Piper's likings and it wasn't good.

Anna woke up from her little daze to have the eyes of everyone on her "Umm" She said unconformable.

Piper sighed "Go to your room. We need to take to Thaila about her behavior".

Anna looked at Thaila and gave her a brave smile. Anna nodded to her aunts and went upstairs to her room.

When they heard the door close Piper spoke "who did Anna meet".

Thaila was surprised at Piper's sudden worry, but still played along with the lie.

"Just Juniper why".

"Piper what's wrong" Hazel said now worried as well.

Piper looked at her two friends and sighed "Anna's …..In love".

There was silent for a while, "with whom" Leo said.

"I don't know, but it someone she meet today," Piper said looking at Thaila. She stood their shocked as well. When she saw the three looking up a her she laughed it off "Yeah well, she sang to a troll. I don't think that's the luck guy."

The three just looked at her. Thaila sighed "I'm sorry guy's, but Anna didn't met anyone else". She was lucky she was a good liar.

Hazel rubbed her templets "Fine, go upstairs with Anna we'll talk about this tomorrow".

Thaila nodded and walked upstairs, smiling when her back was towards the fairies.

"She's lying" Piper said flabbergasted.

"Then why didn't you say anything" Leo said irritated Anna became a daughter to him and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

Hazel groaned rolling her eyes "Because stupid. Thaila has her reasons and whatever that reason is it must be important".

Leo was going to have a comeback when Piper interrupted "Hazel's right we can't interfere with the fates. They have their reasons I just hope Annabeth doesn't get hurt along the way."

-0-0-0-

"Okay explain what the heck happened" Thaila demeaned as soon as she closes the door in Anna's room. All she got was silent.

Anna was sitting on her bed, changed into her nightgown with her golden hair up on a bun. She looked like she was lost in thought playing with her hands. Anna looked up to see Thaila, but soon again starred back at her hand.

Thaila sighed not knowing what her friend was dealing with. She knew Anna wasn't a person to control her feeling. And if Piper was telling the truth, then she was in deep shit.

Love, her best friend is following in love. She knew that love can break the curse, but she thought when she was 18 not 15. Worst of all its with Percy, her stupid royal friend.

Royal, now that's a problem. He was arranging to marry a princess. Thaila couldn't remember the name of the girl, Aunt Sally trusted her with this information. Only the royals and Grover know of the arrange marriage well accepts Percy. She shock the thought aside she needs to help her love stuck friend.

Anna knew Thaila was just going to yell at her so she ignored what she had to say. Anna didn't need that, she had too much on her mind and it was all about Percy.

How his sea green eyes shine at how he looked at the sun. His midnight black hair that well never be tamed. The way he smiles and laughs at what Anna has to say. If you saw how he carried himself he seemed to be a natural leader, confident yet modest, but from the inside he's a loveable goof.

Anna needs to calm her heartbeat. She only met him today and he did this to her heart. It was so knew and it scared her so much. The way she heats up when their skin touches. How his voice gets her heartbeat raising a hundred miles. How can she feel this way by just meeting him? How are these feeling possible? She sighed in defeat; these feeling are going to be the end of her. How is she supposed to see him again? The real question is, Well she see him again. Could her Aunts and uncle let her? Anna hopes she could and if she doesn't she won't know what to do with herself.

She felt the bed bounce up and down. Thaila's hand was top of Anna's fingers "Anna...can't you tell me something".

Anna looked up and was met with Thaila's Electric blue eyes "Did I get you in trouble" was all she said.

Thaila rolled her eyes "No you didn't, I think they were happy for you getting some air".

Anna smiled at that "Would they let me go again".

That surprised Thaila and she gave Anna a weird look that she sighed, looking back down playing with Thaila's fingers. Why would Anna want to go back? One way to get her answer was to ask.

"Why would you want to go back?" Thaila questioned, grabbing both Anna's hands and squeezing it. "Anna…".

"Because Thals. Percy invited me and I told him I'll be there". Anna looked up and her best friend was filled with shock.

"That stupid Kelp head" Thaila whispered, but Anna heard.

"It's not his fault Thals if he didn't say that I would have said something to see him again" Anna said shyly.

"Why" Thaila said because she wanted to know really bad.

Anna sighed here comes the pain full truth "I don't know".

Thaila didn't take that answer "What do you mean you don't know". Anna looked up at her opened window and sighed.

"Do you have feeling for him?" Thaila asked.

Anna sighed "Maybe" was all she had to say for Thaila to conclude. Her best friend is falling for a Prince.

"There you are Percy," Grover said, watching him climb up his bedroom window. He had been waiting for 2 hours in his room, pacing back and forth. When people knock, he would say his in the bathroom. He only let Nico in who was laying on the bed amused at Grover's act.

"I told you he's all right," Nico said watching Percy enter the room.

While the two kept taking, Percy ignored their annoying comments and looked at Blackjack. "Thanks Big guy" Percy whispered to the horse.

"_It's no bigly boss it's my job to start you two off" _Blackjack replied. Percy looked at the horse in confusion. Blackjack laughed and said, _"See you tomorrow boss". _Percy didn't even get to response, because Blackjack fly out of eye view in a flash.

He turned around form his window to meet up with a worried friend and an annoyed cousin. "Percy where were you" Grover spat out a little too fast, but Percy got the message. He honestly didn't want to explain every think to them right then. He sighed, pushed Nico off his bed, and jumped on.

"Hey" Nico said getting up rubbing the back of his head "guise what got you all moody".

Percy rolled his eyes at his cousin's complaint.

"So Percy" Nico said walking to set on his chair "a little birdy told me about your little meet with a girl". Percy groaned and sharply glared at Grover. He brought his hands up in arrest slightly smiling "wasn't me dude".

"Then who told Mr. Death boy here" Percy said gesturing to Nico.

"Hey!" Nico defended, but he had a smile on his face "Just because my dad's name is Hades doesn't mean he's the god. It like saying you're a sea spawn".

Percy laughed at that. His grandfather the king before his father honored the gods and named his three sons after the gods. His eldest was named Zeus (Thaila's dad), but he was born as a full-blood fairy, he wasn't allowed to rule. His second eldest Percy's Father Poseidon was born mortal so he took the place of their father. And his youngest son Nico's father Hades became a duke.

"Besides" Nico continue "Grover didn't tell me nothing"

"Then who did" Percy question back. Nico smiled wickedly and that just creped Percy out more.

"That would be me" a girls voice said and out of nowhere. He looked around, but still didn't see anything. He looked at his two friends trying not to laugh.

He was going to have a comeback when his bedroom door opened. It was Thaila looking the same as ever. With her blue ripped jeans and black shirt. She glared at Percy like he did something wrong.

"Peruses" Thaila said angry, Percy flinched on how she said his name. Like there was fire going down her throat. Thaila could give the scariest looks, so Percy tries not to get in her bad side. When they were kids he would always do that, but he always knew what he did. Right then he had no idea what ticked Thaila off.

"How could you?" Thaila said walking right towards Percy's shocked face. Nico couldn't help but laugh like the ridiculous person he is. Grover just sat there shaking his head watching the show.

Percy couldn't compare what was going on. Why would Thaila be mad?

"From all the girls you could have picked, you had to pick my best friend" Thaila screamed at his face. Percy didn't know what she was talking about. Was she taking about Anna?

Anna.

Just thinking of her name, brings a chill down Percy's spine. It scared him how this girl affected him. How he wanted to see her right then and play with her blond bouncy hair.

Thaila notice he zoned out and by the looks in his eyes he was thinking of her.

"Errrrr" Thaila groaned and walked away from Percy and sat next to Nico. He just shook his head and smiled at Thaila.  
"Why are you smiling death boy this is serious" Thaila said "He's falling for my best friend" she mumbled, but everyone heard.

"What!" Percy and Grover shouted while Nice said "I thought I was your best friend" he pouted.

Percy heart was racing. Is Thaila taking about Anna? Why would she think he was falling for her? He admits that his heart skips a beat every time he looks at her. That she's the most beautiful person he ever seen, but he couldn't be falling for her. He just couldn't they only just meet.

Yet he can't stop thinking of her.

How she blush being shy, the way she laughs at his jocks. It made him the happiest person ever.

Grover in other hand was a little shocked. Yeah he saw how they starred at each other, but Percy couldn't do this. What would his parents think? Would they like that their sons has found love. Otherwise, disappointed they have to break it. Grover loves his best friend, but he could be slow. His parents in trusted him with knowing of his arranged marriage. Now Percy had to ruin it.

Thaila punched Nico in the shoulder and glared at Percy. She was the only one that knew of Anna's real identify, out of her three guy friends. Anna can't fall for Percy, she well just get her heart hurt and so would he.

"Don't act like you don't know what am taking about" Thaila said firmly to a confused Percy. "I see the way you look at her and I don't like it".

Percy got up from his bed angry now "In lighten me Thals how do I look at her".

Thaila got up knocking Nico down from his chair "You like at like she's blue food".

That got Percy to shut up. They all knew that he loved blue food. It was a little thing his mom and him did. It was Percy's favorite color and to make her boy happy Sally died all the food Percy ate blue. It made Percy happy when he was young so it became their thing. He would only get up in the morning for it.

"I don't look at like she's food" Percy said. He didn't want Anna to be compared to food, she's was far more better than that, but he wasn't going to admit it to his friends.

"Fine you don't…" Thaila said walking closer to Percy. Percy didn't back down from Thaila, she gave the scariest stare, but he was the only one that didn't flinch from it "You look at her like she's the goddess Aphrodite, filled with love."

Percy was a little shocked to hear that, did he really look at her with love "I don't look at her like that", he stated. He refused to believe that he starred at someone with love. He couldn't image any women like that and Thaila should know that.

Grover said somewhere behind Percy, "Actually I could believe love that sounds like him". He glared at Grover. He smiled and put his hands up on arrest "Sorry dude, but it's true".

Percy rolled his eyes "How can I even look at someone with love when I just meet her" he pointed out.

Thaila groaned, "She said the same thing" Percy wasn't a she if he had heard her right, but let it go "I don't know , but I know what I saw and you're not seeing her again".

That got Percy angry and by the look in Thaila's eyes, she saw it to. He rarely ever dose get angry, but when he is you're not forgiven easily.

"O this well be good" Nico said from behind Thaila. Grover punched his shoulder, these to fighting was never good.

"Why is everyone hitting me to today?" Nico grumbled.

"You can't tell me what to do Thaila! What's the big deal of me seeing her?" Percy shouts at Thaila.

"Because you'll hurt her!" Thaila shout out tears threaten to fall, but Thaila welled them not to, she wasn't going to ruin her pride.

Percy was quiet backing away from Thaila and sitting on his bed. He saw as Nico took Thaila into his arms. Why would Thaila think he would hurt her? Percy knew if anyone hurt Anna he'll get them himself, but himself hurting her. He couldn't bear the thought.

"Thaila" Percy said as nicely as possible "Why would you think I would hurt her".

Thaila looked at Percy with a tear down her check. Thaila sighed, but shrugged her shoulders. Sally made her promise not to speak of it to Percy, and she couldn't bare break a promise from Sally. She calmed down as Nico rubbed her back saying soft conformable words.

Percy kneed next to Thaila, he whipped the tear away and pick her head up to meet his eyes "I can't bear to think of me or any one in fact hurting her".

Thaila looked in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth "maybe not intentionally" she mumbled, but Percy didn't hear.

He walked up to look out his window, to clear his mind of everything.

"I'm sorry Thaila" He said turning around to see his three friends "But I have to see her tomorrow".

Thaila rolled her eyes getting up from next to Nico "Why Percy" Thaila questioned, but she knew what his answer was.

"I don't know"

Anna and Thaila talked some more, but she later left saying she had to speck to someone. Anna was disappointed in herself she couldn't speak to her friend about this problem. She made Thaila promise to come back tomorrow to help her get out of the house. She needed to see him again. She tried to sleep but always saw his face. His smiled the way he shows his dimples, how his eyes shine at the light in the shy. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

Anna laid on her bed giving up on falling asleep. She rested her head on the headboard of her bed. She looked up at the white ceiling with her grey eyes open. Every time she closed her eyes she'll see a pair of sea green eyes. It drove her crazy, how can this boy do this to her. She had always known what to do and what to say, but with him it's the exact opposite. She can't think straight and probably would do the weirdest think.

She pulled her head back leaning her back on the headboard. She tried doodling she would draw building, trees, but somehow she would end up drawing sea green eyes. She tried reading her books, but she couldn't focus on the characters without comparing them to Percy. She soon gave up and just starred at the ceiling.

She looked out her window; she heard crickets creeping, and a cold breeze enter the room. She sighed getting up to close the window. She rapped herself in a robe keeping her warm. She looked out the window and saw little of the trees with the light of the moon. Anna just looked up at the stars finding constellation Leo taught her.

She found Pegasus, Virgo, Peruses, the name remind her of Percy. How similar the two names were. She sighed looking up at the stars.

Percy was to looking at the stars thinking for her. How her red lips symbol the rose, her golden hair like the sun itself. He too was looking at the constellation and found Andromeda, The princess. It reminded him of Anna, a princess. He knew she wasn't one, but in Percy's eye she was. He looked down at the view of the village from his window. He saw some shops open and people taking a midnight walk. He wanted to see his people greet them and help them, but his mother and father always prohibit it. Triton his half-brother always went, but never him. His mother explanation was he was too young. Triton was severely years older almost ready to be married.

He looked back up at the sky. Seeing Anna might be the best thing for him. Getting away from this crowded castle and into the woods, get some air; explore the land before it was too late.

Percy sighed; he just hopes Anna thought the same thing.

**Today is my one year Anniversary on this website!**

**So I decided to upload a day early for the celebration.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if you think there moving too fast, but don't worry there just going to be friends for a while…**

**My birthday is next week on Wednesday and am thinking of uploading a chapter if you guys want…**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**AwesomeTooAwesome: **Me to I love the glaze ones

**Sophia the daughter of Nyx: **your awesome

**Aveca:** hope the wait was worth it

**If you hadn't notice I'm a little hipper today :D. Yeah my friends say am weird when am hipper.**

**I'll stop there. **

**Like. Follow. Favorite **

**-wiseone13 **


	8. Chapter 7

**Third Person POV**

**You came **

Percy had little sleep that night and just his luck Grover came knocking on his door early that morning.

He opened the door and saw Percy still asleep. Knowing his mother would want him, Grover tried waking the prince up which wasn't always easy. Percy was a heavy sleeper and Grover knew better than anyone that he doesn't get up very easily.

Grover would escort the Prince too ever day actives, say like a protector. To see no harm came to the Prince. Grover loved his job; he could spend time with his friends and get amazing enchiladas.

"Come on Percy get up" Grover whispered, shoving Percy up. Grover heard a moan, so he knew he was almost there.

"Percy come on, your parents would be expecting you soon," He said shoving him again. He heard mumbling, but Grover couldn't grasp on what he said.

"Come on Perce get up" he said pushing him now.

Percy gave out a big groan covering his head with his blankets. Grover sighed, almost giving up when an idea formed. He bent down to his friend's ear over the covers and said "Don't you want to see Anna?" he whispered and just like that, the sleeping Percy was up.

"Ugg what time is it?" Percy said practically jumping of his bed. He rushed towards his closet, putting on his royal suit for the day.

"7 in the morning" Grover said holding a laugh.

Percy stopped midway pulling up his slacks and starred up at Grover "Am not seeing her till noon" he questioned.

Grover shrugged "Only way to get you up".

Percy glared at Grover who gave up and laughed. Percy finished putting his clothes on and fixed his hair. When he was presentable, Grover cleared his throat and stood up straight "Your mother calls for you my Princes".

Percy looked taken back, at Grover sudden change of character, but lets it go. He knew it was his job, but he hated his friend treating him as that. Either way he nods and follows Grover on his way out of the room.

"Where is my mother Grover" Percy asked fixing his caller.

Grover stood firm as he walked down the halls besides Percy, "In the kitchen with your father and brother".

"Tritons here" Percy questioned.

"Yes your Highness" Grover said with no emotion.

The walked all the way to the kitchen in silences, Percy knew he couldn't talk to Grover until they were alone.

Some house cleaners welcomed Percy with 'Good mornings Peruses' and a quick bow. He never really liked the bow. It always gave him a weird feeling.

Grover stopped at a door and opened for Percy to enter. He gave his friends a small nod of thanks and walked into the dining room as Grover went back to his own room.

The dining room was just a room with an enormous 20-seated table, a grand piano in the corner, and a door that led into the kitchen with a spiral staircase that led towards the rooms.

Seated on the right side of the table was his mother Sally Jackson. She was a beautiful woman with brown wavy hair with chocolate eyes. She was nice and a gentle queen who always cared for her people.

Seating next to her was Percy's father Poseidon Jackson. He married Percy's mother after seeing her in his stroll around the village after his late wife Amphitrite died. He had sea green eyes and black wavy hair. That couldn't be tamed like Percy.

And across from them was his half-brother Triton. He looked like his brother and father, but the people always say Peruses was much like his father. He is strong, loyal, independent and a leader just as his father.

"Peruses" His father, says with a warm smile.

Percy smiled and went to kiss his mother on the check.

"Hello Father, Mother, Triton… you called" Percy said setting on the seat next to his brother.

His mother smiled and held her husband hand on top of the table.

"I wanted us all to eat together since Tritons back for such little time. Of course we have some news to tell, both of you."

Triton smiled at his step mom and glanced at Percy. He was never fond of him. He got all the attention in the kingdom and with the prophecy, his parents fuse with him getting out. Of course, the royal family only knew of the curse (aside from Percy) giving years ago, but it still gets to him that Perseus is taken cared of like a wounded horse.

He was happy with leaving and traveling getting away from his little half-brother. There were times the brothers would have their moments, but Triton wouldn't admit, he had a soft spot for the boy.

"Sounds nice mom, but can we eat am starving" Peruses said rather rude, but all his father did was laugh and smile. Sally would give him a look that didn't look at all threating, but it always got to Percy like he had been stabbed. The prince always had a way to piss people off and Triton thinks it's going to get him in serious trouble one day.

"Alright my son we'll eat. Mia can we please get are food." Poseidon asked one of their servants.

She bowed and smiled "Of course your majesty" and walked into the kitchen.

Poseidon smiled and looked at his eldest son Triton "Now Triton how was your trip". His son began talking about his trip around London and during his talk, the food came and they ate, but that didn't stop Triton from continuing.

"Well am glad you had fun and a safe trip back," Sally said finishing her blue pancakes. She looked at his youngest who was eating his 3rd blue pancake.

"Peruses where were you yesterday you didn't came to dinner" she could see the fear in her sons eyes, but ignored it.

"…I was with Grover" He said stuffing his face with food.

Poseidon looked at his wife who looked at her son with concern. He knew what Sally was going to do, he gave her hand a little squeeze making her face him. He gave her a well none look that was told not to question.

Mia soon picked up there plates and Sally then wanted to say their news. "Alright your father and I want to saw something".

She looked at her husband and he gave her a brave smile, Sally sighed and looked at her two sons. Triton was being himself, setting still with his eyes at them. Percy had ADHD so his knee kept bouncing up, he couldn't keep his thoughts on his mom news. He wanted to go to his room and pick an outfit to see Anna again.

"Were having a baby," His mother said and that got him to focus.

"What" he heard his brother say and it's exactly what Percy thought of.

"You heard me," his mother said with a big smile.

"We wanted to tell you two first," His father said smiling as well.

Percy smiled at his parents "I'm happy mom. I'm going to be a big brother." Percy honestly didn't know what to think of the news, but he saw the look on his mother's face and he know she wanted this. He loved keeping his mother happy even if he didn't approve of her decisions. Of course it would be fun to be a big brother...

Triton nodded smiling "Me to".

"What are you going to name the little guy" Percy asked looking quite happy.

"Or girl" Triton added, but Percy ignored his brother comment and waited for his parents so answer. He thought of playing with his new younger sibling and he suddenly like the idea.

Sally thought for a moment before giving up "I don't know, what name would you want for you brother or sister". Sally wanted a little girl to care for and do her hair as Poseidon wanted another boy to become king one day. Seeing Triton has no interested in becoming king and Perseus already taken care of.

Percy smiled he already had a name as soon as his mother said the news "If it's a boy it should be named Tyson"

Poseidon like that name as well "And why do you say that son"

Percy shrugged at his father's question "Don't know sounds cool and for a girl….." he didn't really think of a girl's name. He wanted a little brother to play with and you can't do many things with a baby sister. All they would want to do was play dolls, Percy thought.

"Melody" Triton said, "If it's a girl it should be named Melody".

Sally smiled at the name; she can already see it, having a baby girl or boy in her arms. She smiled at the thought and held her husband's hand again "That's perfect if it's a girl we will called her Melody or if it's a boy he'll be Tyson".

Percy smiled you couldn't wait to have a brother, even if the baby was a girl he would love to chase her around the castle as his father did to him as he was young.

Triton smiled as the family talked about the baby some more. He looked at the time as he got up from his chair, done with this talk "Well it was lovely to have this talk, but...I think I want to visit the village today while am here.

Sally smiled and as Triton was about to leave. She saw the sad look on her son's face and that gave her an idea "Triton can take Percy with you", Sally suggested.

Percy and Poseidon were shocked. His mother was letting him out for the first time in forever; Percy didn't care if it was with Triton.

Poseidon was too taken back at Sally's request. They both knew of the danger they were putting Peruses in. Sally looked at her worried husband and gave him a look that the king always fell for. She heard him sigh and she knew she had won.

"Really mom" Percy said getting up too.

She nodded "Yes, but you must promise me that you'll stay with your brother and Grover well be with you. Also you well be wearing servant clothes for no one can know who you really are".

Percy nodded, his head as it might fall off "Yes I well O thank you mom". Percy gave his mother a huge and run up stairs Triton following behind.

"Sally are you sure" Poseidon soon said after his sons left the room.

Honestly, Sally didn't know why she suggested that, she knew her son wanted to go out. He'd watch Grover, and Nico go out to village and she'd seen her sons expression the same sad look as today.

"Poseidon I know it isn't safe, but Percy needs to enjoy life before his time… Let him have fun and he would be with Grover and Triton all the time."

He nodded at his wife, she was right Peruses needed to know about his kingdom. Of course he didn't approve of it. Hecate can come at any second and hurt him or worst put a curse on him.

"If you think it's a good idea very well, but I hope nothing goes wrong".

Sally smiled and kissed her husband "I as well, My lord".

"Percy calm down" Grover said smiling at how jumped up Percy was.

"How can I be calm down when am finally allowed to leave this place for a couple of hours. I'm here 24/7 learning how to be royal and I'm all out of fun ideas to do around this place." He searches deeper into his clothes hoping to find something appropriate.

"Well you weren't stick here yesterday" Grover pointed out laying on Percy's bed.

"O man Anna, I'm seeing her today," Percy said getting out of his closet, looking at Grover "And Tritons going to be near me man what am I going to do".

Grover shrugged chuckling "I don't know man".

"How about you distract him while I can go talk to her," Percy suggested looking back at the mess he made in his closest.

Grover stood off Percy's bed and started shaking his head "No way, last time I did that I had to lie to your mom and you know I don't like that".

Percy sighed how was he supposed to even see her again. He'd be stuck with Triton all day no way to get rid of him.

A knock was heard outside his door, slightly opening it. Triton came into view welcoming him in and leaning on the sidewall "So you haven't been in the village since I left".

Percy shook his head "Mom and dad wouldn't let me step foot off this castle"

"But you did anyway" Triton said eyeing Percy, when he saw him looked down sheepishly he sighed "Come on Percy you mean to tell me you haven't step foot out of this place not even once".

Yeah I did yesterday and met this cute girl, am meeting today but, I can't now cause you're here, Percy thought but all he did was shook his head. Triton didn't need to know of Anna. It may seem selfish, but Percy wanted Anna all to himself and the flirt he knew his brother is he wouldn't let him anywhere close to Anna.

Triton laughed believing his brother. For ones he knew Percy as the kid that always tried to be good, but trouble followed him like a moth attach to light. "Just wear something that looks like what other men would wear these."

Triton walked out of his room saying one last thing "Meet me at the gates in 10 minutes and I won't hesitate to leave without you".

"So what are you going to do" Grover asked sitting back on Percy's bed as soon as the door closed.

Percy sighed in defeat sitting next to Grover "I don't know, but I need something to wear".

"I can help with that," Sally said waking in to her son's room.

Grover stood straight up bowing at his queen "Hello my lady".

Sally sighed, but smile "Grover there's no need for that your family"

Grover blush bright red only nodding in respond. Sally smiled and looked at her son "I brought some clothes from one of the stores in the village".

Percy smiled and grabbed the clothes out of her hands looking them through. They were perfect "Thanks mom"

"You're welcome Percy" Percy got up about to change when he's mother began to talk again "Percy, I know your hiding something" Percy forced himself to faced his mother not really wanting to tell her anything.

She sighed and placed both hands on her sons shoulders "You don't have to tell me. I know you wouldn't keep a secret if it wasn't important. Just promise me Peruses, promise that you'll be safe."

He knew that when his mom called him Peruses it was important. He never got why his parents never let him out. He would always ask his mother, but every time he asked, she would be close to tears. And he hated seeing her crying, so he never questioned it.

"I promise mom"

She gave her son a tight squeeze, and let go "Very well, you must hurry if you don't want Triton to leave without you".

Percy smiled nodding getting excited "O and Percy…..have fun" and with that, his mom left.

Grover looked at Percy who was smiling as if insane "Let go".

"Wow" Triton tried not to get irritated at how many times his brother had dazed at the village. They had been out for roughly two to three hours and it was almost noon. He tried to show his brother things, but he would always be thinking of something else. It drove him mad.

"This is amazing," Percy said again, they went through stores and he saw people dancing to the music people were playing out in the streets. He saw little kids running around playing tag. Older lady's drying their clothes out the windows and the men having a drink listening to the music. It was amazing to Percy, but his brother gave him a look that took his eyes off the villagers.

Triton glared at his amazed brother "If you keep acting like a dumbfound puppy people well get ideas".

Percy sighed, but nodded still baffled at the village's beauty. It was a small village with only a few shops, but that didn't seem to bother anyone. He watched again as most people stood in the courtyard taking and dancing. It was amazing how the people got along how everyone knows everyone. They laughed, ate, and just had fun. Percy loved that, he wanted it so much. To be with normal kids and walk around like any normal day. He sighed knowing he's not normal. He was a prince, there is royal blood in his veins, and that he can't change.

"Dude its almost noon" Grover said in Percy's ear.

He nodded thinking of a scheme to get away from Triton "Can you get some food, sandwiches, and cookies then bring them to me. I'm going to try and get rid of Triton."

Grover nodded "And I'm going to guess the food well be for you and Anna"

He blushed and Grover got his answer "Just go Please Grover; meet me behind that store". Grover nodding walking to get the stuff grumbling something Percy could quite hear.

"Where did Grover go" Triton asked.

Percy shrugged thinking what to say to Triton "Do you even want to be here with me".

That shocked Triton, honestly he absolutely didn't know himself. Would he prefer to be by himself: yes? Of course, but he couldn't leave his brother "I…don't know Perce why you ask".

Percy sighed, "I just want to be alone with Grover and stuff" Triton knew it was more than 'stuff', but he let it go. He did want to go to a pub and grab some drinks. "Very well Peruses, but we have to meet…" Triton looked around to see where to meet "near the Water fountain in the middle of the court yard when the sun beings to set. There people give offerings to the gods and we will do one as well to give you good luck."

Percy was amazed at what Triton said. His mother always did offerings after a big dinner, but he didn't know the villagers did as well, "Wait why would I need luck" Percy question.

Triton just smiled shaking his head "Because trouble follows you wherever you go. I'll see you later and don't be late Percy." Soon Triton was out of Percy's sight. He couldn't believe it worked he smiled and waked towards the store he was meeting Grover.

When Percy walked behind the shop, it was very close to the trees entering into the woods. It looked dark in this part of the forest. It seemed to be at the other side where he entered the windows yesterday. The trees seemed to have angry faces as no light shined in between the trees. It was as the sun was block never to touch the angry trees.

Percy tried too like in the darkness, but saw nothing. A few feet away in a brown died bush something moved.

Percy took out his cheap ball pen from his pocket. He didn't remember putting it in there, but he didn't have to that was part of the magic.

He sat there on a rock where he had been waiting for Grover, not moving a muscle. Percy couldn't see what was in the died bush thanks to the lack of light, but he felt that he was being watched.

As he was about to get up he heard movement from behind

"OK I got some turkey sandwiches, apples, grape juice" Percy heard Grover say. As soon as he knew it was Grover he put to pen back in his pocket, sending the bush a quick glance. The bush stood perfectly still as if nothing was ever in there. Percy sighed, but gave Grover his full attention; he got up from the rock and saw that he had two baskets

"Why do you have two". At his question, Grover blushed and looked down. Percy was curious now and punched the subject again.

After a few tries Grover answered "Well..…I thought since you're not going to be here and I can't go back to the castle without you I….might as well go see Juniper."

Percy smiled "you mean the tree nymph we meet yesterday". Grover nodded blushing bright red "After you disappeared with your girlfriend."

Percy blushed bright red and mumbled "She's not my girlfriend"

Grover did hear his comment or he just ignored it and continued his story, "Thaila introduce us when she left to find Anna. Juniper and I talked. She's remarkable Perce".

Grover looked at his best friend with passion in his eyes "She loves the environment—"

"Well she's a tree," Percy said softly to himself, but Grover heard and glared at him. "Anyway she's just amazing and I want to see her again".

Percy smiled he couldn't be more happy for Grover. He never seen his best friend so excited for something, but enchiladas. Even if it was with a tree, it was excellent for his friend.

"No problem man, I can see that you really like her"

Grover smiled and gave Percy a big hug almost dropping the two baskets

"Thank you Percy".

Percy hugged back smiling "Your welcome G-man".

Grover pulled away realizing a problem "How are we even going to get there".

Percy smiled "How would you like a ride with Blackjack".

At the sound of the horse name Grover paled. He saw his best friend bring his fingers in his mouth giving a high pitch whistle.

Moments later a black Pegues appeared up on the sky settling down next to Percy.

"_Finally boss I was beginning to think you were going to bail,"_ Blackjack said in Percy's mind. It didn't faze him anymore it was quite normal to Percy now.

"No way I'd do that" Percy smiled and looked back at Grover "You ready"

Grover shook his head still a little pale. Percy rolled his eyes and pulled Grover up Blackjack's back careful not to drop the food.

Percy looked back at the dark part of the woods, almost sure, he says a pair of yellow eyes as a wolf, but as he blinked, the eyes were gone. Percy shook his head and hopped behind Grover "Let's go Blackjack" not again looking back at the trees as Blackjack flew the other direction further away from the dark forest.

** Today is my birthday and I give you a gift. I'm pretty sure that's not how this works, but let's make this chapter all your late or early birthday presents for the year. Yeah I like that idea. **

**Hope you liked Percy's point of view on going to see Anna, (but we all know its Annabeth ;) )**

**Tell me if you like this chapter by reviewing and what you are looking forward to in this story.**

**REVIEWS **

**Sophia the daughter of Nyx: **Thanks hope you like this one

**StickieBelle: **Here it is. I wrote more.

_**What do you think Sally's going to have a boy of girl?**_

**Tell me if I should write like a qotd in every chapter and if you don't know what that is. It's just me asking a question and he guys answering in the reviews, but I want to know if people would answer them.**

**Any who hope you enjoyed **

**Like, Follow, Review **

**-wiseone13 **


	9. Chapter 8

_**Third Person POV**_

_**You came**_

How long has Anna been waiting for Percy?

About 360 seconds, (5 minutes), Anna was worried she had hoped Percy would be here already waiting. A soon as Blackjack dropped her off near the lake, he didn't leave. He just stood there stomping his hooves and drinking some water. Could Percy have ditch her? Was this all some sort of set up?

Anna took deep breaths, she knew this wasn't healthy. Waiting upon a boy not wise at all, but Percy made her feel things, things that made her turn into colors, and he always did something that would put a smile on Anna's face. Before she left the cottage, by going down the vines, Thaila gave her a lecture and to sum it all up she told her not to do anything she'll regret.

600 seconds Where is he?

She refused to believe that this was all some sort of set up. Percy seemed like a person who would cry if he squashes a bug. He's sweet and gentle towards people he carries himself as a leader, full of loyalty and strength. No he couldn't have set her up. She played with her rose necklace something she recently did when she becomes nervous.

Anna looked at Blackjack he stood there starring at the sky probably waiting for Percy's call. She looked at her reflection in the water and really looked at herself and her fetchers. She never realized her gray eyes were big like an owl, filled with intelligence and wisdom. She licked her dark red lips, they were the color of the roses on a beautiful spring day: Alive and healthy. Anna put her fingers through her curly locks. They were bright gold as the sun on a summer clear day. Her skin was a tan olive color with little freckles that she hadn't notice around her nose. Anna could say she was pretty, but beauty isn't just your outer form.

She would remember her Aunt Piper telling her that beauty hides in the heart. Someone one who is gentle and sweet knows of beauty. Hazel would always tell Anna she had such a rare beauty. Anna didn't believe such a thing. Sometime long ago Anna remembered the many stores of beauty and darkness her uncle told her before bed. It was about how darkness destroys beauty. How dark people would stop someone's happiness. Anna remembered arguing with her uncle saying how unfair that was. Her uncle would laugh at how childish the little princess was and say "Things well be unfair, things will happen that we don't want to happen. You may feel weak and useless, but know this" she remembered the touch of her uncles fingers lifting her head, facing him. "If you find the well, the beauty in here" he pointed at her chest where here heart beat "Than things may not be dark for long".

Anna remembered the sad look her father figure gave her. It was sadness as if he witness darkness ones. She never thought to ask, she was such a little girl, filled with wonder and thrust for knowledge. Anna wished now older she could have asked her uncle. It was an old folk's tale, but history does have a way of repeating.

The fates did not like the young Anna thinking such thoughts, because out of nowhere an owl landed besides her.

Anna was astounded at the owl besides her. If she was correct Owls only come out at night, it was strange for one to come out in midafternoon. Anna gentle rubbed the owl with her index's finger. The animal was beautiful with gray feather and its big colored eyes. The animal was calm with Anna's touch. She hummed to the creature a soft peaceful melody.

"Hi there little guy what are you doing here" Anna said softly. The owl made a who said as if the animal understood Anna. She wished Percy was here seeing this fantastic animal it's a rare thing in deed. Anna knows of owls, they are the most wisest and gentle birds. They show loyalty and trust to their owner. Anna again hummed to the bird a gentle sound that caused a squirrel to come near the two, the owl saw the squirrel's presents as the time to go. He lifted his little wigs ready to fly, one of his gray feathers fell off as the owl flew in the air.

Anna watched as the owl flew away somewhere in the clear blue sky. She clenched the gray feather in her hands. Anna can always say her favorite animal is an owl. She did though find it quite weird of the owl's arrival. From the many places the owl could have landed, she rather thought the owl would prefer a tall tree hidden from the sun. She would have never thought here where the sun shines as bright as a polished shield.

1445 seconds: Percy still wasn't here.

Anna was about to let her hopes up when, Blackjack began to move stretching his wings ready to fly. Anna got of the rock and watched as Blackjack entered the sky. That could only mean one thing.

Percy was coming.

She took a deep breath and sat back down on the rock trying to act as if this wasn't effecting her. She looked at the ducks in the lake taking their afternoon bath she took deep breaths thinking of what's yet to come.

It had been about 10 minutes since Blackjack left. Can it be taking this long? Her ride here wasn't this long was it. She closed her eyes clearing her head. She took deep breaths and heard the chirps of birds and many sounds she heard from yesterday morning up at her bedroom window.

That's where it started yesterday: she met Percy yesterday. Where they found this amazing place and where she rode her first Pegasus. It all happened yesterday, but it seemed like days ago.

She heard Blackjack gallop on to the ground; Anna didn't dare turn around but just open her eyes. The bright sun hit her and it took her eyes a while to adjust. She heard Percy legs hit the ground just hopping off the horse and his only command to Blackjack was "Thanks buddy, I'll call you later". His voice brought goose bumps to her arms.

Anna heard Blackjacks gallop away into the forest. Now they were alone Anna waited for Percy to say something.

"Anna" He finally said. Anna heard a hint of fear, but any way turned around. She looks at him standing a couple of feet away from her. He wore almost the same thing from yesterday, but his shirt was a blue v-shirt. It showed some of his chest which Anna tried not to stare at. On his shoulder was a tattoo a symbol of a Triton, she hadn't notice before, but it was just as the necklace around his neck. The symbol was sea green it was amazing, but yet a weird thing to ink on your body. His midnight hair was styled as if he just got off bed, messy yet it looked good on him. His sea green eyes still looked like the whole ocean body, filled with so many emotions and memories.

"Hi Percy" Anna said getting up from the rock. She walked towards him seeing a picnic basket.

"You….look nice today" Percy said rather bravely. Anna blushing bright red, she looked down at what she wore. It was a simply long dark green skirt with a white shirt that showed little of her skin and her old black plan flats. She didn't think her outfit was nice, but she didn't want to mention anything seeing how red Percy was now. It was cute Anna thought.

"Thanks. You brought food," Anna asked gesturing towards the basket.

Percy brought it up close towards his face smiling "Yeah thought that we can talk and eat you know get to know each other more".

Anna smiled nodding setting herself down on a nice patch of grass. Percy followed her and soon all the food, was spread out on the ground in front of them.

"Wow Percy this looks delicious," Anna, said eyeing the food in front of her. In a rectangular box were five ham turkey sandwiches. Also with a bowl of mixed fruit with four whole apples, in a napkin, and a bunch of chocolate chip cookies. In addition, aside of all this were two sparkling water bottles.

"Yeah Grover grabbed what looked good, but I wasn't expecting health food" He Anna laughed ignoring the last comment "Well these aren't exactly healthy," Anna said gesturing to the cookies.

Percy smiled and looked at Anna "Yeah at least we got some cookies, but you have to try my mom's blue cookies" he said grabbing a cookie and shoved it in his mouth.

Anna giggled at his face, cookie crumbs following off his mouth "Blue".

"Yep" he said extending the 'p'. "There the best cookies in the whole wide world"

Anna smiled "If they're such a big deal how come I have never known of them.

Percy put his hands on his heart trying to gasp with a mouth full of cookies "yow wound mw" he tries to say. Anna laughs as Percy shallows the cookie. She handed him a napkin that he gladly accepts wiping the crumbs away.

"One day you'll know" Percy declared trying to give a serious tone "I well see to it" Anna laughed at how Percy announced the statement. He sounds almost like a king. She shook her head at that crazy thought and had a try of the normal cookies.

"These cookies are still good," Anna said finishing the cookie.

Percy nodded agreeing, but nothing beats his moms blue cookies.

"So….Do you want to finish asking question," Percy said and Anna smiled nodding. "You go first I got nothing," Percy said and Anna laughed. "Um why would your mom's cookies be blue" Anna asked picking opening the box of sandwiches. Percy smiled and tried to look at Anna's eyes, but she looked out at the deer and fawn starting to eat. "It's an inside jock me and my mom share. When I was young, I accidently slipped blue dye on the cookie dough and I guess it becomes a thing. She put blue dye on all my food just to remind me of my slip up". Anna laughed, but was shocked Percy told her such personally information, "my favorite color is blue so it doesn't bother me much"

Anna smiled sadly she wonder how different things could have been if her parents didn't vanished. She can look forward to all the kisses on the forehead from her father and a warm hug from her mother.

Percy held Anna's hand she had a disappointing look "Are you okay Anna". He hated to see Anna so sad. He barely knew her, but it didn't stop him from tightening his grip. Anna looked into his sea green eyes. Percy looked into the intimidated gray eyes and saw disappointment.

"Anna" Percy said scooting closer to Anna their shoulders touching.

"I…." Anna started but couldn't finish. Percy tightened his grip once again "You don't have to tell me I know it might be weird telling a total stranger something personal".

Anna smiled and looked down at Percy's grip on her hand. As much as she wants to tell Percy her thought she couldn't help, but think about 'what ifs'.

"Let's just eat I think the foods going to spoil" Percy pointed out not letting her answer his question. They continue asking question getting to know about each other. By the time they finished eating Percy was in his last question. Anna found out that Percy likes blue food, the ocean, and doing dangerous things. He seemed to care lots about his family and friends. Anna thought he had somewhat of a loyalty problem, but didn't question it. Percy seems sweet, kind, and gentle just as she thought before.

Percy found out that Anna loved books and learning new things. She had a desire for adventure and fun. She seemed sweet and kind at times, but he knew when there was more that met the eye. Percy liked how Anna was getting conformable, but he soon found out that she didn't let anything ruin her pride. They hadn't gotten into a disagreement yet, but Percy felt it was soon to come with her pride.

They both picked on the fruit and looked at the afternoon sky, it had gotten chillier a sign that evening was soon to come.

Percy grabbed an apple from the basket and showed it to Anna "let's play a game" he announced getting up from the soft grass.

Anna looked at him confused, but followed him up. They were both standing a couple a feet away from each other. Anna kept giving Percy weird looks while he threw the apple around. "What are you doing seaweed brain"

He smiled and looked at Anna tossing the apple up and down from his hands to the air "Have you ever heard of Hacky Sack" Anna looked at him confused.

"No way" Percy said in disbelief he looked at how unconformable Anna became. She hated not knowing things. She waited for Percy to tell her, but he just stood there staring at her.

"Seaweed brain" Anna murmured to herself grabbing a small rock from the ground and aims it at his chest, but she messed and it hit his head.

"Ow" Percy groaned glaring at Anna. She smiled and put her hands up in arrest "You wouldn't stop staring at me it was getting creepy".

Percy looked down at the grass blushing bright red and Anna smile "Now what's Hacky Sack?"

Percy threw the apple up in the air and balancing the apple on his forearm for a couple of seconds than threw it in the air catching it in his hand. "Just keep the ball in the air while doing some tricks."

Simply Anna thought and she threw the apple in the air bouncing the apple on her chest. They throw the apple back and forth. Percy was a little surprise at how Anna can balance the apple on her body. Percy was having fun, this morning he was worried he was going to be told off by his brother. He can image Triton yelling at him to be proper, but with Anna he can act like himself a care free spirit.

The game soon ends when Percy knocked the apple into the lake they laughed and Percy heard Anna mummer 'Seaweed brain'. He knew if anyone else called him that he would be anger, but when Anna said it. It made his insides twist and his checks heat up.

"Now what seaweed Brain" Anna said crossing her arms over her chest and Percy couldn't help but think she looked cute "The suns going to set soon".

"What" Percy said shocked looking up at the shy and right she was. He saw the sun starting to set.

"O man Anna I have to go" Percy didn't want to leave, but the last thing he wanted to do was upset his mom. He looked at Anna and saw she was sad as well. He sighed hating himself for putting a frown on Anna's beautiful face. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He felt Anna slightly jump at his touch "Come on let's get you home".

* * *

Percy could tell Anna was a bit disappointed. He called for Blackjack and soon they were up in the sky. Anna directed him to her home, but Percy knew she was sad or anger at him. They didn't even talk the whole ride, it wasn't awkward which Percy was glade for.

'_You okay boss' _Blackjack said

Percy nodded, but remembered he couldn't see him "yeah am fine buddy" Percy said. He knew Anna heard, but didn't care. He focused on the green trees around him trying to clear his mind.

Soon they were on the ground; Percy was looking at the cottage in front of him. It was big and it looked cozy. A nice home he would like to live in if he wasn't royal. Anna jumped off Blackjack and headed towards her house rather quickly not even looking back at Percy. He didn't like that at all, he jumped off Blackjack and ran to catch up with Anna.

"Wait" Percy said catching Anna's hand. It was warm and soft, he liked how it felt entwine with his hand.

"What!" Anna spat out and the look she gave him made Percy step back. He didn't get why she was mad, he didn't think he did anything wrong.

"You didn't even say goodbye," Percy said waking back closer to Anna. Her body relaxed and she looked at his sea green eyes. Percy looked in her big eyes trying to see what was wrong, but he saw nothing. That's a thing he notice Anna was good at hiding her feeling, but that wasn't going to last for long he was sure of.

"Bye Percy it was nice being with you" Anna said quickly and turned to walk away, but Percy still held his grip.

"Wow what's wrong Anna" Percy said concerned. Anna wouldn't meet his eyes anymore which hurt him a lot. Why was she mad at him?

"Anna" Percy said realizing she wasn't going to answer. She finally met Percy's green eyes and saw sadness and guilt. Anna felt guilty as well and sighed "Sorry Percy I'm…just really going to miss you".

Percy smiled, he knew that they only known each other for 2 days now, but he knew he would miss her too. They looked at each other's eyes for a while. Then Anna looked down, letting a golden curl fall on her face. Percy moved the piece of hair over her eat "I would miss you too, but…..this isn't good bye".

Anna looked up surprised and Percy chuckled. He liked when Anna didn't know something it made him feel smarter. "Anna" he said kissing her knuckles "met me again same place tomorrow"

Anna looked shocked "Percy…."

He tightened his grip on her hands "Please try your best to come if I don't see you tomorrow I'll understand".

Anna nodded smiling at Percy "Okay" was all she had to say satisfying Percy. He looked up at the sky and saw the sun staring to set.

Percy cursed and Anna gave him a weird look "I'll see you tomorrow….I hope" he says and with that Percy jumps up on top on Blackjacks back.

"_Where to boss"_ Blackjack said.

"Let's get Grover and Blackjack…. ride as fast as you can" Percy said ready for the ride.

"_You got it boss" _

Sally heard her three boys running into the dining room panting heavily. "You're all home right on time" Sally says looking at the panting boys. She put down her pencil. She was taking notes on her new book, but she wanted to hear her son's day. The boys clasped on the ground tired from there long run. Triton was mad that Percy and Grover come late and he was ready to rat them out if his stepmother got him in trouble.

"Yep" Her son said catching his breath "Right when the sunsets, just as you said".

Sally eyed the boys and Grover was afraid she was going to question them, but all she did was sigh and smile. "Did you boys have fun".

"Yeah" Percy said right away with a wide smile. Triton eyed his brother weirdly, but focused back at Sally "Yeah…..we had fun….I'm going to unpack" and Triton left without another word.

Sally looked at her son and was confused to why he was smiling so big. She saw in his eyes that little spark of passion. She saw that once it was when his father taught him how to sword fight. Peruses loved the rush it gave him and his mother knew he liked spending time with his father. She looked at Grover who seemed to try not to smile as well.

"Grover" Sally said taking off her glasses and setting them on the table "Can you leave me and my son to talk privately".

Grover bit his lip looking at Percy who was still in his on world; he nodded at the queen and soon left the room.

"My love what is wrong with Perseus" She heard her husband say entering the dining room. She felt his warm firm hands on her shoulder she sighed and looked up at her king. "I do not know".

Poseidon nodded looking at his son "Perseus" he said loud and sharp. That got Percy out of his daydream. He looked around and saw his parents looking at him with worry. He noticed Grover and Triton weren't next to him anymore. He looked at his mother and blushed at what he was thinking. Daydreaming about Anna wasn't wise to do in front of his mother, but he couldn't help it. When his mother asked if they had fun he smile remembering Anna and their deal for tomorrow.

"Perseus" his mother said this time worried.

"Uh" was all Percy could think to say.

"Are you alright dear" he felt guilt for worrying his mom. He looked up at his dad who eyed him curious as well. Percy sighed nodding at his mother "Sorry….I'm just tired" the two caught their sons lie, but let it slide. "Very well then my son go get some sleep we train tomorrow first thing in the morning".

Percy smiled "Me versus you father" he said with a devilish smile. His mother chuckled nodding "Get ready to lose boy" his father joked.

Percy smiled walking out the door, but before saying "In your dreams old man".

When Sally knew her son was gone, she looked at her husband "Did you see the look on his face". He nodded taking a set next to his wife "It was the look I had when I met you my love".

Sally looked at her husband and gave him a shy smile "You don't think Percy's in love right". Poseidon grabbed Sally hands rubbing them gentle "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure he's getting there".

Sally sighed "He'll be heart broken when we tell him"

Poseidon nodded sadly, "I know my love. I know."

**Yeah done It's a couple of days late, but here it is.**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews. Yeah I had a great birthday thank you the two of you that asked (You know who you are).**

**If you don't know yet go to Kids Choice . The Heroes of Olympus series and Percy Jackson The Greek Gods are nominated for best book. Go vote for one of them or both. I already did.**

**One more thing do you guys have any Percabeth stores you recommended me to read. I'm waiting for the other stores to update and I still want to be in the Percabeth spirt.**

**Please leave a review on what story I should try out.**

**Again hope you enjoyed this little Percabeth scene. I have up to chapter 15 planned out on this story. I really love writing this story and I hope you like reading it. **

**Now that's enough of that deep stuff. See you soon.**

**Like. Follow. Favorite.**

**-wiseone13 **


	10. Chapter 9

**Third Person POV**

**Making Memories**

_5 days later_

"Anna sweetie time to get up" Piper said entering Anna's room. She saw the child lying on her bed with one of the many books in her room. She looked at Piper and smiled "Good morning Piper".

There it was again that sense of love in the room. Piper hoped it wasn't from Anna. It started 5 days ago when Thaila took Anna into the forest. The trio knew Anna meet someone, but as stubborn as Queen Athena, so was Anna. Anna placed her book down on her lamp table and looked at her aunt smiling.

"why are you in a happy mood" Piper questioning the child. She sat herself on the edge Anna's bed trying to get some type of sign from her.

Anna just gave out a big sigh and smiled "O nothing I'm just happy you're letting Thaila take me in the woods again". Piper smiled looking at Anna placing a curl behind her ear "yeah well….I hope you'll be safe Anna. Don't make us regret trusting you".

Anna smiled and placed a hand over Piper's "I'll be fine, I'll be with Thaila she'll protect me" Piper had a feeling she wasn't talking about Thaila, but she let it slid.

"Alright sweaty get ready and meet us down stairs for some food before you leave," Piper said getting up from Anna's bed. Piper again sensed such fondness and love for something. She sighed and before completely leaving the room she said, "Leo's making blue berry pancakes so hurry up or he well eat them all".

Anna laughed "Yum, be there in a minute" and with that Piper left the room.

"I don't care Leo you can't make your own fire in the kitchen" Piper heard Hazel yell at Leo.

"Then how am I supposed to light the stove?" Leo questions back.

"How about use a match!".

"Well-"He tried to fight back, but Piper glared at him "You know you can't use magic Leo, you'll put Anna in danger".

He sighed nodding going back to making the pancakes. Piper knew when it came to Anna there was no jock. He let the matter job, but that doesn't mean he liked it. "Is Anna coming down" Hazel said ignoring Leo's glare.

Piper nodded preparing a cup of tea; she still couldn't quite put her finger on the problem. How can Anna be in love?

"Pipes you okay," Hazel said seeing her conflicted friend go on over drive.

Piper sighed, but nodded "Anna meet someone that day and I want to know who he is. It's driving me crazy, we don't know if this is one of Hecate's tricks"

"Hecate doesn't know where Annabeth is we made sure of that," Leo said, but that didn't satisfy Piper "Yeah, but what if she's waiting for the right moment to strake. When Annabeth's at her most venerable".

No one answer as a banging sound was coming down the stairs.

"Morning everyone" Anna announced with joy. It gave the room a nice happy shine. It made Hazel forget of the anger she had on Leo and watched her daughter walked down the stairs.

"Hello my dear you hungry" Leo said preparing her plate.

Anna gave him a warm smile placing a kiss on her uncle's check. "I'm always hungry for your blue berry pancakes uncle". She grabbed the plate from his hand and sat on her place at the table.

"Now how come you're in such a good mood this morning?" Hazel said setting next to Anna on the table. Anna stuffed her mouth with pancakes tasting the warm blue berry in her mouth. She looked up and saw her family looking at her weird. She swallowed the pancake and gave them a shy smile "I beg your pardon".

Piper chuckled "All we want to know is what's putting you in such a happy mood. Not that we don't like seeing you happy. It's just well….we'll like to know what's causing this"

"Or who" Leo murmured, but Hazel elbowed him in the gut, but it didn't go unnoticed. Anna looked at her aunts and uncle they had the same look Percy had yesterday when she let out she had no parents: concern.

Anna sighed putting down her fork her smile not going anywhere "I'm just so happy that you're letting me go into the forest for the past few days. I've seen so many beautiful things and Thaila showed me wonderful….creatures" Anna was careful not to mention Percy's name. Thaila drilled the fact in her mind; Anna was not allowed to mention Percy in front of her parents.

"Well we're happy your happy Anna now hurry and eat Thaila should be here soon," Hazel said and Anna didn't need to be told twice, she hurried upstairs not saying another word.

"I still think we shouldn't let her out" Leo said cleaning the kitchen. He had gotten used to the cleaning and cooking he had to do in the house.  
"I mean as you said Piper this could easily be some time of plan Hecate has to get to Annabeth". Leo hated thinking of Hecate planning something against Anna, she had done nothing wrong, yet the fates chose her. He was the only one out of the three that voted for Anna not to go back into the forest.

"Leo, as much as I want to question Hecate it's not her. She has already made the prophecy it is now the fates turn to see how the future is played." Piper said walking up to hold Leo and Hazel's hand "I knew it hurts, but we need Anna to choice what needs to be down".

Leo sighed, "Let's just hope her choice doesn't leave her heart broken at the end".

_3 days later_

Anna and Percy were walking around the forest on a warm summer day. They decide it would be a great idea to walk around the forest since they spend most of the week near the lake. A place where memories' were made.

Percy knew his parents were getting suspicions on where he was ever day, but he knew he could count on Nico and Grover to cover for him. Day after day he met with Anna, it was nice to have a friend treating him as an equal not a royal.

During the week, they found out more things about each other. Percy loves to sword fight and soon after, he was teaching Anna some moves with a stick. Anna would tell him stories of books she read and when Percy showed an interested in one of her books. The next day she brought it and read him her favorite parts.

He told Anna about his mother and father, how they were expecting a child. Anna told him that her parents left her with her aunts and uncle. It was weird to Anna telling someone else about her personally life, but she felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulder. She liked talking to Percy. Telling him what she felt and loving how he seems to care for her.

It was only a week and they were very close.

The held each other's hands walking around the forest. Not having the slightest thought on where they were heading. Percy liked holding Anna's hand they were soft and delicate compare to his massive hands. He knew it was just a friendly gustier, but how much he wanted to kiss her check. He come close to telling her he was a prince, but he would always over think things and never follow through.

"This is so beautiful," Anna, said softly looking around. All she saw were trees and flowers; they were far from the middle of the forest where most of the mythical creatures live. Around her, she saw squirrels and a deer around the trees just watching the two walk.

"Yeah it is" Percy said, but he wasn't talking about the trees. He looked at Anna with happiness he couldn't stop smiling.

"What's wrong" Anna questioned him.

Percy just shook his head smiling still. They walked around a bit more, he let Anna talk about the Greek myth she learned in her books. About the twelve Olympian and the stores she loved.

Percy knew all of the Greek myths, his grandfather honored the gods, and so it passed on to his children and so forth. All the bedtime stories his father told him were of Greek heroes defeating the monster and saving the day. He didn't mention it though he liked how Anna's eyes lit up when she was talking about something she loved.

"I would say my favorite goddess is Athena," Anna said and Percy smiled "Poseidon's better". Percy may be bias, but the thought of having the power over the sea was astonishing. What can he say he liked the water?

Anna laughed and they had a full desiccation on how Athena and Poseidon are better.

During their argument (which Percy was losing) a loud bang, come from behind the bushes. Everything became silent. Percy, being protective, pulled Anna behind him and brought out his ball-pen from his pocket.

Anna wasn't scared, but curious. Again, Percy pulled out that pen and it confused her on how that can help a situation like this.

"Percy" Anna said, "What are you—"

"Shh! Anna" Percy said trying to figure out where that sound was coming from.

Anna looked over Percy's shoulder and saw it was just a hare coming out of the bush. She held a laugh and walked passed Percy, ignoring his protest.

She moved the bush and showed Percy the little hare on the other side. He blushed a deep red "Well I…."

Anna laughed grabbing his hand "Why did you take out a pen" loving Percy's shy look. He smiled taking the pen back out. It was a regular old ball-pen it can't do any harm, Anna thought.

Percy was debating to show her the secret behind the pen. He looked into her grey eyes and saw wonder. He knew even if he didn't show here today she would push the subject till she knew.

"My dad gave me this pen. It was made from a powerful fairy it's enchanted so that it can take the shape of a pen and for I won't ever lose it." Percy says looking at Anna. "What can it do" she said curiously.

Percy smiled and uncapped the pen. It grew longer in Percy grasp. Anna starred at the shimmering bronze sword in Percy's hand. She didn't know what to say. She was amazed on how this could be possible. She wanted to question the logic, but she practically felt Percy's smirk. He was enjoying this, but she let him have it just this once.

"It's called Anaklusmos" Percy announced he recapped the pen and Anna watched as it turned back into a pen "but I call it riptide".

"I bet I can beat you at sword fighting" Anna challenged giving Percy her own smirk.

"You're on wise girl, but too bad you don't have a blade like mine," he said placing Riptide in his pocket.

"We'll see"

The next day Anna found a small dagger in the woods. She was excited to show Percy, but in the back of her head, there was that little voice telling her it wasn't a coincident.

Percy was eager to teach Anna a few moves. They spend the whole day like that and Anna could not have wanted anything else.

O, how the fates play there part in this world is one story that must be told.

_A 10 days since Anna and Percy first met _

"Mother would it be okay if I go back to the village tomorrow" Percy asked his mother picking on his dinner. He was sitting in the dining table with his mother, father, Grover and Nico. His brother Triton left that morning to his trip towards London. Nico usually stayed with his cousin seeing his two only sisters were out in the world and his Father was always far too busy. The Jackson's were happy to have Nico and him being around helped Percy a lot.

Sally put her fork down looking at her son "Again, but you went just got back and you went yesterday and the day before that", she said quite annoyed. She looked at her son who didn't seem to see the problem as she did.

"Yeah…There's still so much I want to see and do in the village," Percy stated stuffing a pieces of meat in his mouth. The queen looked at Nico and Grover. She saw Nico roll his eyes at his cousin, and Grover not meeting anyone's eyes. She looked at her son still eating like normal. As if he does not give his mother gray hairs.

"What is so important in the village that you have to go back". Percy just stuffed himself with food hoping to avoid the topic. Grover and Nico looked at their friend with curiosity on what he was going to answer.

"Um you know….Stuff," Percy answered looking at his food suddenly not hungry anymore.

"What kind of stuff" Sally said.

"Mom it's just stuff" Percy protested trying not to answer this question.

Sally looked at her son quit annoyed now "Percy answer the question what are doing in the village".

Grover and Nico looked at Percy and his mother back and forth like Ping-Pong balls. They didn't know what to say or do. They both try to sneak out of the table, but Sally snapped her fingers.

"No one is going anywhere tell Perseus tells me the truth," Sally said still looking at her son.

Percy looked everywhere, but his mother's eyes. He couldn't lie to her, yet he can't tell her the truth. What if she disapproves of his decision, What if she doesn't let him see her again. He has been having the best time with Anna.

Here in the castle he has to act proper and serious. That's hard for an ADHD boy such as Percy, his father would always scold him to act appropriate. With Anna he doesn't need to worry about that. He can act like himself without getting in trouble and he wasn't going to do anything to take that away.

He tried shrugging his mother off, but when she called his real name, he knew she was angry. Sally always tried not to use her son's name. When she dose it's never for a good reason, but that still doesn't get him to spill out the beans though.

Nico watched his cousin with pride. He actually thought Percy would buckle up and tell his mother. He was the biggest mommies' boy in the entire kingdom. Not that it was bad, people respect the prince for that, but he couldn't lie to her.

Nico had meet Anna once when the two invited him and Thaila on a walk. Anna seemed nice, but she can be pushy. She talked a lot which annoyed Nico, but Percy he loved hearing her voice. Nico knew his cousin won't say, but he was acting like a love stuck puppy and everyone saw it.

"Mom I…."Percy said, Nico looked at his cousin knowing this is it. This is when he tells her the truth "I like seeing the sun set gathering". Nico grin; sitting back in his set properly. Grover took a deep breath, which made Nico chuckle.

"Really" His mother said quite surprise "how was it" Sally said resting her hand on the table. She knew her son was lying he never was the best lair, but she played along wanting to hear what her son had to say.

Percy cleared his voice "It was nice. Everyone gathered near the fountain in the middle of the town and the people play music dance a little. They pry to the gods sacrificing food. It is nice and I want to see it again."

Sally didn't know what to say Percy would not meet her eyes as his checks colored. She looked at her husband who was looking down at some papers on the table not faze at theirs sons actions.

Sally sighed and gave her son a brave smile "I suppose it's alright".

Percy finally met his mother's eyes "Thank you mother" Percy said with the one of the biggest smiling she had ever seen on him.

"Okay you boys go up to bed you had a long day" Sally announced the three nodded and walked up stairs.

"Stupid" Nico murmured to her son slapping the back of his head. Percy groans in pain and chased Nico all the way up stairs with Grover laughing behind him.

She smiled and heard her husband chuckle "Well you settled that well".

Sally gave her king a playful glare "You were listening and didn't say anything".

Poseidon smiled and held his queens hand "I learn long ago not to interrupt you and Percy when you have these takes. You both start yelling at me for not taking their sides."

Sally smiled and looked at the stairs the boys just ran up "Do you know what's wrong with him".

The king nodded with a soft smile "As I said, Percy has that glow. A glow my mother said I had when I meet you my dear" Sally looked at her husband confused "Peruses is in love".

"How…." Sally was confused can her son really be in love.

"He may be in love or he cares much for the girl. If he's like me, he won't even know he has these feelings for the lucky girl not yet anyway." Poseidon looked back at his speechless wife.

"But he has an arranged marriage Poseidon" Sally said nervous

"I had an arrange marriage and I soon found my true love" Poseidon said gesturing to his first wife squeezing Sally's hand.

Sally rolled her eyes at her husband "Poseidon you meet me after Amphritme dead, Percy had meet his love now. He will be hurt when he finds out about this marriage."

Poseidon wanted to speak, but his wife wasn't finished "And Annabeth, O Poseidon, love is the only thing that can save her. That fates declare that Percy h-".

"And when the day comes he'll meet Annabeth. As you said my love, the fates are at work, let things play out".

Sally sighed and hugged her husband resting her head on his firm chest "I just hope he doesn't get hurt".

**Sorry I hadn't update wanted to take a little break and forces on school.**

**I love on how this is going and that so many of you like it as well. Just a quick reminder, I am not the best writer and I know that I make mistakes and I always try to fix it before uploading a chapter. I don't mind the advice you guys give me it helps me improve on my writing skills. Just remember that I am human.**

**Anyway, I love writing this story, tell me what you like so far or what you can't wait to read. **

**Review's **

**Guest 2: **thanks I love reading these types of stories

**Guest 1: **noted

**I'll try and update soon**

**Like. Follow, Review.**

**-wiseone1**


	11. Chapter 10

**Third Person POV**

**Not Goodbye, but See you later**

_In a dream, Percy was looking at a sleeping blonde curly haired girl. She looked like someone Percy once knew or knows, but he couldn't quit put his finger on it. He looked at her red rose lips and he saw himself leaning in to place his lips upon her own. She just laid their sound asleep letting Percy approach. She was beautiful, his lips brushed against her own gentle in a small kiss. He backed away and looked at the sleeping beauty her eyes still closed. He sighed in disappointment and lend in again. Before he touched her lips, he said "Awake my love" and he kissed the sleeping beauty. He backed away looking for any signs of her awaking. She clenched her noise and groaned. He smiled and held her hand. Her gray eyes opened and met his sea green eyes. She smiled showing her pearl white teeth. She said something, but he did not hear. Her red lips moved, but no sound come out. The room began to shake and he heard his name "Percy". _

"Perce" a boy's voice called out. The voice echoed in his dream and soon the image of the beautiful maiden disappeared and Percy saw Grover his best friend hovering above.

"Percy time to get up, come on bud" He heard Grover speak.

Percy opened his green eyes and sat up on his bed. He saw Grover sigh as he placed himself on the edge of the bed. The prince rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at Grover sluggish. Percy looked out his open window and saw the sun rising.

"Why am I up this early" He questioned his best friend.

Grover shrugged playing with his fingers "You were talking in your sleep. I couldn't quit hear what you said, but I did hear you say beautiful once. What were you dreaming of?"

Grover looked at Percy strangely. Percy wanted to give Grover an answer, but somehow, Percy forgot about what caused him to speak in his sleep. It just disappeared, buried now in the back of his mind. Percy shrugged and the subject was drop. The two were silent after that. Percy looked around his messy room.

His king size bed was at the far back of the room, with his hanging orbit chair (With a sleeping Nico on top) next to him. On the other side of the room was his walk in wardrobe and a door that led to the bathroom and balcony. The prince had a shelf filled with books, his mother read to him at night and pictures of his family on the walls. He saw his desk cover in important trading papers his father gave to him to complete. All over the floor were pillows and cookie crumbs.

Percy sighed at the mess the house cleaners had to clean and looked back at his cousin sleeping on Peruses blue hanging orbit chair. Nico rolled up into a ball sleeping conformably.

"He looks so at peace up on my chair" Percy whispered to Grover who looked at a sleeping son of hades "I don't like it". Grover and Percy exchanged an evil smirk having the same idea. If they were up this early, it was only right if Nico was up too.

Percy jumped out of bed only in blue plaid sweat pants, as Grover was dress in his uniform. The two rushed to Nico's side. Grover stood on the right while Percy on the left of the chair. They first looked at each other coding that they were ready.

"One" Percy mouthed and before you knew it they were at three and the two began spinning the orbit chair.

"GET UP DEATH BREATH!" Percy screamed while Grover screamed "Thaila's looking through your dairy!".

"What!" Nico screamed he jumped up, but with the chair spinning he face planted on the ground.

All was heard was, Nico's groaning and two boys laughing their heart out.

"Good job master Grover, King of goats," Percy said bowing to Grover still laughing a little.

Grover laughed hard, but said "and you as well prince of sass". He bowed back at Percy.

"O but let's not forget our assistant here Mr. Nico Di Anglo" Percy stated and the two bowed at Nico getting up rubbing his head.

"You guys are a piece of—"Nico started, but Percy cover his mouth. "Now Nikki there is no reason to say such horrifying language", Grover couldn't hold his laughter and just laughed almost wetting himself. Percy looked at Grover giving Nico some distraction to bite Percy's hand.

"AWWW" Percy screamed and took his hand away from Nico's face. Grover laughed so hard he started crying.

Nico glared at Grover "What are you laughing at Goat boy, don't think your off the hook", that got Grover to calm down.

"Man Nico you can really bite" Percy said looking at the bite mark on his hand.

Nico crossed his arms and glared at Percy "You guys are so dead," he threaten.

Percy snorted which wasn't helping his case, "Yeah well good luck trying to kill this" he said gesturing towards himself. Nico and Grover rolled their eyes at Percy as he walked up towards his window wanting to see the morning rise.

"Mind to inform me again why you two are in my room" Percy said looking out his window. He likes seeing the village waking up. How the shops open, how everyone got ready for the day. He looked at his two friends who had gone silent. Nico's expression changed, sadness replaced the old anger.

"Guys" he said, his back leaning against the window.

"Told you he would forget" Nico murmured to Grover.

Grover shrugged "Never did doubt you man".

"What do we do?" Nico asked. Percy looked back and forth from the two not believing they were having a conversation about him in front of him.

"GUYS!" he said louder "Just tell me please".

Grover sighed, "Do you know what day it is Percy?"

Percy shook his head, he waited for Grover to tell him what today was, but he stood there looking down at his toes. Percy just turned around and looked back at the village. Many of the men were setting blue balloons around and some sort of blue banner. He kept looking at the villagers curious on what they were setting up.

They were almost down putting the blue banner up when Percy figure out what today was. He should have be excited, happy, but all he felt was sadness. He stood there and looked at a blue banner that said 'Happy Birthday Prince Peruses'.

"Percy" he heard Nico call for him "Are you okay".

He nodded remembering why his two friends stayed the night. Today was his last day in Atlantis for a long time after today he leaves to Olympia. The kingdom he will one-day rule.

He was leaving for 2 years.

How was he going to tell Anna? Today was going to be his last day and he hadn't told her of his departure.

"Perce….you still there" Grover said to him. Percy sighed and looked at the two. He gave them a warm brave smile "Yeah just sure going to miss this place".

Nico smiled and placed his hands on his cousins shoulder "Put that to the side. Today is your Birthday let's do something that you'll remember when you look at the night stars at Olympia".

Nico was right the Prince had less than 24 hours to see the one person he will miss the most in the next two years.

"Thaila you're not helping at all," Anna said clearly annoyed with Thaila. Just like Nico, Grover and Percy, the two girls decided to have a girls night as well. Anna had fun, she had been hanging out with a boy for two weeks she needed some girl time.

It was the next morning and Anna was getting ready to go off into the woods to meet with Percy again, they agreed to meet each other every day and Anna couldn't be happier. She wore a nice summer gown, a dress modern to girls her age. Anna looked at herself in the mirror ignoring Thaila's protest. She looked at her fetchers and noticed how her lips were bright red and her skin was olive white. She combed her golden curls remembering Percy, as they sat together looking at the shy she would always find him playing with her curls. Anna smiled she would always tell him to quite it, but she loved that he ignored her. It made her insides twist in happiness.

"Are you even listening to me now" she heard Thaila demanded. Anna continues to ignore her. Thaila huffed in annoyance and started saying how childish Anna was now acting. Anna had the right to be mad at her best friend. Thaila was trying to protest against Anna seeing Percy that afternoon.

That hurt Anna a little. Last night Anna actually let out her feelings about the seaweed brain to her best friend. Thaila knew Anna wasn't any good with feelings, she should had been honored that Anna shared how she felt, but instead she just crushed her feelings.

"ANNA!" Thaila screamed now mad at her as well.

Anna rolled her eyes looking at her so-called friend "Come on Thaila give me one good reason why I shouldn't go see Percy today".

Thaila hesitated; Anna knew she wasn't going to answer "Seriously Thaila".

Thaila groaned "Anna I…..Just have a bad feeling he's going to do something stupid"

"Thaila, there's a reason I call him seaweed brain".

Thaila shook her head "Anna please just don't go" Anna saw how serious she was it scared Anna a little.

"Thaila" Anna put her hand over Thaila's, she tried meeting her eyes, but Thaila would always refuse to look "What's wrong". Anna wasn't stupid and Thaila knew that Anna knew there was something she wasn't sharing. Anna didn't know if to force it out of her or just let it go, but what Thaila was keeping something about the seaweed brain well….. Anna wasn't going to let information about Percy slip away.

"Anna…. It's just you might get hurt" Thaila said softly. Anna didn't know what to say why would she get hurt. What was Thaila implying?

"You think Percy's going to hurt me" Anna said quietly, why would he hurt her?

Thaila picked her head up to look at a confused Anna "O Anna that wasn't what I meant. He's my cousin he can't even harm a fly without feeling a little guilty. No, I just think he might tell you the news at the wrong time and knowing you. You might get mad and I don't want you to come back crying. Piper well see you and then you would have to tell them all about the pass two weeks and—"

"Thaila calm down" Anna said shacking Thaila out of her little rant "What News is he going to tell me".

Thaila's blue electric eyes shot open she hadn't realize she had said that "Ummm" she couldn't tell Anna Percy would surly kill her. She wouldn't admit it to the kelp head's face, but Percy may be scary when he was mad.

"Thaila tell me now," Anna said a little ticked off. Thaila said she couldn't see Percy she deserved to know why right.

"Anna it's not my place to—"Thaila protested but Anna glared at her. She hasn't really seen Anna mad before, and she's glade it took this long to see it. Anna was scary almost as Percy maybe much more.

"Answer me Thaila" Anna said again and she really didn't want to repeat herself.

Thaila sighed knowing she can't fight Anna anymore "Percy's leaving tomorrow" she said quickly. She had hope Anna didn't hear, but the look she had on told Thaila differently.

Anna's eyes soften as she stepped away from Thaila "Anna" she heard Thaila say. Today was his birthday, Anna was so excited and happy to celebrate with him, but now she thinks she's just going to ruin it by crying. Anna forced the tears back she wasn't going to cry about a boy in front of Thaila. "What do you mean leaving exactly" Anna needed to know everything.

Thaila sighed, "His father is sending him to a school in Olympia for two years".

2 years he would be gone for two years, miles away from her.

"I have to go see him," Anna said rushing down the stairs.

"Hold on Anna Wait!" she heard Thaila call out, but she ignored her in need to get out of this house and see Percy.

"Anna" She heard her Aunt Hazel call her as she entered the living room. Leo was sitting on the couch playing with a book instead of reading it as Piper drank some of her morning coffee.

"Sweetie what's wrong" Piper told her looking at Anna. She felt a wave of emotion off the child. Angry, sadness and that love still lingering there.

Anna didn't stay in the room long enough to talk to her parents. She bolted out the front door into the front yard. She heard Leo yelling at her as she whistles for Blackjack.

"ANNA!" She heard voices call from behind.

Anna ignored it she needed to talk to Percy she needs to clear her head. Blackjack come down from the sky as she took her hands away from her mouth. Blackjack came fast as if he sensed Anna's hurry.

She hopped on Blackjack seeing her loved ones running towards her. Somewhere in the back of her head she knew this was stupid again, she lets her heart decided what to do. Yet that's been happening ever since she meet Percy.

"Take me to Percy Blackjack" and as soon as the command was out they were up in the sky. Anna heard her families' screams, but ignored it thinking what she was going to do with Percy.

As soon as Blackjack came to ground, Anna spotted Percy on the rock near the lake. The same rock they first sat on, it seemed so long ago. He looked out towards the lake deep in thought. The wind was moving brushing his black midnight hair, it flowing in the air like the waves of the sea. Her heart skipped a beat. He frustrated Anna could help, but notice how cute he looks frustrated the way his eye borrow clenches together deep in thought. Anna cleared that thought she was supposed to be mad at him. She took a deep breath and walked up towards him.

The prince heard a noise from behind and turned to see Anna walking towards him. She looked beautiful he thought. The way the wind blew her hair back, but her eyes weren't soft and intimidating as the always were. That day it was like a storm cloud was forming in her head. Filled with angry and sadness. Percy frowned at Anna, why would she be sad.

"Anna" Percy called out softly. He got up from the rock and walked up to her meeting her in the middle. "Why didn't you tell me?" she said without thinking. Percy didn't know what she was talking about he was about to speak when she continued.

"Percy don't play around with me your leaving tomorrow aren't you" Anna said rolling her eyes crossing her arms over her chest.

Percy was dumbfounded "How..."

"Thaila told me…. Percy Please tell me," Anna said Percy saw the hurt in her eyes and felt guilty. He made a mental note to talk to Thaila later. He held Anna's hand, so for a remunerable day, "Yeah it is true".

Anna sighed not meeting Percy eyes anymore "I'm sorry Percy this wasn't supposed to happen I planned on making you a blue cupcake and we can go around the forest again. Now…now were here like this".

Percy squeezed Anna's hand "My birthday is not ruined Anna. It's my fault, I should have told you sooner. Besides nothing can ruin my birthday as long as you're here with me."

Anna smiled at Percy's cheese reply "Seaweed Brain" they laughed and were silent.

"So….what kind of cupcake" Percy asked finally meeting Anna's eyes the first time all day. Anna laughed at Percy's attempt to make a conversation. "Thails and I made this vanilla blue cupcake with a little bit too much blue frosting".

Percy laughed, "I bet it would have tasted amazing".

"It looks like cardboard" Anna replied. Percy laughed, "Well I am not against cardboard lets go" he tugged on Anna's hand towards Blackjack.

"What" Anna said confused.

"Were going to get my cupcake, this boy needs sugar".

Soon they were back at Anna's house. She was afraid her parents would be out looking for her, but no one was up front. She sighed in relief as both Percy and her got off Blackjack. Percy started walking towards her front door, but Anna tugged his hand back "Hey what's wrong" he called back.

"I….um let me get it wait here" Anna said and didn't let him answer she walked in any way into the house.

It was only Percy and the horse.

"So what am I supposed to do boy?" Percy asked. He was desperate for some advice. He knew he couldn't tell Anna he was a prince. Perseus was afraid she would run off. No he knew he had to wait to tell. A part of him knew one day he'll see her again, but the other part had false hope on seeing her.

"_I say we go on a ride again I don't like being near these trees boss" _Blackjack said stomping his hooves like a child or even a foal.

Percy chuckled, but declined the offer. He wanted this day to be peaceful and nice. He imaged them walking around the forest one last time, but it won't be the last time he thought. Today was the prince's 18th birthday he doesn't want anything to ruin it.

Soon Anna was out the door, but she kept looking around afraid to get caught. "Hey, you okay" Percy asked as Anna was next to him again.

She nodded "Yeah it took a little long because I decided to just get some other snakes as well" she said rising the basket in the air.

Percy smiled "You're the best wise girl" Anna smiled with a hint of blush on her checks.

They both heard a noise from inside the house. Anna gave a fearful look, but tried to hind it in front of a confused Percy "What was" he started, but Anna interrupt. "Should we get going it's going to be late soon".

Percy looked in her beautiful grey eyes and gave in "Yeah come on" he said walking towards the trees.

"Um what about Blackjack" Anna said as she caught up to Percy. Percy shrugged "I thought since this is going to be our last day together for a while. I thought it would be cool to walk once again."

When he didn't get an answer he added "If you don't feel like walking I can—"

"NO…no this is a great idea come on" Anna said and walked in front of Percy. He scratched the back of his head a little confused. His mom did that and so did his old friend Rachel. Girls are confusing he declared as he followed Anna into the parallel trees.

They walked for about 10 minutes only specking once. Anna liked to observe the woods. Admire how the sunshine's on the leaves of the trees and the animals running pass her feet. The forest looked alive and filled with light. It amazed the hidden princess on how the trees seemed to dance as the wind blew against the branches. Percy just liked looking at Anna, he loved the way her eyes popped as she saw something amazing.

Anna looked around when she saw the most beautiful view she had ever laid eyes on. She gasped and tugged on Percy's hand "LOOK …look there" she said pointing at a cliff.

Percy smiled up at her and did what he was told. When he saw what Anna was so excited about he could not help but be astonished as well.

When Anna noticed Percy amazed as well. She giggled and tugged his hand to the beautiful view. They were walking up to a cliff with a big grown tree. The ground covered in grass, with the most beautiful collection of flowers, and the tall tree giving them shade from the sun. When the prince stood on the edge of the cliff, he saw the most beautiful view of the kingdom and village. Anna loved how the sun shined on the castle windows and the village below on that afternoon day.

The view was very much like the view from Percy's window. You saw everything and it was stunning.

It felt like hours, but Anna finally took her eyes away from the castle "Come on", she told Percy, "Let's eat". As soon as Anna mentioned eating, his stomach grumbled. Anna laughed and tugged Percy to the ground to sit right beside her.

She took out two loaves of bread, a bowl of fruit and something big rapped in a napkin. "OHOH what's that" Percy said like the child he is. Anna giggled removing the napkin. Under the napkin was a big heavy blue cupcake with blue frosting and little rainbow sprinkles. Percy had the biggest smile as he took the cupcake in his hand. It was the size of his hand and he has big hands.

"Happy birthday Percy" Anna said. Percy smiled and kissed Anna's check. She turned a deep shade of red, but smiled at the kiss. Percy was about to eat the looking cardboard when Anna stopped him. "Hold on". Anna brought out a candle and a match. She placed the candle on the cupcakes and lite the candle on fire. "Make a wish birthday boy".

Percy smiled closed his eyes for a second then blew the candle. "What did you wish for" Anna asked. Percy shook his head "Can't say birthday rules". Anna giggled at his joke. He never did share his wish to Anna, but he did promise to tell her as soon as the wish came true.

"Let's be rebels and eat desert first," Percy suggested.

Anna smiled "Okay let's be rebels". Percy split the cupcake in half and gave a piece to Anna. They ate the okay cupcake in silent looking at the view.

As Anna finished her side of the cupcake, she wanted answer to her questions "So where are you leaving off too"

"Olympia"

"why" Anna asked wanted to know more.

"School" he simply said.

"What are you studying for" Anna asked.

Percy hesitated on this question, but soon answered "Trading techniques".

Anna nodded "Your parents are merchants".

Percy smiled, but it wasn't that happy smile it was filled with irony "Yeah you could say that". Anna wanted to ask what he meant by that, but she had a feeling she was going to get another one word answer.

It was silent between the two Percy ate the piece of bread as Anna opened the bowl of fruit. Anna needs to know one thing though "Why did you not tell me sooner".

Percy sighed placing the piece bread down, "I wanted to…..I was just…. I was scared I guess" he final said.

Anna scooted closer to Percy "why were you scared".

"I thought you would push yourself away from me," he said a bit tense.

Anna smiled and held his hand and he soon calm down "You can't get rid of me that easy seaweed brain"

Percy laughed and turned his head to meet Anna's grey eyes. They were inches apart smiling at each other. Anna felt his warm breath, but it soon ended when he pulled away sighing to himself.

Anna decides to keep asking question "Do you even want to go".

"I did" he answered turning to look at her again "But now I want to stay here with you".

Anna blushed and Percy chuckled "But my dad expects me to go".

"Sorry this day wasn't great" Anna said sadly. Percy shook his head so hard it could have fallen of "No if you weren't here than yeah it would have been a bad day".

Anna smiled and the two talked. Anna told him the story on how Thaila and she made the cupcake. It left Percy laughing with tears. Percy told her about his mom's names for the incoming baby. If it is a boy it would be named Tyson a girl Melody. Anna loved the name Melody liked the name Tyson better and so they decided to make a bet. Anna said the baby well be a girl while Percy chose it would be a boy.

"When will you be back anyway?" Anna asked, causally eating the fresh fruit.

"2 years" he said and that ended the conversation. Percy suggested they sword fight one last time. Anna always carried her dagger around it made her feel safe. She agreed and soon their blades slashed back and forth. Percy deflecting many of Anna's attacks. Anna blocked Riptide away with her blade. It ended up Percy winning at the end.

_Time passes fast when you're having fun' _'Percy thought. Anna and he were leaning against the one tree near the cliff. They were both out of breath from their game of tag. Anna rested her head on Percy shoulder one last time. She felt his breathing finally slowing down. The sun was about to set and Anna was dead tired.

"Here" She said taking off her rose necklace she made long ago "I want you to have this so that when you look at herself in a mirror or someone asks you about the necklace you would remember me". Anna put the flower necklace around Percy's neck. Percy smiled down at the necklace "Thank you Anna, but I don't need a necklace to remember you. You would always be in my mind as I look at the night stars". She smiled at the man in front of her and leaned back on his shoulder. She was close to falling to sleep.

"Thank you Anna," Percy said filled with joy "I promise I want ever forget you".

She smiled "I'm going to miss you Percy" Anna said softly closing her eyes enjoying the last of the sun. She felt him sigh, "This isn't good bye Anna. We will see each other again. We still have our bet". She smiled as she digs her head in the crock of his neck "Okay than see you later".

Percy laughed and smiled as Anna was close to falling asleep "See you later".

Percy felt Anna's breathing even out and he knew she had fallen asleep. He wasn't going to wake her, she looked too cute sleeping on him, but he just moved her so that she was sitting on his lap. A little bit more comfortable for the both of them.

He moved her hair over her ear. He looked at her for ten minutes. He wanted to remember her face. Her red rose lips, golden hair and perfect olive skin. Even the little freckles on her cheekbone. "I'm going to miss you Anna" he kissed her forehead and he soon himself had fallen asleep against the tree.

Leo was in no mood for the mud pies the trolls had just thrown at him. It was already dark and Anna still hadn't came home. Piper then sent Leo out to look for her. He didn't know what to think. Why would Anna leave the house in such a rush and on Blackjack? That pegasus was known to be owned by a powerful person. They share a boned and can talk through the mind. Can Anna be Blackjack's new owner?

He shook his head and focused on the compass Hazel gave him. She enchanted the metal to take him to where Anna was currently at. So far, it hasn't worked he has been walking for ten minutes and no sign of the princess. When Thaila come rushing down all she had told the three was that she got Anna mad and that she needed to cool off. Anna was much like her mother, smart, wise, but when she was mad nothing was in her way. Thaila calms she doesn't know the horse, but according to Piper the half-blood was lying. In two years year Hecate well come back and not only for Anna for the kingdom of Atlantis.

He had hope Hecate would come to her senses and break the curse, but he was wrong there was no Hecate he knew she was long gone.

He remembered the day she betrayed her family, killing her father and almost her sister. She was jealous of Athena and blamed her parents for spoiling her. When in reality Hecate never deserved the things, Athena got. Hecate was rude a bully Leo didn't see it because he was blinded by his crush. Now Annabeth has to pay the price and if she's like Athena she's no going to like keeping this secret from her.

Leo sighed and right then the arrow in the compos started to move. He was getting close to Anna. He moved right than from there straight towards a cliff. This view was beautiful seeing the castle lights shine with the stars as its background.

Leo thought Anna jumped over. He started to panic and he turned in circles thinking what he was going to tell Piper and Hazel. He then saw her leaning on a tree lying on a boy's lap. The boy had black midnight hair and his face buried into Anna's curls. His hands rapped protectively around Anna's waist. While Anna's face buried in his neck, her arms around his waist.

Love, Piper said Anna was falling in love can this be the lucky man. He seemed to care for Anna the way he held her tight. Leo couldn't help but smile this can solve Anna's problem. True loves kiss and he can break the spell, but Peruses. She would be heart broken when she found out of the arrange marriage. The trio were sure Perseus would be the one to break the curse, but he knew they were wrong. He needed to talk to Piper and Hazel about this, but first he had to get Anna home.

He carefully grabbed Anna and picked her up bridle style without walking her up, he can't say that for the boy though. He move a little bit in his sleep, but later stood still again. Leo assumed he was back asleep and began to walk back home.

"Please take care of her," A male's voice said from behind. Leo turned and saw the boy looking at him carrying Anna. Leo couldn't see his face in the dark, but he did see his sea green eyes shine bright in the dark.

"What" Leo said he heard what he said he just wanted to hear the male's voice again.

The boy sighed, "Tell her she means the world to me and I'll see her later".

Leo nodded and the boy looked out at the castle with a sad expression.

Anna would see him soon Leo thought that's what he said and he walked home with a sleeping Anna in his arms.

**Wow How about that.**

**So, far this is my favorite chapter I have wrote. Starting now the story well get interesting so I hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you **Guest** for your lovely review I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review; your reviews give me the inspiration to continue this story. So please review I would like to know who out there is reading this.**

**I would like to know where some of you are from. You don't have to answer I am just a little curious. I am from the USA.**

**That's it hope to talk to you guys soon LOVE YOU GUYS**

**Happy Easter to anyone who celebrates it. **

**Like. Follow. Review **

** -wiseone13 **


	12. Chapter 11

**Third Person POV**

**Two years **

Anna woke up in her own bed. She looked around for Percy, but he wasn't around. He was gone, on his way to Olympia. She fell back on her pillow. She wouldn't see him again for 2 years, but she remembered what he told her. They will meet again.

She groaned, rubbing her face in her hands. Anna didn't know what to do if she went to Thaila, Anna was afraid her friend would tell her 'I told you so'.

She sat up on her bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She gave a big sigh willing the tears not to fall. Anna was strong she shouldn't be so sad of a boy leaving, that was not wise. How bad she wanted to forget, so the pain can go away, but she knew she would never forget the time she had with Percy. A month ago, she was looking out her window out at the woods wondering about what goes deep inside. Now because of Percy, she knows the kind of power the forest holds. The idea was crazy she was never going to forget about her time with him.

Anna would have stayed up there in her cozy room for if her stomach hadn't growled. She didn't want to go down stairs and have a talk with her aunts and uncle, but if she doesn't go down soon they will come up. Anna stood up from her bed and walked down stairs not caring she was in her nightgown, with her golden hair looking like an eagles nest.

As Leo was just about to go upstairs to wake the sleeping beauty, they heard her waking down. Leo, Piper and Hazel exchanged looks agreeing, no more setbacks they needed the truth today. Anna stopped in front of the hall door and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

She walked in and her aunts and uncle were doing an awful job of acting casual. Piper held a book in her hand, as if she reading; the problem was the book was upside down. Hazel held her cup of tea and just starred at the cup not taking a sip. As for Leo, he was next to the stove staring at the pan watching as the eggs burned.

"Uncle the eggs aren't supposed to be black" her voice made the three fairies jump. Piper heard the power Anna's voice held a part of Piper's gift the princess was bless with a very long time ago.

"AWW hot hot", Leo said as he felt the warmth of the metal pan. Piper saw Anna's sad look "Anna we….have some question's" she asked hesitantly gesturing to the set next to Hazel.

Anna looked at her family and sighed she knew this was coming. She plotted on her chair hopping to let this past by quickly.

"I'll get you your food baby," Hazel said rushing in the kitchen shoeing Leo to away from the kitchen, before he accidently sent himself on fire….again.

To say the least it was very awkward in the table. Anna refused to look up at anyone until the questioning began. Leo and Piper kept kicking each other under the table until someone spoke first.

Sooner than expected Hazel came back with Anna's plate. She thanked her aunt quietly and picked her fork up picking on her food and bring it to her mouth.

Piper sighed, "Okay let's start by Anna telling us what's been going on for the past 2 weeks". Anna then stuffed her mouth with food. She chewed slowly trying to avoid the question. The three were willing to wait, if Anna chewed her food for an hour they would wait. No one was leaving the table tell questions were answered.

Anna noticed this, put her fork down, and began her story.

The three were curious of who Percy was. He sounded powerful Piper knew he had to be the child of the prophecy, but how does Peruses come to place. They were so sure that Peruses was the hero the prophecy mentions now it could be a regular village boy.

Leo and Hazel didn't like the idea of Peruses not being the hero in the prophecy. If the Prince was the hero, they were prepared. His father has trained him with his sword since he learned to walk. He was loyal and a great leader. He would do a perfect job at protecting his kingdom. Now this Percy boy, they had no idea who he was. What can he do? Why did the fates chose him to be so powerful?

As Anna continued her story, Hazel was amazed that Blackjack came to that boy. It says that _the_ Blackjack was one of the first offspring's of Pegasus. Blackjack has connections to the gods that no other mythical creature possesses. An ancient rumor said that when Blackjack receives his first master (As every Pegasus soon receives) will as well have a connection with the gods that no mortals ever will have the honor to possess. This master well be powerful and have the cursed blade enchanted by the fairies. He or she well have power and be honor to all creatures. They say he would smell of one particular element. He will have a powerful aura and only the creatures can sense it.

Hazel feared these rumors were true, but how. Can the fates be playing tricks well they add another pawn to this game Hecate is playing.

As Anna finished her story, Piper sensed all the emotions Anna felt. There love was still in her heart, but there was pain. Looking into her eyes there was happiness as she retold her adventures, but her voice let out such pain. Can this _Percy_ have hurt Anna? When right in front of Piper she looks so in love.

Anna ended the story with them falling asleep against the tree.

It was quiet for a while the three collecting their thoughts starring at the child for keeping such secret for so long. Anna stuffed her mouth with food trying to ignore there looks.

Leo sighed, he needed to meet this boy properly "Percy sounds like a charming boy why don't you invite him over for dinner tonight". She winced at her uncle's words the tears forming again.

Piper kicked Leo's shin he jumped and let out a sequel "What was that for".

"Aunt Piper it is all right," Anna said trying to wipe a tear from her cheek without notice, but they notice. Leo went silent now seeing what he had done, he agreed, he did deserve that kick.

"Anna what is the matter" Hazel asked holding on to her hand on top of the table.

Anna sighed, tears pouring down, she hated crying in front of her family, but they deserve to know what has been going on "He left the kingdom he won't be back for a very long time".

Leo looked confused "But yesterday when I pick you up he said he will see you soon".

That made Anna smile and look at her father figure "You…You spoke to him".

Leo nodded "He did most of the talking he told me to tell you that you mean everything to him and that he will see you soon".

Anna smiled tears still streaming down "H….he said that", Leo nodded. Anna closed her eyes and sighed lost in thought.

Hazel squeezed Anna hands "You go ahead and head up stairs you look like you need some rest". Anna didn't argue and went upstairs.

As Anna left the room Hazel sighed, "She's going to be heat broken for a while".

Leo nodded "So will….what was his name…..Percy he well be heartbroken as well. I saw how he clinched on to Anna."

"And Peruses he is expected to marry Annabeth. What would happen if that doesn't happen. Even Peruses can get hurt." Hazel said looking down at her morning tea.

"Maybe not Hazel, he could be happy without her" Piper said "But the two have to choice. The marriage is a boned of peace between Olympia and Atlantic without it. Both Kingdoms will fall".

Hazel nodded slowly "I just thought it would be Peruses".

"What if Hecate thinks the same thing she already threatened the boy when he was three. She can easily get to the prince." Leo pointed out "she can give him nightmares, send visons to him or Annabeth".

"Why does she even want Peruses if he has nothing to do with Annabeth anymore?" Hazel said.

Leo shrugged "Maybe he's in the way of her plain" answering Hazel question.

Piper looked down her colored changing eyes filled with confusion "What are we supposed to do" her voiced filled with worry and fear.

Leo held Piper's hand, she looked at her friends as he said "I don't know Pipes, but she isn't going to stop till Annabeth is dead the date is set all we can do is hope that Annabeth well be saved by love that's what the Fates declared a long time ago". Leo reached out and held Hazel's hands as well.

"But how can love safe her if the person she loves is gone" Hazel pointed out and the two grew silent. Leo was right they needed things to play on their own the way it is supposed to be.

"Come on Perseus faster" a blonde handsome blue-eyed tall man said as he slashed his sword for the Prince to block.

The green-eyed prince groaned and block the blonde's attack "You know I hate being called that".

The man chuckled "Well I must in front of royal guards, your highness". The prince rolled his eyes and with a couple of hits, the blue eyed man's sword was on the ground as a golden blade pointed at his chest. The man smiled "Well done Percy, you have only been here for…ten months and here you are already beating a master everyday now".

Percy gave a smirk "I'll take that as a compliment Castellan" he dropped the blade from his chest and went for a handshake.

The blond rolled his eyes "As you should" and shook the prince's hand.

Percy sighed thoughts coming back to his mind. He should have known this distraction wasn't going to last. He sat down on a bench with a bottle of water in his hand "Take five Luke…I need to think for a moment".

Luke nodded "Very well, but I well be back I want a rematch".

Percy smiled up at Luke "A game you well have soon my friend".

Luke informed the guards of the prince orders and they left the prince only. Percy sighed he couldn't help, but think of his dream a dream he kept having for many nights.

_He was always deep underwater he did not feel wet though. His shirt was dry along with his skin. Another thing he notices was he wasn't holding his breath, he was breathing as if he was above on the surface and what he was wearing. It looked to be some old sort of armor. He wore a helmet that covered his forehead and noise decorated on the top with a crest of horsehair that looks like a brush. He wore a baggy white long shirt with breastplate made of bronze metal on top. With a triton painted on the plate. He wore a leather skirt with a golden pattern sowed in the fabric. Sandals made of some type of leather, straps wrapped around his ankles. In his hand was riptide, its metal golden shine was the only light in the dark waters. _

_Percy tried to speck, but no sound come out, he tried to swim up, but always ended up going down. Then he heard a faint voice, he swam closer and the closer the voice was louder. It sounded like a man and all he said was "Find the truth of the kingdom, be the ocean. Feel the waves and it's power and use it to win"._

_He wanted to ask who this man was, but his voice still didn't work. As he repeated this sentence, the water began to spin like a hurricane underwater. He couldn't scream, he could have sworn it was real. If he didn't wake up in a cold sweat._

The sentence the man said "_Find the truth of the kingdom, be the ocean. Feel the waves and it's power and use it to win"._ His mother had said that dreams are a way of our mind and body trying to tell us something. What can Percy's mind be telling him.

"I present to you Queen Athena," a guard announced, Percy stood straight up as the queen Athena walked inside the training room.

Percy bowed as his father always taught him to bow to other royals to show respect "Queen Athena". He knew of the rivalry between his kingdom and Olympia, that was why he was going to rule this land when he turned 21. A sign of peace between the two lands they say.

Queen Athena nodded and Percy stood straight again. He starred at the queen for a bit too long, but how can he not. She looked so much of Anna. They both have curly blonde hair and intimidating grey eyes. As Anna's eye's held kindness and wisdom. Queen Athena eye's made men fear her. Percy touched the red and white rose necklace, on his neck, looking healthy and beautiful. His mother had told him that the two colors together meant unity: joined as a whole. How amazing that the flower has never died as if it is living for some purpose.

Percy sighed and let go the necklace he needed to force he was here to complete his duties as a future king.

"What is it you need my queen" Perseus said standing up straight and tall as a leader you may say.

Athena saw the pained look on the prince, but ignored it seeing he has been away from home for many mouths "Yes I need to show you something. Your parents asked me to tell you this news before your short two day trip back home to see your new brother".

Percy was a bit curious and followed the queen inside the castle.

They walked in silence not having anything to talk about, so Percy looked around. The castle was very much like his back home. This place was an honor for the gods. The paintings and sculptures the architecture it was all beautiful. Percy thought of Anna how she would agree and then start talking about how she would have designed it. His smiled turned to a frown, he wanted to hear her voice. How she sings to the animals it was his favorite part about Anna. Maybe Nico was right he might be a tad obsessed with her, but ten mouths almost a year and he still thought of Anna.

"Queen Athena may I ask where is my cousin and friend". Thaila arrived yesterday to see Percy and Nico who accompanied Percy in this trip and well stay for all two years. Thaila was here more to see Nico. They aren't dating, but they are really close friends who like each other. Percy has told them doing this was extremely complicated, but they ignored him, Queen Athena thought for a moment "I think they are taking a walk out at the garden, don't worry you will see them soon".

Percy nodded and followed the queen.

"Here we are" The queen said. They were in front of two large wooden doors, with two guard's right in front. Queen Athena nodded her head the guards opened the doors. They walked into the throne room. It was very much like the throne room back at Atlantis. There was a large empty part of the room where the villagers come in or when their having a ball. At the very back of the room are the two thrones, one each for the king and queen, but the only peculiar thing was a crib next to queen Athena's throne.

They walked to the thrones, Queen Athena touch the crib sadly and looked at Perseus.

"Perseus do you remember coming here as a child" Athena asked.

He shook his head he didn't know he came here before. He remember King Frederick talking to him on how much he had grown, before he left on his journey a couple of weeks earlier, but he never thought of coming here as a child. His parents would never let him go anywhere outside the castle. It surprised him that he left the kingdom at a young age.

Athena sighed, "I suppose you were very young only three years old. You were here with your parents and standing in that exact spot," she pointed at where Percy was standing.

Percy was confused "UM I don't understand why are you telling me this".

Queen Athena shushed the prince "Hush child there is many things you do not know of this kingdom."

_Find the truth of the kingdom, _played in Perseus mind, he didn't understand, but he stood quiet letting Queen Athena talk.

"You were here to unite our kingdoms and end this feud in peace. It was also my daughters 1st birthday" Athena paused and looked at Perseus expression.

Memories of the dreadful day come rushing back to her, but the queen very much like her daughter did not like showing emotion.

"You….had a daughter" Percy said, he wondered if she died young.

"Had?" Athena questioned raising a brow, "I very much still have a daughter, she's just away…..with….some friends such as yourself Perseus".

Percy was confused, he wanted to question the queen's hesitation, but he knew he had to let Queen Athena finish.

"You came to give her a gift a charm bracelet with our and your family crest with a heart in between".

"A….Heart" He had to ask all this was to confusing "Hush child all your question well be answered. Now where was I…..Yes the charm". Athena grabbed Perseus arm and led him towards the crib. "You came here and gave my daughter the gift. You two looked at each other, you met each other's eyes. I then knew this plan was perfect."

Percy now scared to know, he wanted to stop Athena, but his curiosity was to strong "To unify are kingdoms, it is traditionally done through marriage".

"No" Percy said in a whisper plugging in all the details. He couldn't believe it can't be he thought. "Perseus you are arranged to marry my daughter when she returns home when she turns 18 you well be 21 a perfect time for you to rule. I have—"

"NO!" Percy yelled he walked back not believing it at all.

Queen Athena was startled yet she should have seen this. The front doors opened and Nico and Thaila come rushing in.

"Good you're here talk to Perseus, make him accept this. The deal is done. I must talk to lord Hermes." queen Athena walked out of the room leaving the three teens to be.

Nico and Thaila knew queen Athena had told Percy the news they just wish she realized how this would affect him "Percy—"

"You two knew and you never told me!" He yelled he couldn't believe it. Percy didn't want to marry a women he never seen before.

Percy felt bad for princes and princesses with ranged marriages, but he never imagined he would have one. Triton was free to marry whomever he desired, why would his parents chose him to take an arrange marriage.

Nico walked closer to his cousin, but Percy walked back. Nico sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Not knowing what to say Nico took a deep breath. "Almost the whole staff knew, but Percy we were sworn not to till by your parents".

Percy put his hands in his raven black hair frustrated "How could you guys".

Nico and Thaila exchange looks "How could we what Percy" Thaila asked holding Nico's hand. She was nervous, yes she knew Percy would not like having an arrange marriage. She assumed he would be mad for a while then accept it. Thaila never thought he would look so hurt with this news. She also didn't expect what he said next.

"HOW COULD YOU LET ME FALL IN LOVE!" Percy screamed.

Nico was surprised "Percy who…Anna." Realization filled both Thaila and Nico.

"Wait you said you didn't love her that it was a crazy idea" Thaila said, but even she knew it was a lie.

"YOU KNEW I was lying" Percy yelled at her tears now falling.

"Percy we are so sorry," Nico said. Percy couldn't stand anymore, he sat on the ground letting little tears fall down. He wasn't ashamed of the tears, even men had to cry. He wiped his eyes as Thaila held his hand.

Percy looked up eyes watery "What am I going to do, I need to see Anna again I…I Love her Nico".

Nico sighed, "Percy look at me," he said and Percy did "You are a prince the people should not be seeing you like this. I know it hurts, but we'll figure things out I promise".

Percy sighed he didn't like it, but as his father said his people always come first, "I know you are right Nico it's just. There is no way out of this, if I don't marry Queen Athena's daughter the feud well continue. My kingdom is losing trading partners we need Olympia's help and if marriage is the answer so be it".

Thaila shook her head, Anna is in love with him as well she needs Percy "But Percy—"

"No Thaila I have a duty to my people I can't let them down" Percy said with such leadership. It hurt him saying these words, but it has to be done.

Thaila crossed her arms "Then you'll be hurting Anna and yourself Percy".

Percy sighed, "I don't want her hurt too".

"Then we wait, let things play out Percy. The fates may be cruel, but they know what they're doing."

Percy nodded and got back up clearing any signs of him crying, "You are right besides, there's still something Athena isn't telling me about this marriage". Thaila paled not liking her cousin snooping around the castle. As she was to protest the doors opened again and Luke come walking in "Ready for that rematch Perseus".

Percy smiled, he had more than 1 year left here he couldn't spend every second worrying about this new information "Of course Castellan get ready to be beaten again"

The fates are always watching as they see how Perseus trains and begin to distancing himself from his friends. Hecate's plan for the prince was slowly coming to place. The fates were being to get nervous, but they knew they had chosen the right hero to stay strong of the pressure on him.

Anna was becoming quiet causing her to sing to clear her thoughts. Slowly Anna was becoming less and less of herself. Hecate too gave Anna dreams and in every dream, Hecate's magic becomes stronger and she was always able to do anything to the forest causing many creature to hide and wonder where there two protector went.

Now away from each other Percy and Annabeth are slowly falling into Hecate's plan. The fates knew this was risky separating the two when they had just met, but it was working. As Thaila said the fates may be cruel, but everything always turns the way they want it at the end.

**Hope you like this little filter Chapter.**

**Luke won't be a main character I just thought it would be cool to see them sword fighting together as friends.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews reading they made my day.**

**Guest: **Thank in 3rd person to me, is the best.

**Burned Blue Cookie: **Don't worry Percabeth will be together soon. Thank you for reading my story and answering my question. That is so cool I have friends from there.

**StickieBelle: **Thank you!

**Thundercade: **Thank you for loving my story. This chapter is a little sad, but we will get some action soon. Thank you for answering my question I really want to go to England one day.

**Fri0003: **Here is more for you. Yeah I was already going to be doing a chapter of during the 2 years and here it is. Hope you like it. There may be some Thalico, you have to read to that find out. Thanks for the tip I didn't notice 't worry I plan to finish this story.

**GoosieGirlie (Guest): **Thank you so much, I will keep writing. I didn't notice I did that till I caught my computer spell checking his name. So now I know to be a little careful thanks.

**Guest: **Hope this was soon enough for you

**I will try to update soon. Hope to see more reviews.**

**Thank you (Again) for the people who answered my question on the last chapter. **

**Till me what you think of how this story is coming along.**

**BYE.**

**Favorite. Follow. Review.**

**-Wiseone13**


	13. Chapter 12

**Third Person POV**

**Without you **

_2 years later_

One day before her birthday, Anna had a dream, but not like her past dreams, with a spinning wheel in front of her and an evil laugh echoing in the room. This began with a twist.

_Anna stood in a dark room her body form by the mist. There was a bed on the very end of the room next to a window. It looked to be herself on the bed in a grey beautiful gown. She was bare foot. Her skin as pale as the dead, but her lips were a deep red rose color. Then on her head was something she never wore before a golden tiara with white diamonds on top. She never thought she looked so proper and beautiful. Anna looked at herself sleeping on the bed stunned. She tried to wake herself up, but it was as if her feet were glue to the ground she couldn't move her feet. Her gown was a beautiful grey just like the color of her eyes. It had a v-cut at the front with her sleeves rolling off her shoulders. The dress was long and covered her all the way towards the ankles._

_Anna continued to look at herself noticing a difference in her. Her hands were resting on her stomach with a red rose underneath her palms and a black ring on her ring finger. The ring was all black with a green triton on the front. _

_Anna looked at the ring confused. She never put on jewelry voluntarily, what can be so special about a simple ring that she chose to wear._

_A noise was coming from behind Anna, she looked to see and was surprised at what she saw. It was a door floating in black mist. She turned her head around looking around the room. The floors covered with black mist. She clenched her eyebrows together in confusion. The noise was coming from behind the closed door._

"_Nico hold them off. I need to get Annabeth out if her. Be careful," a man's voice said. Anna recognized the males voice, she couldn't forget even if she tried._

"_Percy" Anna said and it was the first time she said his name in a long time. The doors opened and Percy was standing there on the doorway. Anna couldn't take her eyes off him. He looked so mature now. He grew even more handsome, muscular, and taller. His green eyes were still as memorizing as the last time she saw him. He had dirt and scraps all over his face. He was wearing a brass breastplate and a leather skirt. It was an armor the king's wore when off to war. He held riptide at hand and when he saw Anna lying on the bed, he capped the pen placing it in his pocket. "Annabeth" he said waking straight through Anna as if she wasn't standing there. He took a knee next to the sleeping beauty brushing his hands against her curls._

_Annabeth? Anna said the name in her head. It sent a chill down her spine and a little bit of hope. She watched as Percy looked at her sleeping self. He sighed deeply looking at her with love. He went out to take her hand, but as he did green mist appeared around her with a dark laughter. Percy sighed and looked at Anna. _

"_She well pay for what she did to us. For our love well stop this darkness. Now please come back to me Annabeth with our first kiss"._

_Anna looked at Percy confused as he leaned in to her sleeping self his face coming closer to her own._

"_Percy Hurry!" She heard from below. She turned towards the door hearing sword clashing against each other. Anna looked back at Percy, but didn't see him anymore, the room was covered with darkness. Anna looked around trying to move, but she still couldn't. The laughter was coming closer and Anna was getting sleepier. The spinning wheel appeared next to her, light shined only on the wood. Anna felt in no control of her body as she fell into the darkness. _

Anna woke up panting. She looked around to see the sun raising bring light to her room. She put her hands on her face still shocked at what she saw. Who was Annabeth, why would Percy say our love, what is this darkness? She didn't know who Annabeth was, but she somehow knew the name. Then the darkness, she couldn't ignore the feeling of the dark magic, she felt as it went inside her system. It scared her how Anna could still hear the cold laughter and Percy. He said _'our love'_ can she love him when she has been trying to get him off her mind. All this gave her a headache. She shook her head trying to get rid of these thoughts. She wanted to believe that all she saw was just a dream. Even if it was so realistic as if Anna was standing there. She fell back on her bed. She didn't need this she thought. Tomorrow Anna would be 18. She was very excited and all she wanted to think about was that her birthday was going to be special. Anna wanted to think about the dream , but she let it flow to the back of her mind. She sat up and started getting ready for the day.

Anna looked at herself in the mirror thinking how she can look like what she saw in the dream. Her hair was like medusa, she had bags under her eyes and eye booger. She shook her head and put on an owl necklace a present from her aunts and uncle when she turned 17.

She wondered if Percy still has the rose necklace. After Percy left 2 years ago, Anna still kept in touch with Juniper. They hanged out all the time when Anna was allowed to go out. She had gotten to know Grover (Percy's friends) much more. As he visit Juniper, but he never mentioned Percy and when she did. He would look heisted to answer. She thought of Percy almost all the time wondering if he still remembered her. She was curious on if he now has a baby brother or sister. Anna could ask Grover, but she knew he would find a way to change the subject and not answer the question. She had a perfect image of his smile, Percy's beautiful eyes pictured in her mind, but she tried not to focus too much on him. It would always make her sad, it had been 2 years already, and still she hadn't seen him. The dream sent her over the edge. How can he love her.

It was the first dream that seemed so realistic.

She shook the thought of the dream away. Anna put on a grey long skirt with a white petticoat, a black bodice over a light gray blouse with long sleeves. She put on gray flats and looked at herself in the mirror. Her gray eyes were like a storm clouding with thoughts of the dream. Trying to figure out how she can imagine something so real. She continued looking at herself in the mirror lost in thought as she heard a loud bang from down the stairs. She sighed and headed down the stairs letting her tangled curls fall down her shoulders.

Anna walked down stairs and met with the delicious smell of bacon and pancakes. "Hey Sleepy head, you look happy" She was greeted by her uncle Leo beside the stove. Leo was the best cook; Anna loved his food, breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Yeah I am, I can't wait for tomorrow I'll finally be 18" Anna said swirling around in excitement. She saw the three frown, which made her smile turn upside down "what's wrong".

Leo sighed "Anna the thing is—", but Piper didn't let him finish "We need berries to put on top your pancakes. Can you please go to my garden and pick some" Piper gave Anna a warm smile. Anna knew something was up she felt the tension in the room. She had needed to squeeze the information out of them, but for now, she knew to play dumb.

Anna put up a clueless smile "Okay, I'll be back in ten" she grabbed a basket and headed out towards the garden.

Piper, soon after Anna was out of sight, glared at Leo "What were you going to say".

"The truth we should tell her today, for she can be prepared. Tomorrow at sunset, she'll be in a deep sleep for a long time. She needs a warning" Leo replied.

"NO! Remember what Athena said. We need to bring her back tomorrow as soon as the sun is up in the air," Piper yelled at Leo. Leo became very frustrated with Piper. Steam came out of his ear like a pot coronel. "And what are you going to say to her 'Hey you're a Princess with an evil sorcerer trying to kill you, O and don't let us forget your parents that you haven't seen in forever arranged a marriage with you and a Prince of this kingdom'".

"Piper he has a point. Things like this take time to understand. We should have told her sooner." Hazel pointed out and Leo nodded "See Piper stop being shellfish and stubborn and think about Annabeth".

Piper stomped her foot "I am not began shellfish and this conversation is over" and with that she went upstairs to her room.

"We should tell Anna," Leo protest, but all Hazel did was sigh "We can't fight with Piper, We will follow Athena's plan. The queen should tell her the news. Now come on get the bacon off the grill before it burns."

Leo groaned and walked to the kitchen not before saying "This isn't going to end well".

Anna tried to pick the best berries, but they were all dying. They were midway through summer, but she tried and she got a good enough amount. Anna heard the birds creeping in the sky. She took a moment and looked up at the clear blue sky it was in deed a beautiful sight.

She then heard a flapping noise it couldn't be a bird the noise was too loud for a little bird. She turned to see the cause of the noise and saw Blackjack landing on the ground near the trees. Anna was speechless she hadn't seen the horse in two years. Would this mean Percy's back?

The horse made a noise and gestured towards the trees. Anna was still shocked to see the horse, but she got what he meant. He wanted Anna to follow her into the forest. Would her aunts let her go out without Thaila? "I'll be back" she told the horse and rushed back inside. She once again felt the tension in the room Hazel was sitting on the dining table eating as Leo prepared Anna's dish. She didn't see her aunt Piper anywhere, but she let that go. She sat the basket down on the counter in the kitchen. "Here you go uncle," Anna said. He smiled and to finish the dish he pilled some berries above the pancake "here you go Love".

She smiled and sat down next to Hazel eating her breakfast. In the middle of finishing her food, she began to talk "Um would it be okay if I go around the forest today".

Anna looked at her Aunts eyes and knew she was going to say no, quickly she added, "You know before my birthday".

Something in Hazel eyes soften and Anna knew she had won. "I would hate to let you go by yourself, but…." She looked at Leo for support.

Leo had that sad look in his eyes as well "Of course Anna, but first I want you to eat".

Anna beamed up and went to hug Leo "Thank you daddy". Leo stood there shocked for a little, but rapped his hands around Anna "Of course pumpkin now finish your food".

Soon after she finished eating Anna rushed up to her room to grab a coat and brush her hair leaving Hazel and Leo to talk.

"Shouldn't we tell Piper" Hazel asked as she washed the dishes. She handed Leo a dish to dry, as he answered "No".

"But—" Hazel protested, but Leo interrupted "I want Annabeth to go out have some fun, because tomorrow she'll be in a castle in a deep sleep for who knows how long. Piper's just going to say no without thinking."

"She called you daddy," Hazel said with a smile. She was touched as well when Anna said that. The three always thought of Annabeth as a daughter, but were never sure if she felt the same way.

She turned to see Leo smiling "Yeah she did didn't she". He turned to look at Hazel as well, but his smiled turned to a frown "To bad tomorrow she'll find out who her real dad is".

Hazel was about to answer when Anna walk back down stairs with a grey shawl over her head, "I'm off now".

Hazel gave her daughter a warm hug careful not to wet her clothes. She gave her a warm motherly smile "You be careful and I want you back before the sun sets young lady".

Anna smiled and Leo gave her a kiss on the check "You go have fun princess, but be careful".

Anna hugged her father figure tightly and whispered "Thank you" in his ear.

She pulled back and looked at her two parents "Well I'm off bye" Anna said as she made her way towards the door.

"Bye", Anna closed the front door with a basket in her hand filled with cookies.

She was excited; this would be the first time she goes off in the woods by herself. She looked around for Blackjack, but there was no sign of him. Anna sighed, confused with what this horse has in plain. She began to walk into the woods not really knowing where she was going.

"Come on Percy be excited were almost home" Nico said, elbowing, his cousin, Percy right next to him.

He smiled "Yeah can't wait to see Tyson he has grown so much". Percy sighed sadly. Nico saw this and sighed as well "Perce come on be excited were coming home".

Percy sighed again and smiled at Nico "Yeah….Miss my room". Nico knew it was supposed to be a funny comment, but Percy said it so sadly, yet this is how he has been acting for many mouth, ever since he found out of the marriage. It took him weeks to forgive his parents, but he soon did as well as Grover and Nico. Percy acted okay with this, but Nico knew he wasn't. He is in love the a village girl he can't never be with. How much the prince wanted to see her, but he knew he shouldn't. It would not end for them both.

Something told Percy that he should forget about Anna. Don't let himself get hurt, but the other part doesn't mind getting hurt. As long as she was happy. Percy looked at his cousin and finally said "I am really excited to be home today" and he meant it. He missed talking to his father, mother and now playing with Tyson who is now two.

"Do you think much changed?" Percy asked his cousin.

Nico looked away from the dark morning sky "No I bet everything is exactly the way we left it". Percy nodded and looked back at the dark morning sky.

At that moment as the sun was beginning to raise. The two boys felt dark magic, as they entered the kingdom gates. They both had a weird feeling that their home doesn't feel like home. Sadly, to say the Kingdom won't feel like home for many days.

**Here is chapter 12.**

**I think I did okay. **

**The dress Anna is wearing is just like Arora's peasant dress from going out getting berries.**

**Remember all the little details because there important.**

**REVIEWS. Thank you so much for the reviews guys.**

**Guest,****percabethbooklion and Sophia the daughter of Nyx:** Thank you for thinking my story is awesome.

**Burned Blue Cookie:** Yep and the ride has just begun.

**StickieBelle:** Is this soon enough for you

**Thank you for all the reviews and Tell me what you think about the dream. I have many plains for this story. The ride has just begun everyone.**

**Love you all.**

**Follow. Favorite. Review.**

**-wiseone13**


	14. Chapter 13

**Third Person POV**

**Coming home**

_Same day_

"Peruses my baby your home" Percy heard his mother say as he exit the carriage with Nico behind him. Percy smiled warmly at his mother "Hello mom it's good to be back".

Nico said hi to his father and older sister Bianca as Percy's father welcomed his son home "Hello my boy did you enjoy Olympia, learn any new things". Percy chuckled "Yes father I did, but I am glad to be back". His father smiled warmly at his son. The king had stop trying to get his son's forgiveness for the marriage long ago.

Percy tried not to think about his responsibilities and focused one his 2 year old brother with brown hair and eyes walking up to him.

"Perwy" the little boy cried out. Percy smiled and run up to the boy like the goof he is "Tyson! I missed you so much".

Athena gave Percy many breaks to be with his little brother, sometimes Tyson would go to Olympia to talk to his big brother. They grew very fond of each other. Tyson looked up to his big brother and loved playing with him.

Tyson giggled as Percy gave him kisses on the check "Look what I made for yow", the child said raising his hand.

Percy smiled; Tyson had a way with tools. He made the most amazing things, for a two year old. In the little boy's hands was a watch made out of a rare meatal uncle Zeus gave him, called Celestial Bronze. The same meatal Riptide's blade was made of. It was said that Celestial Bronze weapons could kill monsters in Ancient times.

"This is amazing Ty Thank you" Percy said and gave his brother a big sloppy kiss on the check.

Sally smiled at her sons "There are some friends that want to see you Peruses," she said walking him to the front doors of the castle.

Percy was excited to see Grover again as he saw him standing right near the door. He had a much longer beard now, and Grover looked much more mature. He gave his best friend a warm smile as he put Tyson down and walked towards his friend.

"G-Man I missed you buddy", he reached out to give him a big man hug.

"You too Perce and look who decided to show up" He pulled back from the hug and stepped to the side.

Percy eye's almost popped out of his sockets standing right in front of him was his primary school friend "Rachel".

Rachel smiled; she looked the same as ever with her bright fire red curls and cute freckles. Percy remembered he had a small crush on her at the age 15, but he soon realized he liked her as a friend. After Percy turned 16 Rachel left somewhere with her father. Now 5 years later here she is standing right in front of him.

She put her hands up "Well Water boy aren't you going to hug me".

Percy smiled at the nickname she gave him after finding out he loved water. He went out and hugged his old friend. They pulled apart seconds later, Percy still holding her by the waist.

"Where have you been all these years and hadn't even bothered too come and visit" Percy demanded he heard her giggle and he smiled, it was cute, but some reason he compared her to Anna. A girl he tried hard not to think about (but failing of course). It always made him sad that he could not be with her, because of his father's deal he couldn't be with her. He shook his head clearing the thought, every time he thought of the marriage he always had such rage on his father.

Rachel looked away from the prince "You know just... places, here there….just around" Rachel wouldn't meet his eyes anymore. As if she didn't want him to see her secret, but Percy being oblivion didn't seem to mind.

Percy wanted to catch up for lost time, but his parents and uncle walked up. "Well" Percy's mother announced, "A breakfast feast has been set in honor of Nico and Peruses arrival, I say we all go enjoy it".

Everyone nodded and headed in the castle for breakfast.

The food was great it was the conversation that almost drove the prince crazy. It was all about how he was going to be a good king and how he was going to give Athena a tour of the castle tomorrow for her big announcement. Percy didn't even want to be in the castle, July 12, tomorrow was Anna's 18th birthday what better way to see her again than on her birthday. As soon as his father declared breakfast over, Percy got up heading towards his room, but Rachel stopped him before he could make it up the stairs.

"What's up Perce you seem a bit annoyed?" Rachel said. Percy smiled she always knows what Percy is feeling "Well am going to be king soon and don't forget getting married to a complete stranger. So…sorry if I am a bit annoyed".

Rachel laughed and looked around the dining room, "Wow this place has changed a lot".

Percy chuckled looking at the paintings on the tile ceilings "Yeah it has since you left".

Rachel looked away from the beautiful room and to Percy's eyes, "Can you give me a tour around. I would love to see all the new things".

Percy smiled at his old friend and as he was about to answer Grover said "Perce want to go do something like old times". Percy turned behind him and their stood Grover, and Nico carrying Tyson in his arms.

Percy shook his head smiling "I'm going to show Rach around, but tonight came to my room it can be like old times".

Nico and Grover nodded and Tyson squirmed "Can I come". Percy smiled and played with his little brown hair "Of course buddy, Old times with a new member", Nico answered and tickled the little boy.

"Well Perce want to show me the way" Rachel said.

Percy smiled and brought his elbow out for Rachel to put her hands through, "Of course my lady right this way". Rachel laughs as Percy took her through the doors to the hallway.

There first stop was his mother's garden at the back of the palace. It was the only place; Queen Sally can be the village girl she was many years ago. She worked the dirt, caring for the flowers. Not many know of this, because many don't argue on the queen doing dirty work. The garden was limited known to people that the king can trust. Percy decided to show Rachel, she was once part of his family. His parents always trusted Rachel. He thought they wouldn't mind her seeing the garden.

Rachel looked around the garden and smiled. She could already picture the perfect painting.

"What types of flowers dose her mother grow" Rachel asked as Percy walked her around the garden.

Percy shook his head "Don't really know, when my mom brought me here. I wouldn't really pay any attention to her. I would be in the fountain or in a mud pie."

Rachel laughed imagining little Percy doing such thing. Percy chuckled as well, giving Rachel a light punch on the shoulder "Well…..I do know one of the plants she grows…It's called a moon lace".

Rachel acted clueless at what a moon lace was. She already knew of the magic flower. The past oracle was the one that gave queen Sally the flower as luck for her son. Rachel thought of the gift as a 'Sorry about your sons fate, here would you accept this flower for peace'. Percy saw her fake confusion and bought it.

"Some villager I guess gave mom this flower to her as a gift of peace. It's only to be planted at night with the moon shining it can sprout open".

"Show Me," Rachel asked and she followed as Percy led to where the Moon lace was planted. As soon as Rachel saw the flower, she felt its power. Rachel imagined the flower glowing silver at the touch of the moon light. Rachel smiled at the plant touching the closed petals lightly. She looked to ask Percy more on what he knew of the flower, but he looked at something lost in thought.

Rachel followed Percy's glaze and he was staring at the red roses. Rachel didn't need to read minds to know he was thinking of her. She might not have given the prophecy, but she had fore told difficult things he will face. That is why Rachel sent Blackjack to Percy, and that is why she came today.

"Percy" Rachel said waving her hand over her friends face "Are you okay".

It took a while, but Percy blinked a couple of times before letting his sea green eyes follow towards the voice that called him.

Percy saw Rachel's confused look and blushed. He was thinking of Anna again, something he couldn't stop, he missed her so much. It was bad to think about her in front of Rachel. She can be pushy and when she wants to know something she figures it out.

"What has got your kelp of a head, thinking so hard?" Rachel said smirking as Percy groaned. Percy looked in Rachel's grass green eyes. Even if Rachel already knows who the prince was thinking of she wanted to hear him say it.

Percy rubbed the back of his head awkwardly he wouldn't meet Rachel's eyes. When he had the guts to look up he so that Rachel was determine to know what he was thinking.

Percy groaned and turned to sit on a bench not far from where they were standing. All around them were rose bushes; Percy put his face in his hands.

Rachel sat down next to him and gentle rubbed his back. "Percy what is it" she said calmly. She had heard a soft sigh from him. She felt guilty for forcing him to tell her she didn't know it would have caused him to act such way.

"I was thinking about a girl I meet before I went off to Olympia," Percy said quietly Rachel barley heard.

"What's here name?" Rachel asked.

Percy looked up at her with sad green eyes "Her name is—", but a loud groan was heard from the bush behind Percy.

Rachel saw as Percy reached out for his pen. Rachel got up careful not to make a noise. Rachel thought it could be Hecate spying on Perseus.

"Who's there" Percy called out and Rachel wanted to slap him for being stupid, but then something curled out of the rose bush.

"Tyson" Percy said putting his pen back in his pocket.

Tyson sat on the cold ground sucking on his thumb looking sheepish at the ground. When his big brother called out his name he looked up and was afraid to see his brother mad at him. He has only seen Percy made once and he never wanted to see that again, but what he sees when his big brown eyes looked at Percy was sign of relief. Tyson couldn't help, but giggle at the two grown teens with confused looks.

When Tyson let out the cutes little giggle, Percy smiled and went off to pick up the little spy. "Ty how in Hades are you here, did you follow us". Instead of hearing Tyson answer Rachel let out a giggle of herself. Percy looked at her weirdly as Rachel blushed. She always thought it was funny how Percy and his cousins used their uncles/dad (Hades, Zeus Poseidon) as a curse word.

Percy looked away from Rachel's weird little act and at his little brother. "Ty…"

"I waut to play with yow" Tyson said softly

Percy smiled as he pick Tyson off the ground "I can't now buddy, I'm showing Rachel around".

"I waut to come" Tyson announced throwing his hands out as affect. Percy was about to decline when Tyson gave him his puppy dogface and Percy couldn't help but melt. He looked at Rachel who seemed to be quite amused to the whole situation. Percy gave her a look of okay, and as Rachel, nodded Percy gave out a big sigh. "Alright big guy, you can come".

Tyson cheered happy, Percy and Rachel cooled at how cute Tyson was "Come on. Let's get on with the tour". Rachel nodded somewhat disappointed she never got her answer.

Percy showed her the ballroom, kitchen, where they had a wonderful snack from their head chef Charles Beckendorf, but Percy always liked calling him Beckendorf. Tyson and Beckenford became very close while Percy was gone.

Rachel's favorite part of the tour as looking out at the horse stables.

"Ponies", Tyson squealed wiggling out of Percy's hands. As Percy put his excited brother on the ground the little guy ran up to all the beautiful light brown Andravida horses.

"Tyson loves playing with a foal that is about the same age as himself. He calls him Rainbow", Rachel giggled at the cute name "Rainbow?" she question.

Percy chuckled a bit "Yeah I don't really know where he got that name from…."

"RAINBOW!" Tyson yelled hugging the leg of a small dark brown Andravida with white spots on his back "Percw can we ride him pleaws".

Percy sighed as Tyson gave him the cutest puppy dogface, but he wasn't going to let his little brother get to him this time "Sorry buddy we are still showing Rachel around, come on we still have lots to show her".

Tyson pouted, Percy almost gave in when his little brother gave a sigh "Can we come back later". Percy smiled and picked his brother up from the ground "Of course Ty now say bye to Rainbow".

"Bye! Rainbow," Tyson yelled as Percy led Rachel back inside the castle.

Inside they went up to the second and third levels of the castle. Rachel saw many of the new rooms and such. They stumbled upon Nico and his sister Bianca walking the halls and had a small chat.

It was now late morning and Rachel had found nothing. She had come back for a reason and she didn't want to think coming here was for nothing.

Rachel had a feeling something was in the castle, something that will help Perseus for tomorrow As an oracle, she can see images of someone's fate, she usually has dreams of a vison from the oracle of Delphi, but since last month when Hecate's powers grew stronger nothing has come at nights. Not till a couple days ago she had a vision in this castle. She saw Percy in a small room with herself as well. The dreams were always blur she would paint the image she saw and see it clearly in her painting. In the painting, Rachel was looking out at a window as for Percy. He was staring down at a bed holding a red rose in his hand.

The room looked dusty with lots of cobwebs around every corner. The walls paint was a faded gray like storm clouds. It was a beautiful yet, dirty in its own way. On the bed frame was an Owl a family crest Rachel guessed.

"Rach" Percy said, he stopped on his tracks looking at Rachel with Tyson almost falling asleep in his arms "Rachel you okay".

Her green eyes, widen looking around the room. Losing her train of thought, she gave Percy a warm smile "Sorry I was thinking of something".

Percy gave her a smirk "Yeah you were thinking alright, just might I ask what were you thinking about you look worried".

"I….." Rachel didn't know what to say. Percy noticed she hesitated and sighed "You can trust me Rachel, I know we—", but he didn't get to finish. Wheeling out of a room was Percy and Rachel's old teacher.

"Mr. Brunner" Percy said happy. He went off to hug the man as best as he could him being in a wheel chair. Rachel was happy not to answer that question she didn't have the slightest idea on what to say.

"Peruses, Rachel how are you two". Mr. Brunner was a middle age man that was paralyzed from the waist down at such a young age. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. His thousand-year-old brown eyes were, filled with hope and sadness on Percy. For that he knows of the child's fate, but Rachel knew what the old horse was hiding.

"We are great Mr. Brunner, where have you been" Percy asked as Tyson started to move in Percy's hand. Mr. Brunner gave Percy a warm smile "visiting family, I hope you still study your family history Perseus".

Percy gave a week smile "Yeah….I did a couple of times".

Mr. Brunner chuckled "Just remember Perseus what you learn from me is vitally important. I well only expect the best from you Peruses Jackson".

Percy put on a brave smile, he always thought Mr. Brunner pushed him to hard, he never acted like that to Rachel or any other student, nope it was only Percy. Tyson started to move in his sleep in Percy's arm swinging his legs around. It wasn't till Tyson kicked him in the rib that Percy needed to put the kid in a bed. "I'll be back" and he went off to the house cleaner nearest to them.

Rachel and Mr. Brunner were alone just like they wanted to be "Your too hard on him you know" Rachel said looking at Percy giving a maid intrusions, to most likely take Tyson to his mother.

She heard the old man sighed, "He needs all the training he gets".

Rachel looked at the man with a question "Why are you here Chiron".

Chiron gave Rachel a warning look "You should know I don't address to that name in this form oracle".

Rachel rolled eyes "Answer the question Chiron".

Chiron sighed, "The same as you Rachel Dare, Tomorrow well be princess Annabeth's 18th birthday. That day Hecate chose to take, control on this kingdom."

"I was going to—"Rachel started.

"You were going to talk to the king and Queen. No I'll do that you need to get Percy out of here."

"And how am I supposed to do that. He already meet her and left her. Now he's back and he doesn't have the slightest thing to do".

"Then guide him Rachel. Tell him to show you the comeback room you'll know from there".

"I'm back" Percy said walking back to join the conversation, but Chiron, and Rachel grew silent "Ummm what happed while I was gone"

Rachel was the one to answer "You know we were caching up. I told him about my new paintings".

Chiron smiled at Rachel, "Yes well I must be off. Take care Peruses". Percy was a little disappointed. He wanted to talk to Chiron, but he tried to hide it as his teacher wheeled away.

"Where's Tyson" Rachel asked.

"I told one of the servants to talk him to my mom. Now where were we" Percy wanted to show Rachel the art gallery, but when he was about to show her the way she had other plains.

"Actually, Chiron told me you have gotten better with your sword" Rachel said trying to give him the idea.

"Yeah" Percy said smiling, he reached out to grabbed his small ball pen "Dad and Chiron can be really good teacher. At Olympia there sword instructor gave me some new tips."

Rachel waited for him to say something like 'I'll show you the room', but it never came. She sighed knowing this oblivion boy wont get anything.

"Can you show me where the room is?" Rachel asked.

Percy shrugged "sure we got new weapons and shields. Come on it is this way".

Rachel sighed as she followed Percy from behind, she only hope Chiron was right.

"Here we are" Percy said gesturing to a very large room. On the very back of the room were all types of weapons: knifes, swords, bow and arrows there was even a blue hairbrush.

Percy cracked a smiled, _back in the day when Rachel stayed with the Jacksons. King Poseidon's grandfather visited. A young Percy was running away from a very angry red head girl down the stairs. Young Rachel new she couldn't catch up to Percy. Therefore Rachel grabbed her blue hairbrush and amid it at Percy. The young green-eyed boy saw his friend's move. Percy hid behind his Grandfather, but when Rachel noticed it was too late the brush was in the air and the next thing she knew. She had hit Kronus with a blue hairbrush. _

Percy picked up the old brush and gave a smirk towards Rachel. She turned red, as she knew what Percy was doing. "Shut up" she said.

Percy chuckled "I didn't say anything…..,but you have to admit it was pretty funny".

Rachel groaned as Percy laughed again she took the time to look at the rest of the room trying to see Chiron's clue. They were many practice dummies laying on the ground warned out ripped to pieces. As she observed ever corner, and wall she saw nothing different from last time she was here. Rachel was being to get irritated. Double-checking every door, cabaret and still nothing looked different. She turned around about to give up and let Percy's lead her out, but she stepped on a broken sword. Rachel looked down at the two pieces of what used to be a small dagger.

Rachel looked up at Percy who seemed interesting in his shoes. She observed the one-half of the dagger; it was the handle with an incurving caverned on the wood.

_Katoptris: _meaning "looking glass", in Ancient Greece.

Rachel picked up the other half of the dagger. It was sharp and thin as a mirror. Rachel looked at the glass seeing her reflection at first, but the mirror rippled how a lake does after skipping a rock.

_Princess Annabeth adventuring into the woods. She was looking around searching for something, but the seen changed quickly before Rachel can put any more thoughts into it. _

_There sat on a pile of dirt was a baby boy. He had hair as black as a raven's wings. Eyes as green as the sea. He smile as he dig into the dirt. The little boy smiled at his work and took a ring off his dirty little fingers. It was black as night with a green symbol of a Triton. He buried the ring and covered it up with dirt. Rachel heard one last thing before the image faded "Peruses lets go"._

"Rachel" Percy said, flowing her back into reality. She looked at Percy who she didn't know was so close to her. His hands were on her shoulder, his eyes filled with worry "Are you okay, one moment you were looking at me ready to go. The next you are looking at the glass are you okay".

She nodded and got up still holding the two pieces of the dagger. She looked at Percy who still looked concern. Rachel ignored the looks and questions he was asking and again looked around the room this time more observant.

"Percy be quite" Rachel said interrupting the boys rant she felt something dark in the room. A dark magic that can only be Hecate, but she wouldn't show herself the day before her birthday. No this was proving that Hecate's power was growing stronger.

Rachel looked around the room until she felt attached to a panting on the wall. The panting was beautiful, the ocean was calm, as the sky was pink as the sun set.

Percy felt the power connected to the painting too, he has seen this painting many times, but what he knew that wasn't there last time was a dent on the panting frame. The dent looked to be just like a dent in metal. He wasn't no wise girl, but he was sure paintings weren't metal.

He got up from the bench and slowly walked to the panting. He felt Rachel's eyes follow him. It was quite weird, but he let it go. As Percy was face to face with the panting, he saw the dent quite clearer now.

On the little dent there was no color, but silver as metal. Percy reached his hands up to touch the little dent. The panting was ice cold sending a shiver down Percy's spine. Then the Fates saw it was time to show him the room.

Percy put his hands around the back edges of the frame. It seemed the painting was glued to the wall, it wasn't till Percy felt a bump from behind the frame. It felt as a handle, he put both his hands on the handle and used all his strength to open the painting.

"Percy what are you doing" but her question was answered as the sound of bottle popping filled the room. Percy looked at Rachel with excitement as he swigged the farm open, behind the painting he saw a spiral staircase leading up.

"What in the world" Rachel said standing beside Percy. It looked like he found what Chiron wanted her to find.

As for Percy he was ready to know what was up there. Percy walked into the wall not looking back at Rachel.

Rachel couldn't stand watching Percy enter this abounded room, she sighed having no chose, but to follow her friend.

Percy kept walking up the spiral staircase. It was too dark to see anything, but cobwebs. As he heard Rachel call out for him, he stopped in his tracks and looked back to see darkness. He couldn't see the light from the other room anymore, but he still heard Rachel's call to stop. He was tempted to go back, he heard the nervous in Rachel's voice, but he couldn't. It was as if there was a force pushing Percy forward. His mind wanted this it was as if something is telling him to continue walking upstairs..

He continue to walk up the stairs.

It was quite as he walked, he no longer heard Rachel's calls. It scared him a bit, he could not bear the thought of something happening to her, but he couldn't go back even if he tried.

The fates see this as an opportunity for the hero, to see his responsibility as a child of the prophecy. They do not like that his parents hid such information, but the fates were forbidden to persuaded a humans choice. That didn't mean they couldn't get things started.

It was still too dark for Percy to see anything, so he hit his head right on a door.

He groaned in pain rubbing his head and stared at the brown door. The wood of the door looked like it would break down if Percy put his whole weight on the door. The nob covered in cobwebs and dust. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Percy tired opening the door quietly, but the door squeaked echoing all the way down the stairs.

The room was beautiful in an old kind of way.

All four walls painted in a nice grey, but on how old the room was the color's beauty was faded and chipped in some areas of the wall. There was a small one-person bed on the left side of the room. The covers had an old pattern of his family's crest. Light blue as the water of the sea as the sun shines from the sky. A clear champagne canopy curtain attached to the bed. On both sides of the bed on the walls were unlit torches.

As he walked deeper in the room every step he made a sound was made beneath him. A sound that sounded like the floor was soon to fall carrying his weight. He would fall miles down and became a Percycake. He shrived at the thought, he continue to look around the room, but only finding cobwebs and more spiders. There wasn't much light in the room. The only sources of light came from the window in front of him. Percy walked to the front of the window and gasped at the view. It was much better than his bedroom window. Here you see all of the village and most of the forest. It was still an early afternoon, the sun shining bright in the sky. It was absolutely amazing. He couldn't tell what was happening down at the village everyone looked like ants. Percy looked at the woods. Were Blackjack was waiting for his call and Anna waiting for him to come back. It's been two years since he last saw her he needed to and fast. He didn't know how much time he had left, everyone seem to be planning his future. On who he is supposed to love, where he well rule and what he is going to have for breakfast. Everything was happening so fast, he needed to see Anna and tell her the truth before it was too late and he never sees her again.

"Wow" A voice said from behind, Percy looked back at the person who interrupted his thoughts. It was Rachel "Finally you show up. I was starting to think you went off to grab my parents" he said.

Rachel smiled "No I wouldn't do that" she looked around the room "Wow this place is—"

"Old" Percy finished he walked away from the window and towards his friend. "Yeah I don't know how no one ever notice this room before" Percy said thinking out loud.

Rachel nodded "Yeah looks like no one has been up her in years".

"More like decades" Percy murmured stepping closer to the bed looking at the canopy.

Rachel looked at Percy trying to read him, but she got nothing. She sighed and walked towards the window admiring the view. She was deep in thought, wishing she knew why Chiron would send her in here. What was in here that can prepare Percy for tomorrow?

Rachel was wrong, the reason why Chiron send them there was a favor for the fates. Something in this room would start the war and Percy needed to be the one to find it.

Percy had no clue what he was looking for when he moved the curtain away from the bed. He looked at the bed and saw a red rose resting on a white pillow. He picked up the rose confused, the rose looked like it was just picked from a garden, but how no one has been in this room in years. Percy sighed; the red rose reminded him of Anna's red perfect lips. The way she smiled when he said something or did something stupid.

"I wish I can see you again," he whispered saying it to Anna. He held the rose in his hand and squeezed the stem causes something to prick is finger.

Percy cursed ignoring Rachel's worried comments he looked at his bleeding finger. Stupid thrones he thought. As he was about to calm Rachel down something clicked in his head, He doesn't know what or why, but he knew what to do. It was as if that little prick open his eye. He realized what needed to be done.

"I have to go" Percy said walking back down the stairs.

Rachel followed behind him and he started to run "Percy where are you going!" She yelled trying to catch up to her.

"I need to see her. This needs to be done!", Percy yelled not really knowing what he is saying. Percy kept running and running bumping into house cleaners. As he ran done the stairs he felt a dark force, a strange feeling. He ran faster, not liking what he was feeling.

Rachel stopped out of breath just making it out the spiral staircase, she didn't understand what Percy was doing or where he was going. Something happened up in the room and so she went back up and looked around the room. On the floor was a red rose, he must of dropped it on the floor, but on the mattress were stains of blood. Rachel guessed he pricked himself. Rachel reached out to pick the rose up when something strange happened. As Rachel went to grab the flower it pulled her hand away like magnets on the same side. Magic and it wasn't just magic it was dark magic. Rachel felt cold air touch her skin, dark magic was here in this room. She took a step back and ran back down the stairs.

As she was back at the bottom she closed the painting door. Rachel finally pieced everything together. Her magic is setting around the castle ready for an attack. This is Hecate first move in the game. Now it was our turn. The prophecy has truly began.

**It has begun. **

**This took a while and I still don't like something about it, but here it is chapter 13. The prophecy starts.**

**I love Rachel and Percy's little friendship so I had to put some of that.**

**Thank you for the comments again**

**Sophia the daughter of Nyx, Fri0003: **Thank you for saying this story is** awesome.**

**Guest, posiedonera333: **Thanks for commenting about my dream

**Jessica Jasso (Guest): **Keep on loving it

**Percabethbooklion: **We are close to our climax

**Rayrayslays: **I am happy this is one of your favorites.

**SeaweedGurrl (Guest): **I opps thanks for telling me that. Thank you for loving this story.

**I have been on summer break for 2 weeks now. So I will update a little faster.**

**QOTD: Any summer goal?**

**AOTD: I want to lose wait for sports and just try new things.**

**(Don't need to answer. Just something I like doing)**

**Favorite. Follow. Review.**

**-wiseone13 **


	15. Chapter 14

**Third Person POV**

**Back into the woods**

Anna didn't know what to do at first she followed Blackjack into the woods, but the horse stopped and turned back towards the cottage.

Anna looked back at the horse confused she wanted to continue to walk deeper into the woods and maybe run into Juniper. Blackjack didn't like that idea, when he saw Anna wasn't following him he stomped his hooves and made a noise of protest. She sighed and followed the horse not wanting him to start a tantrum. As she followed Blackjack she wondered why he was back or did he ever leave.

You see Anna didn't do much exploring in forest anymore only in some occasion with Thaila to see Juniper. No looking around the trees reminded her of her time with Percy. It hurt that she couldn't see him anymore, but she loved thinking of the good times.

Blackjack stopped in front of Aunt Piper's garden. Anna looked at the horse he just stood there looking down at the blue poppies and back at Anna. Like he was hoping for her to get the clue, but Anna didn't understand horses like Percy did. Anna sigh irritated "Blackjack It's getting late can we go now". The horse shook his head, and looked at the flowers. He brought his head down smelling the dirt searching for something. "I'm going blackjack I—" Dirt started to be thrown in the air as Blackjack began digging something up on the only part of dirt in the garden. "Blackjack…..stop", Anna didn't like dirt all over the flowers her aunt was very over protected of the flowers. Of course the horse didn't listen Anna groaned think Blackjack would be better as a mule he sure had the stubbornness down. Anna watched Blackjack dig beginning to get curious. She walked over towards Blackjack, what was buried here that was so important to the horse.

Anna stood behind and watched Blackjack dig. He didn't look close to finding anything, but more dirt and rocks. She sighed and looked up at the sky. It was late morning now, by this time she should have been with Juniper. She couldn't wait to tell her that this time tomorrow she will be 18. Another year older, she hoped Percy would be back by now. All she wanted was to see her friend again. A boy that made her feel confident and brave. He always talked to her like she was the most important person in the world, he cared for her as a brother, but Anna didn't want their relation to be based off on brotherly love. No Anna knew she felt something for Percy much more than sibling love, it scared her yet made her feel happy. The late morning sky was a beautiful sight. It was slightly cloudy, the summer sun brings down its heat. The cool wind made up for the heat it was simply a perfect day to be out right. Anna hoped it would be this perfect tomorrow, but as the horse stomped his hooves finding what he was looking for. There was no hope for a perfect day tomorrow darkness has been spread throughout the land.

"Wow wow easy boy what you find" Anna said she squatted down to the little hole Blackjack made. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She moved the dirt around and that's when she felt a small meatal loop. She pick the little meatal and place it on the palm of her hand cleaning the dirt off around it. It looked to be a ring, it was black with the symbol of a Triton on the front. Anna was surprised that the paint job on the ring was in perfect condition being in the dirt for who knows how long.

A triton was painted on the front of the ring: she saw this symbol twice and they both had to do with Percy, maybe when she soon sees him she'll ask. Anna put the ring in her pocket and stood back up. She looked at the horse who seemed happy. Anna shouldn't keep her hopes up on Percy coming back, it has been two years. Even if he said he would come back.

She rubbed the back of her head annoyed she needed to relaxes. She started to walk towards into the forest. Not looking back to see if the horse was following she didn't want to have any more distractions. She wanted to see a friend and see a friend she was going to see.

Anna sighed not knowing what to do or where to go. She never really thought to remember the path of the woods. She wished she had, but she was so focused with the green-eyed boy it never slipped her mind. Anna laughed at herself at the way she acted in front of the boy, look where it got her she thought.

How much she wants to see him again. Share smiles and laughs as they once did here in these very woods, but sadly that had to end for he left miles away. He said he would come back in two years yet here we are and he is nowhere to be seen. That was what she gets for getting too attached to someone who was destined to leave. She should have been mad at him he knew he was going to leave yet he hurt both of them. Anna sighed; there was no point in being angry she thought. As aunt, Hazel once said things in the past are our lessen in our future, but also our memories we had and shared with others: good or bad.

She looked behind herself and didn't see Blackjack around. Now Anna was truly lost in the forest not knowing how to get up home. She pulled up her gray shawl over her head as the afternoon cold breeze began to pick up. Anna sighed once more, she looked around for any signs of the cottage, but nothing.

She walked deeper into the forest and began to sing. It seemed the best thing to do. The music she sang always calmed her down. Her voice called out to the creatures of the woods.

She sang a soft melody of an old ancient lullaby Piper would sing to her as a child. Most of the animal has recognized the song from the first time she sang in the woods. Many animals watched, but kept their distance sensing darkness near. Fairies, dryads, nymphs and satyrs looked at the princess in front of them admiring her voice. Most of them know of what comes tomorrow, many have prepare to fight, but right there all the worries washed away at the sound of the soothing voice. As Anna finished the little song she sighed, not feeling so lost anymore. She looked around the trees they look beautiful yet died. As if it was a painting: beautiful, but life less.

Anna looked around suddenly feeling eyes on her. She first thought it was an animal, but Anna's head started to ache. She didn't quite get how to describe the throbbing pain in her head. It was as if there was a battle being fought in her head.

The pain stopped for a seconded, but during that seconded. She heard a voice a women's voice. "_Come princess…. fulfill your duties. Get your heads out of the clouds your time is out" _the voice sounded normal, but Anna felt a darkness she didn't understand.

The voice kept haunting her repeat words like _"Give up"_ or "_Come to me"._

She almost was going to give up, but the problem was she didn't know what she was giving up.

Her mind told her to give up there was no point to fight a battle that your bond to lose, but her heart said to fight for what you love. To never give up when something wrong happens.

The one thing Percy taught her, that her heart has a voice.

The wise chose was to stay strong and ignore the voice, but the voice was tempting to Anna. The women's voice sounded like an easy route. Anna was close to clasping to the ground.

The fates did not like this at all. That voice was ruining the set of tomorrow and they certainly weren't happy.

"Annabeth" a formulary voice said from behind Anna. Anna turned around and saw Juniper standing near a tree. Anna smiled at her friend and with enough strength she ran to give her a hug.

_NO! _the voice said. There in that part of the forest, Hecate lost the power she had on Annabeth. Hecate was forced to leave the woods preparing plan B.

"Juniper!" Anna said smiling as she hugged the tree nymph. Juniper smiled and let out a sigh of relieve as she felt the darkness leave the forest "Hello Anna". She was happy to see her mortal friend, but just like the other mythical creatures they knew of tomorrow.

"Wait", Anna said. She was happy to see a friend, but that didn't let her forget of what just happened. She let go of the nymph and gave her a frighten look "What was that voice you heard it to right" Anna asked.

Juniper paled knowing the voice Anna spoke of "O Anna …Lets go to my tree. There we may be safe.".

Anna looked at her friend a bit scared, but tried not to show it and covered it with confusion "Safe? Are we not safe here?".

Juniper ignored her and said frightened to herself "Why would Leo and Hazel aloud you to come here they should have known it wasn't safe."

Anna was puzzled at how scared Juniper was. Anna let Juniper drag her deeper in the woods confused. Once again Anna looked at the trees again. They were beautiful, alive, but there was no light. In fact the forest looked much more darker than the last time she was here.

Something felt heavy in Anna's pocket, she took out the black ring that reminded her of Percy.

Percy.

Anna admitted to herself that she needs Percy. She remembered the first time he found her she was singing a song.

Right then she thought of an idea. Anna didn't know why she was going to do the idea, but a little hope inside her thought by doing this he will find her for a seconded time.

Anna put the black ring in her ring finger. A nice breeze hit her skin and it came to her.

She didn't know how she knew the odd lyrics, but she felt strongly of them she began to sing the song.

A song the fates say was an early birthday gift.

* * *

"Percy Please stop come back with us and listen" Nico pleaded.

His parent were just about to call for lunch when Percy ran down the spiral stairs with Rachel falling behind. The calls of his name filled the castle. He ran down the stairs and the princes briefly looked at the confused faces in the room. His face was hard to read he looked at his mother and father who had Tyson in their arms. As Rachel was closing in on him he ran out of the room directly towards the exit of the castle.

"Peruses!," his father yelled, but it was too late he was out of the room. The king was about to run after his son, when Rachel stopped him.

"Lord Poseidon, don't go, The time is up." Rachel looked at Poseidon and he knew what the oracle meant. He looked at his wife who held a sleeping Tyson in her arms. The queen looked baffled "Poseidon we held this long enough. It's time".

The king did not look happy "Will my son be back" he asked the oracle. She thought for a moment, she nodded. The king held his queen's hand "We will tell him of the prophecy".

"Would someone like to explain to us what the heck is happening" Nico said annoyed.

The king ignored his nephew; Nico felt the grip of his father's hand on his shoulders. "Hades if it is alright with you I would like for Nico to do something for me" The king added.

Lord Hades seem to know the favor before it was asked, as he tightened his grip on his son's shoulder. He let out a loud sigh, but nodded knowing his son was a part of this as well.

Poseidon gave his younger brother a warm sympathy smile. He then gave Nico a firm look "You my boy must follow Peruses make sure he is safe try to get him to come back if you can". He looked at Grover "You may accompany him tell my son of Annabeth's arrival tomorrow".

Poseidon gave the two boys one last sad look and faced the oracle "For us here we must warn the villagers, protect this kingdom there is no doubt that Hecate won't come here first", Rachel nodded.

He turned to his head guard Frank "Lock the kingdom down no one enters this kingdom".

"But sir Queen Athena and King Fredrick will be here tonight" Frank pointed out.

The king sighed rubbing the back of his neck frustrated. Queen Sally took charge from there "Let them through" She said, "I have a feeling Athena and Fredrick would like to see their daughter first before….".

Frank nodded and set to work informing the rest of the knights. Rachel disappeared, but the king didn't worry of her where about the looked at the two confused boys still standing there.

"Well…." the king said "Of you two go before you can't catch up with the boy".

The two boys finally met up with the prince as they entered the woods. Grover and Nico tried to stop him just to talk, but Percy was stubborn. He was determined to go somewhere; he kept repeating the same line "Need to see her" and "Somethings going to happen".

Nico knew of nothing of Princess Annabeth's curse and how it was tied with Peruses fate. His parents hide the knows very well, but he knew of the talk of _the dark one. _He does not know who _the dark one_ is, but _they_ have talked and said the dark one will take hold of Atlantic_. _

"Please Percy all we want is to talk just for a brief moment" Grover pleaded, but Percy ignored his commands.

He blew out a sharp whistle that was heard through out of forest. It amazed Nico on how the whole forest silenced at the princes command of silent. It is as if they sense the power he possessive from within.

Nico then felt a shiver go down his spine. This was the second time he had the feeling of death. When he was little Nico could have sworn he saw the died. He never told a soul of what he always saw, because most of the died didn't like to be mentioned to the living. When he grew older he saw less of the died and the feeling of another presence soon vanished. Now years later that same feeling was back. Nico thought it was just a faze he was going through as a child, but now years later he wasn't so sure.

He stopped in his tracks and turned towards the dark part of the forest.

The part of the forest that never had the slightest sunlight, it was only a quarter part of the forest 2 years ago. Now it looked that the dark forest grew and now covered more than half the forest.

How close the boys were to the darkness within the trees. Nico could feel death in those woods. Nico has been away with Percy for all two years, he knew the forest was a peaceful place, but now it seemed that darkness was over powering. Is that why the king is nervous can This _dark one_ be the cause of all this.

"Nico come on we need to keep walking or we'll lose him", Grover yelled, but Nico now knew what the prince was doing.

"Percy you are going the wrong way if you want to see Anna" he yelled and right there the prince froze.

Percy turned back "How…" He took deep breaths this wasn't like him and he knew it. Something or someone was messing with his head. The prince felt it too he felt the darkness growing.

"Yes, Percy I now where she'll be in this hour we will take you there, but—" Grover said caching on, but Nico already had a plan formed.

"We need to get out of this part of forest" Nico interrupted his friend.

Percy knew his cousin was right, he looked into the dark forest and saw a pair of glowing gold eyes. It was just as two years ago when he was waiting behind that shop. He had the same urge to pull out Riptide and fight right there, but for the first time all day he fought back on what his brain thought to do.

"yeah" He said his head began to hurt "Just get me out of here". Nico nodded he didn't know what was happening, but he knew it wasn't safe to have Percy near the dark woods.

Grover was a bit confused, but he unlike Nico he knew of Hecate's curse. How it had something to do with Percy. "Did you call for Blackjack".

Percy nodded "He's not answering just…..". Percy stopped talking as he heard a voice of a women singing.

His suddenly felt better in control again of his mind "Do you hear that" he asked his friends. They shook their head a bit confused "What do you hear Percy" Grover asked hopping not to get the answer he was thinking of.

"A girls voice, she's singing it sounds formulary" the prince said.

_I know you,_

"It's Anna" Percy said sure of it.

_I walked with you once upon a dream_

Percy smiles, missing her voice so much and now hearing it again. It was like meeting her all over again.

"Heee" a noise was made from behind. "Blackjack where have you been I've been calling you" Percy said as he saw the black horse behind him.

_Was a little busy my King. _Percy eyes widen the horse has never gestured him as a king. _The time has come I hope you make it boss. _

Percy scratched his head a bet confused "What are yo….AWW" Blackjack tugged on the helm of Percy's shirt and threw him in the air caching Percy on his back. Percy was a little dazed on the horse's sudden move, he couldn't form anything to say that would make any sense.

_Get ready to see your sleeping beauty my Prince_

The horse spread out his wings ready to fly, but he never did.

"O not again PERCY!" he heard Grover yell again. Percy smiled if Blackjack was repeating before then he was more than willingly to let the horse take him away from his friends.

Blackjack ran off to the center of the forest as Percy heard the song that he somehow knew of as if he heard it in a dream once before.

_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true_

**Here comes some action soon.**

**I think this was my favorite chapter I have wrote so far. **

**I have a fan account on Instagram the_heroes_. **

**You don't need to check it out I just wanted to tell you guys about it. I post pic edits and head cannons.**

**Thanks for the reviews **

**UniKitty125: **Yeah sorry, but it seemed to be a good idea that Hecate was the villain seeing she is the goddess of magic

**Digidestined10: **Thanks

**Booksrlife07:** Updated

**Percabethbooklion:** Please don't. LOL. Yeah I live in the usa. I go back to school on August 16. Hope you have a fun summer.

**Aveca:** More to come

**poseidonera333: **Yeah, but the curse wont happen till a couple chapters. I will be putting some Percabeth scenes .

**Fri0003:** Boo I would hate that lol. Thank you

**I'll update as soon as I can. I just needed to edit the next chapter, but I am trying out for tennis team in my high school so wish me luck.**

**If you do check out my Instagram. Comment: Anna Chase so I know you guys checked it out.**

**Enough of me boring you BYE.**

**Follow. Favorite. Review **

**-Wiseone13 **


	16. Chapter 15

**Third Person POV**

**Meeting once more**

Juniper didn't know why the princess was singing, but she ignored the voice and focused on getting her to the middle of the forest. She had a hard time concentrating, with the young girl's voice. It was soothing and made Juniper sleepy, but she shook her head and continued walking towards her tree. It was rumored that the three fairies gave Annabeth a gift that no mortal, but her true love can hear her singing voice.

They were soon in the middle of the forest where Juniper's tree stood healthy and tall. She sighed in relief as she was back with her lifeline, it was never good for a nymph to stay far from their tree for long.

Anna sat on the bark of the tree finishing her song.

_Once upon a dream _

Juniper clapped her hands "My, Anna where did you learn that beautiful piece", she sat next to Anna, as she played with her fingers nervous.

"Not sure maybe in a dream once" Anna looked at the trees that looked so life less. Juniper sighed Hecate was growing powerful and the fairies, Satyr and nymph couldn't keep the forest alive for long.

"What happened to this place" Anna said "I mean not to long ago when I was last here the forest looked alive, happy and now it's….." Anna trailed of looking at the nymph by her side.

"Like darkness" Juniper said finishing Anna's sentence, Anna nodded and asked again "What happened?"

Juniper sighed "Anna…." She didn't know what to say how do you tell a person that they have a dark powerful aunt, but as Juniper heard footsteps in front of her she didn't need to say anything but "Look".

She pointed at the crowd in front of them "Seems that your voice has brought up an audience".

Anna gasped at such beautiful creatures. Dryads and nymphs of all kinds walked slowly towards Anna. They all looked at the ground a little shy. The trolls and Satyr's however were a bit jumpy. They rushed towards Anna's side sitting right on the nice patch of grass below her feet. The trolls sighed admiring her beauty. As the satyr's laid on their stomachs holding their heads up with their hands and legs swing back and forth giggling. Owls, squirrel's, birds, horses, it was an amazing sight to see.

Juniper was surprised the princess voice can be that powerful. She fear for tomorrow's sunset when things well change.

Anna was very surprised she never thought her voice was any good, but how wrong she was. She practically got the whole forest here. The nymphs looked at Anna smiling.

Something tugged on Anna's skirt, she looked down and say a cute troll beside her feet. She smiled and waved "Hello little one" she said bending down to meet the little trolls height. He shook his head "I am not little any more my lady" he spoke rather confidant.

Anna was a bit confused for he had called her 'My lady'.

The little boy smiled "You should remember, I'm that cute troll you sang to years ago, I'm Conner".

Anna's eyes widen and pulled the boy to a hug "My gods, look how big you have grown". There was a hint of blush on his check and he suddenly became nervous. "Umm my brother, Travis and I" he pointed to a boy called Travis, who looked just like Conner, trying to touch the dryads from behind. When the boy heard his name he turned and saw the warning look Anna gave him. Travis blushed and walked away. Conner rolled his eyes and continued, "We would….I mean we all would really like for you to sing that song again".

Anna was surprised and smiled "And Why is that". She was curious to why so many would come here just to hear her sing. Conner looked up at her gray eyes, "Because your voice brings us hope", Conner answered.

Anna was surprised at his answer, Conner didn't let her reply though as everyone came closer facing Anna waiting for her to begin. A little satyr climbs on her lap cuddling on her chest. She smiled and looked at Juniper who was gave her a proud smile. She gave Anna a nod of encouragement as well. Anna looked at all the anxious people. She sighed and began.

_I know you,_

_I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you,_

_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

Percy knew this had to be Anna again. She was the only one with a voice filled with beauty. Percy didn't know how a voice can be filled with beauty, but he knew 'Beauty' was the best word to describe Anna.

"Faster boy" Percy told Blackjack. The horse shook his head "Yes my King we are almost there". Percy should have been worried that the horse had called him a king, twice, but he heard Anna's voice again.

_And I know its true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if i know you_

_I know what you'll do_

Blackjack began to slow down not running anymore but walking slowly and as quiet as possible. Percy raised his eyebrow, in confusion, but as he knew the horse couldn't see him he said "Blackjack are you tired come on let's get a move on" Percy was a little worried for the horse, he hoped he didn't push him to far.

"Be quiet boss" Blackjack said and kept waking to a bunch of formulary vines. They were a couple of feet away from the vines when Blackjack said "Get of Boss she's right through here".

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._

_Once upon a night,_

The horse was right the voice was much clearer right here. Percy got of the horse and began walking towards the vines. He looked back at the horse and said "You better not throw me in again".

The horse shook his head up and down; Percy smiled and continued walking towards the vines.

_You'll love me at once_

Percy gentle moved the vines and for the first time in two years Percy saw Anna. She was carrying a little satyr in her arms, standing and dancing around the many creatures below her.

Percy smiled and looked at how much Anna did change. She was taller her gray eyes bigger and brighter. Her old white olive skin now had a nice tan. Anna looked beautiful, maybe even more than before. She wasn't the fifteen he left her as. No now she was a young lady, turning eighteen tomorrow.

_The way you did once upon a dream….la la ah ah_

Percy couldn't hold it much longer he looked back at the horse who was enchanted by Anna's voice as well.

The princes needed to talk to her, tell her that he is here. That they are together again.

He took the risk of taking a step forward slowly and quietly. Percy looked back at Blackjack, the horse was still enchanted by her voice. Then he took another step and looked back at the horse again. Percy sighed in relieve, he moved the vines and took another step forward. Too bad he didn't have any more luck as he stepped on a stick and made a sharp noise that Anna, the creatures and Blackjack heard.

_But if I kno-_

Anna looked at the vines as Percy quickly stepped back, but Anna noticed something moving behind the vines.

"Who goes there" She spoke, her voice sounding braver then what she felt.

Percy cursed himself for being so stupid and not looking where he was stepping.

As he heard Anna's voice Percy couldn't help, but smiled. She may look different, but inside she was still his wise girl. The girl he left her as.

Blackjack was not pleased at all he stomped his hooves and said to Percy "Man Boss you weren't supposed to talk to her tell tomorrow. Now you have too".

Percy was confused he looked back at Anna calming the little ones down. Should he came out, will she be happy or upset. Percy didn't have time to deiced. Blackjack pushed Percy against the vines. "Wow boy you said you wouldn't push me" Percy said giving all his strength to push Blackjack back, but the old horse was to strong.

"Sorry Boss" Blackjack said in his mind "But I said I wouldn't throw you" and with that Blackjack pushed Percy passed the vines. He landed right on his butt in front of the very large panicking crowd.

"_The prince_" the creatures whispered, so only he can hear. The prince groaned at his acing butt sure to have a bruise.

Everyone was dumfound till a brave satyr said "well… everyone bow to our future king". Sure enough everyone gasped at their bad manners and bowed to the future king instead of Anna.

As she looked at the boy on the ground everything around her seemed to vanished and all she saw was him. It was the boy in her dream it was Percy. He was finally home.

"Percy" Her voice as all he heard. He got straight up ignoring the bows "Anna" he said back. She was shocked and all she can do was stare at him. He looked just like he did in her dream, but not covered in dirt and scratches. He was tall and leaner his green eyes even brighter. He was handsome not the goofy looking boy she last saw, but inside she knew it was her seaweed brain.

Percy watched Anna and all he wanted to do was hug her, but he had to bow back to the creatures. The prince bowed back to the creatures and began to walk towards Anna.

Anna's eye widen as she saw him take a step forward. She looked at Percy's sea green eyes "I…" she couldn't even form a sentence. Percy looked at all the creatures and said loud and clear "May you all please leave me and this beautiful young lady alone just for a while".

Anna blushed as Percy said beautiful and tried to hide it by tilting her head to the side as everyone bowed one last time and went their way out of the center of the forest. Juniper though stayed and gave Percy a brave smile in which Percy returned.

Anna and Percy starred at each other for what seems like forever.

Percy being ADHD couldn't stand it and stepped forward towards Anna again, but she stepped back "Anna?". Percy hoped Anna wasn't mad at him. Oh, how much he didn't want that.

Anna looked down and took another step back "You were gone for 2 years" She said close to a whisper. Percy sighed, "I know, I am sorry, but am back Anna. I come back to see you".

Anna closed her eyes and turned around towards Juniper's tree. "I need to think" She says and sets herself behind the tree away from Percy's view.

"Anna wait" Percy ran to her, but Juniper stopped him.

"Wait Percy, give Anna time. When you have been gone Anna has been heart broken. Forgive me your highness, but I think it is a bit shocking when someone you haven't seen for two years. Just comes out of the vines." What Juniper didn't say was 'that Hecate has been giving her nightmares of losing you' Percy would have gone mental.

Percy knew it was best to leave Anna alone for a bit, but he hasn't spoken to her for two years he needed to show Anna he still cares for her. He just didn't know what to do. Percy reached out to touch his rose necklace. The necklace that he never took off, he has always wonder what type of magic can keep the flowers attached to the thin string alive and beautiful looking, but as he gentle touched the necklace. His heart started to beat faster, the wind seemed to pick up a nice warm summer breeze. It was quiet Juniper or Anna didn't make a sound. So Percy wondered what he heard from the wind.

That told him the next line of the song.

_I know what you do_

_You love me at once _

_The way you did once _

_upon a dream_

Juniper let go of Percy's arm surprised at his voice it was good not as good as Anna's voice, but still no one knew the prince could sing, not even the prince.

Anna was surprised as well she looking behind the tree and met her grey eyes for his green ones, he sang again.

_I know you_

Juniper let Percy walk up to Anna seeing no point in stopping this from happening. Anna got up from the tree and walked towards Percy.

_I walked with you_

Percy reached out for Anna's right hand and placed it on his shoulder, entwining his right hand with her left and he put his left hand on her waist. He moved her back and forth as he they danced.

_You once upon a dream_

"Percy" Anna said speechless "I didn't know you could sing".

Percy shrugged, but grinned, "Yeah…well I bet you didn't think I can dance". Percy twirled Anna around his arm and pulled her close to him they chest touching.

Anna giggled and started at the red and white rose necklace around his neck "We need to talk Percy".

Percy felt her warm breath on his face he sighed though.

"I know but for now sing and dance with me wise girl".

Anna smiled as Percy walked back and forth dancing to the music.

_I know you, _Percy sang twirling Anna as they made their way away from Juniper's tree.

_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

Anna pulled Percy close to her and pushed him back, hands still connected as they danced.

Percy felt a cold metal touch his hand from Anna's left hand, a ring Percy thought. It had to be a ring, but why did the cold metal give Percy goose bumps.

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem _Anna sang to him interrupting his thoughts. Percy smiled couldn't be wider, the cold feeling gone. They both looked into each other's eyes as they both sang these last notes.

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did_

_once upon a dream _

Their voice's harmonies each other, it was music to every ones ears.

Percy and Anna's face were close to each other both with smiles. Percy laid his forehead against Anna's as they enjoyed each other's company.

Percy tightened his grip on her waist, making Anna giggle as they continued to dance around the forest.

**Their together again. **

**This was a cute to write.**

**Some of you asked what my Instagram was and It is **_Hecate_heroes__

**Go check it out if you want. I changed my username It was the_heroes_, but not anymore.**

**Gosh I wrote more, but was 14 pages so I split it into two chapters. I'll post the next chapter in a couple of days.**

**StickieBelle: **Trying the best I can It's not ending for a while sorry. I have lots of things planned for this story

**Percabethbooklion: Hahaha, **Please don't hurt me. *Writing faster*

**poseidonera333: **More percabeth

**Guest: **My instergram is _Heroes_heroes__

**Jessica Jasso (Guest): **Here is the next chapter

**Heyitsthecats: **AHHHAHAHHH

**Thank you for all the reviews, some of them made me really happy. **

**This story has just begun so get ready for some Percabeth. **

**I am going to post the other half of this on Wednesday. I still need to correct some grammar mistakes.**

**See you soon.**

**Favorite. Follow. Review.**

**-wiseone13 **


	17. Chapter 16

**Third Person POV**

**Meeting once more Pt: 2**

"Did you hear that Nico" Grover said as he looked at the two heroes dancing.

"Yeah I did. Hey did you know Percy could sing" Nico asked. Grover looked back at the prince's cousin and smacked the back of his head. "Not the point right at this moment Nico, you know what is happening tomorrow right".

Nico nodded "Not all of it, my father told me this morning about the curse. Then after breakfast I heard him talking to Poseidon about sending forces to Atlantic to guard every entry. They said something about her attacking the castle on Annabeth's birthday".

Grover nodded looking at the two dancing, laughing enjoying each others company "Yeah Queen Sally and Lord Poseidon told me weeks ago of an attack heading their way. Do you really think Percy can defeat her".

Nico shook his head "He won't be alone he has us and that princess Annabeth", Nico thought of how Aphrodite saw Perseus, being Annabeth's lover as a child. That there love well bond Olympia and Atlantic as partners. "Where do you think this Annabeth is at" Nico asked Grover.

Grover didn't answer, he looked at his best friend looking down at Anna. He saw the love in his eyes. No way could Percy fall in love for another. It was Anna. He thought of how close Anna was to Annabeth.

"It is her" Grover said at last. Nico didn't understand, he looked at what Grover was staring at and saw how Anna looked at his cousin. That love in her eyes was magical as sappy as it sounded in Nico's mind it was true.

"Annabeth" He now understood "We have to—", Nico was ready to jump out of the vines and call for Percy. Giving him the warning, he needs for tomorrow, but Grover knew better "No".

Nico again did not understand "No! Grover Percy and Anna are in grave danger".

Grover closed his eyes and sighed looking towards Nico, "O Nico, don't you see. How did these two meet two years ago? It was fate. The fates have been preparing for this day. Why don't you think Percy hasn't told Annabeth about how he is a about to be king. Why didn't we hear her voice miles away just like Percy did? The fates have been at work for years. They have a reason for not telling them about the curse. It isn't time yet."

Nico looked at his cousin happy he understood "Let them be happy for now" Grover said.

Nico nodded looking down at the ground "But The king needs Percy now".

Grover sighed "then we wait till sunset".

Nico sat on the ground behind the vines "Why sunset".

Grover shrugged and sat beside Nico "Just feels right".

Grover was right of course. The fates had everything planned.

* * *

Anna smiled as Percy spines her around one last time "Seaweed Brain".

Percy hummed in response pulling Anna to join him in his walk.

"where have you been" Anna said in a whisper.

Percy stopped and pulled Anna around to face him "Anna…"

"You were gone for so long Percy….I didn't think you were going to come back" tears gathered in her eyes, but she wasn't going to cry. Percy kissed her forehead and gave out a loud sigh "I know and I am so sorry, but I am here now here to stay".

Anna smiled and looked into his green eyes "Was it a girl or a boy".

Percy laughed taking her hand in his and continued to walk "A boy".

How lucky the two were walking around laughing, and talking. The gods blessed them with an enjoyable afternoon. Percy talked about Olympia. The new things he learned as Anna explained all the books she read during the time. Percy tried to listen to Anna, but all he could do was look at her eyes.

After two years, they were both together. Sadly, the sun had to set.

As they both looked at the sun setting Anna didn't want to go. She pried to the gods that the sun can stay in the sky just for a little longer, but her luck was out.

"Percy!" A boy's voice was heard. Percy turned around and saw Nico and Grover running their way towards them out of breath.

Anna recognized the two as Grover and Nico Percy's friends. She looked up at Percy for an explanation, but he seemed slightly nervous.

He tightened his grip on her waist.

"Percy we have to go. You know you have to meet with her tomorrow" Nico said and he couldn't help but look at Anna. Grover gave him a slight shove and said to Percy "Come on buddy we need to go".

Anna was heartbroken that he had to leave now, but so did she. If she didn't make it back home soon, who knows what Piper would do. She looked at Percy his face filled with sadness, but he stood straight and nodded.

He put two fingers in his mouth and blew a high pitch whistle far to formulary to Anna. He still held a grip on Anna's hand the four of them not making a sound tell the horse arrived. Anna looked down at the black ring in her hand. The little triton glowing as the sun come down. She looked at Percy's shoulder to see the little part of the triton tattoo on his shoulder. Anna thought of showing Percy the ring, but she didn't have time.

Blackjack sopped down "Blackjack You remember Anna" Percy said.

Blackjack nodded his head "Will du. I say her this morning".

Percy didn't have time to think about what Blackjack said. He had been gone all day and he needed to figure out how to explain the hidden room to his father.

He help Anna on Blackjack and jumped right behind her "I'll be back for you two" he told his two friends and flew in the air to take Anna home.

Anna slowly got off blackjack not wanting this day to be over, but Percy had other plans. He grabbed Anna's waist and quickly got her off Blackjack.

Percy looked at Anna's little house "Anna…." He couldn't say bye to her. As he just got her back, he moved a golden curl behind her ear sighing. Anna closed her eye and said "Percy…." She held his hands tighter not wanting to let go.

Anna opened her eyes to look in his sea green eyes one last time, but she started at the necklace. She slipped her hands on the flower necklace around his neck. The red and white flowers were as beautiful as the day they were picked.

Anna looked in Percy's eyes "You kept this".

He chuckled grabbing her hand touching the necklace "I never took it off".

Looking into his eyes, Anna knew she loves this boy right in front of her and she didn't want to let him go.

"Anna" it was a different voice this time. They both turned their heads and saw Anna's aunts and uncle standing feet's away from them. Percy needed to hurry this up.

"Anna I have to go I…." Could he say it, should he tell her "I well see you tomorrow", but he couldn't. It didn't seem right.

Anna smiled and nodding her head "Okay seaweed brain".

Percy smiled and looked at Piper, Hazel and Leo staring at him. He waved hello to them as they hesitated to do the same. Percy looked at Piper, Hazel, Leo and felt a formulary breeze. Something he hadn't felt since he was a kid.

Percy gave Anna a hug, he didn't want to let go. Didn't want her to know the truth about himself, but he had to his parents were waiting for him.

He let her go and hopped back on blackjack 'Hurry up boss. These three are staring at me' the horse said. Percy looked at the trio looking at the horse as if Blackjack was going to attack. Their looks gave him goose bumps. Percy ignored it though "Come on then boy" and Blackjack didn't hesitate on flying away.

Anna smiled and turned to her family who were staring at her in shock.

"Who was that" Piper said with a very harsh tone. It surprised Anna as Leo and Hazel. "Umm that's Percy" She said shyly. The wind was picking up as it suddenly got colder very fast. The sun left the sky leaving the sky a beautiful pink color.

Then out of nowhere, it began to drizzle light rain come down from the sky, but there were no clouds in the sky.

Hazel seemed to know what was happening "Leo stop this now".

Leo clenched his fist; he saw the way the boy looked at Anna and vis versa. They loved each other keeping this secret wasn't far "She needs to know".

Anna was confused "Hazel what is going on".

"No!" Piper said turning to Leo "We tell her tomorrow".

"Guys" Anna said getting scared at how her family was acting and the weird weather.

"NO she needs to know now" Leo said his hands glowing red.

"Leo" Hazel said looking at Anna nervously it started to rain harder.

"She will hate us" Piper said her eyes turning blue her voice seemed to echo in the sky. Anna stepped back from the two afraid of the truth.

"Then so be it" Leo and Piper were close to each other. Waiting for who will make the first move.

"Okay come inside with me Anna" Hazel said grabbing Anna's hand through the rain. Anna stood there confused looking at her aunt and uncle. They were using magic. She stood firm on the ground as Hazel tried to pull her inside letting the rain hit her, and that's the other thing Anna was the only one wet.

"Anna" Hazel said.

Hazel grabbed Anna's hand again, but this time she felt power course through her vines. Hazel didn't understand, she looked at Anna's hand and saw the black ring.

Hazel observed the ring closely. She saw the triton and tried to take it off Anna's fingers, but as Hazel touched the metal it send an electric shock down her spine.

Anna looked at Hazel "Aunt Hazel what—"

"Where did you find this" Hazel asked.

"I…" Anna didn't know what to say.

"Annabeth where did you find this!" Hazel yelled, then covered her mouth knowing what she just said ."Hazel" Leo said his angry towards Piper gone. It stopped raining, and Anna saw the panicked look in Hazel's eyes.

"Look" Hazel said gesturing to the ring, "it is his. The day we came here don't you remember".

Piper walked up to Anna and took her hand looking at it carefully. Piper closed her eyes tears streaming down. "What is going on!" Anna yelled "I am tired of acting dumb. You three have been acting weird for a long time. I never questioned it, but now I see Leo's hand glowing red and Someone calling me Annabeth the second time today. I—"

"Who else called you Annabeth" Piper asked.

Anna groaned "It doesn't matter just tell me what is going on".

Leo looked at Piper. She took a deep breath but finally nodded.

"Your real name is Annabeth Chase and you're parents want to see you tomorrow".

Percy fixed his outfit as he walked into the castle doors. It was a little wet from the sudden rain, but he didn't think too much of that. He thought of what he was going to say to his father, how can he explain the hidden room Rachel and him found. Did his father already know of the room?

He looked at both sides to see his two friends giving him a brave smile.

He sighed and told the guards to open the doors.

"Father I know it was childless for me to run off, but I assure you...Queen Athena" Percy said as he stood in front of his mother and father's thrones, Queen Athena right in front of them with her husband by her side.

" Hello Perseus ready to meet my daughter Annabeth".

**Part two.**

**OMG It has been 10 years today since The lightening thief was published AND It's Jason's Birthday. COOL.**

**The next chapter Anna knows the truth. **

**This was a short chapter, but I'll update the next chapter faster. **

**Baklava Icecream: **Updating soon

**Fri0003: ***writing faster*

**poseidonera333: **Your welcome

**StickieBelle: **their together for a short timein this one

**PjAc (Guest): **Thank you I will

**Percabethbooklion:** Sorry you have to wait longer

**alex (Guest):** I got The feels while writing this

**Thank you for the comments. I love writhing this so much.**

**OKAY: Who has read The Beautiful Creatures Series. If you have DM me because I am so sad on how the third book end of Beautiful Chaos. It has affected me.**

**Any who I'll give you the next chapter soon. **

**Favorte. Follow. Review. **

**-wiseone13 **


	18. Chapter 17

**Secrets are Reveled **

**Third Person POV**

"Athena"

Grover and Nico were shocked to see the queen right in front of them. The two looked at each other a bit confused and at the same time they both realized something. Their eyes widen as they bowed to the queen saying their apologies all, but Percy.

He was shocked at the queen of Olympia's presence, even if he wouldn't have bowed to the queen, everything around him was blocked out all around him. Percy looked back and forth from Fredrick, to his parents and back at Athena.

"What are you doing here" he asked irritated. His mother and father glared, but what could he say. This women in front of him is focusing him to marry her daughter, ruining his chances with the person he actually loves.

As his parents and two friends were astonished by his behaver the queen didn't looked fazed at all. All she did was sigh as if she knew Percy's problem with her "I see you did not tell him this as well" she said towards King Poseidon.

The king looked down ashamed of himself for not having the will to tell his son the truth, Athena never like Poseidon, but she knew how it felt to fear for their child.

"Tell me what," the prince said frowning at his parents.

"Well young prince tomorrow you will meet my daughter" Athena couldn't finish the sentence without closing her eyes and reaching out to her husband's hand. Percy didn't seem to notice Athena's behavior at all, he was too late. His time was out with Anna, he would have hoped for at least another mouth, but the fates were cruel. He was going to be king and rule a kingdom by side a women he could never love.

Well so he thinks…..

Athena has talked to Sally and Poseidon about Annabeth's arrival. They say it is best for Annabeth to be here in the castle when Hecate strakes, they will put up a border around the castle for the princess protection and for the wounded soon to come.

Athena looked back at the prince still frozen in thought. The queen could not stand all day for this "Would someone please wake him up" she demanded.

The Queen and king of Atlantic looked at the two boys. Nico nodded and kicked Percy in the shin.

"Ouch!" Percy said glaring at his cousin.

"Not how I would have done it, but all right" Athena said looking at Percy. She walked towards the boy leaving her husband's side "My daughter well be here before the sun sets tomorrow. I would like for you to show her the castle. She has never been to….. a place like this".

Athena's voice almost cracked, her husband went out and held his wife's hand. Athena nodded to him that she was alright and focused herself back to Perseus.

The prince looked at his parents and the king and queen of Olympia "What is it you are not telling me" Percy went up to stand in front his parents and royals of Olympia "How could your daughter not have seen a place like this".

"Perseus" His father said warningly "When she arrives tomorrow afternoon questions well be answered, but now go to your room and sleep well".

"Father I—"

"Percy!" his father demanded "Do as I say".

Percy looked at his father as he said 'Percy' not 'Perseus'. He looked at his feet and nodded to his father.

King Poseidon sighed "Grover, Nico, you two take Perseus to his room please and make sure he sleeps. Tomorrow is going to be a big day".

Grover and Nico looked at each other than nodded to the king.

Percy looked at his parents as they looked down almost feeling guilty. "Come on Prince lets go".

Percy let Grover drag him up the stairs and as they were distance away Percy said to his friends "They are hiding something and I have a feeling I am not going to like it".

The royals all took a deep breath as Percy left the room.

"It was not wise of not telling the boy" Athena said.

Sally held her husband's hand "We were going to tell him two years ago, but…"

Fredrick raised an eyebrow "but….".

Sally looked at Poseidon as he said, "Percy was falling in love with someone."

Athena did not like that at all, but something inside her feared this was going to happen "Are you sure".

Sally nodded "Every day he came back from the village he was so happy and he had the stars in his eyes Athena. We….well I couldn't bare to break it"

Athena nodded understanding, but not happy at all "Our daughter is doomed".

Fredrick did not like the sound of that "Don't say that Athena".

Athena groaned "Don't you see. We all thought Perseus would break the curse, but how can he when he loves another".

Fredrick didn't want to accept it "Maybe—"

"There is no maybe Fredrick unless she met someone in the middle of the forest, but of course not who wonders into an enchanted forest?".

"What shall we do then Athena" Poseidon asked.

"My sister will make her next move tomorrow. I don't know if this is her plain to put a pawn in between Annabeth and Perseus or not, but…. Tomorrow my daughter will come home" Athena said Fredrick held her hand tightly as they all fell silent.

Hecate's plain was unpredictable no one new when she was going to make the first move, but they all too felt her dark aura in the kingdom. King Poseidon worried of the safely of his people, but his son is who he thought of most. How much he would like to tell the boy warn him, but he could not the fates gave them so many reason to not. Maybe it was better to be in Annabeth's shoes. When war breaks she would be asleep not seeing the people she loves die.

"Well" Sally said "Best we get sleep as well. The princess is coming."

* * *

As Leo said the truth he was excepting Anna to yell, but the princess laughed.

"What are you guys talking about, my… parents are gone." Anna said with a weak smile "They left me with you when I was a baby remember".

Leo sighed "Annabeth—"

"Don't call me that!" Annabeth yelled. She was in denial, Anna didn't want to know the truth anymore. She wanted so much just to wake up from this dream.

"Annabeth" Piper said using her power to calm Annabeth down "Let's go inside and talk some more please".

Even if Anna had a chose her wet close were starting to bother her. She walked to the house not having the will power to stop her feet.

Leo and Hazel gave Piper a look, but Piper shrugged them off and followed Annabeth inside.

Annabeth was waiting sitting on a chair with a towel rapped around her shoulders. Hazel asked if she wanted some tea, but she didn't speak looking at the ground.

"My…parents are alive" Anna said in a whisper.

The three nodding "Why now though all these years why do they want to see me now" she questioned.

"It was dangerous for you Annabeth to be with your parents" Hazel said as calmly as possible for the girl can absorbed the information clearly.

Annabeth flinch at the sound of her real name "How" she asked. Her guardians stood in front of her silently. Annabeth stood up from her chair her towel fell to the ground and she clenched her fist "Tell me now".

The trio flinched her voice scared them. Leo looked at Annabeth and saw the difference in her appearance in the last few months. Hecate's magic was influencing the princess. She got less sleep as you can tell seeing the bags under her eyes. Her skin was no longer tan as if the sun kissed her skin. Her skin looked pale as the dead. He felt the darkness grow throughout the forest and Annabeth was getting the worst part of it.

"Well" Anna said crossing her hands over her chest "Why couldn't my parents came see me sooner isn't that they don't love me. I'm I a disappointment to them."

"No!" Piper said "Annabeth no it is not that it's just…"

"Just what", Annabeth said.

"Annabeth I want you to listen clearly no interrupting. Question till the end. Promise us you well do this" Leo said with hurt in his eyes.

She nodded and sat back down on her chair ready to listen.

"Annabeth your mother and Father are Queen Athena and King Fredrick of Olympia" Piper said pausing to see the child's expression.

Her mouth was wide open her eyes filled with disbelieve.

"No" She said in a whisper "it couldn't be That would mean…".

"That you're a Princess, Annabeth" Leo said with a warm smile "Princess Annabeth the cursed princess".

Annabeth shook her head "No I can't be. How could it be….Wait cursed?" she said. Her grey eyes were opened filled with fear and curiosity.

"Do you know of fairies and sorceries Annabeth" Hazel said she nodded.

"Well your mother's sister is one of the powerful sorcery in all of Greece. She hated your mother was always jealous of her. Your mother was the favorite daughter. Athenal got the chance to fall in love, she got to rule the kingdom and start a family. Hecate wanted to take away her sisters happiness that was you Annabeth".

Annabeth nodded starting to believe all this "And What did she do". She wanted her aunts and uncle to yell a 'got you!' and go on with the night as normal, but things were starting to click together. The dreams she had been having about magic, it can only be done by a sorcerer. Then the voices taunting for the past few it had to be her aunt her real aunt.

"On your first birthday your parents had a gran celebration. They invited King Poseidon and Queen Sally with their son. It was a wonderful celebration we even gave you gifts" Piper stopped smiling at the memory. Even Annabeth smiled at the thought.

"But as Your uncle Leo was about to give his gift Hecate crashed the celebration giving you a curse". She stopped there not having the gut to tell the child the curse.

Annabeth wanted to know more though "Please tell me".

Leo nodded and said "When the sun sets on your 18th birthday you will prick your finger in a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death".

Annabeth eyes widen as her heart raised "Now see why we didn't tell you. It wasn't safe home your mother told us to hide you and on your birthday we will take you to her before the sunsets".

Annabeth closed her eyes "I…am going to die".

"No Annabeth no Leo helped and bended the cures. You will wake up, but to true loves first kiss".

"You….how" Annabeth said shakily.

"Annabeth…were fairies" Hazel said and they each brought out there wands. As a bright gold light shined on the tip of the wand giving the three fairies grew their wings back. Annabeth starred at them shocked "You guys are….gods this shouldn't surprise me. I'm a princess that is cursed to fall sleep forever".

They chuckled for a bit Annabeth closed her eye for a moment collecting all this new information. Surprisingly she wasn't mad at them anymore. She was happy to live a happy normal life, if she none of this as a child she would fear to go outside. If she never went outside she would have never meet Percy before. She smiled as the fates always now what they are doing, but as she thought about meeting her parents again she had a question.

"Why am I living in a different kingdom though".

Piper looked at Hazel and to Leo "Annabeth do you love that boy" Leo asked. She knew who he was talking about. Her cheeks redden as she nodded her head. She does she really does love that seaweed brain. It scared her thinking he might not like her anymore when he finds out of her parentage, but that wasn't the answer they were looking for though.

Leo looked pained and guilty. Piper was happy, but sad at the same time as Hazel looked shocked. "And" Leo continued "Does he love you" .

Annabeth thought about that for a bit does he. He sure does care for her Annabeth knew that, but love. She shrugged as an answer not sure. She hopes so, maybe Percy can be the one to break her curse.

Leo sighed as he turned around starching the back of his neck "You tell her" He told Piper.

Piper crossed her arms "You're on a good roll you tell her".

Leo groaned "No".

"Leo—", Piper said as Annabeth interrupted saying "Tell me what. Does it have to do with Percy"?

Piper sighed nodding "You can't see him anymore?"

Annabeth couldn't believe it at all "What…. right after I tell you that I love him".

She stood up angry as Hazel calmed her down "Why can't I see him"

Piper sighed "Do you know of the feud with Olympia and Atlantic". She nodded sitting back down "Well to end the feud they made a bond between Prince Perseus and….You Annabeth".

Annabeth eyes were watery, she let a tear slide down her check "No" She said.

Piper sadly nodded "We are sorry Annabeth, but You are arranged to marry the prince. That is why we are going to Atlantic tomorrow. Your parents well be there and you will meet the prince".

Annabeth covered her face as tears fell. She could deal with being a princess, something deep inside her knew of her responsibly, but an arrange marriage.

She hoped to live a normal life with Percy, but now she was forbidden to even see him.

"Annabeth we are so sorry" Leo said truly hurt, but she didn't want to her them. Annabeth ran up to her room and clasped on her bed crying herself to sleep.

"O what have we done" Piper said as she sat on the chair Annabeth sat on.

Leo held her shoulders, "We had no choice she needed to know before. We take her tomorrow".

"But Leo this Percy boy can break the curse. If he does love her he can safe her" Hazel pointed out as she looked up the stairs.

"Yes, but would Athena approve her daughter falling in love with a villager" Leo said Hazel rolled her eyes "Athena would not think such thing. If this boy can safe her"

"What about the deal Perseus is arranged to marry Annabeth, without the marriage Atlantic will fall".

"The kingdom will fall anyway with Hecate plaining on attacking there first. Why do you think you feel the dark magic here. She is growing stronger by the hour." Leo said. He hated seeing Annabeth hurt she was like a daughter to him.

Piper sighed rubbing her eyes "Enough of this, it is late, we all need sleep. Tomorrow we leave as soon as the sun rises. We will speak to the queen tomorrow about this". They agreed all fearing of what Hecate will do tomorrow.

Hecate didn't waste time as the clock stroke 12. Annabeth tossed and turned in her sleep as the curse began to fill her veins. She tried to fight the magic, but the dark one was much too powerful now. She gave up as her mind entered a unknown land.

_Annabeth was in a nice and peaceful meadow of grass. The sun was shining and the birds were creeping. Annabeth looked around and right beside her was a long body mirror. She gasped on what she saw herself wearing. It was a nice white elegant nightgown, but what shocked her was what was on her head. It was a gold tiara. Right there she truly looked like a princess._

_Annabeth went out to touch the crown, but as soon as her fingers touched the metal. Her outfit changed, she was now wearing old Greek armor. The ones the amazons must have worn a long time ago. _

_She had on kneepads and Greek style sandals. A white skirt with a belt over her waist, on the side of her belt was her dagger. On her chest, plate was a symbol of an owl. On her head was the tiara as if it never moved. _

_She then looked at her face, her lips were dark red as the rose and her skin was pale white as if her life form was fading away slowly. _

_The evil laughter filled the room as it did in all her dreams, but when she turned to see the maker of the noise. She knew now who it was: Hecate how much she wanted to scream at her, but she could not. He voice didn't work in the dream._

_Then Anna saw a dragon ten times taller than any of the trees near. The dragon saw Anna's presence and blew fire circling around Anna, making no way to escape. _

_Anna felt the heat of the fire, she pulled out her dagger ready to attack the beast. Sweat was licking down her checks. She was panting as the fire drew closer to her. As the fire almost touched her skin, a body of water circled around Anna cooling down the fire. _

_Anna expected to get wet, but the water didn't touch her. It was as if someone was controlling it. The water vanish with in thin air, and behind the water Anna saw Percy in Greek armor with Riptide at hand. Anna tried calling out to him, but her voice again didn't work. _

_Percy dogged the attacks the beast shot at him and as the dragon blew fire towards Percy. He dropped his sword and water blocked the fire from hitting him, but the beast didn't stop. It continue to blow fire at Percy, Anna saw his knees wobbling. Controlling the water drained him he was going to fall. _

_Anna saw as he dropped to one knee the fire coming closer to his face. Anna wanted to scream at him to get out of the way, but she couldn't open her mouth anymore. It closed shut, the evil laughter was heard again. Anna grew sleepy and drowsy, she clasped, but not on the burned grass, but a bed. She wore the white night gown again, her tiara on her head with a red rose held in her hand. _

_Cold laughter was heard in the room as Anna fell into darkness._

Anna woke up with a sweat. She looked around her room and sighed. It all seemed so real how she felt the heat of the fire and the chill of the water. Everything looked so real the dragon, Percy. She could have mistaken it as a reality than a dream. Anna was taking deep breaths as if she ran around the forest. That dragon could have killed Percy. It didn't make sense.

Annabeth knew the voice, it was Hecate her aunt. She feared that she would hurt Percy. Maybe It was best to stay away from Percy to keep him safe. Would she leave him alone.

A knock came from her bedroom door. Piper, Hazel and Leo walked in, dressed odd. Piper wore a beautiful pink dress that reached up to her knees. Her brown hair pulled up in a bun tied together with a flower clip, wearing grey sandals on her feet. Just last night her aunt Piper looked to be in her late thirties now she looked as young as 20. She was beautiful and her eyes held such fondness. Piper had her wand in her hand and her white wings shined on her back.

Hazel looked almost the same as Piper; her gown was a beautiful gold a Hazel color. Her hair was down in her usual brown curls, brown sandals on her feet. Just as Piper she looked young and rich. Her wand in her hand as well.

As for Leo hair was still a curly mess. He was handsome and young his wand at hand.

Annabeth looked at the people that cared for her all her live. As they looked her age "How…". They smiled at Annabeth "Fairies age differently than mortals Annabeth. We can change are our appearance for a short while, but this is how we look in a normal day".

Annabeth nodded "How old are you guys. If I may ask."

Leo shrugged "82" Annabeth didn't question it anymore.

She looked through her window as the sun started to appear. She remembered the day when she told Thaila her wish to see the woods. She was getting married and if her dream was right something bad was to happen as she fell into her deep sleep.

"Annabeth" Hazel said "On your first birthday Prince Perseus gave you a charm bracelet to bond the marriage" She grabbed the small box from Leo's hand and opened it "It is time for you to have it".

Annabeth grabbed the bracelet and looked at the owl and triton. The triton remained her of Percy. She placed in on her left wrist wear the ring she had found in the garden was placed on her figure.

"Happy birthday Annabeth" Leo said.

"And as a gift from us we think it's time you wore royal attire" Piper said and with a wave of her wand pink light shined in the room.

Three beautiful gowns grey, blue and pink appeared with a tiara just like in her dream.

"It is time to meet your parents".

**This was fun to write. I love the dream it gives you guys a little hint about the soon to come fight seen. **

**I was supposed to update on the 12 Annabeth's birthday, but my computer broke and I didn't know what to do. Then I asked my mom to use her computer and now here it is.**

**My update may be a little slow, but don't worry I will update.**

**Review time!**

**alex (Guest): **The feels!

**Percabethbooklion: **wait longer :D

**PjAc (Guest): **thank you I will

**StickieBelle: **Yeah they'll be together soon

**poseidonera333**:

**Fri0003**: I have the next chapter ready so I'll update soon

**Baklava Icecream: **Thank you I'll try my best to update soon.

**seekerquaffle621: **WOW I have read fanfictions that keep me up all night but never have I thought my fanfic would be like that. Thank you so much.

**Annabethsnow: **No. Remember in MoA Jason mention his birthday with Piper when they were in Rome. That was July 1. Augustus 1st is when they defeated Geae.

**poseidonera333: **hope it was what you were looking for.

**Guest: **This chap didn't have lots of Percabeth but it will come soon**.**

**sassybutsweet (Guest): **Lol thank you so much. I love the sleeping beauty story as well. And the about of chapters I'm going to write I have no idea.

**This chapter got the most reviews and I'm really happy.**

**Thank you so much.**

**Love you all.**

**Follow. Favorite. Review. **

**-Wiseone13 **


	19. Chapter 18

**Third Person POV**

**Seeing you through a different light **

Just as Percy promised to Tyson, the four boys had a movie night, with lots of junk food and games. Nico and Grover called it Percy's bachelor party. Of course it was supposed to be a joke, but that bothered Percy a bit. He tried to hide it though, trying to just hang out with his friends for a while.

Around midnight everyone fell asleep, but the prince. Percy had so many things in his head. For god sacks he was going to see his fiancée for the first time later today. On the day of the women he loves birthday. He thought of what was to come that day until his body was exhausted and he slowly slipped into the night.

_Percy opened his eyes and what he saw wasn't his bedroom. He was in front of the castle gates and what he saw, made him turn pale white. It was the warriors, the kingdom's army and they were slashing their swords against warriors with armor as black as night, with a helmets covering their entire face. _

_Percy was forused to watched as his people die the men he practice comeback with, each one dyeing by warriors Percy called the dark knights. He wanted to turn away, but he couldn't his eyes wouldn't even blink. If you could try he would be doing so. _

_He saw Frank leading men to battle stations and yelling at men to fall back. Frank was a couple of years older than Percy, he loved sword playing with him. He could consider Frank a good friend to the prince and he was forced to watch dark nights slash a sword right through his chest. Percy wanted more to just scream, he saw the attack, he could have told him to turn around, but he froze not able to do anything but watch now. _

_A girls scream filled the battle field. The vison in front of him changed to the screaming girl. Who was really a fairy? She had brown skin and hazel eyes. Her little wings stopped flapping and she fell to the ground letting go of her wand. A dark unseen figure walked up to the fairy. Percy tried to pull the girl away till her to move, but even if he could move it was to late. He watched as the dark figure covered the fairy from Percy's eyes view. He didn't know what was going on behind the black figure, but whatever it was the fairy was crying loud and painful. All he heard next was her scream as the vision changed again. _

_He saw Nico, Thaila, and Grover fighting against the dark knights, but what he saw couldn't be possible. _

_Nico his cousin, one of his best friends had a three-foot-long black sword made out of Stygian iron. A metal so rare they said it can only be found in the underworld. The blade is the only metal that can kill the dead. Nico sliced the blade and as the metal touched the dark knights they vanished. Then as he was surrounded with Dark nights, Nico closed his eyes and out of the ground skeleton warrior shot out of the ground. Percy couldn't believe what he saw, but that wasn't it._

_Thaila was right beside Nico, she held a shield with an in graved head of medusa the snaked lady. (It was said that there was one shield with medusa's head on the front and that shield was made by the goddess Athena.) Thaila blocked the dark knight's attacks and with a mighty yell lightening strikes down on the knight turning it into black mist. Strikes of lightening were coming out of the sky and where ever Thaila's sword pointed was where the lightning strikes. _

_Then a couple feet away Grover was looking in the trees behind them waiting for something to come out. Right behind him a dark night almost attacked him, Percy wanted to scream to Grover, but he didn't need to. Out of nowhere a tree grew right behind Grover. The tree somehow came alive and the braches smashed the dark night into dust._

_His three best friends were fighting for their lives. He wanted so badly to hepl, but he still couldn't move. It was frustrating him his friends blocked every attack that come there way, Percy so much wanted all this to end now, but there is still so much he hasn't seen._

_Moments later two glowing lights flew through the sky at lightning speed. Fire, water and rocks come out of nowhere defeating all the dark nights around Thaila, Nico and Grover. _

_The two lights Green and Pink turned into a bright skinning light; two fairies took its place as it disappeared. A women with a beautiful face, with color changing eyes and a man with curly brown hair and his eyes glowing red. _

"_We don't have much time" The man said "He is coming as quick as he can Hecate blocked his path with a throne wall"._

_The women brought out her wand the tip began to glow pink "She is coming for Athena and Poseidon. She wants them to see their children deaths"._

_The two fairies seemed formulary to Percy, but he didn't know why. He looked at his friends as Nico said "Where's Hazel"._

_The two fairies looked down tears coming down their faces "No" Nico said tears falling down his checks as well. _

"_Now it is your turn" a voiced said. Percy didn't see it no one did, but a dark night appeared from below the ground and stabbed Nico in the heart. _

"_NICO!" Thaila screamed she pointed at the dark knight with her sword and lightening killed the knight. She fell to the ground sobbing in Nico's life less form. _

_Percy wanted now to wake up. He saw his cousin die right in front of him, but he was focused to see more. Grover too, was so lost in anger and grieve that he didn't see as a dark knight appeared right behind him. The Dark Knight grabbed Grover, the women tried to set Grover free, but that caused her death. The dark knight tightened his grip on Grover and with the black mist they both disappeared. _

_Thaila screamed as she watched the women fall to the ground. She cried for Grover to come back. The male fairy wanted scream as well, he wanted to grieve for the loss of his two friends, but he had to get Thaila out of there. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Nico's body. Thaila cried, tears come running down her cheeks. The sight made Percy shiver. He wanted too, to cry, he had just watch his cousin die and his best friend taken to who knows where, but Hecate had more for the prince. _

_The vison changed and he was in a dark room, it was the room Rachel and him found just yesterday. The window's light was shining on the bed with a beautiful sleeping women laying there. It was Anna._

_She was asleep unaware of her friend's death. Percy tried to walk closer to her to feel her warm hands, but he couldn't move. He watched as Anna continued to sleep not seeing all the death happening outside. _

"_You are bond to lose Perseus" That same voice said again "You can't safe your friends and the women you love at the same time"._

_Percy was filled with rage he wanted to scream at the voice, but he still couldn't open his mouth. _

"_All this doesn't need to happen" somehow Percy was moving farther away from Anna's sleeping form "All you have to do is stay away from my plans with the princess and the queen. Do that and the people you love will live"._

_A dark figure hovered over Anna's sleeping form he wanted to run to Anna. To cry on her chest, for her to tell him everything will be okay while she pets his hair. _

_Green mist was around Anna and right beside the bed a spinning wheel appeared from the mist. _

_Anna then got up from her bed her eyes no longer gray, but green. She got off the bed and stood right in front of the spinning wheel. Her mouth was slightly open her eyes wide open. It looked like she was a moth following the light._

_Her hands raised up, her ring finger right above the needle. Percy wanted to stop Anna, that needle looked like it could draw some blood. He was also confused to what she was doing, when he saw the ring on her ring finger. It was a black ring with a green triton on the front. Percy knew that ring it was his when he was younger. He remembered his mother telling him how he cried for weeks, because he planted that ring in the dirt to make a ring tree. _

_How could Anna have found his ring?_

_But what happened next didn't let Percy think about the ring. Anna pricked her finger on the spinning wheel's needle and an explosion of green mist spread around the room. As the green mist died down Anna wasn't standing anymore she fell on the floor looking close to death._

_Anna! Percy wanted to scream, but the floor below his feet disappeared and he fell into the darkness with the echoing sound of laughter. _

Percy had to scream himself awake and wake up his best friend and cousin in the process.

"AHH Percy! What's wrong" Grover side with a pillow in his hand to guard his face.

Percy blinked a couple of times and saw his room in the mess they had made last night. He groaned and rubbed his wet eyes. It was a dream a very vivid dream.

"Hey Percy are you okay" Grover said walking towards his best friends bed. Nico sat on the hanging chair worried for his cousin. Percy buried his face in the pillows and sniffed his nose not wanting to cry.

He saw his cousin die, a loyal guard and a fairy die right in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything about it.

Nico looked at Percy and somehow he felt what Percy was feeling the anger the regret and sadness. He didn't knew what his cousin dreamt about but he knew he was trying not to cry.

He got up from the chair and rubbed his cousins back "It is okay to cry Perce it's just us".

Percy picked his head up to look at his two friends. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed looking down at the floor. The boys were silent for a second as Percy broke into tears.

Grover hugged his friend letting him cry on his shoulder.

They didn't ask what was wrong. They let him be.

The prince cried his body weak with grief. The Prince was vulnerable just what Hecate wanted, for the prince to be filled with rage. With an angry leader, it is bond that the prince will make an irrational decision that will lead his kingdom to fall all on his own. Hecate is smart just like Athena, she looked for the prince's fatal flaw and used it against him, but not in the right way.

Hecate wanted Percy to get angry and have revenge for his lost, but what she got was a determine Percy.

As he cried on Grover's shoulder he was determine to protect his family in best of his abilities. If he goes down fighting so be it as long as he safes a life.

"They took you" Percy said, but his head was buried in Grover's shoulder and sounded like a whimper.

"What Percy" Grover said. Percy got off of Grover and wiped the left over tears.

He looked at his best friend and said "They took you somewhere I don't even know and… Nico…. You died right in front of my eyes".

Nico was shocked "How".

Percy looked to the floor and said "The kingdom was at war with black knights. It was you Grover and Thaila. You weren't paying attention and they stabbed you from behind and as he fell Grover was taken by one of the dark knights. It was right in front of me and I couldn't even help".

Nico gave his cousin a brave smile "Don't worry cuz nothing is going to happen to us were both to stubborn to get stabbed by Knights".

Percy gave a week laugh "Yeah it was just so vivid and I always heard this dark laugh from a women".

Grover paled, but the boys didn't notice "Look Tyson slept through the whole thing" He said changing the subject.

Percy laughed, "we get it from dad. We can sleep through about anything".

A knock come from Percy's bedroom door, but the person didn't give the Prince time to let them in as his door opened. It was Thaila in a black royal dress something she would never be caught died in.

"Your mother and father are calling you down for breakfast. They saw today will be a busy day" She said entering the room with a gross look on her face.

"Why are boys such pigs".

Nico got up from the bed and crossed his arms "I bet you girls are as messy as us, but he clean up the mess before anyone sees it. At least we boys admit that we are pigs".

Thaila rolled her eyes, but had a smile on her face. Percy could still see Thaila in tears crying on Nico's chest, but he got up as if nothing happened he hoped his eyes weren't as red as he thought. He looked at Thaila's dress.

"Why are you wearing a dress for" He asked going to wake his brother up.

"My father is here" She said and Percy was shocked. Zeus was the leader of the fairies and also his uncle. He never left the forest so coming to his brother's kingdom was a big deal.

"What is the occasion" The prince asked he shook Tyson wake. He heard the little groan from his mouth so he knew he was up.

Thaila sighed "Princess's Annabeth will be coming today. They say they will announce the engagement tonight".

Percy froze, he couldn't believe it was happening he was to be married to a complete stranger.

Today was Anna's birthday she was now 18 years old. He had the perfect gift for her and he may never give it to her on time. He loved Anna he thought of running away. They then can both be with each other. If Anna will have him, but the idea was idiotic. His people needed him he had duties to this kingdom.

He couldn't form the words to speak, so he nodded his head to Thaila.

She sighed "Hurry and come down she will be here at noon. Grover, Nico pick up Tyson we need to get you three changed as well".

They nodded and Grover went to pick Tyson up.

Tyson groan, but got up he looked at his big brother looking pale and worried. If Percy was worried Tyson was worried as well "Percy are you…scared"

Percy looked at his little brother scared, he tried putting a brave smile "Just a bad dream don't worry".

Tyson nodded "Okay, if brother is worried than I should be worried right?"

Percy sighed and got down to his knees to meet Tyson's height "No, because I'm fine Tyson now go down stairs. Tell mom to make blue cookies".

Tyson smiled at that and ran out the room yelling cookies. Nico and Grover looked at Percy worried, but didn't ask question. Thinking it is best to leave Percy be.

He sat back on the edge of his bed covering his face with his hands.

He was going to be king it is going to happening. When he was younger all he thought about was to be just like his father, but now he doesn't want to be king. To rule a kingdom sounds scary, he wont admit it to anyone, but he was scared. What if he lets his kingdom down and became the worst ruler Atlantic has ever had. No he wouldn't be ruling Atlantic, he will be king of a different kingdom. A kingdom he doesn't really like with a wife he doesn't know. He sighed and let that go, still having the vividly memory of how the life in Anna fade away at the prick of the needle in his cruel dream. How was that, and her eyes they turn green. That green mist was formulary to Percy, but he could quite put his finger on it, to why he remembers it.

Today was Anna's birthday, Percy planed everything for today and now they couldn't do it. He sighed rubbing his face with his hand. He looked to the side where his desk was at and Percy saw the small rapped gray box on top. He groaned irritated, he couldn't even give Anna her present.

But that caused Percy to have a crazy idea, an idea that she wasn't going to like at all. He rushed to his desk and pulled at some ink and a quell.

Percy didn't know what he was doing after he took out a piece of paper, but he let his fingers move as he wrote what he wanted Anna to know.

It took Percy a long time to stop writing; he rolled the paper and tied it with a green sting. He grabbed the small box and tied the letter on the grey boxes. He looked at the time 10 am. He would be already heading towards the forest to meet with Anna, but he was in his room in a castle about to meet his soon to be bride.

Percy walked into a door that led to his balcony next to his bathroom. He swung the doors open and felt the cold breeze which was old, construing it's summer.

He ignored it though and gave a sharp whistle, for some reason he felt he would never whistling to the horse again.

Minutes later the winged horse was in the air landing on the balcony perfectly.

'Ready to wish her a happy birthday' the horse said in the prince's mind. Percy looked down at his feet shaking his head "No I…I am afraid yesterday was the last day I would ever see Anna".

Blackjack tilt his head to the side confused 'But boss…'. The horse didn't know what his master was doing, but whatever it was he had to follow.

"No I… We can't be together. I'm going to be king soon. I was a fool to think anything can happen with Anna" Percy closed his eyes keeping the tears in. He looked at the horse with no emotion "But I intend to give her a gift. I would like for you to give this to her. Can you do that Blackjack?".

The horse nodded his head 'Of course boss tie the gift around my neck' Percy did so and then patted the horse on the head "what would I do without you" he mumbled to himself.

He took a step back and took a deep breath "Go" he told the horse.

Blackjack took a bow 'I'll be back my prince. Do not lose hope you shall see her soon'.

Percy didn't get to respond to that as Blackjack flew into the sky to deliver the gift.

He looked at the morning sky for a while. Thinking of how his future will be like. How ruling a kingdom could feel. Would it change the person he is today?

Percy also thought of the princess he would be meeting today. Would she be kind or rude? Will she like the things he likes? He had question for everything, but he couldn't answer it himself.

He closed his eyes and felt the cold breeze again. It sent a shiver down his spine, goose bumps on his skin. It reminded him of how he felt when he saw blades swing through his friend's body.

Percy didn't know what to think, he was finally alone to do so. Could his mind make something so vivid up?

Could that have been a visons?

Could it be from the fates themselves. Percy didn't believe in the fates like his parents do, but he was sure it had to be them. It had to be a warning he thought, but of what. Is the kingdom going to be under attack? Percy looked down at the village hoping to see something normal, but it was a ghost town down there. There was no smoke for the bakery and kids weren't around to put their hands in the water. No one was walking outside the village. It almost looked empty, bare, Where were his people?

The fates didn't give him time to think about that as he heard his bedroom door open. Percy walked out of his balcony and back into his bedroom to see who entered his room.

As he was about to aske who entered without permission, he saw the person who entered his room and was shocked. He saw a women he hasn't seen since his 16th birthday ball. A women that made him try on thousands of outfits, took hours with his hair and the only women who made him wear makeup.

"Aphrodite" His voice was a little shaky from seeing the fairy.

"Perseus, Oh look how much you've grown. You are no longer that cute prince I left to, but a handsome king" Aphrodite sighed dreamily "I am so proud of you".

Percy blushed bright red. Aphrodite is the queen of love for the fairies. She can predict your love life. When you will meet your partner, how long you two will be together. Percy didn't really care about Aphrodite's power, but now he didn't like her here. He knows he loves Anna and he knows she knows as well.

"Thank you, but, my lady what are you doing here" Fairies never visit kingdoms of mortals. They believe that they shouldn't interfere with our choices, but as Aphrodite's smile turned into a sad frown he knew something was up.

"O Percy why aren't you ready yet. O don't worry I'll get you ready. After I'm done with you her wife will blush at what a man she got" That didn't make Percy feel better.

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and a wardrobe appeared in the pink mist. Percy sighed at what was to come.

**Two hours **later Percy was ready. He looked at himself in the mirror and he couldn't deny he looked nice. As he was going to thank Aphrodite she squealed in joy.

"Oh I think this is my best work yet. Are you ready to meet the girl I see in your future Perseus?" his as widen on what she said, but he couldn't responded to her as his bedroom door opening again.

This time it was Grover, the look on his face worried Percy. It was fear and that gave Percy goose bumps.

"Grover what is it" Percy said looking at his best friend.

Grover looked past Percy and to Aphrodite, his face paling. She sighed "Will Mr. Underworld tell Percy the news".

Percy looked confused and that's when his best friend said, "All 12 of them ore here Percy. The consul is here".

His eyes widen. The consul is groups of leaders who help keep order between the mythical world and mortal. They protect their own kind. His father is part of the 12 leaders including Athena and Aphrodite. He has met each of them once in his life time, but never seen them together in one room.

Moreover, that only happens when there is a threat to the land.

"All 12 are here" Percy said hopping for Grover to saw Gotcha, but he never did he nodded gravely.

Percy turned around to look at Aphrodite, but all was left of her was pink mist.

He looked back at his friend nervously, he didn't know what to think anymore. So many things were happening and it was barley noon.

Could there be a threat in Atlantic? Maybe that's why he feels something dark in the air. It is dark magic, but who is the cause of it.

Percy couldn't think about that any longer because as he heard the horn. He knew it was the announcement of Princess Annabeth arrival.

**A little Sad but, it was meant to be.**

**I think I like writing about this dream it was a little dark. It is also a little sneak peek into the fighting scene that will be coming soon. **

**Reviews:**

**EvenTheSunsetsInParadise: **Don't die

**Fri0003: **Thank you. I'm not going to say Anything about what's to come, but it will be different than the movie.

**Catnip3 (Guest): ** Maybe I'm secretly Rick Riordan….. JK, But that would be cool. I acturally have thought of writing another Fanfic after I was finished with this. Would you like me too though. And thank you so much I never actually thought of becoming a writer. Never thought I was that good.

**Percabethbooklion: **I hope it is worth it.

**Aveca: **Episode? Wow never thought of it like that.

**poseidonera333: **I meant for that, I actually think this was sadder.

**PjAc (Guest): **Don't go crazy it will happen soon

**Y (Guest): **

**WiseGirl8.18: **Thank you so much. Maybe I will….

**Thank you all so much for the comments. **

**I'm starting school soon so My updates might be slow again, but I will update soon. **

**Q: If you don't mind me asking what grade are you guys in. **

**A: I am going to be a Freshmen in high school, so I'm a little nerves, but I think I can make it.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I feel like I could have edit this more, but I find nothing. **

**If you read all this comment your favorite food. (MINE IS PIZZA)**

**Thank you bye.**

**Follow. Favorite. Review.**

**-Wiseone13**


	20. Chapter 19

**Third Person POV**

**The Princess is home **

Annabeth watched as her uncle carried the bags into the carriage. It was a nice summer day, a perfect day, but of course it was far from a perfect day.

Annabeth sighed and looked away from the window, seeing the place she once called home empty. No pictures on the wall, or her uncle's clothes all over the floor. The table didn't have Aunt Hazel's sowing kit, or aunt piper's books.

She thought this was how her home looked like when they first moved in, all empty waiting to be filled. Now this little Cottage was to be abandoned. She wanted to cry, leaving a home that held all her child memories. Where she first walked, she said her first word and read her first book. The good and bad memories, when she first cried, when she scraped her knees falling down the stairs, or dreamt of being a hero or even a princess.

Annabeth snorted a bit at that dreaming of being a princess when she was only one. She played with the black ring on her finger with a green trident. She wanted the ring to be a reminder of this home of and how it led her to meet Percy, a man she will always love.

Then she looked down at her wrist with the golden charm the Prince gave her as a baby. What can Annabeth say, that she doesn't want to marry, and ruin a plain that was form 18 years ago. Annabeth didn't know much of being a princess, but she knew it comes with a cost.

"Annabeth" She flinched as she heard her own name. Piper came walking down the stairs looking unrecognizable too Annabeth.

Piper looked 10 years younger, with no bags under her eyes and wrinkles on her face. She wore a beautiful pink dress that reached up to her knees. Her brown hair pulled up in a bun tied together with a flower clip. Her eyes were no longer brown like they always were. As she looked at Piper's eyes she couldn't tell what color they were. They changed blue to green to gray every second. Behind her attached to her back were her clear wings that when the sun hints it you can see a rainbow. She held her wand in her hand and Annabeth finally saw the fairy resembles. Her aunt looked to be not older than 20, but unlike other fairies she has seen in the forest. Piper had a birthmark, Annabeth never noticed, on her right shoulder of a red rose.

"Oh may" Piper said looking at Annabeth head to toe "You look beautiful".

Annabeth felt beautiful as well. She wore a full-length baby blue gown with a clear Beaded Yoke covering her chest. Tied above her waist was a natural waistband. On her wrist was the charm the princes gave her as a baby. They told her that the bracelet held the bond of the marriage deal. Annabeth wanted to hate the bracelet, but as she saw the gold chain she couldn't help, but fall in love with it. Her hair was down in its natural curls and Aunt Hazel put make up on her making her red lips a darker shade and eye shadow to make her grey eyes pop out.

Annabeth grab the two sides of the dress twirling around making the dress stand out. She laughed and looked at her aunt smiled at her. She stopped and looked up at her aunt "I don't know what to say this…. Is too much"

Piper sighed and walked down the stairs "I know, being a royal is a lot, you need to be strong for your people. Do you understand Annabeth".

Annabeth looked down to the ground "Yeah".

Piper gave her a brave smile and reached out to give her a warm hug "Annabeth your so much like her mother, she is an excellent ruler and I know you will be too".

Annabeth smiled and hugged Piper tighter. They didn't have time that morning to talk about her dream, about Hecate. She knew Hecate was coming after her, but what did Percy have to do with the curse. As she was about to ask Piper the front door open.

"We have to go Leo is putting in the last of the bags," Hazel said. She looked just like Piper, but her gown was a beautiful gold. Her hair was still in it's natural curly brown hair, but her eyes gold. And just like Piper Hazel hand a birthmark on her shoulder too, but instead of a rose Hazel's looked like a diamond. HazHHa "Do you have anything else you want to take with you".

Annabeth shook her head and followed Hazel outside. Right then Annabeth realized that this was it. As she enters the carriage, her life was no longer Anna the village girl, but Annabeth Chase a princess. As she takes her step into the carriage she will never see Percy again.

"Come on Annabeth" her uncle Leo said. Leo of course didn't wear a dress. He wore brown slacks and a light brown short sleeve tunic that showed his bare chest something Percy wore once. His hair and face didn't look different which made Annabeth smile , but just like her aunts Leo hand a birthmark on his shoulder his was the symbol of fire.

Leo looked at Annabeth and couldn't help but smile "You look so much like your mother".

Annabeth blushed, but smiled "Thank you Leo", they took a chance to look at each other till Annabeth reached out for a hug. "Wow, uh Annabeth are you okay". She nodded hugging Leo tighter she whispered right by his ear "Thank you for everything". Leo smiled and returned the hug "I'll always be here for you Annabeth….Always".

The backed away from the hug Leo held Annabeth's hand "Now let's get going shall we" Annabeth nodded and was about to walk into the carriage when she heard footsteps from a formulary horse.

"Blackjack" Annabeth said as she turned around and there he was standing there right in front of her. The only problem was Percy wasn't on his back. She walked towards the horse ignoring her aunts and uncle's complaints. As she got close to the horse she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug "I thought I wouldn't get to say goodbye", but the horse didn't have time for hugs. He shook Annabeth off of him and raised his chin up for she can see the string wrapped around his neck.

Annabeth did see the grey small boxes around Blackjack's neck before so seeing now was surprising. She reached to take it off "What is this boy". As she held the gray box in her hand she saw the piece of paper attached to it.

Blackjack was glad to see the little box in Annabeth's hand his job was done. He stretched his wings and as fast as lightening he was in the sky again going to who knows where.

"Blackjack wait" Annabeth called for him, but the horse didn't come back. Annabeth was a little disappointed, but she didn't know why. She couldn't just ride on his back and tell him to take her to Percy. She had things to do, but there was hope in her she can explain all this to Percy soon.

The three fairies however knew who the horse was and seeing him approach Annabeth today wasn't a good sign. "Annabeth Please get inside we can be late" Piper said. Piper felt Annabeth's emotion, it was regret, sadness as of course love. She knew Annabeth was thinking of Percy and seeing Percy ride Blackjack last night it made her very confused. She couldn't think more of it as Annabeth finally walked into carriage. The three fairies exchanged looks and knew they had to take later, but in there eyes they knew they weren't going to take.

As Hazel, Piper and Leo got into the carriage as well and they started to move was when Annabeth rolled open the letter and read:

_Dear Anna,_

_I'm sorry that I am going to be telling you this way. I would love to tell you in person, but…I can't. Not that I don't want to see you I do so badly. I want to see your beautiful smile that lights my world. Your Grey eyes, Oh how I love looking through them and seeing a storm brewing. Anna I may never hear your beautiful voice. I'm well….inheriting my father's place in…..trade and I can't leave. Anna I won't live with myself if you don't know that….. I love you._

_Anna (I don't know your last name) I love you. I love playing with your golden curls. I love hearing you telling me stories of the books you have read. That you're not like other girls, you're the most independent and strong women I have ever meet (counting my mother). I love you Anna and I will never stop loving you. When I see red roses I will think of your lips and this flower necklace you gave me I'll treasure it for the rest of my life. I'm angry at myself that I can't tell you this in person, but I couldn't stand you not knowing how I feel. Happy Birthday Wise girl. I hope you love your present._

_Your seaweed brain,_

_Percy_

Tear fell down her check as she read the leader. She ignored the concerned looks the fairies were giving and unwrapped the grey paper. Under the wrapping paper was a small red box she opened the box in side was a golden necklace with a words that said _P&amp;A Forever. _That is when she broke and cried right in front of family. Piper held Annabeth and let her cry on her chest. Piper felt the emotion Annabeth was felling and just as Hazel and Leo read the note so did they.

_I Love you too seaweed brain_ was all Annabeth could think.

* * *

"Finally Perseus you are here" Poseidon said

Percy stopped walking and stood right in front of the council all eyes were on him. The council is made up of 6 fairies and 6 mortals. Percy's father, Poseidon; uncles, Hades and Zeus created the council when Percy was a little kid. When Percy was older he asked his father why create the council he answered was to kept our world safe from common threats.

Poseidon placed his hands on his son's shoulder's giving them a frim squeeze. It was noon now and the three fairies and the princess were to enter the castle door anytime now seeing she has entered the castle's gates. The king felt his son shaking a bit, but thought of the boy being nerves to meet his soon to be bride.

"Father I… Have something to tell you" Percy said quietly so only his father and mother can hear.

"What is it son" Poseidon said letting go of his sons shoulders. The king noticed his son a little a pale than normal. His son turned around and he faced his parents.

"I had a dream… and I think it was a warning" Percy said. He didn't truly believe in the fates, but he knew his dream was a warning now seeing the council before him. Something was happening, something his parents weren't letting out.

His mother seemed to know the dream before it was even told. She grabbed her husband's hand and said "Percy sweetie was this a nightmare".

Percy took a step back from his parents "How…."

Sally closed her eyes and buried her face in her husband's shoulder "O Poseidon it's happening. It's really happening my…my poor baby".

Poseidon shook his head "We can help him Sally. Everything will be alright".

"What are you two talking about" Percy said. He walked up to his mother and rubbed her back gentle prying she wont cry. He heard his father sigh "Percy there's something I need to tell you before—", but Poseidon's time was out. The horn echoed throughout the throne room.

And the guard announced "Everyone raise to The three fairies Leo Valdez, Hazel Lequeze and Piper Mclean. Who have took care of the princess for many years" Three glowing lights entered the throne room one pink, green, and gold.

"Oh how good it feels to fly again" A male's voice said. The voice sounded formulary to the prince, but he didn't have time to think about it as the guard announced "And now Please welcome Home Princess Annabeth"

Percy didn't get to see the Princess as Queen Athena and King Fredrick ran to the princess entering the room.

_Annabeth:_

Annabeth was nervous as she entered the castle doors. When you looked at her you couldn't till she had been crying which was good. She had the necklace Percy gave her around her neck, promising to herself that she will never take it off as well. Keeping her from not crying anymore was her thoughts of Percy. His midnight black hair, his beautiful sea green eyes. She confirmed that her favorite place is now the sea, she has never seen the ocean, but through Percy's eyes it seemed she has.

To help her walk properly without tripping she picked up her dress and entered the throne room. She didn't even take a foot into the throne room as two adults run up to her crushing her in one big hug.

Annabeth didn't know what to do but say "Ahh Ummm Hello". The man and woman released Annabeth and the princess was meet with gray eyes. She looked at the women in front of her. She looked just like Annabeth with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. The women had beautiful jewelry around her neck and wrist, but what Annabeth notice was the crown on her head. The man next to the women was tall and handsome looking with blonde hair as will with a crown on his head. Annabeth knew who these two were "Mom. Dad".

The women had tears in her eyes as she nodded "Oh Annabeth. Look how beautiful you have grown. We're so sorry for this. I hope you can forgive us my love".

Annabeth had happy tears running down her cheeks all her life she wonder who her parents were and now they were standing right in front of her.

"welcome home my love. We are sorry for what is to come for you".

Annabeth finally said something to her parents "Of course I forgive you. I know you were only trying to protect. I'm just so happy to finally be home".

Fredrick and Athena smiled and the three of them hugged as a family.

"Queen Athena It is so good to see you again" Piper said from behind the united family. Her along with Hazel and Leo transform to human form to give the queen a big hug.

Athena excepted the hug and said "Thank you my old friends for taking care of my daughter".

Hazel smiled "You don't have to thank us Athena. It was a privilege to do so"

Leo nodded "Yes, we love Annabeth and would do it again in a heartbeat"

Annabeth smiled the first time happy all day. She talked to her parents and the fairies about the past 18 years. No one mention the curse that was supposed to take command at sunset, but they were all thinking it. Neither of them though said a word enjoying there last moments with the princesses for a short moment.

As Athena was explaining to her daughter about Piper, Hazel and Leo's job. Annabeth felt someone starring at them, she tilted her head to the side and was meet with formulary sea green eyes staring at her.

_As Annabeth was talking to her parents:_

Percy gave up on looking at his future bride seeing that Queen Athena and King Fredrick were hovering above her. Besides he was a bit afraid to see who he is supposed to wed.

His father and Mother walked away from Percy to take with His uncle Zeus. That left Percy with Nico and Grover by his side. "Somethings wrong" Percy told his two friends.

Nico and Grover gave up looking to see if Anna was really Annabeth and focused on the prince. "What do you mean somethings wrong. What do you feel Percy" Grover said a bit scarred to hear Percy's reply.

The weather outside change dramatically, a beautiful summer day turned into a harsh winter storm.

Percy didn't know what he felt. It was s formulary feeling, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time for sure. The princes thought for a moment, before replying with "I feel cold".

Nico and Grover exchanged looks. She was here. In the castle "Percy did you tell your father of your dream".

Percy looked a bit taken back at the question, but answered "I didn't have to, My mother seemed to already know".

Nico shook his head "Did you tell them of the dark nights".

Percy shook his head and looked at his father talking to his brothers. He was about to walk up to his father, but Frank bet him to it.

"Everyone in the village is safely on their way to Lord Hade's city" Frank told my father. He nodded and took a deep breath "Everyone is safe".

Frank nodded, Percy's father grabbed Franks Shoulder and gave it a firm shake "You have done will Mr. Zhang, Now I need you to get the soldiers ready I fear we are out of time".

Frank nodded and gave The king a quick bow and walked away out of the throne room.

Percy didn't know what to do after hearing all that. He looked over to Nico who shrugged "I don't know what is going on Percy", but the Prince knew Nico and Grover were hiding something.

"Yeah will you know something don't you" Percy said to his friends "You both know what is going on and I want answers now".

Grover looked at his best friend with fear and for once Percy figure out what was going on "My dream is coming true is it" the two boys nodded "And that women I heard laughing is behind it" they nodded again.

For once in Percy's life he knew what was going on around here. Why his father trained him at a young age, Why everyone in the kingdom is gone. All these years his father was preparing for war.

"Father!" Percy yelled getting his parents and his uncles attention.

"Perseus what is wrong" Sally asked her son, but Percy ignored her and walked up to his father.

Right in front of the king, the prince said "I know of the war".

Poseidon as well as Hades and Zeus were shocked "How who told you" Zeus was the one that asked.

Percy looked at his uncle Zeus. Zeus was the leader of the fairies, everyone respected him well everyone except Percy. He was never threated by his uncles powers over the sky, which annoyed his uncle.

"Because I had a dream that all my friends died, by the hands of some women laughing" he answered.

Poseidon looked at Sally fears in both their eyes for their son "Why didn't you tell us Percy"

Percy shrugged playing with his fingers "I was going to, but they blew the horn and the princess walked in. Then you walked away and I was to late".

Hades looked at his son by Perseus side, he patted Poseidon's back "I believe it is best to tell Perseus the truth. The whole truth both of them" Hades looked towards where Annabeth was at with her family. That glace didn't go unnotice by Percy. He looked at the crowed group over by the front doors. What did the princess have to do with the secrets his father kept?

"Apollo" Zeus called "I need you to look for Hecate. Where is she at right now."

Apollo nodded "I'll try, but her powers are stronger than ever before. I don't thing just our power can stop her".

Zeus sighed "Just try Apollo were running out of time and bring Thaila over to me I know she is here somewhere".

"As for you Perseus I need you to tell us every single detail about your dream" Poseidon ask his son, but Percy didn't reply.

"Percy dude what are you—" Grover tried to say, but Percy cover his mouth with his hand and 'shhh' ed him.

Percy looked at the group over by the door and couldn't help, but see the a formulary face. His eyes widen when he say the elf looking man that had token Anna two years ago in the woods late at night. It had to be Anna's father right?

Percy looked around the group with the littlest hope he was about just think it was his imagination when he was meet with a pair of stormy grey eyes.

"Anna" Percy whispered.

"Percy" Annabeth whispered as well, she walked past her family and looked at the boy across the room.

Piper, Hazel and Leo looked at Annabeth confused, but as they saw what she was staring at sent them gasping for air.

"It's not possible" Hazel said "Is this possible Piper".

Piper shook her head and looked to the ceiling "By the gods the fates have played us all".

"What is going on" Athena asked looking at her daughter afraid Hecate has gotten to her, but it couldn't be since they had hours before the sun sets.

"Well Athena Annabeth has meet the prince before" Leo said truing to the queen " I must say, the fates knew what they were doing".

"what do you mean they meet before" This time king Fredrick asked, but they didn't get to answer his question.

Once Annabeth and Percy realize it wasn't a dream, they ran to each other forgetting about everyone in the room.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

"Anna" Percy said as they crashed into each other in a big hug.

Percy smiled into Anna's golden curls as she buried her head on the crock of Percy neck smelling the formulary ocean scent.

"Well Perseus I see you have meet Princess Annabeth" Poseidon announced to the throne room.

That sent the two apart for a brief moment "You're….." they both said at the same time. Their eyes widen as they both said in sync "Why didn't you tell me".

The looked at each other, Percy wanted to admire Anna's or Annabeth's beauty, but he couldn't think straight. How can the girl he met in the forest be a princess?

Annabeth could only stare at the crown above Percy's head. The boy she fell in love with was a prince. A prince she was going to marry.

But neither of them got to say anything else. Apollo gasp and said "She's here!".

The warning was to late black mist covered the throne room floors. Percy pulled Annabeth towards him holding her waist protectively. Despite the two being very confused they both in this was something big.

"Hecate" Annabeth whispered, that only Percy heard.

He wanted to ask who Hecate was, but the formulary laughter Percy heard only in dreams was heard all around the room.

He held Annabeth tighter.

"Time is up in only two hours I'll have your sweet princess" Hecate said. She was nowhere in the room. There was nothing to fight only a voice that no one can do about.

Percy on the other hand was angry. He didn't like anyone threating the people he loved "Yeah over my dead body".

The voice laughed and said "That can be arranged very soon Perseus. And I'll see you very soon my niece".

Annabeth hide her face on Percy chest as they felt Hecate's presents disappeared.

Percy felt Annabeth shaking against his chest.

He looked at his father and said "Who was that?"

"Percy…"

"No no more lies. You need to tell us the truth now".

"Will" Athena said "Then you both better take a sit there is much to tell"

**Ta da**

**I feel like I didn't serve this chapter justice, but I reread this 5 times and had nothing else to change. **

**Anyway tell me what you think. **

**They finally meet as Princess Annabeth and Prince Peruses YEAH!**

**The next chapter is going to be hectic gosh I have lots to write **

**Today is August 18****th**** we all know what day this is. **

**HAPPY BRITHDAY PERCY JACKSON! **

**Base on the book he is 18 i think WOOW!**

**AND OF COURSE Lets all take a moment and think about all the people that we lost in the titian war**

Charles Beckendorf- He cared for Tyson when no one else did. He died to buy time for everyone in camp. He is our hero

Michael Yew- the Apollo cabin leader, a great healer.

Leneus- was a grump at first, but we all learned to love him and honor his death

Silena Beauregard- Even though she caused lots of deaths, she become one of the first Aphrodite girls to show that they can fight. She died a hero.

Ethan Nakamura- We hated him, but we all once felt forgotten. Always remember Eathan Nakmura

Luke Castellan- Betrayed his friends and family, but at the last seconded he made the heroic move.

**Tell me if I forgot one. **

**OKAy Review time.**

**Fri0003: **I never tried passion fruit before….. Sorry if this cliff hanger is worst lol. Don't worry you want wait a year. And my favorite book O god I have tons, but if I have to choose it has to be gods OMG ummmmmEleanor and Park or The Red pyramid. I can't choose. Thank you for loving this story.

**adebisi980: **Thank you for the advice. I tried out for tennis and I got in so now I'm part of the tennis team Yeah I'm a little stressed right now I been having so much hw, but I hope you right.

**catlover02: **Don't know how to feel about murder, but….Thank you for loving this story.

**percabethbooklion: **Hope you liked her point of view

**Aveca: **Thank you here it is

**Yeah we are so close to the fight sense which I'm really excited to write. **

**High school is so weird, but I think I can deal with it.**

**I'm a little sad because me and my friends are splitting up, I'm trying to get something going but no one is ever free anymore. Any who just telling you this because I might not update fast enough, but I'll try. I love this story and I'm thinking of writing another fanfic. If you all wont. **

**Okay that's enough of me. **

**I want to know about my lovely readers. I love talking to you guys and learning new things. So if you read up to this part THANK YOU, and What book are you currently reading.**

**I'm reading Eleanor and Park, tell me if you guys have read it. No spoilers!**

**BYE**

**Favorite. Follow. Review.**

**-Wiseone13**


	21. Chapter 20

**Third Person POV**

**The picking of the needle **

As Queen Athena told Princess Annabeth and Prince Percy of the curse and the upcoming fight, only the prince listened as the Princess was already lost in her own insanity call her mind.

She knew she is the cursed Princess and that her aunt will have caused the biggest fight of the century, because of her greed. She didn't want to be reminded of their fate. Her thoughts were only about the boy, who's arms were wrapped around her waist.

Perseus Jackson that was Percy's real name, but that wasn't the only thing he hid. The boy Annabeth met in the woods was a prince. The boy she couldn't help but fall in love with is the prince of Atlantic. How odd that he is the prince Annabeth was to marry. Why would he lie? What was a prince doing in the middle of the woods? She wanted to pull Percy away from the crowd and into a room so they can talk, but he was to focus on her mother's words.

Percy didn't let go of Annabeth's waist he was afraid that once she was out of his grip she'll vanish.

Hearing all the secrets for the first time, Percy was finally able to piece everything together. His dream was sent by Hecate he knew that know. It was her way of taunting him, but he couldn't help and think of the dream becoming a reality. All the dreams of seeing a blonde beautiful girl asleep on a bed was Annabeth. She taunted Percy with Annabeth's curse, with him not knowing.

The thought of Annabeth curse angered the prince, tightening his grip on Annabeth. How can Hecate do that to a baby, her own nieces? Losing her would be like drowning, wanting to breathe, but not being able too.

Percy lost interest in Athena's words and he looked at his parents who were looking pale and worried. Now he knew why his father as always stressed out. Why he put Percy into so much training it was all to prepare him for this day.

He looked at his two best friends on the other side of his parents. His cousin looked to stressed. He had bags under his eyes not as bad as Percy's but still bad. Thaila walked up to Nico and placed a hand on his shoulder. The half-blood seemed to know what was going on with Nico. Grover however didn't seem to notice Nico's weird action. His best friend seemed worried, worried about Juniper stuck with her tree in the woods. How much he would love to be there with her to protect her, but he couldn't. The dark magic in the forest will hurt a mortal as soon as the skin touches the black mist. He was stuck here.

"That is everything" Athena said finally done with her explanation. Percy came out of his thoughts at Athena's words.

He asked a question "Okay and when were you two going to tell me this" the prince said towards his father and mother.

Sally sighed "Perseus what would you have done if we told you sooner my boy". Percy shrugged not knowing the answer. The queen left her husband's side and walked towards her son "Percy, you have a teensy to over react to things. If we would have told you, you would be training day and night. You'll think about it too much and you may slip away from your friends. Your father and I wanted you to have a happy life growing up. We were afraid you wouldn't have that if we told you".

Percy thought about it and knew his mother was right. Sally was right in front of Percy and Annabeth now "Do you see know my love" his mother said as she placed her hand on her sons check. Percy nodded, leaning in to his mother's touch as if he was child once again, but happy moments were always cut short, never to last long.

"I am sorry my queen, but we need to discuss this quickly the sun will set soon" Hades said as the other people of the council nodded in agreement.

"Wait discuss about what" Percy ask curious on what they are up to.

" Something you will find out soon my boy, but the fates don't want you two to listen, if the rumors are true then we will bring you back and talk about The curse" The king checked the time on his clock watch "It is only 3 O'clock. I will send someone to receive you two in 20 minutes time. Plenty of time to talk".

Percy did not like the sound of that "What! Father you said no more secrets".

"Peruses trust us we will call you and Annabeth in as soon as we are done there is so much to discuss and we are almost out of time" Hestia said her voice surprised everyone, but Percy listened to her. She was the only council besides his father that he actually trusts. He listened to her and dragged Annabeth by the hand up the stairs towards his room.

"You three follow them make sure that don't do anything…wrong" Poseidon told Thaila, Nico, and Grover. They nodded, but weren't sure what wrong Annabeth and Percy can do.

"Also take Tyson with you. He is staring to wake" Sally said giving Grover a sleeping Tyson to hold. They nodded again and they all walked up the stairs.

As soon as the children were gone Zeus said "Apollo please restate the prophecy".

Apollo stood beside his twin sister Artemis. Apollo wasn't mortal or a fairy, he was the only mortal in all of Greece that had a connection towards the fates. He has many powers, but he wasn't strong enough to behold such power on his own. So he found an oracle who tells us messages the fates have or will send to us.

"The full prophecy correct" Apollo asked. Many, many years ago the fates sent two lines of a prophecy. It was a warning to all kingdoms to look out that it might be towards you and only when the prophecy is to come. Is when the next two lines are told.

"Then I must summon my oracle" Apollo said.

Zeus nodded "Do what you must Apollo but hurry it up".

Apollo nodded and as soon as he was going to summon the oracle the doors opened.

Walking in was a girl her face was covered with her green hood. Piper, Leo and Hazel knew who it was. She wore the same coat that day when Anna first left the house.

Leo groaned and said under his breath "Rachel Dare".

Hearing her name Rachel smirked and pulled down her hood. Her fire red hair was as bright as fire itself and her eyes were as green as the grass.

"Rachel so glad you can come" Leo said a bit sarcastic.

Rachel however ignored the fairy knowing his problem with her "I see you guys would like to know the next two lines of the prophecy".

Nods were come through the room, no one dare to speak. Rachel closed her eyes only for a moment and reopened them with a sigh.

"Yes, now the prophecy is truly about Perseus and Annabeth". Sally and Poseidon looked down not happy. They had little hope that the Rachel would say no, but they knew it was their son.

"Tell us then oracle" Poseidon said.

Rachel nodded and closed her eyes waiting for the spirit of Delphi to come. Her eyes popped open and green mist come out of her mouth and eyes and the oracle said: _"That a princess born from a curse shall bring peace to the land _

_And a hero shall slay the beast that harms his hand."_

_But pain must be received, he in chains as she in sleep _

_The beast will fall, but with a cost not even I can see"._

The green mist disappeared and Rachel clasped on the ground. The guards carried her to a bed to rest.

As the other councils were speechless, Hecate's plan was ready for action.

Percy and Annabeth

Annabeth didn't know where Percy was dragging her, she let him though. She was ready to tell Percy off. To yell at him for keeping this secret, but as he stopped in front of a door, Annabeth's mind went blank.

Percy took a deep breath and opened the doors of his bedroom.

He let Annabeth walk in first not meeting her eyes as she tried to meet his. She looked away from Percy and looked around the blue room.

She knew it was his room, with all the pictures on the wall and the many blue items.

The room isn't what you expect a prince to live in, but it was what Annabeth thought Percy's room would look like anyway. There was a door on the very left side of the room that was open letting Annabeth see his balcony and right in front of her was a window that had the most wonderful view of the village.

The bedroom door closed with a loud bang, Annabeth turned to see Percy leaning against the door looking at her. She stood in the middle of the room between his bed and desk. She met with his beautiful sea green eyes and they stood there staring at each other.

Percy couldn't form words to describe the beauty in Annabeth's eyes. Looking in them it was like storm clouds forming in her head. It was intimidating, to any other person her eyes would be there nightmare, but to Percy her eyes were his dreams.

He would have never thought he would be like the love stock prince in his mother's stories. He remember telling his mother how love was icky and girls were mean, but as he looked at his love. He was okay with being a little sappy.

They say that the eyes are the window to the soul. Percy was the only one that could see through Annabeth, see her hidden emotions. In her grey storm eyes Percy say her anger towards him, but there was still love, which gave the prince hope.

Percy knew why she was angry at him and it was his fault.

"Well" Percy said looking down towards his feet breaking eye contact "Ask the question you have been wanting to ask". Annabeth didn't need to ask Percy what the question was. She closed her eyes and sighed "Why".

Percy's breath hitched as Annabeth spoke to him not as the girl he meet in the forest, but a princess. Annabeth opened her eyes and took a step forward "Why didn't you tell me that you were a Prince".

Well why didn't you tell me you were a princess, Percy had the urge to say back, but he had no right to. He knew why Anna never told him, she didn't know herself till last night. As Percy knew he was always royalty.

He took a deep breath and met with her beautiful grey eyes again "I...was afraid you weren't going to treat me the same anymore, that you would only see me as just royalty, not a normal person".

Annabeth looked into his sea green eyes, would she have acted differently if she had known of Percy being a prince. She would like to say she wouldn't, but she would never really know. Annabeth smiled still looking into Percy's green eyes "Seaweed brain".

Percy smiled, he walked closer towards Annabeth. She smiled as well meeting Percy in the middle. He grabbed her hand and held it as if she was a diligent thing so close to breaking.

Percy's hand was smooth and warm, Annabeth felt safe. She had hope that Hecate will not dare to come, if Percy was by her side.

No one spoke, they enjoyed the little bit of silence. Just wanting to hold each other, and looking into each other eyes. They both knew this may be the only time they can talk by themselves.

Percy, keeping eye contacted with Annabeth, let go of her hand and reached out to cress her cheek. Annabeth smiled and lend into Percy's hand closing her eyes.

That gave Percy view of the necklace around her neck. His eyes widen his smile growing. He moved his hand away from Annabeth's cheek and touched the necklace. Annabeth opened her eyes missing the warmth of Percy's hand.

She saw Percy's hand on the necklace and she couldn't help, but blush. That simple necklace gave Annabeth hope that she can be saved. That the man she loves, loves her back.

"You kept it" Percy whispered. If they weren't so close to each other Annabeth may not have heard him. Percy had feared that Annabeth didn't love him back, that she would throw away the gift.

Annabeth blushed again her smile grew "Of course I did, seaweed brain I love you".

Those three words, made Percy's heart raise, his smile couldn't be hidden. She loved him, and he loved her. Percy didn't waste time, he pulled Annabeth into a hug. He buried his head in the crock of her neck smelling the formulary scent that was Annabeth.

Annabeth could practically feel Percy's smile on her neck. She placed a warm soft kiss to his cheek and smelled the formulary sea breeze.

At the touch of Annabeth's lips Percy mumbled into her neck "I Love you wise girl".

Annabeth heard and giggled. She surprised herself a little, but she knew it was because of Percy. That this boy wrapped around her arms could bring out the girly part of Annabeth Chase and she was fine with that.

When he heard the laughter of his lover, he was filled with happiness, love, fondness, he picked up Annabeth and span her around his room. The princess laughed at the prince's weird ways.

"Percy put me down" Annabeth demanded, but she was so happy, she really didn't mean it, but he did so, placing Annabeth back on the ground meeting each other's eyes once more. Green and Grey like it always should be.

Annabeth looked into the sea green eyes of her lover and saw so much love and happiness in them. His eyes were just filled with so much emotion as it always was. Looking into his eyes you could see the fear and anger it once had. Annabeth knew it as about Hecate and the curse, but now there is a way to prevent that from happening.

Percy couldn't help, but think of the curse, that they can break it right now with a simply kiss. He can safe the girl he loves, but why does he doubt it. Something in his head was stopping him, and somehow he knew it was Hecate. Ever since he woke up from his dream this morning, Percy could scenes her dark magic in the castle and right now he feels it coming.

"Annabeth" He said his smile slowly fading, but the love was still in his eyes.

Annabeth was surprised at Percy's sudden change of expression, but knew their time together was running short "What is it Percy?".

Percy took a deep breath and held on to Annabeth's hand raising them to his lips. He placed a soft kiss to her knuckles and began to speak "I can save you. Annabeth I love you, that means one kiss can break your curse".

Annabeth nodded, she was relieved that Percy said what she had been thinking out loud. Annabeth closed her eyes and sighed as well "Then do it".

Her answer surprised Percy "What".

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Do it Seaweed brain, the suns going to set soon. Be my hero and kiss me".

Percy gave a smile and nodded again. He looked out his window to see the sun still up in the sky. He smiled pleased that the sun was still high up in the sky. They had time which was good.

He looked at Annabeth's hand and felt the cold feeling of metal. Percy held her left hand with the ring and bracelet. He looked at the two formulary items. The ring was his, that was the ring his father gave him long ago. The ring his mother had told him he had buried in the dirt. Percy wanted to question Annabeth how she found it, but knew it was best to ask later. Then there was the bracelet, the charms beautiful as they always were. The sea green triton the symbol of the Jackson's, The grey owl the family crest of the Chase's and a red rose heart.

That day 17 years ago was a blur to Percy. He remembered the three glowing lights, grey eyes and the feeling of fear.

"Percy" Annabeth said interrupted Percy's thoughts "Are you okay". He nodded and looked at Annabeth's grey eyes.

She knew it was Percy's ring the way he looked at it as if he couldn't believe she had it. She wanted to tell him where she found it, but that was for another time.

As they looked into each other's eyes Percy began to lean in. Annabeth's heart started racing. Percy looked at her red rose lips, then closed his eyes already feeling her warm breath. Annabeth closed her eyes as well.

However Hecate has a thing with destroying hope, their lips were about to touch as pain coursed through Annabeth's body, she groaned in great pain.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled as he held on to Annabeth. Her body betraying herself, she felt weak and sick she wanted to just close her eyes and fall to the ground. But Percy wouldn't have that, he carried her to his bed "Annabeth I need you to stay awake do not close your eyes".

"Percy!" Grover yelled as he, Nico and Thaila come barging into his room.

"We heard you yell What's happening" Nico said, but their question was answer as they saw Annabeth laying on the bed.

Thaila cursed "I knew we should have left them only for long".

Grover shook his head starring at the window "I don't understand the curse shouldn't start tell the sun beings to set".

Percy looked at the window as well and saw as they sky flickered.

"Wow did you see that" Nico said. They didn't need to answer his question, the sky was flickering like a broken TV.

"No way" Thaila said her eyes widen in fear "That's…. in possible".

"What is Thaila, tell us" Nico said, but she didn't need to the sun was no longer high up in the sky; it was down almost out of the sky. The sun had begun to set, the curse has begun.

"How—"Nico asked, as Thaila responded with "It's a hallucination trick only powerful fairies can do. If… she can do this".

"Then she is more powerful than we thought" Grover said.

Percy was shocked Hecate had fooled them, making them think they had the upper hand, but now they only have matter of minutes.

"Annabeth" Percy said focusing back on her "We need to do something."

Thaila agreed "Let's keep her in here away from any spinning wheel. Just until the sunset passes. Percy try to kiss her, it may stop the pain".

Percy nodded but Annabeth covered her face in the pillow. The pain was too much for her, she fought to be in control of her mind. To stop what she was about to do to her friends, but as Grover said Hecate is more powerful than ever.

Annabeth screamed into the pillow and she lost control of her body.

Hearing Annabeth scream made Percy winced he looked away, not wanting to see his love in pain, but that was a mistake on his part. Annabeth shot up and ran out the door pushing Grover, Nico and Thaila to the ground. The only one still standing was Percy which couldn't be a coincident, but he didn't care he ran down after Annabeth.

Annabeth didn't know what she was doing. She had control of her thoughts, but not of her body. It was as if someone was controlling her with a remote control.

She ran down the halls pushing down anyone that was in her way. She felt terrible, but every step she took forward the pain slowly went away. As much as she wants to stop and run back, she was relieve that the pain was slowly fading. Annabeth heard Percy from behind, she wanted to tell him it was okay, to stop, but she wasn't able to open her mouth like her dream. The dream she so badly wants to forget, Percy was on her trail she ran faster. If Annabeth fell, she didn't want him to go down with her.

_Good_, a voice said in her head _come to me princess fulfill your duty._

Annabeth wanted to scream at Hecate, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything anymore. The curse already was in her veins, no one can stop it. _I love you Percy_ Annabeth said in her head and let her legs take her somewhere she didn't even know herself.

Down in the throne room, the castle lights flickered. The room became cold and black mist began to spread around on the floor.

"She's here" Hades said "Nico" he whispered to himself. His son was up there with the prince, he hoped he was okay.

Athena closed her eyes and covered her face on her husband's shoulder "No" She said and for ones let the tears fall.

Loud noises came from up the stairs, Poseidon and Sally feared it was Hecate, their staffs now endanger because of them, but then heard their son's voice.

"Annabeth!".

Athena got off her husband at the sound of her daughter's name. Right on time running down the stairs was Annabeth, looking pale.

"Someone stop her!" Percy screamed as he chased her down the stairs.

A buff looking older man, known as Aries grabbed the princess, keeping a tight grip on her, her back facing him. A smaller looking man with black hair and purple eyes, his name Dionysus, he tried to meet with her grey eyes, but with her head moving all around it was very hard.

"shhhh Princess try to clear your mind. If you do this Hecate might lose contact with you." Dionysus is a fairy an older son of Zeus. He can detected madness, can tell if there is voice in the head. He tried to get Hecate out of Annabeth's mind, but with the princess moving much he couldn't.

"Let me go!" She screamed, the pain was unbearable, she was so close to her where she had to go. She needed the pain to go away. She moved her head all around, anyone would have thought she would be crying, but no tears were in her eyes. She held a blank look, with no emotion.

Percy wanted to scream at Ares and Dionysus to let her go. It didn't help that he hated the two; it made it worst that they made his wise girl sound so hurt. He walked up to them, but someone pulled him back.

"No Percy, Stop" Nico said.

Thaila, Nico and Grover were behind him once again. Percy shook his head, but he knew they were right like always "It's not fare". Thaila nodded and hugged Percy letting herself cry on his shoulder. Percy let Thaila cry, it was so much to take in.

"Annabeth sweetie calm down" Athena said trying to calm her daughter, but the sound of her mother's voice made her scream.

"Oh Athena, You can't help her now. Her fate is in my hands now" It was Hecate, but her voice wasn't distanced anymore. It was loud and clear as if she was in the room….

Athena turned around and couple feet away was Hecate. Gasp filled the room almost everyone took a step back, all but Percy.

"Percy…. " Sally said, afraid for her son's sake. She couldn't lose her son, he was everything to the queen and if he was gone. Sally didn't know what would become of her.

Hecate starred at Percy, she looked the same as 17 years ago, she wore a black sleeveless gown that dragged behind her. She has her blonde hair pull back in a high ponytail, the ancient Greek style making her black eyes pop. She had golden skin just like Athena and on her shoulder was a small polecat.

Everyone was so focused on Hecate that Annabeth kick Ares where the sun doesn't shine and ran out the door entering the dining hall.

"Get her" Poseidon yelled. Guards running towards the door, but with a wave of Hecate's hand dark knights from Percy's dream appeared blocking all doorways out of the throne room.

Percy glared at Hecate, he reached in his pocket and grabbed riptide ready to attack if needed.

Hecate laughed "Oh Perseus look at how handsome and strong you are, well, it seems just yesterday that I curse your beloved".

Percy's grip on riptide tightened, his knuckles turning white.

Hazel, Piper and Leo couldn't just stand there and do nothing, they each shared a look of agreement as they transform in there smaller forms sneaking behind the knights and followed Annabeth to who knows where.

No one notice the fairies departure, except Hecate, but she didn't care. Hecate knew the next time the three see the princess again she would be on the ground asleep.

"Percy, the dream I gave you, was a vison of the future. Everyone you love will die." Hecate said smiling. That smile drew Percy mad "Shut up" he said and took a step forward towards Hecate.

'But you know it's true, You can't safe everyone Perseus" Hecate said smile wickedly, she saw him take another step forward her plan was working.

"Starting with your ….Anna", Percy stopped walking, he shook his head "You won't touch her".

She smiled "Oh I promise Perseus I won't touch her again no more. I don't know if you remember, but I told you that you'll face far worse things than Annabeth will ever face. I'm here to see it happen".

"Hecate" Athena said "He has nothing to do with this. Leave him be".

Hearing her sister's voice sent fire in Hecate's veins "He has everything to do with it. He is the one standing in my way and I get rid of things that are in my way!".

Percy was to slow to react; out of nowhere two dark knights appeared right beside Percy grabbing both his hands. The prince try to get out of the tight grip, but that made it much worst.

"Percy!" He heard his mother say.

"No!" Grover yelled, Nico and him ran to his best friends aid, but they were too late.

Green mist covered Percy's body, as he disappeared along with Hecate only leaving her cold laughter behind.

* * *

"Annabeth!" Leo said, he knew she couldn't hear him, but he had to try.

Annabeth ran down the stairs and into the Dungun, the pain gone. She stopped running and walked into a room with nothing inside, but an old spinning wheel. Her middle finger began to hurt, she heard her aunts and uncle yelling her name. They weren't far from her now, the sun as almost gone.

Green mist spread around the room, making the old looking spinning wheel look good as new. It was a black metal instead of wood and the needle was so sharp it can draw blood.

_Go Annabeth, You know what to do, do it and the pain will_ _stop_ Hecate said in her head How badly she wanted to cry move something, but her face remind motionless. She raised her hands up letting her left middle finger hover over the needle. Annabeth looked at the ring she learned was Percy's and the bracelet that symbolled their marriage. She wanted to stop go and run back into his arms, but her finger moved on its very own.

Annabeth felt the needle prick her skin. Her body grew weak and she fell to the ground. She felt her mind slip away into darkness, her last thought was of Percy, and seeing him again.

"Annabeth" Hazel said as they entered the Dungan. They transformed back into their bigger bodies. It was dark in the Dungan so they used there wands as flash lights. Hazel looked in every cell, but found no sign of Annabeth.

"Guys" Piper said "look", she pointed at a door in the far end. They walked towards the door. Leo opened the door and what they saw brought tears in their eyes.

"We're too late" Leo said, they saw Annabeth on the ground, her skin pale, her lips as red as the rose, she was asleep.

Back in the throne room, Hecate had just left with the Prince. Everyone was panicking, Athena sent guards to find her daughter, but Rachel knew it was too late.

"Oh No" She said loud enough that everyone heard "what happen oracle" Athena said.

Rachel sighed and looked at Athena with sad eyes " The sun as set. The curse has been completed" Rachel looked down "I'm sorry".

**Ta DA **

**I love writing this part.**

**Even rereading this brought me goose bumps**.

**I miss writing, I have so busy with school and my sport, but I just had to squeeze this in. It was funny during my math class I had the perfect idea on how this is story will finally end. I don't know when this will end really. I had regionally said this story would be 25 chapters long, now I'm thinking 30. **

**But I want to give you guys ever little detail I thought up. **

**I miss all your reviews **

**OncerLoyal96: **Yep they met once again, but now there separated once more. Thank you and I now it was so sad, but I'm happy with the ending it satisfying.

**Aveca: **I'm just starting to write the fighting scene and I'm really excited on what's to come

**Percabethbooklion: **Thank you for understanding, I had to make this chapter the best for all the people who have been waiting.

**Baklava Icecream: **Thank you

**Guest: **I loved writing my the Percabeth in this story

**Guest: **True I looked it up as well and it just confused me as well

**Gsc040203:** We shall see about Hecate's fate -_-

**Rowel. Reyna. 14: **Eleanor and park are great for each other. Rainbow is a very cute and unique name. And your right I have made lots of new friends this year.

**I'm doing a project on Eleanor and Park. I have to make a something that symbolizes the book. And I'm having a lot of fun with it. **

**I'm reading the harry potter books and I just love them so much. I may be in another book fandom.**

**Who has seen the scotch trails. I am quite disappointed that it didn't stick to the books, but it was still a great movie. **

**That's it for now. I'll give you this next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Favorite. Follow. Review **

**-wiseone13**


	22. Chapter 21

**Third Person POV**

**Wise Chose**

Athena and Fredrick rushed down the stairs into the Dungan where they saw their daughter laying on the ground, motionless her head resting on Hazel's lap.

Piper and Leo held onto the princess's cold hands, as Hazel brushed her blonde hair with her hands. They were surprised at how cold and pale Annabeth was. If it wasn't for her chest rising up and down, the fairies would have believed she was died.

They didn't know the king and queen were right in front of them till they heard Queen Athena's gasp.

"NO" She said, walking closer to her daughter on the ground, holding on to her husband's hand.

"Queen Athena" Leo said, he got up and tried to stop the queen from taking another step, but as she saw the lifeless body of her daughter, Leo didn't have to do anything. The queen buried herself in her husband's chest not wanting to see what her sister's wrath as done.

Leo looked back at Piper and Hazel, he had hope for many years that the curse was never going to happen, but it did. It hurt Leo a little more to think that this was caused by Hecate.

Oh how he was a fool to fall for a women he knew he would never have, but love is the one thing the fates can never predict.

"Leo are you alright" Piper said interrupting him from his thoughts. He nodded and looked at Annabeth. She was beautiful of course, her lips as red as the rose, she didn't deserve this fate and neither did Perseus.

"Where is Perseus?"

The king and queen looked down, "She took him" the king answered.

The fairies were surprised, but that soon vanished at what they thought next. The fates said only the hero can defeat Hecate, without him by our side, this war will never end. Piper closed her eyes "Were going to need him." Everyone agreed of course, but where he stands is a place no one dares to enter.

"What about Annabeth, where will we put her", Hazel said looking down at the princess.

Nothing was said, as everyone thought of places, secure enough to place the princess. A battle was just around the corner, they couldn't risk someone breaking into the castle and harming the princess.

"I know a place" A voice said from behind the king and queen that caused everyone to jumped. It was the oracle Rachel, she was in the same green coat from early, her red frizzy hair made her green eyes pop. Leo groaned not liking the oracle here "And where is that".

Rachel didn't look fazed at Leo's little scene, but anyway answered the question "Percy and I found a hidden room yesterday in the armory, It's will hidden no one can find it, if they invade the castle."

"Wonderful, Rachel show Piper, Leo and Hazel where that is, and when you're sure she is will secure. Come back down stairs we need to have battle plan before the sun raises tomorrow". Athena said. Fredrick and she left the room as quickly as possible away from their sleeping daughter.

Rachel looked back at the three fairies "Well I don't feel like walking all the way up there so why don't you guys poof us there". It was supposed to lighten the mood, but there was no hope. The three cared for Annabeth all her life, seeing her looking so close to death, broke their hearts, but they brought out their wands and a bright light shined in the dark room.

When the bright light vanished they were in the armory.

"Wow" Rachel said a little light headed from the short travel.

Leo chuckled "Yeah, you may be slightly light headed, mortals usually faint from traveling by light, but you're…. not really mortal now are you"

Rachel glared at Leo, of course he just shook it off "Just show us where the room is".

Rachel nodded glancing at Annabeth lying on the ground Piper and Hazel by her side. Rachel looked around the room until her eyes landed on the painting of the sea on the far side of the room.

"Over here, follow me" Rachel said as she walked towards the sea painting. Leo, Piper and Hazel brought out there wands and chanted a levitating spell. The tip of their wands glowed the color of their power, Blue, pink and gold.

Annabeth's body floated above the ground and where ever they pointed there wands that was where the body moved.

"Come on" Rachel said as she stood in front of the painting.

Piper, Leo and Hazel walked towards Rachel with Annabeth's body following them.

"Are you going to keep staring at this painting all day, or….." Leo said annoyed, but as always Rachel seemed unfazed. She put her hands on the small handle on the back of the frame and with all her strength she opened the secret door.

The fairies were shocked to see a hidden door in the castle, they looked through the door and saw the spiral stair case. The cob webs on the corners told them it was a very old secret room.

"Where on earth did you manage to find something like this" Piper said, as she climbed her way into the wall.

Rachel sighed "I don't know Percy….Found it". The oracle's face expression said all there was to be needed; she was upset with Percy's capture.

Hazel gave her a brave smile "Come on Oracle the sooner we get Annabeth safe the faster we can get the prince back". Rachel nodded and walked up the staircase the fairies following from behind.

It was quiet the whole way up the fairies were up front leading the way up, with Annabeth's sleeping form following behind them and Rachel at the very end. Rachel couldn't help but stare at the Princess. The people described the princess with beauty with in as well out. They say her lips were as red as the rose and her eyes were as grey as they storm clouds. Her olive tan skin should look like the sun had kissed her skin. Perfect.

But right in front of Rachel wasn't the perfect looking Princess. Her lips were as red as the rose, but her skin was deadly pale white. And her eyes were closed, Rachel feared the curse was much more than just falling into a deep sleep.

"Rachel dear, there's a door in front of us do we….go inside" Piper said unsure.

Rachel cleared her pervious thoughts "Yeah go ahead", She heard the shrieking sound of the door opening.

When Rachel walked in the room looked exactly the way it did yesterday, excepted there was a Princess on the bed. She watched as Piper, Leo and Hazel stood around the bed taking care of Annabeth. Piper placed her blond hair on both sides of her shoulders, Hazel covered Annabeth's body with a soft blanket and Leo moved her hands to hold a red rose on her chest.

"She'll be safe here only we know where this room is" Rachel reassured the fairies they only nodded staring at the princess.

Piper felt guilty, her job was to protect the Princess and she failed. She remembered the many memories, they shared together with Anna. The laughs, the discussions they shared. She taught Annabeth things a girl will need to know. She was the closes thing Piper had to having a daughter. Seeing Annabeth close to death, broke her heart.

Hazel didn't know what to feel about this situation. Annabeth and her always had that sister bond. She would always come to Hazel when she had a bad dream, or needed some advice. Hazel tried to not get close to the child, because she knew her fate, but she couldn't help it. Annabeth is very hard to ignore, she's so kind, so sweet. Hazel can feel all the riches in the world, but she knew Annabeth was a one of a kind jewel.

Now Leo wanted to cry, Hecate, a girl he used to love did this to a child he thought of as a daughter. He remembered when Annabeth was younger maybe 10, she would always want Leo to till her bed time story and kiss her to sleep. He watched her grow, watched the beauty she had in her heart spread to her looks. Looking down at Annabeth, he finally thought of her as the Sleeping beauty the fates said she will become.

There is only one way to save her.

"We need to find him" Leo said in the silent room.

They all knew who Leo was talking about, Hazel looked at Annabeth. Remembering how happy she was when she got home from her little secret adventures. Hazel may have had her doubts before, but now she knows only Peruses or… Percy can save Annabeth from her deep sleep. Only problem was, Percy's with Hecate.

"How are we supposed to do that Leo, Do you know where he is at?" Piper said, she knew they needed Percy, but to risk another life to rescues the prince seem idiotic. They need every warrior here to protect the castle.

The question however they all knew the answer too. The prince was in the dark forest.

Severely years ago when part of the forest was dying, Leo, Piper and Hazel figured out that Hecate was building an empire of her own. Each year the fairies watched as the poison spread, if Percy was anywhere he was there.

"We need to try, Piper even if you don't like it we need the prince now that we know the prophecy. It makes sense….. right" Leo said looking at the women in the room for back up.

Hazel had her doubt as well "You are right Leo we do need Percy, but…How can we save him. We tried entering the dark forest. It's surrounded with Greek fire…..Leo one touch from that and we die".

Leo looked down remembering that small detail, Greek fire was like poison to the full blood mythical creatures. Leo walked back and forth in the room thinking of a plan. Piper and Hazel followed Leo with their eyes hopping to find an answer. Rachel however was waiting…

Leo didn't know what to come up with the only people that can walk through the Greek fire without dying on spot are mortals and sending a mortal in the dark forest was suicide unless they had power.

"THAT'S IT" Leo yelled, making Hazel and Piper stand on their feet beside the bed.

"What is it Leo" Piper said hoping for the best.

"Mortal's we can send mortals into the forest" Leo explained, but Hazel interrupted him before he can continue.

"Leo we can't send a mortal. It is a death sentenced" Hazel said disappointed with the plan.

Leo shook his head "No" he looked between Piper and Hazel "We can give them gifts. Like we did for Annabeth we can give them power".

Piper and Hazel exchanged looks "but that can kill the mortal we give it too. Only a mortal with a strong will can survive the gifts"

"Wait" Rachel said "How did Annabeth survive then, she received 3 gifts"

Hazel shook her head "We didn't give her power. The gifts we'll have to give these special mortals, will be hard to contain. They might be tempted to use it all at once".

Rachel nodded "I was waiting when one of you were going to say that plan"

The fairies were confused so Rachel continued "The gods have sent me there chose of mortal to present the gifts too. They said these mortals will be powerful and can help us all".

Piper kissed Annabeth's forehead with a sad smile "Then what are we waiting for we have a prince to safe".

* * *

Down in the throne room, the consul was in one of their long fights.

"I'm sorry Poseidon, but your son is died" Ares had said. Before Poseidon can tell him off Hestia said "Don't underestimate Peruses just yet, the fates chose him for a reason".

"Yes but how can he escaped from Hecate" Hera said "For all we know she can be torching him as we speck". Sally closed her eyes shut at that, imagining her boy in pain.

"Maybe, but we need the prince he can save us from Hecate" and can safe my daughter Athena thought as well. She knew they needed Percy, but how.

"Ares when do you think Hecate will attack" Zeus said.

Ares sighed he knew everything there is to know about war and battle strategies he was the head guard a long time ago in his life, but that job went to his son Frank, now he is part of the consul. Thinking of the enemies next move was always easy for Ares, but Hecate was different he had to think long and hard on her next move. "Hard to say, Hecate can attack in the morning or when she feels we are most vulnerable".

"Would she attack now" Hephaestus asked. To everyone's relief he shook his head "No she would be to busy probably figuring out what to do with the prince".

Queen Sally couldn't take it anymore she walked out of the throne and into the kitchen where Nico, Thaila and Grover were waiting.

"Queen Sally" Grover said walking towards the queen, he saw the tears in her eyes and knew it was about Percy. Grover let the queen cry on his shoulder. Her son was missing, and is in grave danger. All day Grover worried about Juniper, a tree nymphs, couldn't help but fall in love with. She was in the forest stuck there for who knows how long stick with her tree. He pried to the gods nothing happens to her tree, her life form, but now he has his thoughts about his best friend. "Your highness it is alright we will bring Percy back" Thaila said holding on to Nico's hand.

Sally nodded and released Grover "I know, we have too, but all they are doing in there is fighter not making a plan".

"Not even Athena" Thaila replied back, Sally shook her head disappointed "Her mind is clouded with her daughter all she wants to do is go see her".

Thaila wiped a tear from her cheek. She wanted to be there for Annabeth when she found out the truth, but her father wanted her by his side. Big mistake to listen to her father, she didn't even get to talk with her friend before she went into her sleep.

"Then we should think of something" Nico said loud and irritated, can you blame him he was frustrated. His cousin was taken from the most powerful sorcery in all of Greece and none of the adults are doing anything to help. Sally looked at Nico a bit shock "Nico I know you want to help, but your father will not let you get involved in this".

Nico groaned clenching his fist "He can say that to Bianca all he wants. I can help". Grover nodded agreeing with Nico. Hades has already isolated Bianca in a room with Tyson, who knows what he will do with Nico.

Sally however sighed "And how can you help. Not to be offensive, but Hecate is a powerful sorcery. I don't think swords can wound her".

"But it can kill a black knight" Grover said and in that moment Nico and Grover had a plan.

Thaila and Sally though were very confused "Dark Knights" Thaila said a bit nerves, but Grover and Nico were in their own world now.

The boys starred at each other smiling "Magic" they both said at the same time.

"Good you two are caught on" Leo said as Piper, Rachel and Hazel walked in behind him.

"What are you talking about and where is Annabeth" Thaila said looking frantic at where her friend can be.

Hazel gave a sad smile, "She is safe, but her location is secret you cannot know. It is the only thing to keep her safe".

"Okay and what do you mean by the boys being caught on" Queen Sally said, relieved that the princess was safe, if there was a way to save her son she wanted to know.

Rachel nodded "Yes Percy is in the dark part of the forest, we like to call…. will the _Dark Forest_. That is where Hecate has been all these years. No one notice because the dark forest was only a little spot compared to the whole forest, but over the years it has grown and now it is taking ¾ of the forest. No fairy or any mythical creature can walk through that part of the forest, because it is heavily guarded with Greek Fire poison for the full blood fairies, but not to mortals and half-bloods."

Thaila, Grover and Nico shared a look, they knew what that meant "we can safe Percy" Grover said happy to have a plan forming. Sally however didn't like the thought of sending children with little fighting experience into the woods "wait if mortals can go through then lets sent our solders".

Leo shook his head "No, if I know Hecate, she will send monster's or something to attack the castle leaving no one else to go rescue Percy. And besides swords won't get you through Hecate's will guarded home" .

"Then what will" Nico said, seeing the plan form in his head.

"Magic…." Thaila said "The only thing that can protect us in the forest is magic….My magic isn't strong enough for that".

"And we don't have magic" Grover pointed out as well.

"We can help with that" Leo answered.

"Wait you can give them magic" Queen Sally answered astonished.

Piper tilted her head to the side in a 'well no, but yes' way "You see when we gave Annabeth the gifts they were gifts of emotion. We gave her wisdom, and love different in giving magic."

"Yes if we try we may catch on fire for over powering our wands or your body wont except the power and you will denigrate".

"So not that plan then" Sally winced at the sudden thought.

Rachel shook her head "No the plan can still work. For mouth's now I have been having dreams from the fates, giving me hints on how to help, because as you all know I can not interfere unless I am aloud to. One dream however was confusing like always the fates give me a riddle to solve. They said

'_Those who have witnessing the beginning seeing there feelings, _

_To seeing her fast on her feet, going into sleep, _

_Only they will have the __will__ to behold magic from the gods'_. 4 gods have chosen there warrior only they can help him end this war" Rachel spotted talking letting everyone take that all in.

"And who are these children?" the queen ask "Do you know".

Rachel nodded, glancing at the three teens "I think you know".

Nico looked down deep in thought "Grover was with Percy that day when he meet Anna or Annabeth in the woods".

Grover nodded "And when he came home that day he told you Nico first about her".

Thaila nodded seeing their point "I was with Annabeth when she meet Percy and when he left".

"And we all saw Annabeth go crazy up in Percy's room while the curse was….starting" Nico said shocked about what this all meant.

Rachel smiled "You three are the only ones that can save the princes".

Queen Sally stood there shocked, but she knew best not to argue from a message from the fates "Wait there are 4 gods and three of them who is the fourth". Sally knew who the fourth was, but she pried it wasn't true.

"The fourth is for Percy, the fates foresaw his power, he will be able to keep the gift from the gods while you three will lose it as Hecate falls" Rachel said catching her breath.

Nico, Thaila, and Grover nodded they were excited to have powers of their own, but facing Hecate was scary enough. "Wait" Thaila thought "If Percy is getting a gift why just give it to him now and let him escape on his own".

"Do not worry about how he will reserve his power you'll see soon enough" Hazel answered playing with her fingers.

"Any more questions" Rachel asked, they were all silent.

Leo sighed "Alright enough wasting time let's get these gifts going"

Nico, Thaila, and Grover nodded, they looked up at Sally for her okay. Sally smile tears in her eyes, she hated the thought of sending these three off but she knew it was best. It is what the fates planed for many years, she can't change that. For the past 21 years she has refused to believe her son was the child of the prophecy, but knew now her son was going to be a hero. "I believe in you guys, you three are almost like my children as well. It hurts to send you off, but….. I know it is best. Now go on be heroes".

They smiled and crushed Sally with hugs, they too felt Sally as their mother. Nico's mother had died giving birth to him, Thaila's mother was mortal and neglected her as for Grover he come from the streets. Sally let him stay in the castle with them gave him a home. Hearing her words gave them convinced they knew they can do this.

"Alright let's do this" Nico said retreating from Sally and stood in front of the fairies with his friends by his side.

"Leo you take Grover, I got Thaila, Hazel stand in front of Nico" Piper said and the fairies took out their wands. The each shared a looked between them having a conversation with there eyes. Leo was to go first and then Hazel and Piper last.

Leo closed his eyes and began his spell on Grover "The day has come, she in sleep, he in chains by the monster herself. They need help O god Pan send help to me. Bliss this mortal, who has cared for your land and animals. Give him power over the earth below our feet."

Leo opened his eyes and fire blue mist come out of his wand surrounding Grover's body, Leo's eyes become fire blue he finished the spell "My gift to you is the gift of power over life. With this power you will fight her Knights. Set his chains free and protect the creatures of the forest from her dark wrath. Πᾶν!" Leo finished the spell yelling Pan's name in Greek, shouting his name so the god can hear. The blue fire mist traveled through Grover's ears and into his body. When the mist disappeared Grover opened his eyes and looked down at himself to see if anything had changed but nothing had. Leo though grew weak and so he took a sit on the ground, too weak to stand.

"Leo are you alright" Sally said. He nodded "Yeah I'm going to need an hour or two to have my strength back. Grover summon something, you have the power of Pan". Grover closed his eyes and focused on something anything and when he opened his eyes a wolf was at his side.

"AH!" Grover and the others in the room were surprised to see the gray wolf by his side. "Pan is the protector of nature and animals you can summon animals you can grow a tree from the ground" Grover nodded, a little dazed at summoning the wolf.

"Now your turn Nico are you ready" Nico nodded and closed his eyes waiting for the spell to start. Hazel brought up her wand and closed her eyes the spell come to her mind "Death is here, Death is there, Death will come no matter what the hero does, but his death must not happen if The dark one is still standing. To protect the hero he needs help O Hades god of the underworld, send help to me. Bliss this mortal with power over the dead, for that he can already sense there presences". Hazel opened her eyes, gold mist spread around Nico as it did to for Grover, Hazel's eyes turned gold as she finished the spell "My gift to you is the gift of power over the dead, summon help, send your enemies to the ground. With this power you will protect the hero and make sure the dark one is dead. Άδη!"

The gold mist went through Nico's ear as well and when it was all gone, his eyes opened and he too looked down at himself, seeing no difference. Hazel however grew weak and sat down next to Leo.

Nico didn't need to be told to try out his power, he closed his eyes and out of the ground stout up a black sword somehow he knew what to call the blade before Hazel could tell him. "It is made out of Stygian iron it has the power to suck away its victim's essence. Use it wisely Nico only on your enemies" Hazel had said Nico nodded not saying a word admiring his new weapon.

"Okay Thaila, because you are half mortal the spell won't be as long" Piper told Thaila she nodded and closed her eyes ready for the spell.

Piper closed her eyes as well and began the spell "The sky has grown dark, you will bring the light, Zeus god of the sky, you have blissed your name sake with your power do the same with his daughter. For she can and will the power. My gift to you is lightening from the sky, make a path for the hero to reach his princess, make sure she wakes before it is too late. Ζάς!"

Piper's energy faded and she too didn't have the strength to stand. She sat next to Hazel closing her eyes, so close to passing out.

Thaila however felt great, she seemed to feel the electricity with in her veins. Piper didn't need to ask her to test her new found power. You can see in Thaila's eyes the electricity in the blue orbs.

"Go" Leo had enough strength to say "We'll….we'll…." he was so close to falling into the dark, that Hazel had to come up with the strength to finish his sentence "We'll be outside the barrier when the sun raises in the morning to help you get past the monsters" Hazel said in a whisper to tried to say any louder.

"Would you guys have enough strength to be waiting for us then, or even have enough power to give Percy his gift" Nico said looking at how the three fairies looked so pale and weak.

Piper gave a weak smile her eyes still closed "We only need an hour or two to heal, the sun doesn't rise for another five hours? We'll be fine".

Nico, Thaila and Grover didn't like the sound of this plan they were scared afraid, of facing Hecate. They all have heard her story and how they nicked named her the Dark One. She has that name for a reason and they were all afraid to see the reason, but they kept the hope of saving Percy. If they were in Percy's shoes, he would be already there rescuing them. They had to do this.

Rachel sighed "You should be on your way. Do not worry about Percy getting his power. The gods have already blissed Peruses with his power. He is the only one keeping him from escaping. Annabeth is in sleep and…..Hecate is doing everything to make sure Percy stays vulnerable".

"Do you mean Hecate is….torturing him" Thaila said so close to tears once again. Rachel refused to answer that question "Go Please Go now, you cannot be here when the black Knights attack or you will never make it to him".

"Children go through the garden, before Zeus or Hades founds out. There is a fence small enough to climb over and it will lead you to the dark forest. Go and Please bring back my son" Sally said close to tears.

The three nodded and rushed through the back door of the kitchen not looking back once.

* * *

He didn't know how it happened, he last remembered hearing his name being called and seeing the evil smile that was Hecate's, but he didn't remember being chained to the wall, his clothes ripped, his shirt just hanging over his shoulders.

His wrists were chained to a wall, he was on his knees, his head leaning against the wall. He remembered the pain he felt all over his body, but he couldn't remember what caused the pain.

He closed his eye so close to falling into a coma, but Hecate wouldn't let him.

He knew when she walked into the jail cell. Her dark aura was hard not to notice. He would try to hide his face by looking down towards his lap, but somehow. Hecate would bring his head up as if she was touching his chin raising it up, but she was always by the door with her evil smirk on her face. He had so much anger towards the creature in front of him, he wanted to break these chains, but the pain never let him.

He couldn't even speak afraid that all that would come out would be a moan of pain and he sure didn't want Hecate to know he was in pain, even though he knew she knew he was in so much pain.

"Oh Peruses. When will you learn?" Hecate said as for the first time walking towards the prince "That I always Keep my promises".

She was close enough for Percy to spit on her face. He could see the anger in her black eyes and before she banged Percy's head to the wall, he knew she can be beaten and he would never give up.

As the prince was knocked out cold Hecate starred at his weak body, showing no grieve for what she has done. "When your home is in flames, you won't have a chose then to bow to me and except your power".

**This is going to get dark really quick. Sorry if you don't like that, but this story is rated T for a reason. **

**I have to admit I love writing dark stuff so much fun**.

**Happy Halloween! **

**What did you guys dress up as? I was a demon.**

**I think this chapter fits well with today.**

**poseidonera333: **Hope this was thrilling enough

**Don'tJudgeMyImagination1234: **Thank you so much

**Lovegirl17 (Guest): **Hope you have enough blue cookies to share with me.

**Hope you guys have a great Halloween, be safe, don't do anything stupid and have fun. **

**Please comment on what you guys think. Should I change anything, or put more of something or if you just want to say hi. I don't care. Comment. **

_***If you don't celebrate Halloween, Happy Saturday***_

**I'll try to update as soon as I can, my tennis season is coming to an end so I'll have more time for updates. **

**Bye my lovely readers. **

**Favorite , Follow, Review **

**-wiseone13 **

.


	23. Chapter 22

**Third Person POV**

**A Hope to Breath in your arms once again**

"How dare you send my son into the dark forest without my authority" Hades yelled his anger towards the oracle.

Ten minutes after Nico, Thaila, and Grover left the castle grounds, Rachel found that it was for the best to tell the others the plan.

Apollo and Hestia cared for Hazel, Leo and Piper on the ground. They looked weak and pale; Apollo hoped they will awake in just a few hours, but it was hard to tell.

"And my Daughter" Zeus said angrily "Sally How can you let them do this".

Sally stood by her husband's side not fazed at all. "Lord Zeus, Lord Hades, I think you both knew of your children's fate. If I can accept my son's fate and Athena can accept her daughters, then I know you two can accept this as well" Sally finished strong and proud.

Poseidon was very proud of his queen. He held her hand and smiled, somehow hearing his wife sound so brave gave Poseidon hope. Everyone in the village had compared Peruses to the king they shared the same features yes, but Percy's personality is so much like his mothers. Strong and brave.

Hades and Zeus knew the queen's words were true and stayed silent. All they can do now was pry for the safety of their children.

The room became cold and dark.

Athena eyes widen "She is here".

Ares stood "Warriors to battle station. The battle has begun".

* * *

Percy doesn't know how long he has been setting on the floor of a jail cell chained to the wall. Although it had to be a while now seeing blisters form around his wrist from the cold chains.

His head ached; Hecate was never around to see her followers punching him in the gut.

He hoped time was on his side, he had no knowledge on what was happening outside the dark walls. Is biggest question was how many days has it been after Annabeth's birthday.

Percy closed his eyes frustrated; he didn't understand why Hecate would do such a thing to her sister. Out of what jealousy?

Percy kept his eyes open. He refused to sleep, not wanting to miss the chance of Hecate walking through the doors.

He needed out of these chains. He needed to be there for his people for Annabeth. He pulled on the chains, until he felt the blood drip down his arm.

"Patients your Highness, All you need is patients" Hecate said walking into the cell in her same all black attire.

"Why I'm I here, why bring my kingdom into your family dispute," Percy demanded to know. His people have done nothing wrong to cause her anger.

Hecate had the nerve to laugh she played with the knife she held in her hand "This may surprise you Perseus, but this all has to do with you".

Percy didn't understand "Me?"

Hecate smiled and looked down at the prince. She walked towards him while saying "Yes you, when I found out my sister were to have a baby. I was only going to put her child into a curse. Then black mail my sister to giving up the kingdom, but…." Hecate placed the knife under Percy's chin, picking his head up. Percy breath hitched when he felt the sharp point of the knife against his neck, but he didn't say a word as she smiled.

It was silent as they both starred at one another; Percy jumped as a polecat jumped on her shoulder.

"I heard the stories of the warning the fates have given us years ago, but I never did believe them. They were thought to be myths.

However, when I saw you Perseus, seventeen years ago, I knew that the prophecy has begun". Hecate pet her polecat. "OH, how rude, Peruses this is Gale".

Percy did not know of a prophecy, he wanted to believe Hecate was lying. In spite of how evil Hecate is, not even she can lie on this matter.

"You see your highness. Gale used to be my number one man. He is very loyal; he was the only one I told of young Annabeth curse. It was the day before the party,

Gale was the one that told me of the prophecy that was going to ruin me". Hecate stopped petting Gale and focused back on Percy tightening her grip on the knife "Your prophecy Percy Jackson".

She was lying, he is no hero.

Hecate took the knife away from Percy's neck and stood back up "Let's just say according to the prophecy, you're in the way of my plans."

Black mist appeared covering the entire cell in darkness "They called you a hero HA!" Hecate said her voice becoming dangerously soft "They said you will be powerful, more powerful than me".

Percy didn't understand what Hecate was saying, but that wasn't what he was worried about. The whole room was covered in black mist, he lost sight of Hecate. Percy pulled on his chains trying to set free, but he was too weak to even move now.

"That angered me Peruses; I worked hard to get the power I have today. While you….you were born with it and you don't even know it". Hecate's voice was filled with rage, Percy would never admit this to anyone, but he was afraid of that voice. He needed to get out, but all he saw was darkness. "You had a perfect life, with no pain; I am here to give you the pain that you missed out on".

The mist surrounded the prince leaving a small circle of light in the cell. Hecate came out of the mist and right in front of the Percy the anger still shown in her soulless black eyes. Percy kept eye contact with the black sea of nothing, "The princess may never wake up, but she got the easy part. What I am going to do to you will be far worst".

Percy looked up at Hecate towering above him he needed to run, but he was still too weak. Hecate looked at the knife in her hand "The fates say you were born for greatness, to be loyal and trustworthy. They made you out to be a true Greek hero, but being a hero is tragic".

Hecate kneeled back down looking at Percy's weak form "Do not worry your highness; I will make sure you live to see your home in flames".

Percy had enough strength to swing his hands and slap Hecate across the face.

"How dare you" Hecate said, Percy took one look at Hecate seeing the cut on her lip. That simple cut gave Percy hope that she can and will be killed.

Hecate was so angry she drove the knife into Percy left thigh. His screams were heard all throughout the dark forest.

"Did you hear that" Thaila said searching around the dead trees, for the owner of the loud scream.

"yeah….yeah we did" Nico choked up, somehow he felt his cousins life line slowly fading. "We need to get going quickly" Nico said leading the way.

"But that was—"Grover tried to say, but Nico gave him one look and the topic was dropped.

"Nico…wow Stop" Thaila said holding Nico back, as she saw monsters guarding the entrance to the dark forest. The three hide behind a bush and spied on the new looking monsters.

"They are absolutely horrid" Grover stated, Nico and Thaila agreed. The creature, a couple of feet away, looked to be a woman with flaming hair, white skin, red eyes, fangs, and one prosthetic bronze leg and one donkey leg. It was an unpleasant sight indeed.

"There are only two of them do you reckon we can take them" Thaila said, seeing the number different.

Nico shook his head though "No, we can't take that chance, Hecate has powerful minions working for her, and we cannot underestimate them". Thaila blushed at her ridicules idea, Nico however didn't seem to notice "I say we take them out as quiet as possible, we don't want any back up coming our way".

"Good plan Nico, but exactly how are we supposed to fight these things, we don't even know what these things are" Grover asked.

"That's an easy question those are Empousa" a soft girls voice said right behind Grover. The trio froze, not moving an inch, the voice had frightened them, they all assumed that Hecate had found them, but the owner of the voice couldn't harm a fly.

"Guys are you okay" Hearing the voice clear this time Grover knew who the mystery person was, "Juniper!" Grover crushed the nymph with a goat like hug; all that was heard was her sweet little giggles.

"Grover, you're going to ruin my leaves" Juniper said as Grover released his grip on her, but kept his hand on her skinny waist.

"Juniper what are you doing here it's dangerous" Grover said worried.

Juniper sighed "I know, but I want to help, and you guys need it".

Grover sighed, nodding giving Juniper's waist a squeeze.

"Okay Juniper, you called those Empousai right?" Nico said, Juniper nodded "What are they" Nico continued.

"Empousai are maiden servants of Hecate, the spirit Mormo, they feed on the blood of the men they seduced. It is said that Hecate created them by combining together dark magic, animal, and bronze. This explains why they look like a hybrid donkey. The Empousai are only ever summoned when Hecate needs them to guard something valuably. Whatever Hecate is keeping behind these walls it must be important to summon them".

Thaila, Grover and Nico knew who was so important Hecate had "She has Percy" Grover told his girlfriend. Juniper looked down sad for the princes "Then he must get out of here. The forest is the worse place to be in right now".

"How do we kill them" Nico asked starring at the Empousai.

Juniper thought about the question "They said only metal forge from the rivers of the underworld can kill a demon such as them".

Nico smiled, looking down at the stygian iron blade "Lucky for us we have a blade forge by the river Styx".

They all smiled too, finally having a plan, "alight then Nico kill them from behind, Grover and I will distract them" Thaila said, the boys nodded in agreement.

Nico sighed ready to kill the demons "Let's go". Nico didn't understand what he did or how, but all he remembered was enter the shadows knowing where to go.

Thaila and Grover wanted to call Nico back, and beg him to tell him how that was possible, but it was already dawn they needed to get moving.

"Grover!", Juniper called out grabbing his hand.

"Juniper I have to go" Grover pleaded trying to let go of her hand, but as he looked into her beautiful grass green eyes. He saw the fear she held for him. Grover pulled Juniper into a hug as she said "Please be careful, if you get yourself hurt, I will…"

"Shhh Don't worry I'll be fine" Grover said not sure himself, but wanted to calm her down.

"I can't lose you Grover; you're the best thing that ever happened to me if you die, I won't ever know, because I'm stick here in the forest" Juniper said tears falling down her cheeks.

Grover pulled back from their hug and looked into her eyes; he wiped her tears and leaned in to give her a loving kiss. Juniper was surprised, but closed her eyes as Grover did the same and kissed him back. It wasn't their first kiss, but just like the first it was amazing. Juniper forgot about her fear of losing him and wrapped her hands around his neck. They both wanted to stay like that, in each other's arms kissing, but they couldn't waste any more time. Grover pulled away and touched her check both their eyes closed.  
"I'll be back for you Juniper don't worry; I should be worried for you. Go back to the center of the forest, keep the other creatures safe. I'll be fine".

Juniper nodded not trusting herself to speak; she stepped away from Grover and run back into the trees. Grover followed behind Thaila as they were ready for the distraction.

"Okay so how are we going to do this" Grover asked Thaila. Thaila shrugged which didn't exactly help Grover's motivation "Just wing it" she said and before Grover could protest she stood all the way up and yelled "Hey donkeys!".

Nico came out of the shadows his head hurting, but he ignored it. He was inside the dark forest now right behind the Empousai. He hid in the shadows ready for his friend's distractions.

What he didn't expect was Thaila's next move "Hey donkey lady". Thaila went on making fun of the Empousai. Nico knew it was his turn now.

There was only two Empousai in their way, one of them wasn't fazed to Thaila's insult. To the looks of it, it seems she didn't hear her.

Nico took a deep breath closing his eyes. He wasn't afraid, he was worried. He was worried that he would fail his friends.

He opened his eyes ready. He walked on his toes behind the monster in front of him. He raised his Stygian blade and swung the blade across the monsters waist.

Nico hoped to see the monster shrivel into black mist, but he wasn't lucky.

The monster turned around and laughed at Nico. He stepped back, preparing himself to run, but the monster grabbed his neck picking him up from the ground.

He was choking trying to found a way to breathe as the monster said "You may have found the way to defeat us, but I can see in your eyes, that your powers well fear others. You will never be a hero".

Nico found air to yell "καταστρέφω!" as he stabbed the monster with his sword at the heart.

She didn't scream, she didn't look in pain as she burst into flames of fire.

"NICO!" he heard Thaila yell. He couldn't reply back trying to regain his breath, but he didn't need to as Grover and Thaila, ran to his aid. "How did you do it Nico?" Grover questioned helping Nico up from the ground.

Nico gave him a confused look "What do you mean".

"Well as Thaila was smack talking the empouasi, out of nowhere they started to scream and then they just vanished into black mist".

"Black mist?" how did the other monster turn into black mist, when the one he faced burned.

Thaila sighed "It doesn't matter, we made it through the barrower".

Grover looked around realizing they were standing in the dark forest.

They looked at each other, not saying a word. The wind was ice cold, looking into the trees you could only see darkness. It was quiet for a short moment, until they heard yet another scream.

"Percy" Thaila said. The needed a plan, but there was no time. They did want felt natural.

They ran.

**Tada **

**I'm not happy about how I wrote Thaila's, Nico and Grovers part. What did you think? **

**I liked writing about Percy. This so fun to write**

**I haven't uploaded for a good month. I blame school. I'll try to update in the next week before 2016. **

**However if I can't then comment your new year resolution. **

**Mine is the reread all the books I own again. **

**Not much of a resolution, but of a challenge. **

**Comment what you guys think and should I make another fanfic after I finished The curse princess. **

**Hope to talk to you guys soon!**

**BYE**

**Review. Favorite. Follow**

**-Wiseone13**


	24. Chapter 23

**Third person**

**In sleep we dream**

She wanted to move, but her body was paralyzed. She felt his pain, she wanted to scream to wake up but she couldn't move and it drove her mad.

Her body was asleep, but her mind was not. In every dream she has had in the past few days it has ended with her falling into the darkness. However this time she started in the darkness.

It was like her sprit was somewhere else away from her body. She stood in a dark room.

Annabeth remember reading about sleep patterns, how your body goes through different stages of sleep. It made her wonder how long she has been asleep. Has it been an hour, a day, a mouth, she couldn't think of it being a year. It made her want to cry, but even in sleep, she couldn't express the slightest emotion.

She didn't know what to do, she sat on the ground and looked into the darkness. She thought about seeing her parents again, how she never got to ask them the questions she needed answered.

She thought of Percy.

Annabeth remembered the last time she saw Percy vividly, he looked so hurt. He had bags under his sea-green eyes, he hadn't slept and she knew it was because of her. She caused him stress and she wasn't strong enough to fight off Hecate.

She could have done it. Fight off Hecate, but she was too weak. She let the pain win.

Why would Hecate put such cruel fate in an innocent child.

Annabeth clinched her hands together and for once in a long time she screamed. She screams, with anger and sadness.

Angry at herself and Hecate, sad for how her parents are feeling right now, even Piper, Hazel and Leo. They were seeing Annabeth asleep never to wake. If she saw Percy, in a sleep close to death, she wouldn't know what to do herself.

Even when she stopped screaming, it echoed in the dark asylum. Annabeth looked all around her only seeing the color black. She wanted to touch something, anything. Just to know she wasn't dead.

"Where am I" Annabeth thought.

"Sweet, sweet Annabeth" It was Hecate's voice loud clear in her head.

She looked around, but Hecate wasn't here.

Annabeth heard her evil chuckle "The curse that put you to sleep, comes with dreams, of the past and present" Hecate's voice said loud and clear "You will see my reason, and for the sake of my amusement you will see your home destroyed".

"You may be asleep, but you are not free from me".

Out of the dark room, a bright light shined, and in front of Annabeth was a mirror, but instead of seeing her reflection she say an image of a pond.

What's going on? She questioned. Annabeth can practically feel Hecate's smirk from behind.

The mirror rippled as if Hecate through a rock in the pond. Something was showing through the water, it was a bit blurry, but Annabeth knew who it was.

"Me" It was her sleeping form on a bed, with a rose in between her hands. There was a window nearby and what she saw caused her heart to swell. The world outside was no longer, the world she left. The sky not blue, but grey, filled with grey clouds.

"Oh young Princess, do you know what is going on as you sleep" Hecate said "You may be safe, but your hero is not".

Percy.

The scene changed and what she saw right in front of her eyes sent her to her knees.

It was Percy, he looked weak and tired, and he was dirty with cuts and bruise all over his exposed body. His shirt was torn apart, and his pants were ripped from the knees. He was biting his lip looking down at the ground; Annabeth saw his hands chained to the wall, his writs bleeding.

Annabeth wanted to see Percy's sea green eyes that were always filled with emotion. She needed to know he was okay, that he wasn't going to let go.

"Percy" Annabeth kept saying over and over in her mind. She kept starring at Percy's weak form waiting for something to happen. Sadly nothing occurred. Percy stayed sitting down leaning against the wall not moving a muscle.

"Everything has a reason my sweet niece" the image of Percy in a prison vanished and she was once again in a pitch black area of her head.

"A reason you well never found out" Hecate said "You will see your home in flames and you'll see the one you love die"

Annabeth held on to the tears "You may be asleep, they may have thought they saved you by changing the curse, but my sweet Annabeth, you cannot escape me".

"Let's call this a birthday present, Yes?", Annabeth flinched at the reminder of her birthday.

From out of the darkness come the sounds of a loud roar. It came out of the shadows, the figure of a dragon. It was the same dragon from her dreams and that frighten her even more than she already was. However this time, she had a clearer look at the beast. It's skin was black, its scaly skin looked smooth in the dark. The dragon looked to be ten feet tall, it's tongue even longer.

Annabeth tried to move away she tried to run and hide, but the beast caught her scent. It growled and opened its snout wide and bright blue fires came out. Annabeth waited for the burning sensation, but it never came. Instead the fire formed a ring in the air and just as fast as it appeared it vanished as well as the dragon.

It was over, she was back in the dark room in her head. It was now up to Percy to kill that monster. Where ever he may be.

* * *

Percy wasn't asleep, but he wasn't awake either.

He can smell the dead scent of the Dungun, can feel the ice cold air and hear the crows surrounding the dark tower. However he wasn't awake, his eyes were closed, and his body was asleep. He felt useless in his own body, but then he heard the voices in his room.

He wanted it to be Hecate, he wanted to know she was there instead of Atlantic, where his people were fighting for their lives, but as he feared it wasn't here. The voice wasn't ice cold like the devil women's, it was the sound of a young girl whispering a secret. She didn't sound in pain, more like she was demanding orders. The only voice the Prince knows of with such demanding effect would, but Rachel.

It couldn't be. Percy last say his old friend back at the castle, before he left to his room.

She repeated the same 4 lines over and over again, each time it become clear to hear.

She was repeating the same lines.

"_That a princess born from a curse shall bring peace to the land_

_And a hero shall slay the beast that harms his hand."_

_But pain must be received, he in chains as she in sleep_

_The beast will fall, but with a cost not even I can see"._

It was all she said, she kept repeating the same lines, each time her voice become louder and louder to bare.

Annabeth stuck in her dream state, heard the same lines as well. They repeated over and over in her head and grow louder and louder as she goes.

_That a princess born from a curse shall bring peace to the land_, Annabeth knew this was about her, and her curse and the bond between the two kingdoms.

_And a hero shall slay the beast that harms his hand,_ Percy thought of how his mother calling him a hero. He thought about Annabeth. Percy knew this was about them.

_But pain must be received, He in chains as she in sleep,_ The image of Percy in chains, made Annabeth want to cry, but there was no way to in a dream.

Percy saw Annabeth asleep on the bed up the high tower.

_The beast will fall, but with a cost not even I can see_". Hecate will fall, they both knew was true. However everything good always comes with a cost.

This was no message from Hecate. On the Dungun floor Percy can tell you that , he now truly believes in the fates.

It was a prophecy, no doubt about that, they both knew.

Things were starting to make senses, why his father and mother somehow knew he was the hero in the prophecy. Why he was never allowed to leave castle grounds.

Annabeth understood the reasons she was kept away, why Percy and her were so important to them.

Why Hecate took Percy? He remembered her exact words…..

'_I get rid of things that are in my way'._

Hecate was afraid of Percy. Hecate the most feared sorcerer was afraid of a prince, but why. What did he have that made Hecate want to kill him?

Then he saw blue, but not just any blue. It was the ocean, he felt somewhat calmer, the burning pain in his chest was slowly fading away.

A soft whisper said to the prince "You are the son of Poseidon…."

Percy awake up with water surrounding him. The weird thing was, he wasn't wet at all. He was lying on the water, yet his skin was still dry.

The water was following Percy every command, the prophecy was right. The beast will fall. In the end Annabeth knew there was only going to be two people on the battle ground. She needed to warn Percy, but there was no way. Annabeth wanted to scream.

Percy got back on his knees still chained to the wall. Hecate wasn't here, which can only mean that she is at his home. He pulled on the chains, trying to set himself free, but it wouldn't bulge. His wrist began to bleed in pain, he fell back on his knees. He placed his bleeding wrists to the water on the ground. He watched with his own eyes as the water, entered his wound, healing the cut and taking away its pain. Percy starred at his now healed arm not understanding, this magic.

'You are the son of Poseidon' the voice had said. He knew they didn't just mean his father. A crazy thought popped in his head. The god of the sea, that was what his father was named after. Can that mean that he has powers over the sea, just like the god himself. He can understand why Hecate would capture him, he was set to be powerful. He had a chance to safe his kingdom, but first he needed to know how to use his new found power.

He closed his eyes and tried to lift the water up, but nothing happened. He tried again, and again still no luck.

He sighed frustrated, he looked up and said "Please Lord Poseidon, help me save my kingdom, help me be the hero my people believe I am".

A cold sea breeze hit Percy, he heard voices again, but this time it wasn't Rachel, but three other people that said in sync "You now see the magic seek it and you'll feel power no one ever will. Be wise, strong and brave. Only use it to safe your people, but that much power comes with a cost. Do not overdo it or you will die…..Remember the sea has always been in you".

The voices vanished once again. Percy closed his eyes again and thought of the sea, the cold water on his skin. The way swimming makes him feel, they were right the sea is within him. As he opened his eyes he saw water in the sky. He smiled and moved the water around with his finger. There is now hope for him now.

"PERCY!" the sound of his name caused him to lose focus on the little puddle of water.

"Thaila!" He couldn't believe it can it possible be.

"Oh Gods Percy where are you" this time is was Grover.

Percy pulled his chains "I'm chained up to a wall!".

"Oh god" It was Nico then.

Percy smiled pulling on his chains. "Hurry"!

He didn't need to yell anymore, Thaila, Grover, and Nico walked into his Dungun. They froze as they saw their friend looking so bruised up and chained to the wall.

Thaila cover her mouth to hold her gasp "Oh Percy…."

The prince sighed, but gave her a soft smile "I am alright Thaila, just get me out of here".

That got the three moving, Grover walked up to Percy and said something Percy could not quite understand, but the next thing you know the Chains where off his wrist. Percy looked at his best friend shocked "How did you…", but he didn't get his answer, he was squashed with hugs as soon as he was up.

"Oh you're okay" Thaila said her voice soft and weak "We thought we came too late as we heard you scream".

"God Percy we can't let you out of our sight for a seconded" Nico said patting his cousins back.

"What did she do to you" Grover said eyeing Percy up and down. Nico and Thaila did the same. Seeing all the bruises and faded blood.

"You're wounded!" Thaila yelled as she saw the cut through his ripped up shirt "But….. It's healed….How?"

Percy looked down at where Hecate had stabbed him and to see a scar. He explained to his friends what had happen. How Hecate stabbed him, Rachel's voice telling him the prophecy. How the water on the ground healed his wound. They were shocked at the news, but they were astonished when Percy told them next about his new found power.

He demonstrated his gift by levitating the water again moving the water with just his hands.

"That is your gift Percy" Grover said, looking at his best friend in awe.

Percy didn't understand what that meant. So Thaila, Grover and Nico, took turns explaining about the gifts they received and how he was supposed to kill Hecate with the gift from the gods.

"The fairies say that you will get to keep this power as we will lose the power as soon as Hecate falls" Nico finished. Percy had so much to ask, but only one question bothered him the most.

"How did you get past the guards" Percy asked looking behind his friends through the door.

"Guards?" Nico said confused "There weren't any guards as we entered the castle only on the borders of the dark forest".

Percy looked down deep in thought. This wasn't right at all, it was not like Hecate to want Percy to escape, but maybe she thought she truly killed him.

"Percy what's wrong" Thaila said.

Percy shook his head "This is to easy…to easy" he looked at his friends "we need to get out of here, but keep your eye out for any hidden traps".

They nodded and slowly walked out of the Dungun. They were right the castle was deserted, no one in sight. Percy could have sworn he heard, the noises of cold laughter, the sound of metal hitting metal. Yet there was no one here.

"How long have I been gone" Percy whispered, not wanting to make too much noise. The others understood as well. "Percy you were only gone for a couple of hours" Nico answered. Percy was sure it had been at less a couple of days. Due to how many times he clasped, and how everyone in the castle had vanished.

They continued walking in silence, on alert for any sound. Turns out Hecate Placed Percy up in the highest tower, they were almost to the end of the staircase when Percy thought about Annabeth.

She stuck in her slumber as war is taken place outside her window. Her curse was caused by anger and jealousy.

"Wait!" Nico's sudden call interrupted Percy's thoughts. The footsteps echoing in the spiral hall become soundless. All eyes were on Nico, the son of hades looked pale dead, his eyes were closed, but you can see them move.

"Nico" Percy said heisted, but at the sound of his name his eyes open again. Percy could have sworn for a second, he saw Nico's eyes turn pitch black. It resembled so much of Hecate's eyes. Nico looked at his friends scared, he began to breathe fast and hard.

"We need to get out of here" Nico said meeting all threes eyes "Now", and with that Nico ran down the stairs.

The others had no choice, but to follow.

Nico ran down the stairs and throw the hall where Grover, Thaila and he come through. He wasn't worried about being caught, because no one was here, not anymore anyway. They were at Atlantic, and someone he knows was about to die.

The others caught up with Nico as he exited the dark castle.

Grover and Thaila searched the skies "Where are they" Thaila said you can tell from her voice that she wasn't very pleased with what is going on.

"They are not coming" Nico said trying to found the safest way to cross the poison river that is blocking them from leaving the dark forest.

"what do you mean they are not coming, They said when the sun raises they will be here to help us" Grover said looking around for the fairies as well.

Nico draw out his iron sword "You guys are so naive. Did you honestly expect that our plan was actually going to follow through? Hades I didn't even expect to reach Percy".

"Thanks for the confidents" Grover grumbled, Nico ignored his comment and looked back at the river in front of him. "The sun has raised, war has begun. Someone is about to die" Nico looked down "Someone I Know".

"Who" Thaila said, scared, looking for a way out as well.

Nico sighed, irritated "I don't Know".

Percy wanted to question this whole thing, but the sound of a branch cracking from behind caught his attention. Percy drew out Riptide and pointed it straight at the maker of the sound.

"Wow, watch where you point that hero", Percy stared at the figure in front of him that looked like his Annabeth. He lowered his sword, the person in front of him could have fooled him. She had Annabeth's blond hair, her olive tan skin, and bright red lips. Her eyes were grey, but they held no emotion, unlike Annabeth's who held his world. He raised his sword back up "You are not Annabeth".

The women in front of him, gave him a wicked smile and Annabeth's features vanished. A monster took its place with flaming hair, white skin, red eyes, fangs, and one prosthetic bronze leg and one donkey leg.

"Kellie" Nico said, pointing his sword towards her chest.

She smiled, but she wasn't looking at Nico, her eyes stayed on Percy. "Hello…Hero" she said. He couldn't tell if that was sarcasm, but that wasn't what bothered him. It was the thought of how she somehow transformed herself into his Annabeth. .

She ignored the sword pointed on her chest and spoke to Percy, with her smile still as creepy as ever.

"Didn't it ever accrue to you that Hecate wouldn't want you to leave" Her voice was ice cold so much like Hecate's, it sent chills down the prince's back. Only for a split seconded she took her eyes away from Percy and looked at his friends.

"And these idiots thought that a blade can kill me".

"It did kill the others" Thaila said. There wasn't a time, when Percy wanted to slap Thaila then.

Kellie smiled and walked closer to the Prince, Nico's blade had suddenly fell to the ground as Nico groaned in pain.

"I think you better hurry, don't want anyone to die yet now do we".

Thaila and Grover tried to get Nico back to his feet, to say what was wrong, but all they got was 'No' reputedly.

"Let me help you guys with that" Again Kellie lost eye contacted with Percy and looked at his friends on the ground.

"(Some type of spell)" she said so quit, out of nowhere black mist appeared soloded his friends in.

"No!" Percy yelled running to the mist, but Kellie would not have that. With a wave of her hands, Percy was pulled to the ground.

"Do not worry they are at Atlantic".

. "Oh, no I did not safe them. I myself think they are dead no matter what I do. No I just need to make sure you are alone".

Percy grip on riptide tightened, he pointed the blade at Kellie ready to kill, but she was much faster than Percy. She snapped her fingers and the ground shook. Something huge sprouted out of the ground, to what looks to be thorns, which look to be 20 feet high.

Percy swung riptide through Kellie who was to naive to move. The blade went through the monster. She gasped for air, surprised that a blade had wounded her. She fell to the ground Percy ready to finish the job.

"What did you do" He questioned.

She gave a weak smirk "Good luck leaving the dark forest now my prince…..Mother would want you nice and fresh for your battle".

Percy's eyes widen "Mother…".

Kellie gave a weak laugh and pulled riptide through her heart. The move surprised Percy, in her last breath Kellie said "Good luck saving your kingdom and your princess at…the same…time"

Kellie laid on the ground died, as Percy starred at his next problem, finding a way out of the thorn wall.

**An insight on what is going on in Annabeth's head and Percy knows the Prophecy. This was supposed to be two chapters, but since I haven't uploaded since last year I made it into one.**

**So sorry it took me 2 months to upload I have been focused on school and on my free time, I sat and did nothing. **

**Thank you for all the encouraging comment to uploaded. I honestly thought no one read this anymore, but I was wrong. **

**Before I leave, I would like to know who follows me on Instagram _heroes_wizards_ . There I well be posting when I uploaded or why it is taking me so long. **

**My birthday is this Thursday and I am planning on uploading a one-shot around then. Stay tone for that.**

**Comment on what you think about this chapter i truly enjoy your feedback. **

**Bye!**

**Favorite. Follow. Review**

**-Wiseone13**


	25. Chapter 24

Thaila felt cold. She reached out for Nico and Grover, but all she felt was the cold wind. She wanted to scream to cry out for someone, but her voice didn't work in the shadows. She felt angry, scared, cold all at once. It was as if the darkness was swallowing her sanity. Every bad emotion she had ever felt in her life came crashing down on her. She wanted to scream in anger towards her father, towards her mother, and in that moment she wanted to punch Annabeth in the face. She had felt powerful hatred towards her best friend. She loathed her, envied her, this was all her fault. All her fault….

Suddenly the cold air vanished and Thaila finally felt solid ground again. Those feelings gone with the cold, she let herself smile for a split second, but sadly there was no time for smiles. As soon as the darkness left, she saw the brightest light sparkling around her, Thaila felt its heat on her skin. What could be worse darkness or the bright light that burned.

They had appeared in the castle's infirmary facing the window, giving them a perfect view of the ruines of their kingdom. Buildings were on fire, the dead laid on the ground, crows flew around the dark skies.

All three drifted their eyes from the window no longer baring the sight, but what was behind them was no better. Atlantic's soldiers laid wounded on the ground. Fairies flying around trying to heal the wounded, but some were much too hurt to be healed.

It sickened Nico seeing Atlantic men carrying a lifeless man out of the room. Death didn't look scary, it was sad. Nico felt such sorrow in the room. He searched the room for any sign of Hazel or his father, but a feeling pulled him to look at a body lying on the floor not far from where Nico stood. It was a women's body, Nico felt her life fade away into nothing. It was a scary feeling to see someone's life line fade in front of them. A man was standing over the girl's lifeless body, Nico stared at the man praying to the gods it wasn't who he thought it was. The man must have felt eyes on him, as he turned to meet Nico's gaze. Hades meet the eyes of his son with such sorrow, Nico diverted his gaze towards his father and of the girl on the floor besides him. She should have not been a part of this fight, Nico had thought she was safe in the castle walls. He let the tears fall, and with enough strength he walked towards his dead sister.

"Nico Where are you going" Grover asked, Nico didn't seem to hear him as he continued to walk.

"Let him go Grover. Nico needs time to himself right now" Thalia and Grover averted their eyes from Nico and to Queen Sally walking up to them. Thalia looked to find Nico staring down at the pale body of Bianca Di Angelo.

Grover gasped seeing Bianca's cold body too "Oh what happened".

Queen Sally sighed "The dark Knights crashed into the castle. They were searching for Princess Annabeth, but find the room Bianca and Tyson were in. Bianca protected my son, until her dying breath and for that I can never truly thank her".

"Oh Nico" Thalia said at last.

The queen sighed "There was no stopping the dark Knights. Every time we took one down another would raise from the shadows. We all believed that we were done for until. Hecate herself walked on our grounds. She wanted to make a deal the crowns of two kingdoms for the prince of Atlantic ".

"You can't do that. Greece will fall if she rules Atlantic" Grover said, Sally agreed "Yes, Queen Athena pleaded with her sister, but there was no changing Hecate's mind. We are given until the sunsets to make our decision and she vanished with the dark Knights".

"There is still hope for us, where is Hazel, Piper and Leo. We have news of Percy" Grover said looking for any signs of the three fairies.

At the sound of her son's name Queen Sally's eyes widen "What of my son".

"He lives, but we fear for not long. He is stuck in the Dark Forest with a powerful shapeshifter" Thalia said "But he has a chance my queen, because just like us Percy is gifted".

Queen Sally smiled at the two "Yes, I know my son is gifted and I know he will be alright. He'll come to our aid soon enough. Now follow me Hazel and Piper are with the consul creating a new plan."

The two followed the queen "What of Leo" Thaila asked.

"With Queen Athena and King Franklin in Princess Annabeth's room" Queen Sally said as the three exit the infirmary now a bit hopeful.

* * *

"Hasn't she moved at all" Queen Athena asked as her husband rubbed her back soothingly.

Leo stared at his Anna. She didn't look like the village girl he had saw every morning for the past 17 years, but a true princess. He sighed "No she hasn't". He looked out the window; the sun has just risen for the day. He had hoped that Annabeth would be up by morning, but Perseus disappeared and war broke loose. The sudden memory of the battle caused Leo to shut his eyes. His abilities over the elements were not enough to save the lives of soldiers. Many had died before his eyes and as Hecate walked the castle ground she stepped over the dead like walking over grass. Leo was afraid she was heading for Annabeth and transported into her room as quickly as possible.

"Do you think, they'll do it" Leo asked the royals of Olympia "will they trade The princess for their prince".

King Franklin looked at his daughter with a sad look "It is their kingdom, their prince. I think they'll do anything for Perseus to be brought back safely".

"But they won't trade the two" Queen Athena walked towards her daughter "You saw the look the Prince gave her just before she ran towards the Dungan. If Perseus knew his parents traded his life for Annabeth's he will never forgive them and King Poseidon knows his son".

"Do you really think the prince cares that much for our daughter" King Franklin asked.

Queen Athena brushed Annabeth's golden curls with her hands "From what I have seen of Perseus he is far too loyal to the people he loves".

"You say that as if it is a bad thing my lady" Leo said.

"His loyalty will be the one that will kill him or the ones around him" Athena looked at her old friend with tired eyes "To save Annabeth's life; he might make the decision to give up the throne. My sister knows this, that is why she wants Annabeth not to kill her, but to bait Perseus to do anything she please."

"Then we make sure Annabeth is safe" Leo said and without another word he transformed into his miniature self, spreading his wings and left the room through the small window.

* * *

Her skin was pale, her lips chapped and her hands were ice cold. Lord Hades called out his son name, but Nico didn't seem to hear him. His sister was gone, the one person that promised to never leave, left. Nico wanted to scream, to cry on his sister's cold form, but all he did was stare. Stared at her pale cheeks, her closed eyelids and he stared at the knife in her hands. Once his father touched his shoulder, Nico lost it and ran out the door. He heard the faint yells of his father calling his name, the people passing by wanting to know what was wrong.

He ran out the castle doors and into the courtyard. The court yard was always a beautiful sight to see, what with the green grass and all the animals that come around. That beauty was gone, the green grass was dead, there was no animal at sight. The blue sky turned grey, blood was shattered onto the ground weapons were spread throughout the ground. Nico should have been here, protecting his sister, he could have helped. He should have been the one to die, not her. Nico fell to the ground and wept for the death of his sister. He should have known she died the moment he felt the chill in the Dark forest. He let her die, and for that Nico screamed.

The ground began to shake; Nico wiped the tears and watched as the earth cracked a bright light shined and out sprung a skeleton in Greek armor. Nico was stunned as the skeleton warrior bowed to Nico "I serve you _Ghost King". _Nico didn't know what to do, but the skeleton stood up still. He feared what he had done, there was no flesh, but it was on old Greek warrior. The tears had stopped and he looked at his hands. It seemed impossible to do, but he did it.

Nico cleared his throat "_Ghost King". _He had never heard of such a title. The skeleton heads tilt to the side "You are our master" the skeleton said. Ours?.

The skeleton spoke again "You called for a fight, master".

Nico shook his head, he didn't want to fight, or be anyone's master. He just wanted his sister back. He ignored the skeleton and fell to the ground letting the tears fall. Nico didn't understand, Bianca had nothing to do with this war, just like hundreds of men she died trying to save this kingdom. Nico couldn't help, but blame Queen Athena. This was her fight with her sister. Atlantic's was just in the crossfire. Percy fate was tied with Annabeth's which meant so was their friends and family.

Nico didn't notice any one else was here until he felt cold light hands on his shoulder. Expecting it to be his father Nico yelled at him to go away, he just wanted to be alone. Yet what he didn't expect was to hear her voice again.

"Oh Nico", her voice was just as he remembered it, soft, kind, but still he can hear the tension in her voice. He dared look and what saw made his heart skip a beat, "Bianca".

She smiled, for a second he thought it was actually her, that she hadn't really died, but her pale see through skin and her dead eyes told him otherwise. "Oh Nico, please don't cry", she was in a long white dress barefoot, standing beside him. Nico felt her cold hands on his shoulders trying to sooth him, but her touch only made him sob harder.

She stood quiet next to him, waiting patiently for him to calm down, a couple minutes later he eventually did. "This….is impossible" he whimpered out. Bianca smiled slowly placing both her hands on her brother's cheeks "And how possible is it to control the dead".

Nico couldn't help, but smile. For a moment he had forgotten she was died and in the middle of a war just to savor her touch, her smile, the sparkling light in her brown eyes, but as her smile went down so did his.

"Nico this is not over just yet, look what he can do" she had gestured to the skeleton that was still standing beside Nico, not moving an inch "You can destroy the Dark Knight for good, you can do it Nico".

Nico pushed himself away from her cold touch, anger again "Why should I? You're dead because of this fight and for that I will take no part in it no longer". Bianca gave him a shy smile "What of Percy? Will you take part in his death and the death of a thousand lives, because that is what you will be doing if you don't fight Nico".

Nico huffed irritated "I would let a thousand lives die, if it had meant keeping you alive".

Bianca gave out a sad sigh "Do you think Hecate will stop at two kingdoms? No. She will want to conquer the underworld and with the dead by her side there will be no chance of stopping her"

Nico groaned tears blinking away "How do you know that will happen? How do you know I can do it? Uh, Bianca How!'

She took a step closer placing her cold hands on his cheeks "Because the dead whisper Nico" Bianca whispered "People just never have the time of day to listen, and if you do they will guide you Nico. They will show you wonderful things all you need to do is believe".

Nico shook his head "Bianca.I…". He thought about Percy's body back in those chains, Annabeth never waking up, his Dad with a sword pointed at his throat. He thought about Bianca's dead body still lying on the cold floor motionless._Ghost King_ it was a faint whisper easy to miss if you were listening.

He grabbed his sister's hands and looked her in the eyes "Okay, For you".

She smiled letting go of his hands "Go".

He turned around and run until he made it to the doors when he turned around to see his sister's form disappear into nothing "For you Bianca", and he turned around heading for the consul's room.

* * *

"This can work" Zeus said setting beside his wife Hera with a thoughtful look.

The consul room was the only room in the castle with enchanted sound proof walls. The Eleven of the council members stood in a circle around a table none dared to take a seat, Apollo wanting to stay in the infirmary to tend the wounded. Queen Sally stood next to her husband, with Prince Tyson sleeping in her hands as King Frederick stood beside Queen Athena his hands wrapped around her waist in comfort . And towards the end of the table stood Nico, Thalia and Grover awaiting an answer about Nico's new plan. Piper, Leo and Hazel were not presents wanting to stay with Princess Annabeth.

"And what about the boy, Di Angelo will not be able to raise that many of these _Skeleton Warriors. _He will surely burn up" Artemis had said.

"But it may be the only thing that can kill these Dark Knights, like fairies they can be killed by Stygian iron. The metal that only this boy can summon. Hate to say this but it's the best plan who have" Aries said not paying much attention to the conversation.

"No" Hades had said "I will not let my son do this. I have all read lost Bianca not Nico as well". He had received pity stares for the others in the room but he had chose to ignore it or he had not notice them.

"Dad I can do this" Nico pleaded with his father. Hades was about to reply back when a soft voice said "There is a way to give Mr. Di Angelo some power". Hestia was sitting by the warm fire staring down at the orange flames.

"And how is that sister" Poseidon had said in reply. Hestia smiled at her younger brother "We give him the strength".

Suddenly the room's temperature dropped cold air flowing around the room when no widow had been open.

"Well" Hephaestus said "If strength is what the boy needs then we better get to it before we have visitors".

**Oh My God It's been a year since a last updated Gods. **

**Well let me just wish you all a late Happy Easter, Merry Christmas, Happy Birthday, and Happy New year **

**So sorry for not updating in so long. I had written four chapters ahead until my computer crashed and everything was gone. I had so wished i had a back up, but i didn't =(**

**I had tried to use my mom's computer, but I had never had the time to write and when I did i had homework to do and then I society called for me when I so badly just wanted to stay inside. **

**And now I got a new computer for Christmas and finally have time to write this and I had started on the next chapter. New year's resolution: to finish this story and start on an original story. What do you think? Can I Do it? **

**Anyway thank you so much if you are still reading this story after so long you guys are amazing. **

**Now I want to ask you guys some questions. **

**How has it been? Still into reading Fanfiction? Into any new fandoms? **

**I for one got into the Phandom last year and fell in love with the Raven cycle and the Sixs of crows, if you have not read these books read them. They are amazing. **

**Also comment below how long you've been following on this story. **

**On that note I bid you all a goodbye for now**

**Favorite. Follow. Review.**

**-wiseone13**

**(Gods I have missed typing that so much) **


End file.
